


Amor Nascosto

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And keep suffering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Case Fic, Drug Use, F/M, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Slice of Life, they don't talk, those two idiots
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 81,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terza stagione alternativa che non tiene conto degli avvenimenti della serie tv.<br/>Dopo il ritorno di Sherlock a Londra, il consulente investigativo ed il suo blogger non sono più in armonia come un tempo, litigano spesso e sono distanti, e non solo perché John si è sposato con Mary. L'arrivo di un vecchio amico di Sherlock darà un ulteriore scossone a questo fragile equilibrio.<br/>Nel frattempo un serial killer si aggira per Londra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Lichene e ruta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papysanzo89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/gifts).



> _A Nat, con tutto il mio affetto_   
>  _"Il lettore può essere considerato come il personaggio principale di un romanzo,_   
>  _al pari dell'autore: senza di lui non si fa niente."_   
>  _Elsa Triolet_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimers: Sherlock non mi appartiene. Vi pare che se solo avessi potuto metterci becco, la terza stagione sarebbe andata così come è andata? Suvvia…
> 
> Intro: L’idea per questa storia è nata quasi un anno fa, prendendo spunto da alcune foto del setlock, ma quando ancora non si conosceva la trama degli episodi.  
> E’ quindi una sorta di terza stagione alternativa, che idealmente prende il via tra il primo ed il secondo episodio, ma non è la terza stagione che avete visto in tv. Perciò non troverete né Magnussen, né mogli killer, né (dio ce ne scampi e liberi), marmocchi: essenzialmente è la slice of life di due idioti che si amano ma non lo sanno, non si parlano, bisticciano, soffrono e si comportano nel modo più demente possibile prima di aprire gli occhi. Sul serio, vi verrà voglia di prenderli a schiaffi, quando non cascherete addormentati per i lunghi pipponi mentali.  
> Ringrazio in maniera abnorme Nat/Papysanzo, che mi ha betato la storia, mi ha incoraggiato fin da quando era solo un'idea vaga nella mia testa e mi ha fatto morire con i suoi commenti.

“Tè, caro?” chiede premurosa la signora Hudson.

Da quando è tornato e le ha spiegato perché ha dovuto fingersi morto per due anni, l’anziana è diventata più dolce, quasi materna nei suoi confronti: non gli rammenta mai di non essere la sua governante e si accerta che il frigorifero contenga anche generi commestibili.

Sherlock sa che non sarà così per sempre, che, passata la novità, Martha Hudson tornerà ad essere quella di sempre e brontolerà per gli scarabocchi ed i buchi sul muro ed urlerà per gli esperimenti che troverà in giro per casa.

E’ anche per questa ragione che detesta i sentimenti: sono volatili e, nel momento in cui gli sembra di averci capito qualcosa, mutano e poi mutano ancora e ciò gli rende impossibile afferrarne l’essenza.

Al contrario la scienza, che le persone comuni ritengono complicata, astrusa, difficile, per lui non ha segreti. Trova uno strano conforto nell’esattezza delle formule matematiche e nell’assenza di sgradite sorprese delle reazioni chimiche per cui, dati due composti A e B mescolati in determinate proporzioni, il risultato non potrà che essere C.

Come la gente possa prediligere qualcosa di capriccioso come i sentimenti ai rigori della scienza, è qualcosa che va al di là della sua comprensione.

Sarebbe bello se l’umanità non conoscesse altro che la ferrea logica e non provasse null’altro.

Da quando è tornato, si è ritrovato spesso a desiderarlo.

Purtroppo sa che questo è impossibile: i sentimenti esistono, sono parte inscindibile di ogni individuo, persino di lui, e quindi è costretto a conviverci e a tentare di capirli, in quanto sono spesso il motore unico delle azioni degli uomini.

Sono stati il suo motore, due anni prima, quando Moriarty minacciò John.

Tuttavia, se la reazione della signora Hudson al suo ritorno è stata più o meno quella attesa (anche se avrebbe decisamente gradito meno urla isteriche), quella di John l’ha completamente spiazzato. E non si sta riferendo al maldestro tentativo di soffocamento, ai pugni in pieno volto, agli insulti ed alla rabbia iniziale, no, quelli li aveva messi in conto.

E’ stata una risposto che John gli ha dato in seguito, dopo essersi calmato, aver ascoltato quasi commosso il suo racconto ed averlo perdonato, quindi quando Sherlock era convinto che tutto si fosse sistemato.

_“Torna a vivere a Baker Street con me e sarà tutto come una volta, John: il detective dal buffo cappello ed il suo biografo. Solo noi due, contro il resto del mondo.” Così aveva parlato, offrendogli ciò che avevano un tempo: adrenalina, enigmi, tè e cibo cinese d’asporto, il loro sodalizio unico e speciale, che tanto gli era mancato in quei due anni lontano da Londra._

_“No, Sherlock, questo è impossibile.”_

_Ed eccola la risposta totalmente inaspettata, il piccolo bullone impudente che si allenta e fa inceppare il suo meccanismo perfetto._

_Lo stupore doveva essere qualcosa di adamantino sul suo volto, perché John aveva sorriso, come si sorride ad un bambino piccolo che non capisce (non gli era piaciuto e questo lo aveva trovato strano, perché prima di allora mai un sorriso del suo blogger lo aveva infastidito) e si era spiegato: “Non posso tornare a Baker Street, adesso sto con Mary e stiamo per sposarci. Nulla sarà più come prima.”_

_John aveva parlato con levità, senza rancore, quindi non si trattava di una ripicca nei suoi confronti._

_Semplicemente John era andato avanti con la sua vita e le sue priorità erano mutate._

Con tutto ciò che è successo in seguito - il fuoco, la bomba, Moran - Sherlock è stato costretto ad archiviare quel dialogo, ma ora sente il bisogno di tornare a rifletterci. Può essersi sbagliato a tal punto su John?

Due anni prima era convinto di aver trovato in lui non solo un amico (l’unico ed il solo), ma una persona che lo capiva, sapeva leggere al di là dei suoi sbalzi d’umore, che condivideva con lui lo stesso modo di vivere ed intendere la vita. Con John aveva trovato un equilibrio perfetto ed era certo, assolutamente certo che non si sarebbe tirato indietro alla prospettiva che tutto tornasse come prima.

John avrebbe dovuto avere la sua stessa ansia di ricominciare ad indagare sui casi più assurdi ed intricati (lui non aveva desiderato altro in quei due anni), per quello la sua risposta lo aveva lasciato senza parole: era stato come osservare il procedere di una reazione chimica già nota che non dà i risultati che dovrebbe.

Fosforo che non brucia a contatto con l’aria.

Cloruro ferrico unito a ferrocianuro di potassio che non genera Blu di Prussia.

John avrebbe dovuto accettare.

Una rabbia sorda si agita dentro di lui.

“Ti preparo il pranzo, Sherlock?”

“Signora Hudson - sbotta Sherlock, cercando di mantenere un tono gentile - mi ha chiesto cinque minuti fa se volevo far colazione: non le sembra un po’ presto per il pranzo?”

L’anziana ride.

“Veramente sono passate più di quattro ore, caro.”

“Oh.”

Lentamente Sherlock prende coscienza dei segnali del suo corpo: la pressione sulla vescica, i tendini delle ginocchia indolenziti per essere rimasti contratti troppo a lungo, la gola arida: era parecchio che non perdeva più la cognizione del tempo a quel modo. Mentre era via poche erano state le occasioni in cui poteva rintanarsi e perdersi nei meandri del suo Mind Palace.

D’improvviso però gli sembra sciocco aver sprecato tutte quelle ore per qualcosa che non ha soluzione: lui ha fatto a John la sua offerta, gli ha teso la mano e quest’ultimo ha rifiutato. Pertanto non saranno più il consulente investigativo ed il suo assistente.

E’ un dato di fatto che lui non può cambiare.

La rabbia sembra trovare un’alleata dentro di lui: la tristezza. Insieme si coalizzano e lottano per farsi sentire, per risalire dallo stomaco fin lassù, al suo geniale cervello, solo per affermare la propria esistenza e dirgli _“da oggi devi imparare a convivere con noi”_ e ricordargli che anche lui, come tutti, prova dei sentimenti.

No, questo è inaccettabile.

Fatto: John non tornerà più a Baker Street.

E’ un mero fatto e va spogliato da qualunque emozione possa ruotargli intorno. Provare rabbia o dispiacere è del tutto vano: quel fatto non cambierà.

“No, non ho appetito.” dice adagio rivolto alla sua padrona di casa, salvo accorgersi che non è più lì: deve essere passato altro tempo. Anche questo è inaccettabile: dovrebbe dedicarsi al Lavoro, leggere le e-mail alla ricerca di qualche caso interessante.

Deve ricacciare indietro quelle strane e capricciose emozioni che lo assillano e lo assorbono più di quanto sia disposto a tollerare, deve tornare ad ignorarle al più presto.

Come faceva prima.

Prima di John.

Tanto John non tornerà, non metterà più ordine nel caos di quell’appartamento, non commenterà le notizie sul giornale ad alta voce, non gli preparerà il tè a qualunque ora del giorno o della notte.

Sopravviverà, così come è sopravvissuto prima di incontrare l’ex soldato, così come è sopravvissuto in quei due anni lontano da Londra.

L’idea di tornare a casa è stata come un’oasi nel deserto, una meta lontana ma chiara che gli ha permesso di non mollare mai, nemmeno nei momenti più difficili e non ha importanza, si racconta, che l’oasi si sia rivelato solo un effimero miraggio.

Sopravviverà, si ripete.

 

Lestrade varca la soglia del 221B con le mani infilate nelle tasche del cappotto aperto, che fa ondeggiare attorno a sé, titubante come un ragazzino che sta per chiedere qualcosa di impossibile ai suoi genitori e sa già che la risposta sarà no.

“Ascolta, lo so che dopo il trattamento che hai subito da parte di Scotland Yard non ho diritto di venire qui e tu puoi benissimo rifiutarti se ritieni che-”

“Smettila con questi inani salamelecchi e vieni al punto.” lo interrompe Sherlock, gelido.

Il poliziotto, forse non più abituato ai suoi modi bruschi, resta leggermente spiazzato. Eppure era stato avvisato dalla più affidabile delle fonti che l’avrebbe trovato diverso rispetto a due anni prima. Scrolla la testa, mettendo da parte quelle considerazioni.

“E’ scomparso un quindicenne: doveva tornare a casa due ore fa dopo la scuola, come al solito, e non l’ha fatto. Il cellulare è spento e non è con gli amici.”

“Due ore sono poche per ipotizzare un rapimento.”

“Io non ho mai parlato di-”

“Stai parlando con me, Lestrade: non saresti venuto da me per ritrovare un ragazzo, se pensassi che sta bighellonando in qualche sala giochi. Perché tanta preoccupazione?”

“Il lavoro del padre è molto delicato. Sto per darti una informazione riservata…”

“Ah, funziona così, adesso? - chiede Sherlock, regalandogli un sorriso tagliente - Adesso manda avanti te a chiedere favori?”

Greg capisce che è inutile negare e allarga le braccia “Senti, potrebbe essere una cosa seria.”

“Per tua fortuna oggi non ho di meglio da fare, ti aiuterò, anche se dovesse trattarsi solo di un caso da sei.” Qualunque cosa, pur di distrarre la mente da un problema privo di soluzione.

“Il padre del ragazzo è un chimico che lavora in ambito militare allo sviluppo di una nuova neurotossina.”

Sherlock si alza e si infila il cappotto: preferiva qualcosa di meno prosaico di una caccia all’uomo, ma se i rapitori hanno fatto le cose per bene, potrebbe essere divertente.

“Come farai con Gregson?”

“Lui è fuori dai giochi.”

“Capisco. La tua squadra?”

“I soliti di sempre, compresi Donovan ed Anderson. So che non ci sei mai andato molto d’accordo, ma…”

“Mi riesce difficile ignorare un livello di quoziente intellettivo vicino allo zero, ma ci proverò.” sospira con aria stoica.

“Quello che stavo per dire - replica il poliziotto - è che, dopo aver saputo la verità su di te, il loro atteggiamento è cambiato. Da’ loro una possibilità.”

“E per cosa? Devo solo sopportarli il tempo strettamente necessario a chiudere l’indagine, non voglio certo farmeli amici.”

“Non devi essere scontroso a tutti i costi, sai?”

“Sarò educato, Lestrade. Prendere o lasciare.”

“Va bene.” si arrende. Dopotutto il suo rapporto con Sherlock non è mai stato di confidenza tale da permettergli una paternale sulla sua asocialità. O meglio: potrebbe anche farla, ma sa perfettamente che Sherlock non lo ascolterebbe, perché lui non è John. Parlando di questo…

“John non viene?”

“No.” è la laconica risposta del consulente investigativo che lo precede lungo le scale.

“Peccato, ma immagino che i preparativi del matrimonio lo tengano impegnato.”

La sua osservazione cade nel vuoto e non riceve replica.

 

Non c’è una scena del crimine specifica: si sta ancora cercando di determinare dove il ragazzo potrebbe essere stato rapito; nondimeno gli yarders hanno recintato il marciapiede attorno all’esclusiva scuola privata frequentata dal giovane e stanno battendo il terreno palmo a palmo alla ricerca di indizi.

“Quartiere elegante - si rammarica Sherlock - nessuno della mia rete di clochards può stazionare da queste parti. Peccato, ci sarebbero stati utili. Però ci sono delle telecamere di sorveglianza private, lì e lì. - indica dei punti sui muri di abitazioni private, quasi invisibili ad un occhio poco attento - Ottieni i nastri al più presto.”

“Chiederò ad un giudice un mandato.”

“Ci vorrà una vita: hai dei canali preferenziali - Holmes si pianta davanti a lui e lo guarda dritto negli occhi - non farti scrupoli ad utilizzarli, dato che questo caso te l’ha passato proprio lui.”

“Io non-” inizia a protestare Lestrade, ma viene fermato da un uomo che quasi gli si avventa addosso, piazzandogli un microfono davanti alla bocca “Ispettore, su cosa state indagando?”

“No comment.” borbotta Lestrade, passando sotto al nastro della polizia e lasciando il giornalista a lagnarsi sul leso diritto di libertà di informazione, e poi fa cenno a due poliziotti di allargare il cordone e far allontanare la stampa.

“Speravo avessimo più tempo prima dell’arrivo di quegli avvoltoi.

“Scherza capo? - interviene Donovan - C’è gente che sta facendo foto dalle finestre con i cellulari e le posta sui social network.”

“Odio la tecnologia.” sospira l’ispettore.

Sherlock supera Donovan senza rispondere al suo saluto (“Chi non muore, si rivede, strambo.”) e raggiunge Anderson, inginocchiato in una aiuola. “Ci sono una ventina di mozziconi di sigaretta. Anche ammesso che uno di questi sia del rapitore, ci vorranno mesi per avere i risultati dal laboratorio.”

“Stai migliorando: per una volta hai detto una cosa sensata. Ora cosa ne diresti di fare qualcosa che non sia completamente inutile per l’indagine?”

“Sentiamo genio, tu che proponi?” ribatte il poliziotto della scientifica, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Il ragazzo gioca a rugby, è robusto. Se qualcuno l’ha afferrato per trascinarlo via, almeno inizialmente deve aver opposto resistenza.” Più che ad Anderson, Sherlock sta ragionando al alta voce tra sé e sé. Procede ad esaminare con la lente d’ingrandimento le auto parcheggiate lungo il marciapiede, fino a notare che lo specchietto lato guidatore di un’auto azzurra è piegato all’infuori, come se qualcuno ci si fosse aggrappato. “Polvere per le impronte qui! - ordina, poi torna a parlare tra sé - E se l’assalitore ha aggredito il ragazzo alle spalle, deve aver fatto leva per trascinarlo lontano dall’auto. - esamina il finestrino con la lente d’ingrandimento e trova l’impronta chiara di una mano più grande di quella di un ragazzo - Impronte anche qui.”

Un tecnico esegue prontamente, mentre lui si inginocchia ad esaminare il fascione anteriore dell’auto, che è rotto.

“Incidente vecchio, causato da un tamponamento in cui l’autista aveva torto, dal momento che non l’ha fatto aggiustare e questo è stato provvidenziale, perché nella fessura del fascione è rimasto incastrato questo.” Con un paio di pinzette sfila un pezzo di stoffa scura e spessa.

“Cosa indossava il ragazzo?”

Donovan scorre rapidamente le informazioni sul suo blocco appunti “Eeeh… una t-shirt rossa e jeans bianchi.”

“Questa è lana merinos di qualità superiore.” ripone il pezzo di stoffa in un sacchetto e fa per metterselo in tasta, ma Lestrade lo blocca.

“Non puoi farlo e lo sai.”

“Sarò molto più rapido del tuo laboratorio.”

“No.” Il poliziotto consegna il sacchetto ad Anderson e poi si allontana per fare una telefonata.

Sherlock fa finta di rialzarsi, ma quando vede che tutti i poliziotti sono impegnati e nessuno lo osserva, si sdraia a terra ed esamina l’asfalto sotto l’auto azzurra e quella che gli è parcheggiata davanti, che ha la marmitta ancora tiepida.

“Ha parcheggiato da poco, qui prima c’era un’altra auto, più grossa, che ha dovuto inchiodare prima di immettersi nel traffico, per evitare una collisione con una bicicletta.” Il detective legge facilmente quanto è accaduto grazie ai segni lasciati dai diversi pneumatici e scatta delle foto.

“E qui cosa abbiamo?”

Sulla targa anteriore dell’auto azzurra c’è una vernice color ocra: non ci sono segni di ruggine o di sporco lì attorno, quindi l’impatto è recente: è probabile che l’autista dell’auto color ocra (uno dei rapitori), a causa dell’agitazione abbia urtato in retromarcia l’altro automezzo. Non visto da nessuno, gratta via la vernice e la ripone in un foglietto: è tempo che il laboratorio di Baker Street riapra i battenti.

Non sono molti i modelli di auto a montare pneumatici così larghi e solo i Q7 hanno quella discutibile tonalità di vernice: Sherlock manda un messaggio con questi dati a Lestrade per un riscontro incrociato con i proprietari di auto e poco dopo riceve una telefonata.

“Ora non ho tempo di farti una sfuriata come si deve - sospira il poliziotto - la lana che hai trovato è usata solo da una sartoria qui a Londra, ma la lista dei suoi clienti era molto lunga. Incrociando i dati con i possessori di Q7 color ocra è rimasto un nome soltanto, quindi grazie.”

La sera i notiziari danno un ampio risalto alla vicenda: il rapitore era un collega del padre del ragazzo, geloso dei suoi successi lavorativi e che sperava di mandarlo in crisi con la sparizione del ragazzo. Nelle inquadrature dei servizi giornalistici si vede chiaramente Sherlock inginocchiato vicino ad un auto che dà ordini ai poliziotti: è così che John e Mary apprendono la notizia, mentre stanno cenando.

John appoggia rumorosamente la forchetta sul piatto e, al termine del servizio, il suo unico commento è “Oh.”

Sa che è inutile controllare il cellulare, perché l’ha appena messo in carica e non c’erano messaggi.

Perché Sherlock non l’ha avvertito e non gli ha chiesto di andare con lui? Sarebbe stato un bel racconto per il suo blog.

“Forse - azzarda Mary intercettando il suo sguardo deluso - non ha avuto tempo di chiamarti: in un caso di rapimento bisogna agire il più in fretta possibile, no?”

“Sì, sarà andata certamente così.” La sua fidanzata ha ragione: non c’è motivo per cui Sherlock lo escluda volontariamente da un caso. Hanno fatto pace, hanno chiarito tutto tra di loro, no?

No?

“Perché domani non passi da lui e non glielo chiedi?” suggerisce la donna, notando che John è ancora scuro in volto: per un tratto è tornato ad essere l’uomo che si incupiva senza apparente motivo, l’uomo che era prima che Sherlock tornasse. Sinceramente sperava di non doverlo più vedere così: a lei la malinconia proprio non piace.

“A te non dispiace se mi assento per un po’? - chiede John speranzoso - Abbiamo ancora tante cose da fare.”

“Non preoccuparti.- si alza e sparecchia - E poi è stato via così a lungo che vi farà bene recuperare un po’ del tempo perduto.”

 

“John?” Il medico militare è l’ultima persona che Sherlock si aspettava di veder arrivare dalle scale ed il “cosa ci fai qui?” lascia le sue labbra ancor prima che abbia completato il pensiero.

“Buongiorno anche a te, Sherlock. Hai già fatto colazione?”

“Sì.”

“Oh, avevo pensato che magari potevamo mangiare qualcosa insieme allo Speedy, ma non importa.”

Sherlock è frastornato: se John gli ha detto di aver scelto Mary e la vita con lei, perché è lì?

“Che stai facendo?” chiede il dottore, indicando il portatile che Sherlock ha sulle ginocchia.

“Aggiornavo il mio sito. - cerca di ricordarsi cosa stesse scrivendo, ma è troppo distratto dall’apparizione di John e posa il computer a terra - Te lo domando di nuovo: perché sei qui?”

John si siede sulla sua vecchia poltrona.

“Ieri sera io e Mary ti abbiamo visto in un servizio del telegiornale sul rapimento di quel ragazzo.” esordisce.

“Deludente - sospira Holmes - messo in atto con modalità ridicole e per motivazioni futili.”

“Perché non mi hai chiamato?”

“Per fare cosa?” Sherlock sembra genuinamente confuso da quella domanda.

“Be’, sono il tuo assistente, no?” dice, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo, quando per lui non lo è affatto. Per un istante si chiede se John soffra di perdite di memoria a breve termine, perché quello che gli sta dicendo è del tutto incompatibile con la loro conversazione di qualche giorno prima, dove è stato proprio John a dire che le cose tra loro non sarebbero state mai più le stesse.

“No.”

“No? - il viso di John si accartoccia in una smorfia arrabbiata, che lascia Sherlock ancor più perplesso - E perché mai? Io ti ho perdonato e credevo che fosse tutto chiarito tra noi!” La sua voce sale di volume fino a diventare un grido ringhiante, davanti a quello che John crede essere solo un insensato capriccio di Sherlock.

“Ma - protesta debolmente l’altro - sei stato tu a dirmi che non vuoi più farlo.”

Ancora irritato, John scuote la testa senza riflettere “Io non ricordo nulla del genere.”

“Ti ho chiesto di tornare a vivere qui a Baker Street con me, come una volta, e tu mi hai risposto di no.” sibila Sherlock, ora arrabbiato anche lui: non ci sta a passare per visionario.

“Oh - l’espressione di John si rilassa all’istante - è questo dunque?” Butta fuori l’aria in un sospiro di sollievo e poi ride allegro, una di quelle risate che un tempo Sherlock trovava irresistibilmente contagiose, ma che ora non comprende. Pertanto non si unisce a lui e resta a guardarlo, sforzandosi di capire cosa può aver causato un tale scoppio di ilarità.

John alza gli occhi su di lui, convinto di trovare tutt’altra espressione su quel viso spigoloso, magari uno dei suoi bei sorrisi, non quell’aria attonita che lo fa tornare serio all’istante, mentre una vocina dentro di lui non manca di rimproverarlo.

_“Ma bravo. Sai bene quanta fatica faccia a comprendere queste cose, e adesso sembra che tu stia ridendo di lui. Complimenti dottor Watson.”_

Il pensiero lo fa sentire in colpa più di quanto si sarebbe mai immaginato e si affretta a dire qualcosa per uscire da quello spiacevole equivoco “Scusa, non ti stavo prendendo in giro. E’ solo che - si copre gli occhi con una mano - perché devi essere sempre così drastico, Sherlock? O bianco o nero, per te non esistono mezze misure.”

“Non capisco.” ammette l’altro, tentando di ignorare la sgradevole sensazione di trovarsi davanti ad un estraneo: una volta lui e John si sarebbero compresi con uno sguardo.

“Il fatto che non tornerò a vivere con te non significa affatto che non ci vedremo mai più. Hai davvero creduto che le mie parole significassero questo?”

Se da un lato John è sollevato nel constatare che si tratta di un gigantesco equivoco, dall’altra non riesce a credere che Sherlock abbia potuto giungere ad una tale conclusione.

“Sei il mio migliore amico - spiega adagio - mi hai salvato la vita, di nuovo, ed è ovvio, Sherlock, ovvio che io voglia starti vicino. Solo che adesso non potrò più farlo come prima: ho Mary, lavoro in uno studio medico associato e gestisco autonomamente. Se avrò il tempo di farlo, ti aiuterò ancora con le indagini.” conclude con un sorriso che vuole essere tranquillizzante.

 _“Un miglior amico part-time e sotto condizione potestativa.”_ Sherlock si chiede se John abbia preso in considerazione anche lui quando ha maturato questa decisione, se si sia domandato se a Sherlock potesse star bene tale accomodamento, ma quei pensieri velenosi serpeggiano solo nella sua mente senza giungere alle labbra, che vengono strette tra i denti. Restano lì, dentro di lui, tra le innumerevoli cose da provare ad ignorare e cancellare dal Mind Palace.

“Mh.” è la risposta che offre.

“Quindi siamo d’accordo? Facciamo così: quando hai un caso interessante per le mani, diciamo un sette, chiamami e ti farò sapere se posso venire con te.”

“Sai che non mi piace telefonare.” Un tempo non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di dirlo.

“Va bene, allora mandami un sms.” sospira John, esasperato ed allo stesso tempo divertito dalla discussione, che ha un sapore antico e familiare, come lo zucchero filato che mangiava da bambino alle fiere.

“Pensi… pensi di portarti dietro anche Mary?” domanda, stringendo le mani sulle ginocchia.

“No, dio no.” John scuote la testa con decisione.

“Ottimo.” il sollievo nella voce del consulente investigativo è palpabile.

“Perché parli così? Posto che non desidero affatto far correre a mia moglie alcun tipo di pericolo, credevo che Mary ti piacesse.” Subito John si irrigidisce, perché non avrebbe idea di come gestire un conflitto tra la sua sposa ed il suo amico.

“Mary non c’entra con il Lavoro, per questo preferisco non venga.”

 _“Almeno questo lasciamelo_ \- vorrebbe dirgli - _che almeno questo angolino di spazio e di tempo rimanga solo nostro, come una volta.”_

“Inoltre - prosegue, perché vede che John non giudica la sua risposta soddisfacente - lo sai come la penso sulle donne: sono inaffidabili, prone al tradimento e all’abbandonarsi ad inutili scene isteriche e quando lavoro ho bisogno della massima concentrazione.”

“Cambierai idea quando troverai la donna giusta.” afferma John con tono leggero.

“Allora porterò le mie attuali convinzioni con me nella tomba.” è l’acida affermazione che riceve in risposta.

E’ un pronunciamento tipicamente sherlockiano: numerose altre volte in passato il consulente investigativo ha reagito con brusca acredine ad una sua affermazione valutata troppo sciocca o sentimentale, ma John sussulta ugualmente a quelle parole.

“Sherlock, ti sarei grato se per un po’ di tempo potessi evitare di nominare te stesso e la morte nella stessa frase.” sussurra, guardandosi le mani per accertarsi che non tremino.

“Scusami - è sincera la voce dell’altro, ora priva di qualsiasi asprezza - non ci ho pensato.”

“Non fa niente.” Ma il sorriso che John gli rimanda è tirato.

 _“Cos’è questa tensione?_ \- si domanda il dottore - _non è mai stato così tra di noi.”_

Vorrebbe fermarsi e parlare ancora con l’uomo che gli siede di fronte a mezzo metro di distanza, ma che ora gli appare così lontano. Purtroppo il lavoro ed i preparativi del matrimonio lo attendono.

“Allora io vado. Aspetto un tuo messaggio.” dichiara infine, rompendo un silenzio imbarazzato.

“Sì.” risponde l’altro, tornando ad aprire il computer.

John si alza, raggiunge la porta, ma poi sembra cambiare idea: si volta, torna indietro e si appoggia con le mani allo schienale della sua poltrona.

“Un’ultima cosa.”

Sherlock non replica, in attesa che John prosegua, e quando non lo fa, alza gli occhi dallo schermo: ah, voleva che lo guardasse perché è qualcosa che reputa importante.

“Quando non ci sono io ad assisterti, promettimi che sarai prudente.”

“John, sono sopravvissuto due anni in situazioni molto più drammatiche delle attuali: so badare a me stesso.”

“Questo lo so, è solo che a volte ti cacci in situazioni pericolose senza riflettere e non voglio che tu faccia follie.”

La prima risposta che si affaccia alla sua mente è che se gli viene negato anche il brivido di qualche pazzia tanto varrebbe ammazzarlo subito, ma è talmente rabbiosa e cattiva che persino lui si rende conto di quanto sarebbe sbagliata e si limita ad un secco “Va bene.”

Nel momento in cui John lascia l’appartamento, la pagina del sito che sta aggiornando perde qualunque interesse.


	2. 2. Fiori d'arancio ed anemoni

“Gliel’hai chiesto?”

“Non ancora.”

“Perché? - Mary resta col mestolo in mano a mezz’aria - John, io ho chiesto a Meredith di farmi da damigella d’onore il giorno dopo che abbiamo deciso di sposarci.”

“Meredith non è Sherlock.” osserva laconico il dottore. Nessuno è come Sherlock, questo è il problema, e John non ha idea di come potrebbe reagire alla proposta.

Se è vero che si sono chiariti, ed è così, se è vero che sono tornati ad essere gli amici di un tempo, ed è così, qualcosa comunque non torna.

In quei giorni John ha pensato e ripensato alla sua ultima visita a Baker Street: Sherlock non è mai stato un uomo accondiscendente o malleabile, ma c’era qualcosa di strano nelle sue risposte brusche, nei suoi scatti, qualcosa che John non riesce a decifrare e che lo disturba, perché per lui è sempre stato un motivo d’orgoglio riuscire a leggere e comprendere i comportamenti ombrosi dell’amico. Eppure l’altro giorno non ci è riuscito.

“Non vedo cosa ci sia di tanto complicato - sentenzia Mary mettendogli davanti la minestra fumante e riportandolo alla realtà - devi solo chiedergli di farti da testimone.”

“E’ tutto ciò che consegue al ruolo di testimone che mi preoccupa.”

“Hai paura che rifiuti?”

“Non lo so.” ammette lui e Mary scoppia a ridere “Ma cosa stai dicendo? John, quell’uomo si è finto morto per salvarti la vita, non esiste nulla che non farebbe per te.”

L’ex soldato si sente stupido ed imbarazzato davanti a quella affermazione: Mary, con la sua semplicità, sa evidenziare le verità più autentiche che sono sotto al suo naso e che non riesce a vedere. Insomma, di cosa ha paura? Per lui Sherlock lo farà di sicuro.

“Hai ragione, lo farò domani. Buon appetito.”

“Anche a te.”

 

John trova Sherlock che passeggia irrequieto in salotto, la vestaglia blu scuro che svolazza attorno a lui e lo fa assomigliare ad un grosso pipistrello.

La colazione che ha portato la signora Hudson è sul tavolo, intatta.

“Mangi qualcosa? - chiede John, scostando una sedia per accomodarsi - Ti faccio compagnia se vuoi.”

John si è seduto a quello che una volta era il suo posto, quasi sia disposto a ricoprire temporaneamente il ruolo che aveva. Questo provoca in lui una reazione strana, dicotomica: mentre il suo Mind Palace recupera le immagini di molte mattine trascorse così, solo loro due, immagini che dovrebbero essere felici, il suo stomaco si chiude e si contrae.

“Ora non ho fame.”

“Ma stai mangiando regolarmente?” si informa il dottore imburrando una fetta di pane.

“Non sono un neonato: quando ho fame, mangio.”

“Sì, ma quello strano metabolismo che ti ritrovi ti fa provare meno appetito di quanto dovrebbe - osserva puntandogli contro il coltello - è per questo che mi preoccupo.”

“Inutilmente, tanto il mio metabolismo non lo puoi cambiare.”

_“Però ero riuscito a fare qualcosa per il tuo caratteraccio. E invece ora sembri tornato l’uomo che avevo appena conosciuto. Perché?”_

Ma Sherlock è già nervoso a sufficienza senza che John lo rimproveri anche per quello (e poi, di cosa dovrebbe rimproverarlo, di essere se stesso?), quindi cambia argomento.

“Perché sei così nervoso?”

Il consulente investigativo si lascia cadere a peso morto sul divano. “Un terzo del mio network di senzatetto è finito in galera o ha lasciato l’area metropolitana. Quelli nuovi non so chi siano, è presto per fidarmi di loro.”

Solo adesso John nota la pila di fascicoli sul tavolo da caffè. “Li stai esaminando?”

“Ovvio. Alcuni incarichi possono essere svolti da chiunque, ma altri sono più delicati: devo sapere di chi posso fidarmi.”

“E quando hai messo in piedi la tua rete la prima volta come hai fatto? Tranquillo, anche questa volta sarà così.”

“E’ frustrante dover ricominciare da capo.” sbuffa Sherlock, scompigliandosi i capelli.

John finisce il tè e poi affronta l’argomento per cui è andato lì “Come sai io e Mary stiamo per sposarci.”

“Difficile dimenticarlo, dato che lo ripeti di continuo.”

L’ex soldato decide di ignorare il commento acido. “Vorrei che tu mi facessi da testimone.”

“Io?”

“Non riesco a pensare a nessun altro: Mike e Greg sono buoni amici, ma tu e Mary siete le persone più importanti della mia vita e vi voglio entrambi al mio fianco, quel giorno.”

Non sono più loro due contro il resto del mondo, non lo saranno mai più, ma per John conta ancora qualcosa. Sherlock chiede al suo cuore come dovrebbe sentirsi al riguardo, perché lui non lo sa, ma quell’organo così poco utilizzato non ha risposte da dargli. Immagina che dovrebbe essere felice, ma non è felicità quella che prova. Sa solo che per John è una cosa importante, e quindi dovrebbe accettare.

“Uhm… quindi dovrei firmare il registro?”

Di nuovo John scoppia a ridere ed ancora una volta Sherlock non si sente contagiato dalla sua allegria che non comprende.

“Quello è fondamentale, sì, ma essere testimone non si riduce a quello e la cerimonia sarà molto più lunga.”

“Cerimonia? Quindi farete un ricevimento? Perché, non potete sposarvi in municipio e basta?”

“Che squallore!”

Sherlock rotea gli occhi “John, affinché due persone possano mutare il proprio stato civile da libero a coniugato è sufficiente il consenso espresso davanti alle autorità civili. Il resto è solo un costoso ed inutile orpello.”

“Il matrimonio non è solo questo, è un giorno speciale per riunire gli amici più cari e festeggiare un momento felice.”

“E’ un’occasione mondana per la gente di sfoggiare abiti eleganti e sparlare alle spalle degli altri sul loro cattivo gusto in fatto di acconciature ed abbigliamento, o di intrattenersi con discussioni lobotomizzanti sul tempo e la politica.”

“Quindi non vuoi esserci?” domanda John: un po’ se l’era aspettato, che Sherlock non capisse il significato della cerimonia, ma sinceramente sperava in una reazione un po’ più positiva da parte sua. “A me farebbe piacere.” insiste.

“D’accordo, lo farò.”

“Mary aveva ragione: era sicura che l’avresti fatto.”

A Sherlock non importa nulla di quello che pensa Mary o delle sue certezze, ha accettato solo perché questo rende felice John.

“Bene, allora in quanto testimone, ci sono alcune cose che vorrei che facessi durante la cerimonia: per prima cosa avrei piacere che tu preparassi un discorso da pronunciare prima del pranzo.”

“Un discorso su cosa?”

“Su me e Mary, ovviamente.”

Sherlock non dà segno di aver afferrato il senso o l’utilità della sua richiesta.

“Ma hai mai partecipato ad un matrimonio?” domanda John grattandosi la nuca: dio, in cosa si è andato a cacciare?

“Se l’ho fatto, l’ho rimosso.” risponde il detective alzando le spalle, come fa sempre davanti alle cose prive di importanza.

“Avrei dovuto immaginarlo - John sorride con indulgenza - Non devi scrivere nulla di particolarmente lungo od elaborato o la gente finirà per annoiarsi, mi bastano poche parole in cui dici cose carine e ci auguri un futuro felice insieme.”

“Siete voi due che vi sposate, perché devo farlo io? Come se poi le mie parole potessero influenzare gli eventi futuri. Ti rendi conto che questo è a livello di una superstizione?”

“Oh Gesù - mormora John - Senti, è una tradizione, ma se non vuoi farlo lo chiederò a qualcun altro.”

“Sto solo cercando di capire.”

“E’ un augurio che fanno gli amici, nulla di più.”

“E tu vuoi che lo faccia io?”

“Mi piacerebbe, sì.”

“Va bene.”

“Ehm… e posso chiederti di essere…”

“Educato? Di evitare di parlare dei vostri difetti e della percentuali di matrimoni falliti in questo Paese?”

“... sì, te ne sarei estremamente grato.”

Ridacchiano entrambi, poi John avanza la sua seconda richiesta: “C’è un’altra cosa: dato che sei così bravo con il violino ho pensato che sarebbe bello se suonassi qualcosa per il ballo di apertura.”

Anche a Sherlock è mancato molto il suo amato Stradivari: nei due anni precedenti non ha mai avuto il tempo o l’occasione di avvicinarsi ad uno strumento musicale e non vedeva l’ora di impugnare nuovamente l’archetto, eppure da quando è tornato a casa quella brama si è spenta all’improvviso e non ha ancora ripreso in mano lo strumento.

“Hai delle preferenze? Tchaikovsky, Vivaldi, Mendelssohn…”

“Veramente pensavo a qualcosa di originale, di tuo.”

“Oh. Penserò a qualcosa.”

Spesso, in passato, bastava che John gli chiedesse di suonare qualcosa che nella sua mente nasceva una melodia, come acqua che sgorga da una sorgente, e le note fluivano con naturalezza fino alla punta delle sue dita.

Ora c’è solo silenzio.

“Ottimo, ti ringrazio davvero, Sherlock. So quanto detesti queste cerimonie e formalismi, perciò significa molto che tu abbia accettato di farlo per noi.”

 _“Per te, John -_ vorrebbe dirgli - _pensi che se la signorina Morstan avesse sposato un’altra persona avrei sprecato un solo istante della mia vita per lei?”_

Però Sherlock sa che ogni parola pronunciata contro di lei, non farebbe altro che far allontanare definitivamente John da lui, facendogli perdere anche quei pochi istanti. Quando vede il suo amico che ancora indugia tormentandosi l’orlo del maglione, capisce che la sequela di richieste non è ancora finita.

Seriamente, nemmeno il matrimonio del nipote della sovrana è stato così complesso.

“Dimmi John, prima che cali la notte.”

“Questa è l’ultima cosa, lo giuro: per tradizione sono i testimoni dello sposo e della sposa a comprare le fedi nuziali, ma la damigella di Mary non naviga in buone acque e lei non se la sente di chiederle di affrontare questa spesa, così pensavo che potremmo fare a metà io e te. Non voglio spendere un capitale, ti assicuro: mi basta una comune fede d’oro.” Lo imbarazza molto parlare con Sherlock di questioni economiche: l’amico ha ripreso da poco il lavoro e non sa su quali risorse possa contare.

“Va bene. Tra di noi non ci sono mai stati problemi di soldi.” proclama alzandosi dal divano ed infilandosi la giacca.

“Andiamo da qualche parte?”

“A comprare gli anelli.”

“Ora?”

“Domani potrei avere un caso ed essere impegnato.”

John resta un attimo spiazzato, ma poi conclude che Sherlock ha ragione ed è meglio approfittare subito della sua disponibilità, perché se avesse un cliente, non ci sarebbe per nessuno, nemmeno per lui.

Una volta in gioielleria, il dottore spiega che sta cercando delle fedi nuziali e la commessa chiede la misura delle dita sua e di Mary.

“Accidenti, non la so, non ho mai portato anelli.”

“La tua è una X.” [1] sentenzia Sherlock con sicurezza; hanno vissuto insieme e ricorda ogni dettaglio di lui: come spreme il tubetto del dentifricio, come si inumidisce la punta dell’indice per girare le pagine di un libro, il modo in cui afferra forchetta e coltello per tagliare una bistecca e la circonferenza delle sue dita.

Infatti l’anello gli calza benissimo.

“Menomale che ci sei tu. Mi dici anche quella di Mary?”

“Non ne ho idea.”

“Eppure hai incontrato la mia fidanzata diverse volte.”

“Non è un dettaglio che ho notato.” sibila Sherlock infastidito.

“Però le misure di Irene Adler le hai dedotte al volo.” ribatte John: Mary è la donna migliore che potesse incontrare e non capisce perché il suo amico si ostini a trattarla con indifferenza e a volerla ignorare.

“La Donna era un caso, era Lavoro. Fammi capire bene: vorresti che deducessi la misura del giro petto della sua futura moglie?”

“Non è questo che intendo.” Non riesce a capire se lo faccia apposta o se sia davvero così ottuso. Spera la seconda ipotesi, ma teme fortemente sia la prima, perché il detective ha sempre avuto quell’atteggiamento misogino nei confronti del gentil sesso, ma sperava che con Mary fosse diverso.

“Uhm - imbarazzata, la commessa si intromette in quella conversazione - se ha una foto della sua fidanzata dove si vedono le mani, potrei dirglielo io, e comunque può fargliela provare e poi cambiarla se non va bene.”

John mostra una foto di Mary ed la negoziante gli porge una fede di misura S.

Poco dopo il cofanetto è nella tasca di John.

“Lei la misura l’ha indovinata.”

“E’ il suo mestiere. - taglia corto il detective - Hai ancora bisogno di me?”

“No.”

“Bene, allora vado al Barts a ritirare il referto di una autopsia.”

Ferma un taxi al volo e scompare nel traffico.

John resta un attimo fermo sul marciapiede, rigirandosi la scatolina tra mani, e cerca di ricordare se anche due anni prima lui e Sherlock discutessero in modo così stancante su ogni cavolata. Quando lo credeva morto ha cercato di serbare di lui solo i ricordi più belli e probabilmente ha finito per idealizzare la loro quotidianità, dimenticandosi dei battibecchi (impossibile non averne, con il Re dell’Ultima Parola).

Eppure John li ricorda meno astiosi, ricorda uno Sherlock quasi divertito nel controbattere alle sue affermazioni, poi molto spesso John lasciava correre e, quando la discussione terminava, non provava certo quel senso di disagio. Non è la prima volta che lo nota: qualcosa si è inceppato nel loro rapporto e faticano a ritrovare l’equilibrio. Loro due! Loro due che si erano intesi subito, fin dal primo sguardo.

C’è una parte di lui che vorrebbe che Sherlock non si fosse mai buttato da quel tetto: certo, così avrebbe rischiato di morire centrato da un cecchino e quasi sicuramente non avrebbe mai conosciuto Mary, nondimeno, quando adesso mette piede a Baker Street, gli sembra di camminare su un campo minato, per colpa di quei due anni di separazione che sembrano aver eretto un muro di incomprensione tra loro.

Dovrebbe essere il testimone dello sposo a conservare le fedi sino al giorno del matrimonio, ma sa bene che Sherlock non è affidabile (sarebbe capace di tenerle vicino ad una coltura di batteri, chiedendogli poi cosa mai abbia fatto di male), quindi prende il cellulare e telefona a Greg.

 

Cinque ore. Tanto ha impiegato la sua rete di senzatetto per reperire una informazione elementare.

I vecchi clochard erano più svelti, questi faticano ancora ad entrare nel meccanismo, non lo conoscono e non hanno capito quanto la rapidità sia essenziale in determinate situazioni.

Sherlock razionalmente sa che devono abituarsi e la cosa richiedere tempo, ma è roso dall’impazienza e gli par solo di perdere tempo.

Con l’informazione ottenuta, per lo meno, ha fatto passi avanti nell’indagine; si infila il cappotto per uscire e andare a verificare una delle sue tre teorie e, nel passare di fianco al calendario appeso in cucina, l’occhio gli cade sulla X rossa da lui stesso tracciata: la data del matrimonio di John. Non ha ancora pensato al discorso e non ha avuto ispirazione per comporre una melodia, ma manca ancora parecchio tempo, ce la farà.

Ora però il caso, quello viene prima di tutto.

 

La prima volta che ha provato a mettere insieme qualche frase per il discorso per il matrimonio, si è sentito molto ridicolo: in piedi in salotto, gli occhi sul teschio sopra la mensola come se fosse il suo pubblico, non è riuscito ad andare oltre “John e Mary si sono sposati” e, irritato, si è appallottolato sul divano: si rifiuta categoricamente di pronunciare una frase così banale.

Ogni tanto, mentre si rigira insonne nel letto, gli vengono in mente idee vaghe, ma al mattino non ricorda più nulla: il suo Mind Palace deve aver concluso che erano orride e le ha cestinate.

Nemmeno per il brano musicale ha ancora messo insieme due note, l’ispirazione sembra averlo abbandonato ed il violino rimane silenzioso, chiuso nella sua custodia.

Eppure dovrebbe essere un gioco da ragazzi per lui, qualcosa che anche l’ultimo degli idioti è in grado di fare e l’idea non fa altro che farlo infuriare sempre più con se stesso. Inoltre John lo chiama ciclicamente per la prova dell’abito e perché l’orchestra vorrebbe provare almeno una volta con lui e questo non lo aiuta, anzi, non fa altro che aumentare il suo nervosismo.

Ora mancano un po’ meno giorni al matrimonio di John, ma può ancora farcela. Ce la farà. Insomma, lui è l'uomo che ha sconfitto Moriarty e distrutto per sempre la sua rete criminale, fare da testimone non può essere più complicato di questo.

 

Un’altra cosa che lo innervosisce riguarda il Lavoro: due anni in giro per il mondo, per lo più in luoghi e situazioni pericolose e durante i quali è stato costretto a cambiare identità più volte, hanno inevitabilmente influenzato i suoi metodi d’indagine.

Lui non è mai stato un uomo incline all’ozio ed alla meditazione come Mycroft, ma prima era più riflessivo, dedicava molto tempo ai suoi pensieri, chiudendosi nella sua mente, mentre il tempo trascorso a pedinare, spiare, mentire, difendersi, lo ha reso simile ad un agente segreto del MI6.

Ora però è giunto il momento di tornare ai suoi vecchi metodi: è a Londra, nel suo ambiente naturale ed un tempo era in grado di trovare la soluzione ad un complesso enigma restando sdraiato sul divano con la giusta dose di cerotti alla nicotina sul braccio, non vede perché non possa farlo ancora.

Perciò, quando Lestrade gli chiede aiuto per un furto che non è nemmeno un tre, decide di accettarlo per risolverlo da casa: si fa mandare via mail tutte le informazioni e le fotografie della gioielleria svaligiata e poi si chiude nella sua mente, ricreando il crimine, mettendosi nei panni dei rapinatori, ripercorrendo le loro mosse prima e dopo il furto, scartando l’uno dopo l’altro i percorsi possibili per la fuga ed i luoghi dove potrebbero aver nascosto la refurtiva, finché non arriva all'unica risposta possibile, dettata alla logica e dal tessuto urbano della città.

Chiama Lestrade per comunicarglielo, ma siccome il poliziotto è vicino a Baker Street, poco dopo si presenta lì, accompagnato dalla signora Hudson che si offre di preparargli un tè.

“Allora? C’è una compagnia di assicurazione che pende dalle tue labbra, Sherlock.”

“I vecchi magazzini Piper sulla Loop Road, all’altezza dei binari di scambio, la refurtiva si trova lì.”

Attende la reazione dell’ispettore, aspettandosi come minimo un “perché non ci abbiamo pensato anche noi?” o un “mando subito una pattuglia a verificare”, ma Lestrade ha uno sguardo quasi imbarazzato. Eppure è certo di non aver detto nulla di offensivo o sconveniente.

“Non va bene?”

“Ecco… quei magazzini sono stati abbattuti, al loro posto ora c’è una pista di atletica leggera.”

“In quella zona? Non ha senso.”

“Veramente tutto il quartiere è stato bonificato e riconvertito in occasione delle Olimpiadi.”

“Olimpiadi.” ripete Sherlock, quasi sentisse pronunciare quella parola per la prima volta: si sono svolte le Olimpiadi nella sua città?

“Oh, non me lo ricordi ispettore! - esclama la signora Hudson - Hanno buttato per aria tutta la città e modificato il percorso degli autobus, un incubo! Sherlock, ma qui c’è ancora l’arrosto che ti ho portato ieri, non hai mangiato nulla.” osserva la donna, aprendo il frigo.

Holmes si alza dal divano senza incrociare lo sguardo del poliziotto e, senza proferire parola, si chiude in camera.

“Caro…?”

“Lasci, ha bisogno di stare un po’ di tempo da solo.”

Sbagliare una deduzione è per lui una profonda ferita nell’orgoglio, meglio che digerisca l’umiliazione lontano da un pubblico, anche se si tratta delle poche persone che lui stesso definisce amiche e che non si sognerebbero mai di biasimarlo per un errore. Ma l’ispettore sa anche che il Lavoro è fondamentale per lui e Sherlock è il primo a non tollerare di sbagliare.

“Io non lo so - sospira la padrona di casa - è già stato solo così a lungo…”

Chiuso nella sua stanza, digrigna i denti, furioso per aver sbagliato un semplice caso da tre, e realizza solo ora appieno la mole di cose che sono diverse rispetto a come erano prima: John, i clochard, una città intera è cambiata, tutti sono andati avanti, lui è l’unico che non l’ha fatto, solo lui è vissuto nella sciocca convinzione che quei due anni fossero solo una parentesi nella sua vita, qualcosa di seccante da accantonare, al termine dei quali sarebbe tornato a casa, trovando tutto esattamente come lo aveva lasciato, così come ha ritrovato l’interno di Baker Street, con il servizio da tè buono nella credenza in cucina, la corrispondenza inevasa sulla mensola del caminetto ed il leggio per gli spartiti musicali tra le due finestre.

Ma la vita delle persone non è come l’interno di un appartamento che resta sempre uguale, ora lo capisce. Quelle vite sono cambiate e lui è stato superato e lasciato indietro e vorrebbe solo urlare e fare a pezzi ogni cosa per la frustrazione.

Raggomitolato sul letto, ignora ostinatamente il cellulare che squilla una, due, tre volte, prima che la persona che lo sta cercando desista. Segue la suoneria che gli segnala l’arrivo di un messaggio alla segreteria, ma Sherlock non si muove se non dopo diverse ore: il messaggio è di John e gli chiede a che punto è con il discorso.

Adesso mancano molte meno caselle sul calendario prima di arrivare alla fatidica X rossa e lui non sa ancora cosa dire.

 

“Una brutta batosta per il suo ego.” osserva Mycroft quella sera.

Lestrade appoggia il cucchiaino dorato (almeno, si augura che sia solo placcato e non d’oro massiccio) sul piattino di fine porcellana. “Ti prego, evita di prenderlo in giro.”

E se Greg, che ormai ha capito come sono i rapporti tra loro due, gli chiede una cosa del genere, significa che Sherlock l’ha presa veramente male.

“Non era mia intenzione farlo. Come ti è sembrato?”

“Umiliato e arrabbiato con se stesso.”

“Pensi possano arrivare delle serate a rischio?”

“Come quando era giovane? - il poliziotto riflette un attimo prima di rispondere - No, non lo vedo autodistruttivo come un tempo, adesso è semplicemente… rassegnato. Ma se sei preoccupato, perché non vai da lui?”

“Sai bene che non funziona così tra noi Holmes.”

“Sto imparando a capirlo, sì.”

Il poliziotto gli rivolge un sorriso dolce, ma da un certo punto di vista pensa sia una buona cosa che un d.n.a. così contorto come il loro non si sia ancora trasmesso alla prossima generazione: c’è un limite di eccentricità holmesiana che il mondo può sopportare.

“E poi - prosegue Mycroft - speravo fosse qualcun altro a preoccuparsene.”

“John è molto impegnato con i preparativi del matrimonio.”

“Già.” risponde l’altro, restando a fissare il tè ambrato nella sua tazza.

 

Qualche giorno più tardi, insospettito dal prolungato silenzio, John passa da Baker Street, ma Sherlock non c’è.

“Non è particolarmente di buon umore in questi giorni - gli confida la signora Hudson - esce al mattino, rientra la sera, borbotta sempre tra sé; intanto qui c’è un gran via vai di senzatetto che portano bigliettini. Non che mi lamenti, sono brave persone, ma Sherlock vuole che annoti l’ora in cui passano ed il loro nome: mi sento la sua segretaria, oltre che la sua padrona di casa.”

Il salotto è un tale caos che John non resiste all’impulso di sistemare almeno i quotidiani dell’ultima settimana e mettere in bella mostra sulla poltrona di Sherlock tutte le bollette non ancora pagate, ma non si stupirebbe se la volta successiva trovasse l’appartamento privo di gas o di corrente.

Il violino è chiuso nella sua custodia e non c’è alcun foglio appoggiato sul leggio, nessuna melodia “Per John e Mary”, ma in effetti gli spartiti potrebbero trovarsi ovunque all’interno di quel casino indescrivibile. Tuttavia, poiché mancano solo due settimane al matrimonio, preferisce accertarsi che vada tutto bene e lo chiama.

La comunicazione è disturbata da forti raffiche di vento.

“Dove sei?”

“Sul traghetto per Putney Pier. Dall’anno scorso la linea gialla salta la fermata di Millibank Pier, mentre quella nera si è allungata fino ad Arsenal Pier.”

“Interessante.” dice John, il quale in realtà non ha colto l’utilità di quelle informazioni sulla viabilità fluviale di Londra, e Sherlock sembra notare la sua perplessità.

“Sto eseguendo una nuova mappatura della città: strade, raccordi autostradali, mezzi pubblici, nuove zone con il più alto tasso di criminalità. Lo sai che queste notizie sono fondamentali per il Lavoro.”

“Non discuto, ma spero che tu abbia trovato il tempo anche per i tuoi compiti da testimone.”

“Ti dò la stessa risposta che ti ho dato due giorni fa: sì.”

“Sono assillante, vero?” ride il dottore.

“Insopportabile.” conviene Sherlock.

“Cerca di capirmi: è la prima volta che mi sposo, sono nervoso.”

“Perché?” domanda Sherlock innocentemente.

“Perché… be’... perché sì!”

“Risposta esauriente.”

“Il _sì lo voglio_ , le promesse, lo scambio degli anelli… chiunque sarebbe emozionato.”

“Non riesco a capire il motivo del tuo nervosismo: voi due già convivete e continuerete a farlo anche dopo le nozze: l’unica cosa che cambierà sarà il vostro stato civile.”

“Sai Sherlock - sospira John - ogni tanto ti invidio anch’io. Quando torni a casa?”

“Domani mattina, stanotte devo testare la nuova illuminazione stradale nel quartiere vicino al Villaggio Olimpico.”

“Va bene - John sfila da tasca un’agendina e la consulta - e domani?”

“Devo parlare con alcuni ricettatori di mia conoscenza.”

“Fai attenzione. - lo ammonisce quasi in automatico il dottore - Quando pensi di essere libero questa settimana?”

“Mai.”

“Ma devi ancora fare la prova dell’abito. Io ho già fatto la mia due volte ed il sarto è sulle spine.”

“Non c’è alcun bisogno: gli ho mandato una mail con le mie misure esatte.”

“E se poi l’abito avesse dei difetti?”

“Se è un buon sarto non gli serve alcuna prova. E comunque non sono io che mi sposo.”

John chiude gli occhi e si passa una mano sulla faccia: è come parlare con un mulo, un irritante, strafottente mulo che pare impuntarsi apposta per fargli perdere la pazienza.

“Va bene, come vuoi, poi però non lamentarti se il vestito non ti sta bene.”

 

All’inizio credeva che quella X rossa sul calendario fosse una buona idea, solo un innocuo memorandum. Invece si è rivelata essere un assillo che pare seguirlo in tutti i suoi spostamenti per casa, come gli occhi della Gioconda che seguono il visitatore al Louvre, a ricordargli che la data si avvicina e non cambierà, a sfotterlo con il suo colore acceso, il rosso, quello dei segnali di pericolo.

Ed infatti lui è nei guai: mancano solo due giorni e non ha ancora concluso nulla di nulla, e se non ci è riuscito in due mesi, quarantotto ore non faranno alcuna differenza: ormai non c’è più tempo.

Ha rinunciato a memorizzare il discorso e ha provato a scriverlo, ma l’unica cosa che è cambiata è stata che si è ritrovato a fissare un foglio vuoto anziché le orbite scure del teschio sul caminetto.

In realtà su John ne avrebbe di cose da dire, come biografo, assistente, amico, conduttore di luce, ma non trova alcuna parola su John novello sposo e ancor meno vocaboli su John e Mary come coppia.

Il suo amico gli ha chiesto spontaneità e sincerità, ma cosa dovrebbe dire, che è contento per loro?

Lo è?

Sherlock non ha provato spesso felicità nella sua vita, ma è quasi certo che quella che sta provando ora non lo sia: Mary è una brava donna, non è assillante o possessiva, non è stupida come le precedenti ragazze di John e anzi è la prima a spingerlo a passare del tempo con lui. Nonostante questo, Sherlock non trova dentro di sé nulla di carino da dire su di loro.

Nauseato dalla vista del foglio bianco, lo appallottola e lo butta a terra, si alza, passeggia avanti e indietro e quella malefica X rossa occhieggia nella perifrasi del suo campo visivo.

 _“Mancano solo due giorni e un’ora in meno di un’ora fa.”_ lo canzona.

Calcia la pallina di carta, rassegnandosi a copiare all’ultimo istante un discorso standard e preconfezionato da Internet. Non è ciò che John meriterebbe, ma lui non è in grado di offrirgli altro.

Si avvicina alla custodia del violino e ci fa scorrere sopra le mani con cautela, quasi contenesse un serpente a sonagli pronto a mordere; fa scattare la molla della chiusura e questa cigola rumorosamente, perché da quando è tornato a Londra, ancora non l’ha aperta: diverse sere vi si è avvicinato, sperando di sentir fluire la musica nella sua testa, ma non è accaduto nulla ed avvicinarsi al violino è diventato di volta in volta sempre più difficile, quasi doloroso.

Guarda il suo amato strumento, che gli è stato di aiuto e di conforto in tante occasioni, come se si fosse trasformato in un oggetto alieno e dal funzionamento incomprensibile; lo solleva cautamente, ma mentre lo colloca sotto al mento, non prova le sensazioni di un tempo, l’odore del legno stagionato e della lacca non gli sono di conforto e l’unico sentimento che prova alzando l’archetto con mano che trema leggermente è timore: timore che diviene immediatamente cruda realtà nel momento in cui l’asticella si poggia sulle corde, le dita della sua mano sinistra si flettono e ciò che ne deriva è un suono assolutamente sgraziato.

Non è più in grado di suonare, è bloccato, non ci riesce, ed il timore diventa panico.

Prova a suonare la Fuga n. 961 di Bach, il primo brano, semplicissimo, che gli fu insegnato dal suo maestro di musica quando aveva sette anni, ma quello che giunge alle sue orecchie è un suono grottesco, disarmonico, terribile.

Il cellulare squilla: è ancora John, John che vorrà chiedergli a che punto è, se è tutto pronto, tutto a posto.

Cosa vogliono tutti? Insistono nel voler cavare fuori da lui parole, pensieri e melodie, cose che non è in grado di dare perché non ci sono mai state dentro di lui, o se sono esistite adesso sono morte.

Il telefono non smette di squillare.

E’ tutto morto, inaridito, finito.

Ancora una telefonata.

Getta con furia l’archetto a terra, afferra il violino per il manico come se fosse una clava e lo solleva sopra la testa per farlo a pezzi contro la mensola del camino e poi gettarlo tra le fiamme. Vede il suo viso nello specchio, deformato dall’ira, mostruoso ed irriconoscibile, mentre lo strumento non smette di perdere la sua elegante bellezza nemmeno nel momento della fine, colpito dai riflessi del fuoco che giocano sulla sua superficie.

Abbassa il braccio ed appoggia con cura il violino sulla poltrona di John: non deve distruggerlo, esso non ha colpa della sua incapacità, sarebbe una vittima innocente.

Si accascia a terra e ride, poi ringhia.

Ringhia e ride.

 

C’è un negozio di antiquariato sulla Dorset Square. E’ modesto, non ha oggetti che potrebbero essere battuti all’asta da Christie’s per cifre da capogiro, ma non è nemmeno un robivecchi ed ogni articolo esposto è trattato con cura e rispetto: viene spolverato ogni giorno e maneggiato con attenzione, e sono stati questi dettagli a fargli decidere che era il negozio giusto.

“Non so - borbotta l’anziano proprietario grattandosi la barba - non metto in dubbio che il suo violino sia autentico, perché lo è, ma noterà che non è il genere di articoli che tratto.”

Certo che l’ha notato: servizi da tè, pendole, qualche tavolino e credenza vittoriani e georgiani, orologi a cucù e vasi cinesi sono gli oggetti che occupano quel negozio, ma non c’è alcuno strumento musicale.

“Lo so, nondimeno vorrei che accettasse.”

“Non posso pagarglielo per quello che vale, è una cifra astronomica che io non possiedo, e c’è il rischio che non riesca mai a rivenderlo.”

“Un penny.”

“Sta scherzando?”

“No, glielo lascio per un penny. Io non sono più in grado di suonarlo e, per il resto, mi basta sapere che ne avrà cura.”

Il negoziante accarezza la preziosa radica con le sue mani raggrinzite dall’età. “Su questo può contarci.”

Gli firma una regolare ricevuta e poi colloca archetto e violino su un tavolino dal piano in marmo chiaro, in posizione arretrata rispetto alla vetrina, in modo che sia visibile dall’esterno, ma mai colpito direttamente dai raggi del sole, che finirebbero per rovinare il legno.

Aveva visto giusto: sarà in buone mani, migliori delle sue, che stavano per mandarlo in pezzi in un accesso d’ira. Se non la ritenesse una cosa troppo stupida da farsi, si avvicinerebbe un’ultima volta allo strumento per chiedergli scusa dell’abbandono. Invece rivolge uno sguardo alla vetrina, poi si allontana nel traffico.

 

“Nulla?” domanda Greg.

“Nulla. - John si stringe nelle spalle e mette via il cellulare - E ormai è troppo tardi, la serata è quasi finita.”

Non ha organizzato un addio al celibato vero e proprio, solo un dopocena al solito pub con amici e parenti. Mary, Harriet, Sally e Molly si sono coalizzate in un tavolo tutto al femminile, ridono e scherzano, mentre Anderson sta dando del filo da torcere ad un paio di suoi ex-commilitoni alle freccette: non avrebbe mai detto che è il campione di Scotland Yard.

“Chissà, magari Sherlock ha dedotto che volevo invitarlo ad un evento sociale e si è reso irreperibile.” scherza il dottore.

“Sempre che non sia ancora in giro a memorizzare le nuove linee degli autobus o le piantine di qualche edificio: ormai la cosa sta diventando un’ossessione per lui.” Lestrade poggia il boccale di birra sul bancone e lo guarda.

“Mh. Qualche giorno fa l’ha fatto anche con i traghetti.”

“Non lo sapevo. Immagino che continuerà finché non si sarà rimesso al passo con la città: ha perso molto in questi due anni e tu sai quanto conti il lavoro per lui. Al di fuori di quelle tre persone che considera amiche, non ha altro.”

Le parole di Greg lo colpiscono: non ha mai considerato le cose sotto questo punto di vista ed ora si sente quasi in colpa per aver assillato Sherlock a quel modo riguardo al matrimonio e di avergli rimproverato la sua scarsa partecipazione. Lo ammette: si è comportato da egoista e gli dispiace ancor di più che Sherlock non sia lì con lui in quel momento; lo farebbe sedere ad un tavolino tranquillo e gli chiederebbe di raccontagli come sta procedendo la mappatura della città, gli direbbe che è un genio e che la completerà in men che non si dica.

“Ehi John - lo chiama Mike, fin troppo brillo e gioviale - davvero non hai mai raccontato a Mary del tuo primo intervento? Devo rimediare!”

“Oh, per l’amore del cielo… scusa Greg.”

 

Lestrade scosta la coperta con la massima cautela per non svegliare la figura sdraiata su un fianco, ma è una premura inutile.

“Non preoccuparti, non stavo dormendo.”

“E’ tardi, non dovevi aspettarmi sveglio. Oppure - gli tocca la spalla con una mano - eri sveglio per altre ragioni?”

Mycroft ama la schiettezza e l’intuitività del suo compagno: è un pesce rosso molto sveglio.

“Sherlock era a cena dai nostri genitori stasera.”

Ah, ecco perché non era all’addio al celibato di John. “Come l’hai trovato?”

“Avevi ragione tu: è inquieto e stanco e cerca di nasconderlo con il lavoro.”

“Be’, meno male che ha quello.”

Greg ricorda malvolentieri uno Sherlock ventenne, cocainomane e in preda a crisi depressive, e per il bene di tutti è un’esperienza che non vuole che si ripeta.

“Non ha parlato d’altro che del suo lavoro per tutta la serata. E’ stato peggio di quando ho dovuto accompagnare i miei al cinema a vedere I Miserabili.” si lamenta Mycroft.

Greg sorride e gli stringe una spalla. “Recuperare due anni di assenza e star dietro a tutti i cambiamenti non è facile, nemmeno per uno come Sherlock.”

“La fragilità del genio: ha bisogno di un pubblico.”

“Ho capito, ho capito: non appena avrò un buon caso tra le mani chiederò il suo aiuto.”

Mycroft si volta sulla schiena per poterlo guardare ed annuisce appena, ma il poliziotto ha imparato da tempo che gli Holmes non sono i migliori comunicatori del mondo e che quel minuscolo cenno vale più di cento grazie.

 

Sherlock non si presenta per l’ora concordata alla cerimonia, ma non è neppure spaventosamente in ritardo e, quando lo vede comparire in fondo al giardino, John gli si fa incontro, lasciando per una attimo Mary da sola ad occuparsi degli ospiti.

“Quella di vestirci uguali è stata una pessima idea, mi farai sfigurare.”

Alla fine per fortuna Sherlock aveva ragione: non gli è servita una prova dell’abito, gli sta splendidamente su quel corpo da modello che si ritrova.

Sherlock scandaglia con lo sguardo il luogo del ricevimento: gente garrula che parla ad alta voce senza alcuna ragione, fiori bianchi e viola, ghirlande di carta e palloncini colorati ovunque.

 _“Palloncini? E’ un matrimonio o il compleanno di un bambino di cinque anni?”_ si domanda sarcastico inarcando un sopracciglio.

“No, ti prego - lo implora John - so che trovi tutto questo di cattivo gusto… un po’ lo penso anch’io… ma sono state le amiche di Mary a fare gli addobbi, perciò non dire nulla.”

“Non aprirò bocca più del necessario.” borbotta Sherlock e poi si allenta il nodo della cravatta perché si sente quasi soffocare.

“Dai, non volevo dire questo!”

“John - lo chiama sua sorella da lontano - c’è un problema con qualcuno che ha parcheggiato sul passo carraio.”

“Scusami.” Watson gli allunga una pacca sulla spalla e si allontana.

 

“E’ quello?” chiede la damigella di Mary sgranando gli occhi, mentre le assesta una gomitata nelle costole che la sposa, stretta nel corsetto, non gradisce affatto.

“Ahia, Meredith! Sì, è lui.”

“Oh, accidenti.”

Sherlock è senza dubbio notevole: alto, magro, con il sole che danza tra i ricci che non è riuscito del tutto a domare.

“Sicura di aver scelto il cavallo vincente?” la provoca Meredith, ricevendo in cambio un’occhiata in tralice non troppo scherzosa.

“Okay, okay, la smetto. E poi se è single, meglio per me.”

“Dammi solo un attimo - Mary prende una scatola da un tavolino vicino - e te lo presento.”

Solleva l’orlo della gonna e gli si fa incontro.

“Sherlock! Ascolta, so che questo va contro le tradizioni, ma John mi ha detto che tu non ti formalizzi, perciò volevo darti immediatamente la tua bomboniera.”

“Grazie.” risponde Holmes meccanicamente.

“Da quando sei tornato, John è un’altra persona, si è persino tagliato quegli orribili baffi. - ride - Quindi spero che ti piaccia quello che ho scelto per te, è per ringraziarti di tutto.” Gli mette in mano la scatola e in quel momento John torna.

“Il prete è qui, possiamo cominciare tra quindici minuti. Oh, gliel’hai già data?”

“Sì, non ho resistito. Vieni Sherlock, voglio presentarti la mia damigella.” La donna li precede ed i due uomini la seguono e, non appena Sherlock trova una sedia libera, ci poggia la bomboniera senza aprirla.

“Be’, non indovini che cos’è?” chiede John.

“Ti ha sempre dato fastidio quando lo facevo.” commenta laconico. La verità è che non è minimamente interessato a cosa Mary possa aver pensato che gli sarebbe piaciuto.

In realtà John trova divertente quando Sherlock indovina il contenuto di un regalo senza aprirlo, ciò che ha sempre trovato fastidiosi erano i suoi commenti fuori luogo, ma non ha il tempo di dire nulla, perché un turbine di tulle violetto si para davanti a Holmes, prendendolo sottobraccio e trascinandolo verso la cappella privata.

“Ciao, io sono Meredith. Ti hanno già spiegato come si svolgerà la cerimonia?”

“Aspettare che il prete abbia finito di parlare, firmare il registro, pranzare, ballare e tornare a casa.” sintetizza Sherlock.

Meredith sbatte le palpebre qualche istante prima di decidere, chissà in base a cosa, che ha fatto una battuta. “Divertente.” ridacchia, poi attacca a parlare della posizione da assumere di fianco agli sposi, del sentiero di petali che farà Betty (chiunque essa sia) e a quel punto Sherlock si ritira nel suo Mind Palace, già saturo della sua voce.

Gli sposi prendono posto di fianco a lui, ma le parole del sacerdote gli scivolano addosso senza che lui le senta, i gesti rituali vengono compiuti senza che abbiano per lui alcun significato.

L’unica cosa certa è che quel momento rappresenta la pietra tombale su Sherlock & John, i migliori amici, la coppia indissolubile che fa tremare il crimine londinese. Quella giornata è la fine del periodo più felice della sua vita (se si eccettua la sua infanzia), il periodo in cui aveva iniziato a pensare che non fosse così male permettersi di provare sentimenti di tanto in tanto.

Ed ora vorrebbe non averlo mai fatto.

Un lungo applauso lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri ed il lancio di fiori e coriandoli gli oscura quasi completamente la vista di John, che sembra fluttuare sorridente in un universo lontano e diverso dal suo.

John si rende conto che qualcosa non va nell’atteggiamento impettito e quasi marziale del suo testimone di nozze, ma al momento è troppo preso dalle persone che si stringono attorno a lui e Mary e li riempiono di abbracci, baci e felicitazioni, per capire con esattezza di cosa si tratti. Il campanello d’allarme è scattato nella sua testa, ma non suona abbastanza forte da coprire il rumore della festa e gli incontenibili urletti delle amiche della sposa; poi Mary lo prende sottobraccio ed invita tutti ad entrare nella sala del ricevimento e quella sensazione è presto che dimenticata.

Sherlock non si muove, resta lì sul prato, ma nessuno bada a lui, tanto che gli sembra di essere diventato invisibile, ma anche se avesse gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso, non riuscirebbe a muovere un solo passo. E’ completamente estraniato dal clima di allegria che lo circonda e che invece ha contagiato tutti quanti; più volte quella mattina, mentre si preparava, ha provato l’assurdo impulso di chiamare un taxi e andarsene altrove, lontano, verso una meta non definita, e ha desistito soltanto perché ha promesso a John di esserci, ma ora ha raggiunto il limite. Non è mai stato agorafobico, ma alla sola idea di entrare in quella sala piena di gente e chiacchiere inutili si sente soffocare.

Sfila dalla tasca un foglio ripiegato, su cui è stampato il discorso, e lo appoggia sul tavolino delle bomboniere.

 _“Ti perdono -_ gli aveva detto John quando finalmente si erano chiariti - _però devi promettermi che non mi mentirai mai più.”_

Eppure quel foglio scritto è tutto una lunga bugia, dalla prima all’ultima parola, è un insieme di banali frasi fatte copiate da Internet, così come è una bugia che sia riuscito a comporre la melodia del primo ballo di John e Mary, non ha trovato nemmeno una nota musicale per loro dentro di lui.

Non è riuscito a fare nulla ed alla fine ha mentito di nuovo a John, quindi resta lì, nel giardino ormai deserto, a guardare la brezza leggera che sparpaglia sul prato i petali dei fiori.

C’è una sola persona che, nello sciame di gente che si muove disordinatamente per la sala ristorante alla ricerca del suo posto, ha notato l’assenza di Sherlock: Molly Hooper. Molly ama i matrimoni ed ha aspettato questo giorno con trepidazione pari a quella della sposa, si è immaginata in prima fila tra le ragazze nubili ad afferrare al volo il bouquet e a chiedere a Sherlock di farla ballare perché, anche se ha capito da tempo che il detective prova per lei solo amicizia, in un giorno come questo è lecito sognare ed indugiare in qualche innocua fantasia romantica, da serbare nel cuore come un bel ricordo.

Quando nota la figura dinoccolata ferma in giardino, sgattaiola fuori dalla porta finestra e si avvicina finché non è in grado di vedere il suo viso, e si blocca.

Nelle sue fantasie ad occhi aperti Molly ha dimenticato una cosa fondamentale e che, ironia della sorte, era stata proprio lei a notare: Sherlock è triste quando John non lo guarda. Tale è e le appare Sherlock in questo momento, con le difese abbassate ed il cuore esposto, ora che pensa che nessuno lo stia osservando: un uomo triste, solitario, una nota stonata e dissonante in una giornata di festa.

La ragazza si tira indietro, discretamente, nascondendosi dietro ad una colonna del patio, non solo per dargli la privacy che merita, ma anche perché non saprebbe assolutamente cosa dirgli. Un fruscio di stoffa le fa pensare d’essere stata scoperta, ma nessuno le si avvicina, e quando si sporge nuovamente da dietro la colonna, vede solo una giacca ed una cravatta abbandonati sulla stessa sedia che ospita la bomboniera, ancora nella sua scatola, ma Sherlock è scomparso.

“Miss Hooper - la voce autoritaria di Mycroft la fa trasalire - venga, il pranzo sta per iniziare.”

Il maggiore degli Holmes segue lo sguardo della ragazza fino alla sedia, ma non tradisce alcuna emozione mentre prende il cellulare e digita un messaggio.

“Io credo che se ne sia andato.” pigola Molly, dando voce ai suoi timori.

“Infatti.”

“Oddio… bisogna dirlo a John… e adesso come facciamo?” balbetta, mentre inizia a realizzare le cose che Sherlock dovrebbe fare in qualità di testimone.

Nel frattempo lo sposo richiama l’attenzione di tutti battendo un coltello sul bicchiere “Prima che vi lanciate sul cibo, il mio testimone avrebbe qualcosa da dire. Ma non temete: mi ha promesso che il discorso sarà breve.”

“John! John! - bisbiglia Mary, tirandolo per l’orlo della giacca - Sherlock non è qui.”

“Come?” John cerca la figura del suo amico tra i presenti in sala, ma non lo individua. “Solo-solo un attimo, il testimone non si trova - balbetta e con lo sguardo chiede aiuto a Lestrade - per fortuna tra di noi c’è un ispettore di Scotland Yard, lo ritroveremo subito.” sdrammatizza, e tutti scoppiano a ridere.

“Ma dove volete che sia - esclama Meredith per stemperare la tensione - magari il poveretto è solo andato in bagno.” e anche Mary ride forte.

Greg esce in giardino e rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo a Mycroft e Molly: la ragazza è preda di una forte agitazione e si torce nervosamente le mani, mentre il suo compagno si limita a stringersi nelle spalle con fare rassegnato e col mento indica la giacca che il fratello minore ha abbandonato sulla sedia.

“Se n’è andato?”

“A quanto pare.”

Il poliziotto torna comunque a cercarlo nella cappella e per tutto il giardino, ma di Sherlock non c’è traccia.

“Allora?” John lo raggiunge ed è scuro in volto.

“Niente, non c’è.”

“Grandioso - sibila - per una volta che gli chiedo… e oggi! OGGI! Non può fare a meno di comportarsi come un irresponsabile ed un immaturo anche il giorno in cui mi sposo.”

“E questo cos’è? - chiede Lestrade, prendendo il foglio dal tavolino delle bomboniere - sembrerebbe il suo discorso, però…”

“Ci sono scritte cose sconvenienti ed irripetibili? Puoi dirmelo, ormai sono pronto a tutto.”

“No, no, al contrario…” afferma il poliziotto, dando una rapida scorsa al testo: se è rimasto sorpreso è perché nulla, in quello scritto banale ed impeccabile, lascia trapelare che possa averlo scritto Sherlock.

“Senti, posso chiederti un favore? Mi imbarazza domandartelo così e non ti considero affatto un ripiego di Sherlock, ma potresti leggerlo tu?”

“Non c’è problema, amico - Greg gli stringe con affetto un braccio - basta che non mi chiedi di suonare il violino, o tutti se la daranno a gambe.” scherza, tentando di alleggerire l’atmosfera.

“No, a quello penserà l’orchestra, fidati.” dice John con una smorfia eloquente.

“Perché, è così terribile?”

“Sì, ma ci suona un cugino di Mary e non abbiamo potuto dirgli di no. Speravamo che Sherlock risollevasse la qualità della musica, ma…. no, senti, lasciamo perdere, non ho voglia di pensarci ora.” e cerca di ricacciare in fondo alla mente quello che è successo.

La cerimonia prosegue senza intoppi, il discorso viene letto, ma in effetti nessuno ne resta particolarmente impressionato, l’orchestrina fa il suo dovere, tutti ballano e nessuno nota la bomboniera solitaria abbandonata in giardino.

Sono le nove di sera quando John, con la scusa di riaccompagnare a casa la signora Hudson, sale i diciassette gradini del 221B, ben deciso a dire a Sherlock il fatto suo, ma si ritrova a spalancare la porta su un appartamento deserto. Non si fa scrupoli ad entrare in bagno senza bussare (visto il modo irrispettoso con cui Sherlock l’ha trattato, perché mai dovrebbe aver riguardo per la sua privacy?) ma lì non c’è nessuno, ed anche la stanza da letto è vuota. Il resto del completo elegante di Sherlock è gettato a terra con noncuranza, cassetti e armadi sono aperti e manca il suo trolley da viaggio.

“E’ partito…” mormora incredulo. Lo cerca per l’ennesima volta sul cellulare, ma il numero risulta irraggiungibile.

La signora Hudson gli conferma che non ha idea di dove possa essere e che nulla le era stato accennato riguardo ad un possibile viaggio.

John le dà la buonanotte, ma quando è già sul portone, l’anziana lo richiama.

“John, caro, lo so che oggi Sherlock si è comportato molto male nei tuoi riguardi e tu hai tutte le ragioni di essere furioso con lui, ma come ti dissi qualche giorno fa, in questo periodo è di pessimo umore. Non è una giustificazione, ma sai come è fatto… So che per te è un momento molto felice e di conseguenza pensi che tutti quelli che ti circondano si sentano come te, mi sono sposata anch’io e so cosa significhi. Ma la verità è che non possiamo costringere gli altri ad essere felici quando non lo sono.”

E’ un discorso molto sensato e, in qualsiasi altro momento, John applaudirebbe alla semplice saggezza della donna, ma in questo momento John è ancora troppo arrabbiato per perdonare a Sherlock il fatto di avere la luna storta e non si sofferma nemmeno un istante a provare a mettersi nei panni del suo amico.

 

Lo schermo del cellulare di Mycroft si spegne e l’interno dell’elegante Mercedes nera piomba nel buio. Solo in quel momento Greg riporta gli occhi sul suo compagno: per il bene della sua salute e di quella relazione ha stabilito che non sbircerà mai più i messaggi di Mycroft. Non vuole passare una settimana, come è successo l’unica volta in cui è capitato, ad interrogarsi sul significato nascosto dietro le parole _‘Yemen. Tutto come da programma’_.

“Mio fratello è all’estero. Un cliente nel pomeriggio gli ha prospettato un caso degno di nota. Sarà per lui una valida distrazione da... qualsiasi cosa lo stia attanagliando in questo periodo.”

“E’ opera tua?”

“No. Contrariamente all’opinione comune, non mi intrometto nella vita di mia fratello fino a questo punto.”

Greg gli scocca un’occhiata scettica e Mycroft sospira “E poi mi avrebbe scoperto subito.”

 

Il giorno dopo John trova un messaggio di Sherlock sul cellulare:

**Ho visto le tue chiamate. Hai bisogno di parlarmi?**

**SH**

"Hai bisogno di... non ci posso credere!" sibila John, incredulo; compone il numero al volo e non gli lascia nemmeno il tempo di dire ‘pronto’.

“Dove diavolo sei? Eri il mio testimone di nozze e sei sparito nel nulla nel bel mezzo della cerimonia!” urla.

“Ho pensato che il mio dovere giuridico era compiuto: il registro era firmato e voi due eravate legalmente sposati.”

“Ora non fare il finto tonto con me: lo sai benissimo che il matrimonio era molto più di questo per me, ma figurati se mi hai ascoltato: non sia mai che Sherlock Holmes prenda in considerazione qualcosa di così sentimentale. Un giorno, Sherlock! Ti ho chiesto solo un giorno…”

Mary arriva di corsa in camera e lo prega silenziosamente di abbassare la voce, ma John vede rosso come un toro e gli dice ogni cosa che gli passa per la mente. Gli sembra di essere tornato a quella notte trascorsa nel laboratorio del Barts, quando lo accusò di essere insensibile come una macchina, ed è quel ricordo che interrompe bruscamente il fiume di accuse che sta vomitando nella cornetta. Sherlock rimane silenzioso così a lungo che John pensa che abbia riagganciato, solo il respiro pesante all'latro capo del telefono tradisce la sua presenza.

“Mi spieghi perché l’hai fatto?” domanda, più calmo dopo lo sfogo.

“Non lo so. Non ce la facevo più… tutte quelle chiacchiere vane mi stavano facendo marcire il cervello, non potevo più restare, mi sembrava di soffocare.”

D’un tratto John ricorda l’atteggiamento strano del suo amico, la giacca e la cravatta abbandonati in giardino e pensa possa aver accusato un malore.

“Idiota - gli dice, quasi con affetto - se ti sentivi poco bene dovevi dirmelo. Avevi mangiato qualcosa a colazione?”

“No.”

“Ecco, vedi, hai avuto un calo di pressione.” Ora, da buon dottore, quasi si sente in colpa per aver urlato a quel modo contro una persona che stava poco bene.

“Mh.” mormora Sherlock, che non suona molto convinto della sua diagnosi. Certo, perché oltre che consulente investigativo, adesso vuole improvvisarsi anche medico. John alza gli occhi al cielo e si impone di restare calmo. “Dove sei ora?” gli chiede.

“A Madrid.”

“In Spagna?”

“Conosci altre Madrid?”

“Cosa ci fai lì?”

“Ieri, quando sono tornato a casa, ho trovato un cliente ad aspettarmi, che mi ha prospettato un problema interessante.”

John vorrebbe chiedergli di cosa si tratta, ma poi vede Mary passare con tre paia di scarpe in mano e si ricorda che ci sono i bagagli da preparare.

“Ascolta, io questa sera parto per il viaggio di nozze, sarò di ritorno tra dieci giorni, così mi racconti come è andata.”

“Va bene.” risponde lui e riaggancia. Non un ‘divertitevi’ o ‘buon viaggio’.

 

“John? John, dormi?” chiede Mary, mentre l’aereo si prepara all’atterraggio.

“No, no.”

“Non hai detto una parola per tutto il volo, ti senti bene?”

“Sì, scusa, stavo riflettendo.”

“Su cosa?”

“Su Sherlock e sul perché sia così nervoso da quando è tornato: l’altra sera Greg mi ha detto che ha clamorosamente sbagliato a dargli le indicazioni per una indagine. Con questo non voglio dire che Sherlock non sbagli mai, ma prende raramente cantonate simili e per lui è difficile accettare di aver sbagliato o di essere arrugginito nel suo lavoro. Una volta era quasi infallibile ed ora vorrebbe tornare ad esserlo subito, vuole risultati immediati, perché è una delle persone più impazienti che conosca, e credo stia provando una enorme frustrazione che sfoga con un atteggiamento particolarmente lunatico. Adesso ho provato a mettermi nei suoi panni e mi sono chiesto se, nella sua stessa situazione, io avrei reagito in maniera diversa e, sai? Non lo so. Sì, so cosa vuoi dirmi - prosegue, vedendo Mary che sta aprendo bocca (quando la moglie, in realtà, stava solo reprimendo uno sbadiglio) - che non è una giustificazione per il suo comportamento, ma da quando è tornato non ha fatto altro che accumulare stress su stress ed alla fine non ha retto. La gente tende a credere che lui sia immune ed impermeabile a qualunque cosa, ma ti assicuro che non è così. Aggiungici il fatto che detesti gli eventi sociali e mondani… insomma…”

“Insomma non sei più arrabbiato con lui per essersene andato prima dal matrimonio.” cerca di tagliare corto Mary, che quasi si stava assopendo davanti allo sproloquio del marito.

“Sì, e tu?”

La donna si stringe nelle spalle “Siamo sposati, e la sua assenza non si è nemmeno notata, quindi per me non c’è problema.”

Invece John l’assenza di Sherlock l’ha sentita, eccome: avrebbe voluto avere il suo migliore amico al proprio fianco ogni minuto di quella giornata, ma spera che in futuro avranno occasioni per rifarsi e per trascorrere del tempo insieme, come una volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ovviamente i fiori d’arancio li ho scelti perché sono sinonimo di nozze, mentre l’anemone rappresenta la desolazione, che meglio si adatta allo spirito di Sherlock in questo capitolo.
> 
> [1] In Inghilterra, a differenza che in Italia, la misura degli anelli è indicata con una lettera invece che con un numero.


	3. 3. Ortensie

Tornato dal viaggio di nozze abbronzato, rilassato e di buon umore, John viene chiamato da Sherlock a Baker Street per una consulenza medica su un caso di morte sospetta per il quale Lestrade gli ha chiesto aiuto.

“Di cosa si tratta?”

Sherlock gli passa la cartella del caso. “Una prostituta, rinvenuta da alcuni ragazzini in un cantiere abbandonato. Il cadavere era sotto un cumulo di detriti e non in buono stato di conservazione. La causa della morte è stataun arresto cardiaco, del quale stanno accertando le origini, ma pare sia stato dovuto ad uno shock anafilattico ad un qualche tipo di sostanza tossica, sto attendendo analisi più approfondite. Inoltre, dall’alto livello di estrogeni…”

“... è chiaro che fosse incinta - commenta John scorrendo le analisi del sangue - ma il feto non è stato rinvenuto.”

“La polizia ritiene possa essere stata avvelenata dal suo pappone perché aspettava un bambino e forse si era rifiutata di abortire.”

John fa una smorfia disgustata: bruttissima storia, ma purtroppo non sarebbe la prima volta che si verifica un caso del genere. “Tu però non concordi con loro?”

“No: un protettore si sarebbe limitatoa strangolarla o a spararle un colpo in testa, non avrebbe usato del veleno.”

John riguarda con attenzione il referto medico, leggendolo ad alta voce “Tracce di crack, alcool ed oppiacei e tutta una serie di sostanze che non dovrebbero stare nel sangue di una futura madre, ma non in quantità tali da giustificare un attacco di cuore e… be’, questo è strano: residui di alcaloidi naturali.”

“Ottimo, John, è la prima cosa che ho notato anch’io. Gli uomini di Lestrade ritengono facciano parte del cocktail di droghe di cui la prostituta faceva un uso abituale, ma io non sono d’accordo: quegli alcaloidi non sono ingredienti delle comuni droghe moderne.”

Lo disturba leggermente la competenza di Sherlock sulle sostanze stupefacenti, ma concorda con la sua analisi. “Già, senza contare che questi residui non sono stati trovati nel sangue della vittima, ma nello stomaco. - prosegue, scorrendo il resto delle informazioni - Cosa pensi che sia questa sostanza?”

“Ciò che ci permetterà di risolvere il caso: Molly mi ha già mandato un messaggio con i primi risultati dell’analisi di quegli alcaloidi: si tratta di ecbolici [1], anche se ci vuole più tempo per individuare con precisione quali siano, comunque ora sappiamo che trattasi di...”

“Sostanze abortive.”

“Esatto.” Il detective sia avvia giù per le scale e Johnlo segue: camminano fino alla stazione della metropolitana, dove Sherlock allunga cinquanta sterline ad un senzatetto, poi aspettano la risposta seduti in un giardinetto poco lontano e John ne approfitta per farsi raccontare l’avventura spagnola di Sherlock.

Dopo un paio d’ore l’uomo ritorna, portando al detective un indirizzo.

“Stanno migliorando.” afferma Sherlock con soddisfazione, ferma un taxi e comunica l’indirizzo all’autista.

L’auto nera li lascia davanti ad un complesso di vecchi magazzini che cadono a pezzi, dove tutto è sporco ed arrugginito, tranne uno scintillante lucchetto d’ottone che chiude una delle porte e che il consulente investigativo apre senza troppe difficoltà, rivelando uno stanzino che pare uno squallidissimo studio medico del terzo mondo: una poltrona per partorienti, guanti e garze sterili e poco più, bende insanguinate in un sacco dell’immondizia che emanano un odore nauseabondo e, sul fondo di una tazza dimenticata in un lavandino arrugginito, residui di liquido chiaro, che Sherlock raccoglie in una provetta per analizzarlo.

“Aborti clandestini nel ventunesimo secolo, e con le strutture che abbiamo qui a Londra.” John scuote la testa, incredulo.

“Non tutte le donne si possono rivolgere alle normali strutture sanitarie - osserva Sherlock lasciando il magazzino e chiamando un altro taxi per farsi portare al Barts - clandestine, prostitute che temono di essere schedate, minorenni con genitori poco comprensivi…”

“La cosa che mi fa più rabbia è che un mio collega si abbassi a mettere in piedi una struttura così fatiscente, mettendo a rischio la salute delle donne che opera.”

“Oh, io non punterei così in alto.” osserva Sherlock.

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Dammi il tempo di analizzare questa sostanza e te lo spiegherò.”

Nel laboratorio dell’ospedale, in attesa del risultato delle analisi, prosegue ad illustrare la sua teoria: “Un tempo non erano tanto i dottori laureati a praticare aborti, molti per via del giuramento di Ippocrate, erano le levatrici con qualche conoscenza basilare di medicina.”

“Vuoi dire che stiamo cercando una mammana?”

“Precisamente. Guarda.” gli porge i risultati dell’analisi di quel liquido, che si rivela essere lo stesso alcaloide ingerito dalla prostituta, un miscuglio molto concentrato di segala, ruta ed olio di tanaceto: antiche sostanze abortive usate nel medioevo. C’è un’altra cosa che colpisce l’ex soldato: in quel liquido ci sono anche tracce di piombo, altri metalli pesanti ed ammoniaca.

“Stiamo cercando un’ostetrica, dunque?”

“No, stiamo cercando un’erborista con rudimentali conoscenze in campo medico, che ha probabilmente lasciato gli studi al primo od al secondo anno di Medicina.” Sherlock digita un messaggio per Lestrade fornendogli nuovi dati da incrociare e, a sera, l’assassina viene scoperta.

Si tratta proprio di una erborista, ex studentessa di medicina, proprietaria di una piccola serra in periferia, dove, in un terreno fortemente inquinato da vecchi scarichi industriali, coltivava le sue erbe, e che praticava aborti clandestini a prezzi modici. L’ultima sua paziente, la prostituta, ha avuto una inaspettata reazione allergica al cocktail di ecbolici ed è morta.

Mentre una pattuglia la porta via, la squadra di Lestrade resta sul posto ed esegue gli ultimi rilievi tecnici.

“Dottor Watson - lo saluta Donovan - com’è andato il viaggio di nozze?”

“Splendidamente, grazie.”

L’attenzione dei due viene poi attirata da Holmes ed Anderson, persi in uno dei loro consueti battibecchi sul metodo di raccolta delle prove.

“Penso ancora che sia uno strambo ed uno svitato - confessa la poliziotta all'ex soldato - mastico amaro quando Lestrade chiede il suo aiuto e sa perché? Noi poliziotti siamo addestrati, seguiamo corsi e superiamo una selezione molto rigida per diventare agenti e questo - indica la scena del crimine - è il nostro lavoro. Per me è una sconfitta quando qualcun altro lo fa al posto nostro. Però… - e c’è quasi un sorriso sulle labbra della donna - lui è proprio bravo. Non sa quanto mi costi ammetterlo, ma è geniale, ragiona fuori dagli schemi, fa collegamenti tra dettagli e fatti che nessuno ha notato.”

“Sì - le fa eco John - Sherlock è unico.”

Un campanile in lontananza batte le dieci e Watson sussulta: per tutta la giornata non ha pensato altro che all’indagine, trascinato dall’entusiasmo dell’amico, che ha visto finalmente rilassato e a suo agio, ma adesso deve proprio rientrare a casa.

“Sherlock - lo chiama - io devo scappare.”

Il detective per un istante fa una buffa faccia perplessa, come se non avesse capito a cosa John si riferisca, e quando si rende conto che è perché deve tornare dalla moglie, gli rivolge solo un brusco cenno del capo e poi torna a litigare con Anderson.

“Buona serata, dottor Watson.”

“Grazie.”

Sally va a dividere i due litiganti “Allora, ci sbrighiamo o vogliamo passare qui tutta la notte?”

Anderson punta il dito contro Sherlock, che allarga le braccia e grida più forte.

“Phillip, fa’ come dice e facciamola finita, voglio andare a casa.” ribatte la poliziotta.

John resta un attimo ancora a guardarli e si sente un po’ come il bambino più piccolo della compagnia, richiamato a casa prima degli altri, che invece restano ancora in cortile a giocare.

 

“Dobbiamo invitare Sherlock a cena. - esordisce Mary qualche giorno più tardi - Si è perso il pranzo di nozze e non ha ancora visto casa nostra.”

John dubita fortemente che al suo amico interessi una delle due attività, prosaiche come sono, ma Mary sembra tenerci particolarmente.

“Va bene, glielo chiederò, ma sai bene che i suoi orari non sono quelli di un normale impiegato di banca.”

“Manca solo lui - insiste la moglie - tutti gli altri sono già venuti.”

John non capisce questa necessità che ha Mary di mostrare casa a tutti, quasi dovesse completare una raccolta a punti, ma manda lo stesso un sms a Sherlock.

**Mary ed io avremmo piacere ad averti ospite a cena da noi, una di queste sere. Dicci tu quando sei disponibile.**

**JW**

L’invito però cade clamorosamente nel vuoto, così come le successive telefonate, perché Sherlock continua a non rispondere.

Seriamente, cosa gli costa alzarsi e prendere in mano il dannatissimo cellulare?

_“John, passami il telefono.”_

Il flash di un ricordo lo colpisce all’improvviso. Non sa a quando risalga, è completamente decontestualizzato: c’è solo lui che si alza dalla poltrona brontolando e schiaffa in mano il cellulare a Sherlock, rimproverandolo di essere l’uomo più pigro del mondo.

Il suo cuore si riempie di dolcezza e malinconia a quel ricordo. Adesso non vive più a Baker Street, momenti come quelli fanno parte definitivamente del passato, ma ogni tanto gli mancano e non può fare a meno di chiedersi come sia ora la quotidianità di Sherlock, della quale ormai intravede solo brevi sprazzi quando riesce ad andare a trovarlo, tra un paziente e l’altro o prima di tornare a casa.

Quanto spesso si ricorda di mangiare?

Gira ancora per casa avvolto nel lenzuolo quando tutti i suoi vestiti sono sporchi?

Crolla ancora addormentato sul divano, esausto dopo essere restato sveglio per due giorni di fila?

_“Ma in quel caso nessuno si ricorderà di coprirlo con un plaid.”_

John ora ha una nuova vita, tante cose a cui pensare che gli occupano la mente, ma un angolino della medesima, nelle retrovie, è sempre rivolto a Sherlock, si preoccupa per lui ed ora riesce anche a comprendere le parole che gli rivolse Mycroft durante uno dei loro primi incontri: _"Io mi preoccupo costantemente per lui”._

Già, non si può proprio fare a meno di pensare a quella strana, eccentrica creatura.

 

Riesce finalmente ad intercettare a casa il suo amico un paio di giorno dopo.

“Sai ancora leggere?” esordisce, piantandosi con le mani sui fianchi all'ingresso del salotto.

“A cosa devo il tuo malumore, John?” domanda l'altro, senza alzare gli occhi dal microscopio.

“Boh, forse al fatto che ti ho chiesto di venire a cena da noi e tu non hai mai risposto.”

Una lampadina si accende nella testa di Sherlock, che sgrana leggermente gli occhi. “Ah, ecco cosa dovevo fare.”

“Ti è passato di mente?”

“Sì.” ammette l'altro candidamente, annotando qualcosa sul taccuino.

“Non importa - John lascia correre: sa bene che ogni informazione non vitale non viene conservata nel suo Mind Palace - te lo chiedo ora, basta che mi dici il giorno.”

Sherlock si stringe nelle spalle. “Non ho clienti al momento.”

“Ed il venerdì io esco un’ora prima. Va bene?”

“Sì.”

“Perfetto.”

"Sto per aggiornare il mio sito con uno studio sui veleni delle vespe, ti interessa-"

"Scusa - John lo interrompe - ma devo scappare al lavoro, sono già in ritardo e devo scappare. A venerdì."

"Però io il tempo per la cena lo devo trovare." sibila Sherlock quando sente il portone del piano di sotto richiudersi e torna a vergare con rabbia i suoi appunti, pur sentendosi terribilmente infantile: non può rimproverare a John di lavorare, lo faceva anche quando abitavano insieme, ma quel senso di distanza che avverte tra loro a riempirgli la bocca di bile.

 

Forse Mary non potrà mai partecipare a Masterchef (e comunque i tre giudici del concorso culinario la terrorizzano a morte), però in cucina se la cava bene.

John insiste nel dire che quattro portate sono troppe, quando sa benissimo che Sherlock assaggerà giusto qualcosa, ma lei ribatte che quando si ha un’ospite non si può rovesciare una busta di patatine in una ciotola di plastica e basta.

Sherlock è atteso per le sette e mezza, ma fino alle otto John non dà segni di nervosismo (è orario di rientro, il taxi può aver trovato traffico) e Mary si limita a piluccare un po’ di pane per placare la fame.

Alle otto e un quarto l’ex soldato riceve un messaggio.

“E’ lui, vorrà farci sapere a che ora arriva.”

Ma si sbaglia, nel messaggio non c’è alcuna indicazione relativa ad un orario di arrivo a casa loro. Anzi, è talmente diverso rispetto a quanto John si era aspettato di leggere che teme l’abbia mandato alla persona sbagliata.

**Domani mattina vai alla Duo Motors sulla Pedley Street a chiedere quando Arthur Stewart ha fatto l’ultimo cambio d’olio al suo Range Rover.**

**SH**

“Quindi?” chiede Mary speranzosa.

“Ehm… solo un attimo.” John solleva l’indice e compone il numero di Sherlock.

“Ti servono altre indicazioni?”

“No, mi serve sapere dove sei e perché sei… ovunque tu sia e non qui a cena da noi.”

“La-la cena - balbetta Sherlock - era per stasera? Ne sei sicuro?”

“Sì. - John sospira coprendosi gli occhi con una mano - Se ti sbrighi facciamo ancora in tempo.”

“Non posso.”

“Come sarebbe a dire che… no, aspetta, non dirmelo, hai un caso.”

“Il cliente è venuto stamattina e adesso sto pedinando un sospettato. Non posso perderlo di vista, perché-”

“Sai che ti dico? Non mi interessa, fai quello che vuoi. Mi spiace solo che mia moglie abbia passato il pomeriggio a cucinare per nulla.” sibila.

“Una volta avresti capito.” è la lapidaria risposta di Sherlock che tronca quella conversazione.

“Non ci credo - esclama John allibito - si è arrabbiato lui. Ti rendi conto?”

“John, lo conosci, sai com’è fatto.” è il commento di Mary che accende il microonde per scaldare il pollo e a John sembra di essere piombato in una realtà parallela popolata da alieni.

“Perché mi guardi così? - incalza la moglie mentre si versa da bere del vino - Sei tu quello che dice sempre che quando Sherlock sta seguendo un’indagine perde la cognizione del tempo e non ha in mente altro. Se è davvero sposato con il suo lavoro come racconti sempre, e a questo punto non ho ragione di dubitarne, non c’è nulla di strano nel suo comportamento. Eccentrico, certo, maleducato oltre ogni dire, ma tipicamente da lui.”

“E tu come fai a saperlo?”

Mary scoppia a ridere “Non te ne rendi conto? Parli di lui talmente spesso che mi sembra di conoscerlo quanto te. Ora mangiamo qualcosa.”

“Sì.” John sa che dovrebbe essere grato a Mary per non essersi arrabbiata come era suo diritto, e dovrebbe dirle qualcosa di carino del tipo _‘cosa ho fatto per meritarti?’_ , invece tutto ciò che riesce a pensare che è sua moglie abbia compreso Sherlock molto meglio di lui in quella circostanza.

Se un tempo Sherlock avesse fatto lo stesso scherzo ad una delle sue vecchie fiamme, lui sarebbe stato il primo a difenderlo, a spiegare che non è cattiveria la sua, non è scortesia, è Sherlock Holmes ed è semplicemente fatto così. Ora invece ha dato in escandescenze e basta, come avrebbe fatto una persona che non lo conosce per nulla.

_“Una volta avresti capito.”_

La cosa lo disturba molto di più della scortesia fatta a Mary, poi lo disturba ancora di più il fatto che dovrebbe sentirsi più offeso per sua moglie, ed ancora maggiormente il fatto che quasi si senta in colpa per aver reagito così nei confronti dell'amico, e alla fine non sa nemmeno più da cosa debba essere disturbato e da cosa no e gli monta un gran mal di testa.

 _“Fanculo!”_ conclude dentro di sé, risolvendosi a tenergli il broncio per qualche giorno e di aspettare che sia l’amico a chiamarlo per scusarsi della sua maleducazione.

 _"Perché secondo te lo farà?"_ domanda una vocina scettica nella sua testa.

_"Cosa dovrei fare, allora, dargli un premio per come si è comportato?"_

A questo la vocina non risponde e John cerca di bloccare con un'altra sequela di improperi il caos di sentimenti contrastanti che gli rimbalzano contro le pareti del cranio.

“Il pollo è squisito.” dice infine, per rompere un silenzio che sta durando da troppi minuti.

“Grazie. Prova anche la salsa barbecue.”

L’indomani Sherlock è su tutti i giornali e, in prima pagina sul Daily Mail, c’è una foto che lo ritrae accanto ad un Dimmock molto compiaciuto. Mentre guarda l’immagine, John non può evitare di pensare che ci sia qualcosa di stonato in quel quadretto: leggendo l’articolo ammette a se stesso con riluttanza che il caso era molto interessante (molto più di una cena di sicuro) e che avrebbe voluto essere lì, al posto del poliziotto in quello scatto.

“Alla fine non serviva che io andassi a verificare un alibi - borbotta - oppure l’ha fatto lui?”

Sospira, si stropiccia gli occhi e quando torna a guardare la fotografia, gli sembra quasi che l’espressione di Dimmock sia diversa, più beffarda, quasi si tratti di una foto magica di Harry Potter.

"Fanculo." ripete, esibendosi in quello che sembra essere diventato il suo insulto preferito.

Butta il giornale nel cestino e si dice che dal giorno dopo passerà al Times.

 

Nel suo proposito di voler tenere il muso a Sherlock, John è ben deciso a trascorre il tempo immerso in quella “pace domestica” di cui ha tanto sentito parlare dai suoi amici già sposati.

Al terzo giorno di inattività pressoché totale gli viene l’idea di lavare le tende, al quinto di spolverare sopra tutti gli armadi e dentro i cassetti, all’ottavo vorrebbe portare a lavare i tappeti in lavanderia e finisce per litigare con una esasperatissima Mary che non ne può più di vederlo saltellare per casa chiedendo cosa ci sia da fare: per quanto riguarda lei, non vuole più staccare una tenda dai supporti per i prossimi due anni.

Il problema è che il suo lavoro ha orari molto regolari, è quasi sempre a casa per le cinque e mezza e non sa come impiegare le ore che lo separano dalla cena e dai programmi tv della serata. Si è anche lanciato a cucinare qualche volta, ma sua moglie ha accolto le sue pietanze con un’aria stoica ed agghiacciata, ed ha avuto assolutamente ragione ad essere disgustata: ciò che cucina lui fa schifo se confrontato con i piatti di Mary. D’altronde, quando viveva con Sherlock, loro due sopravvivevano a forza di take away e grazie al buon cuore di Angelo, ed ancora oggi le sue abilità culinarie non sono migliorate.

Ma il problema non è la cucina e non sono nemmeno le tende od i tappeti; il problema è che una volta messo piede in casa, John non sa cosa fare per tenersi occupato. Non può nemmeno aggiornare il blog, perché se non sta aiutando Sherlock per un caso non c’è nulla da dire: descrivere la quantità di camicie stirate in un giorno o come sia arrivato alla soluzione del quiz preserale prima del concorrente non interessa a nessuno, ed altri hobby non ne ha mai avuti. Un tempo c’era il rugby, ma adesso è troppo avanti con gli anni e la maggior parte dei suoi compagni di squadra sono chissà dove.

La verità è che ora che Sherlock è tornato a Londra, in lui si è riaccesa la passione per i crimini ed il mistero, ed è quello che vorrebbe fare.

Ogni tanto guarda sua moglie, che è perfettamente contenta e soddisfatta di ciò che ha: chiacchierare al telefono o su Skype con le amiche, comporre braccialetti e collane di bigiotteria, leggere una rivista. Ci ha provato anche lui a sfogliarne una e dopo sole due pagine voleva correre in edicola per farsi rimborsare i soldi, ma i gusti sono gusti e non si permetterebbe mai di criticare quelli di sua moglie: sono gusti perfettamente normali.

Scaccia con fastidio la vocina di Sherlock che gli sussurra nella testa _‘ordinaria’_ ed accende la tv, sperando di imbattersi nelle repliche di Star Trek o di Doctor Who.

“Piove ancora.” osserva sua moglie a cena, qualche giorno più tardi.

“Tempo orribile.” concorda John.

“Se domani è ancora così, tiro fuori i maglioni dal fondo dell’armadio.”

“Sì, conviene. Sembra che sarà un lungo inverno.”

“Già.”

“...”

“...”

“Cosa fanno questa sera in televisione?”

“Non ricordo, ma nulla di che, presumo.”

“Allora penso che andrò a letto presto.”

“Mh.”

“...”

“...”

John cerca di accantonare il pensiero che le conversazioni con Mary si assomiglino un po’ tutte e che ogni sera sembri sempre più difficile trovare qualcosa da dire che non sia mostruosamente banale. Si racconta che è normale, che facendo le stesse cose ogni giorno, non ci sono grandi novità di cui parlare, però quella sera, prima di andare a dormire, manda al diavolo i suoi buoni propositi e manda un messaggio a Sherlock, per rompere il ghiaccio. Dopo quindici giorni di tediosa pace domestica, è disposto a passare sul fatto che non si sia scusato (e che mai lo farà, perché sicuramente ritiene di non aver fatto nulla di male, nella sua holmesiana visione del mondo e dei rapporti umani).

**Stai lavorando a qualcosa di interessante?**

**JW**

La mattina seguente gli sembra che la giornata inizi in modo migliore, quando trova la laconica risposta dell’amico.

**SW**

**Ti stai annoiando, vero?**

**JW**

**A morte, ma la signora Hudson mi ha sequestrato la pistola e ha minacciato di chiamare Lestrade se sparo ancora contro il muro.**

**SH**

**Povera donna.**

**JW**

**No, povero me.**

**SH**

**Stasera passo da te, ti trovo?**

**JW**

**Sì, mi troverai morto per inattività cerebrale.**

**SH**

**Melodrammatico.**

**JW**

“Buongiorno John.” lo saluta Mary entrando in cucina, contenta che per una mattina suo marito stia facendo tranquillamente colazione e non stia trafficando ai fornelli o si sia messo in mente di pulire il forno o sbrinare il freezer.

“Ascolta cara…”

Uh, forse ha parlato troppo presto.

“Possiamo invitare Sherlock a cena?”

“Per me non ci sono problemi, ma lui verrà?”

“Questa volta ce lo porto di peso.”

“Quindi avete fatto pace?”

John esita prima di risponderle, perché il suo rapporto con Sherlock non è così semplice, loro due non si parlano apertamente di queste cose, le superano ed in qualche modo _sentono_ che le hanno lasciate alle spalle. “Diciamo di sì.”

“Va bene, dammi un paio di giorni per riempire il frigo.”

“Grazie.” la bacia su una guancia e va al lavoro, senza menzionare lavori domestici da fare, ma canticchiando addirittura un motivetto.

Mary cerca di non pensare troppo al fatto che lei cercasse di calmare John da due settimane e sono invece bastati un paio di messaggi di Sherlock per fargli tornare il buonumore. Sa da tempo che il consulente investigativo è in grado di influenzare la felicità di suo marito.

Solo, non credeva così tanto.

 

“Cosa stai facendo?” domanda John divertito quel pomeriggio, quando varca la soglia del suo vecchio appartamento e trova Sherlock seduto a terra, intento a scannerizzare documenti su documenti e circondato da un fortino di scatole di cartone.

“Non so più dove archiviare le cartelle dei vecchi casi, così mi vedo costretto a passare ad un archivio ottico.”

“Cos’è questo? - chiede John, raccogliendo un voluminoso faldone verde - Musgrave… non l’ho mai sentito nominare.”

“E’ un vecchio caso che risolsi molto tempo fa.”

John lo apre e la prima cosa in cui si imbatté è una bustina di plastica contenente tre anelli di legno e alza gli occhi su Sherlock, stupito.

Il suo amico sorride. “Sì, è una storia piuttosto interessante.”

“Ti va di raccontarmela?”

E così, con una tazza di tè tra le mani, John trascorre la serata ad ascoltare il racconto dell’avventura di Reginald Musgrave, un compagno di università di Sherlock appassionato di antichità che si imbatté in due cadaveri in una cripta, e di come Sherlock riuscì a scagionarlo dall’accusa di omicidio, ma non da quella di vilipendio di luogo sacro.

E’ solo quando il suo stomaco protesta vivacemente che John si rende conto che l’ora di cena è passata da parecchio.

“Dio, è tardissimo!”

“Davvero? Non me ne ero accorto.” dice adagio Sherlock, già più di cattivo umore rispetto a poco prima: finalmente era riuscito a dimenticare la noia, a scordarsi che sono trascorsi due anni e che quella serata non è la realtà, ma solo una piccola parentesi, perché la realtà è che adesso John deve tornare a casa sua.

“E pensare che ero passato solo per invitarti a cena.”

“Di nuovo?”

“Visto che la prima volta hai dato buca...” scherza.

“Avevo…”

“Una indagine importante per le mani, lo so. Va bene, non importa.”

“Potrebbe succedere di nuovo.”

“Un paio d’ore questo sabato, non ti chiedo di più.”

“Okay.”

“Perfetto, passerò a prenderti. Ora devo proprio andare.” John indugia ancora un instante sulla sua vecchia poltrona, meravigliandosi di come quel caotico salottino sia più accogliente di casa sua, dove nelle ultime due settimane si è sentito un leone in gabbia. “E per tutti questi faldoni - suggerisce - puoi usare la mia vecchia stanza, visto che adesso è vuota.”

Non appena sente il portone richiudersi, Sherlock afferra il pacchetto di sigarette nascosto sotto al teschio ed inizia a fumarne una dietro l’altra.

Non si affaccia alla finestra mentre esala una boccata di fumo, non perché abbia paura che John lo veda e torni indietro a fargli una ramanzina, ma perché, al contrario, è certo che il suo blogger non si volterà: l’immagine della schiena di John che si allontana è ormai una consuetudine e lui non vuole vederla più del necessario. Dopotutto l’ha detto lui stesso: non tornerà più ad occupare la sua vecchia stanza.

E’ vero, John non si volta a lanciare un’ultima occhiata alle finestre del primo piano: qualora Sherlock fosse lì a guardarlo, gli prenderebbe la voglia di tornare indietro e ascoltare un’altra delle sue incredibili avventure. E se invece non fosse affacciato… be’, John scopre che l’idea gli farebbe un po’ male.

 

“Oh, mi scusi!” esclama Mary mortificata, prima di accorgersi che la persona che ha urtato con il carrello della spesa è Meredith.

“Mary, tesoro! Allora, come va la vita da sposata?”

“Non molto diversa da quella di convivente. E tu?”

Meredith le mostra due confezioni di noodles istantanei nel suo cestino della spesa. “Al solito, ancora single.”

Mary sa che la sua amica fa di questa cosa un piccolo dramma e vorrebbe consolarla in qualche modo.

“Accidenti - esclama Meredith, guardando il contenuto del carrello di Mary - devi cucinare per un reggimento dell’esercito?”

“Questa sera abbiamo a cena Sherlock, se decide di presentarsi.”

“In che senso? - poi scuote la testa e sbatte le palpebre, perché il nome le dice qualcosa - No, scusa, hai detto Sherlock, il testimone di tuo marito?”

“Sì, proprio lui.” conferma Mary e a Meredith si illuminano gli occhi.

“E’ rimasto poco alla cerimonia, ma era così bello. - sospira con aria sognante - Mi piacerebbe incontrarlo di nuovo.” butta lì stringendosi nelle spalle e Mary la conosce abbastanza da capire che è un modo velato per chiederle di invitarla.

“Perché non vieni anche tu?”

“Dici davvero?”

Potrebbe essere una buona idea, in fondo: Sherlock e Meredith sono entrambi single, Sherlock è un eccentrico, la sua amica assolutamente no e, come recita il vecchio adagio, gli opposti si attraggono e si completano. A prima vista, cercare di far mettere Holmes insieme a qualcuno è un caso senza speranza, ma, a dire il vero, è proprio quel pensiero che la spinge a tentare: Mary Morstan in Watson è innamorata delle cause perse, lo è fin da bambina.

Quando frequentava le elementari si era appassionata, come tutte le sue compagne di scuole, ad un popolare anime giapponese di majokko [2], di cui erano usciti manga, carte collezionabili ed action figures, solo che il personaggio che la bambina aveva decretato essere il suo preferito era talmente secondario da non avere nemmeno un pupazzetto a lui dedicato.

Quando la parrocchia del quartiere organizzava una sagra di beneficenza, lei voleva sempre occuparsi della bancarella che vendeva gli oggetti più strani ed improponibili, e che finiva per racimolare pochi penny.

A scuola sosteneva sempre le attività sportive od extrascolastiche più astruse, che i suoi compagni non avrebbero frequentato nemmeno sotto acidi.

E la sua passione per i casi senza speranza non è scemata nel corso degli anni: Mary legge romanzi che sono disconosciuti dagli autori stessi che li hanno scritti e la sua squadra di calcio del cuore è composta da volenterosi dilettanti e milita in Lega Pro. Le basta imbattersi in una persona, avvenimento, libro o film trascurato dai più, che agli occhi degli altri è invisibile, per sentir sbocciare dentro di sé un sentimento di solidarietà e calore umano ed abbracciare la causa senza pensarci due volte.

Anche con John è stato così: la prima cosa che ha notato di quel dottore è stato quanto se ne stesse in disparte anche al pub, senza sorridere troppo, senza dare confidenza a nessuno. John aveva tutti i tratti della causa persa e Mary ne è stata attratta immediatamente.

La cosa bella delle cause perse è che vincerle dà una gran soddisfazione e adesso John è un altro uomo. Certo, il cambiamento più grande è avvenuto quando Sherlock è tornato, ma l’importante è che non sia più l’uomo spento che ha conosciuto.

 

Puntuale alle sette di sera, mentre Mary e Meredith portano in tavola gli antipasti, la chiave gira nella toppa, ma il sorriso di John si congela un istante vedendo l’ospite inatteso, mentre il viso di Sherlock resta serio ed imperscrutabile.

“Ciao tesoro - cinguetta Mary - al supermercato ho incontrato Meredith e ho pensato di invitare anche lei, spero non ti dispiaccia.”

La risposta del marito si fa attendere un secondo di troppo e Mary deve incoraggiarlo alzando le sopracciglia mentre dà le spalle alla sua amica.

“Ah… no, certo che no. Sono rimasto solo sorpreso, tutto qua.” A dire il vero, e conoscendo il suo amico, John ritiene che quella sia una pessima, pessima, pessima idea, ma in questo momento non ha modo di discuterne con la moglie.

Sherlock non ha portato fiori, né vino, né qualsiasi altra cosa imporrebbe l’etichetta e John, quella mattina, si è premurato di avvisare Mary, pregandola di non offendersi: è solo che per lui quelle cose non hanno la minima importanza.

Personalmente lei ci vede solo una gran maleducazione in quell’atteggiamento, ma se John dice così di Sherlock, non può che essere vero.

“Ciao Sherlock, siediti qui.” lo saluta Meredith, portando una ciocca di capelli castani dietro l’orecchio ed indicandogli la sedia dove accomodarsi. Di fianco alla sua, naturalmente.

“Ci conosciamo?” domanda Holmes bruscamente, irritato dalla familiarità con cui quella sconosciuta si è rivolta a lui.

Mary a momenti lascia cadere il vassoio dei salatini e John vorrebbe strapparsi la pelle della faccia con le mani: peggio di così non si poteva esordire.

Sarà una lunga serata.

“Sherlock… questa è Meredith. Me-re-di-th.” dice Mary nella speranza, assolutamente vana, di veder accendersi una luce di comprensione negli occhi chiari del detective.

“Ero la damigella d’onore al matrimonio di John e Mary.” offre Meredith con un piccolo sorriso che non riesce a nascondere la delusione.

“Ah, non sono bravo a ricordare i volti delle persone.” dice così, e con questo si accomoda a tavola, del tutto inconsapevole dell’aria di imbarazzo generale che regna nella stanza.

John sa che non è vero, che Sherlock ha semplicemente cancellato l’esistenza di Meredith dal Mind Palace in quanto informazione superflua, ma per fortuna la donna non lo consce e si beve la scusa.

A dire il vero, quello è l’ultimo dei pensieri di John: già quando è passato a prenderlo a Baker Street, Sherlock non sprizzava entusiasmo (forse sta attraversando un altro dei suoi periodi di umore cupo, ipotizza), ora il dottore è certo che prima o poi la sua irritazione trapelerà dalla maschera di fredda cortesia con cui si sta rivolgendo all’altra ospite. Lancia un’occhiataccia a Mary, la quale non sembra comprendere che abbia fatto di sbagliato e gli rimanda un sorriso soddisfatto.

Oh, nulla di male: ha solo organizzato un appuntamento al buio al suo migliore amico, notoriamente misogino, e, come se non bastasse, l’ha fatto a tradimento alle sue spalle.

La conversazione attorno al tavolo stenta a decollare, Meredith fa di tutto per tenerla viva, ma Sherlock risponde a monosillabi e sembra distratto, più intento ad osservare e dedurre la casa (John ne è certo) che a prestare attenzione alle chiacchiere.

La prima cosa che Sherlock ha notato è che ci sono delle incongruenze in quell’appartamento rispetto a quanto sa (o crede di sapere) riguardo a John: assenza totale di polvere anche sotto divano e mobili, i vetri, le tende ed i tappeti di tutta la casa sono stati lavati di recente, le pareti della cucina riverniciate da poco: troppi lavori in un arco ristretto di tempo e troppo pesanti perché una donna minuta come Mary possa averli fatti da sola, quindi deve averli fatti John, ma a Baker Street il suo blogger non aveva mai alzato un dito per fare quelle cose, come lui del resto.

E’ quindi questo che fanno le persone sposate? Passano le giornate occupandosi di pulizie, facendo la lista di ciò che manca in casa e ritirando i vestiti smacchiati dalla lavanderia?

Questo non corrisponde all’immagine del John che ha vissuto con lui, l’immagine che ha portato con sé e dentro di sé in quei due anni lontano da casa.

E’ cambiato a tal punto? Oppure questo è ciò che gli piace fare davvero, che ha sempre desiderato nella vita?

Vorrebbe alzarsi da tavola e portarlo lontano da lì e, a quattr’occhi, lontano dalla moglie e dall’altra donna, domandargli se è questo ciò che desidera davvero, perché ha bisogno di capire.

Le prove sembrano condurre in quella direzione, comunque: John si è sposato, John sapeva cosa comporta la vita matrimoniale, quindi John vuole tutto questo, altrimenti perché l’avrebbe fatto?

E lui, seduto in quella casa pulita e profumata, che sa di ordinario e di banale, è un elemento fuori posto, è l’emblema di una vita in antitesi con quella che si svolge lì.

“Tu chi credi che vincerà?” domanda quella donna (Marion? Magdeleine?) all’improvviso, toccandogli il braccio destro.

No, non all’improvviso: probabilmente nel frattempo la conversazione è andata avanti, ma non si può pretendere… John non può pretendere che lui si adatti, che presti orecchio a vuote ed inutili chiacchiere.

“Chi vincerà cosa?” domanda, stringendo la forchetta con più forza del necessario.

“Uhm - balbetta la donna, perplessa - Ballando con le stelle, ovviamente.”

Per scrupolo Sherlock fruga velocemente nel suo Mind Palace, ma non trova nulla al riguardo.

“Non ho idea di cosa sia.”

“Oh andiamo - interviene Mary - magari non ti piace come programma, ma non puoi non averlo sentito nominare, è troppo famoso.”

“No, a Sherlock non piace la televisione, la guarda pochissimo.” interviene prontamente John, mettendo una pezza prima che se ne esca con una delle sue osservazioni sgradevoli.

Normalmente lo lascerebbe fare, per poi rimproverargli in separata sede la sua mancanza di tatto, ma quelli non sono clienti o sconosciuti per John, realizza Sherlock, sono sua moglie e la sua migliore amica. E per questo, solo per questo, Sherlock si sforza di mostrare un minimo di civiltà, e non risponde nulla.

“E allora cosa ti piace fare?” chiede Meredith, nel cui piccolo mondo, a quanto pare, non esistono persone libere dalla schiavitù del tubo catodico.

“Risolvere delitti.”

“Questo è il tuo lavoro, va bene, ma nel tempo libero farai anche altro.” Il _‘mi auguro’_ non è nemmeno troppo sottointeso e la pazienza di Sherlock si assottiglia sempre più: non ha intenzione di restare a farsi insultare da una sciocca commessa di negozio di moda, che indossa vestiti di una taglia più grande nella speranza di sembrare più magra, che passati i trent’anni ancora non ha smesso di mangiarsi le unghie a causa di insicurezze infantili che si trascina dai tempi dell’asilo, e sta per aprire bocca quando, sotto al tavolo, la gamba di John sfiora la sua, in una richiesta silenziosa di portare pazienza.

“John, caro, aiutami a sparecchiare.” dice Mary e di due spariscono in cucina, chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle. Prima che il dottore abbia modo di aprire bocca, Mary alza le mani in segno di resa.

“D’accordo, lo ammetto: in retrospettiva è stata una pessima idea.”

“Cosa ti è venuto in mente di invitare anche lei?” sibila John.

“A Meredith Sherlock era piaciuto e voleva rivederlo, così ho pensato _‘perché no? Lei è single, lui è single, magari nasce qualcosa di bello’_. Ma scommetto che adesso Meredith ha cambiato idea.” sospira delusa.

“Non è stato leale, Mary, è stata una specie di trappola.”

“Mi sono già scusata.”

“Non è con me che dovresti farlo.”

“Ora non esagerare, John! Insomma, non è che ho tentato di ammazzarlo, volevo solo vedere se lui e la mia migliore amica, alla quale tengo tantissimo, legavano.”

“Mary, Sherlock è…”

Ma qualsiasi spiegazione voglia dare John sul suo migliore amico, viene interrotta da Meredith che bussa piano sulla porta della cucina e vi si affaccia con aria perplessa.

“Cosa c’è, cara? Vuoi altro vino?” domanda Mary con un sorriso.

“Ecco… Sherlock se n’è andato.”

“Come andato?”

“Gli stavo parlando del mio lavoro e di punto in bianco si è alzato da tavola ed è uscito senza dire una parola.”

John si passa una mano sul viso e si lascia sfuggire una imprecazione che fa sussultare le due donne. “Io vado a cercarlo.” annuncia, ed esce anche lui.

Meredith si appoggia al tavolo della cucina e guarda la sua amica con aria sconsolata. “Sarà anche bello, ma è davvero troppo strano: non guarda la televisione, non segue lo sport e passa la vita a dare la caccia ai criminali.”

“Mi dispiace che non sia andata come volevi, Meredith - Mary la consola passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle - noi ci abbiamo provato.”

Un altro dei fondamentali vantaggi dell’amare i casi senza speranza è che non si resta troppo delusi se l’esito non è quello sperato: si sapeva fin dall’inizio che le probabilità erano poche.

 

John deve percorrere quasi un intero isolato prima di raggiungere il suo amico.

“Sherlock! Sherlock, aspettami. - lo prega, ma l’altro non rallenta - Dove stai andando?”

“A casa.”

“Ma la cena non è finita.”

“Lo è per me.” Si chiede che senso abbia avuto quella serata: voleva passare un po’ di tempo con John, ma a causa del continuo ciarlare di quella Maddison, sono riusciti a parlarsi a malapena.

“E io adesso che cosa dico a Mary?”

“Non è un problema mio.”

“Senti, riguardo alla presenza di Meredith, io non ne sapevo nulla, lo giuro. Però se te ne vai adesso, ti perdi un ottimo tiramisù.” prova a scherzare, ma Sherlock non è proprio dell’umore adatto.

“Scusa, John, per questa sera ho esaurito la mia scorta di civiltà, è meglio se vado. Da parte mia di’ pure a Mary che non c’è e non ci sarà mai una signora Holmes.” proclama Sherlock bruscamente, prima di accendersi una sigaretta.

“Ehi - lo rimprovera John - non avevamo deciso di smettere?”

“No.” sbotta, e si allontana lungo la strada, avvolto in una nuvola azzurrognola.

John alza gli occhi al cielo e snocciola tutte le bestemmie che gli vengono in mente e poi allunga un paio di calci ben assestati ad un cestino dei rifiuti. Accidenti alle idee balzane di sua moglie, accidenti alle sue amiche invadenti ed accidenti anche a Sherlock ed alle sue lune! Non ne può più di quella serata che l’ha lasciato stanco, sfibrato e, mentre chiude gli occhi, vorrebbe solo tornare indietro nel tempo, a due anni prima ed alla sua accogliente poltrona a Baker Street.

 

La nicotina lo calma, ma non è sufficiente, non quella sera; con la scusa di finire la sigaretta prima di trovare un taxi, i suoi passi lo portano nel vicolo sul retro di un motel ad ore, che il suo network di senzatetto gli ha segnalato come uno dei nuovi luoghi di spaccio della città. Si avvicina ad un uomo magro e nervoso, nascosto tra la scala antincendio ed il cassonetto dei rifiuti e gli allunga una banconota da venti sterline senza proferire parola. Questi la prende e contemporaneamente gli fa scivolare in mano una bustina di cocaina. Senza darsi troppi pensieri (quella zona non è sorvegliata da telecamere e Mycroft comunque non passa ogni minuto della sua vita a controllare quello che fa), la apre e ne raccoglie un po’ sulla punta dell’indice inumidito di saliva.

“E’ roba buona, amico.”

“Un’altra.”

“Prima i soldi.”

“No.”

“Ehi bello, niente storie: o cacci la grana o ti accontenti di quello.” sbotta lo spacciatore, prima di ritrovarsi schiacciato contro il muro, un braccio di Sherlock premuto sulla trachea che gli blocca il respiro.

“Un’altra, oppure riferirò al tuo capo, Aaron Scholl, che a sua insaputa tagli la droga con il levamisolo [3] per ricavare più dosi ed intascarti la differenza su quelle che vendi in più.”

Qualche minuto dopo Sherlock si allontana con le sue bustine di scadente polvere bianca, scadente come la serata appena trascorsa, scadente come sembra essere diventato il suo rapporto con John, e del tutto insufficienti per placare l’insoddisfazione ed il vago senso di vuoto che si porta appresso da troppo tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’ortensia, nel linguaggio dei fiori, simboleggia il distacco e la lontananza.
> 
> [1] Sono sostanze che favoriscono le contrazioni uterine e quindi l’aborto.
> 
> [2] Sono gli shoujo che hanno per protagonista una o più ragazze con poteri magici.
> 
> [3] E’ un farmaco usato per sverminare gli animali destinati al macello e, a volte, per tagliare droghe di pessima qualità.


	4. 4. Lobelia ed ortiche - 1 -

Arrogante stronzo senza il minimo riguardo per gli altri.

Lo fa ogni giorno, in continuazione, fottendosene se crea problemi o disagi ad altre persone.

Non sa nemmeno se esistono, gli altri.

Parcheggia il suo appariscente e pacchiano SUV color melanzana come capita: fuori dalle strisce di parcheggio rendendo difficoltoso il passaggio agli autobus in quella strada stretta, a metà tra uno spazio di parcheggio e l’altro impedendo a un altro automobilista di sostare a sua volta, ogni tanto addirittura con parte del veicolo sul marciapiede, costringendo i disabili e le donne con i passeggini a scendere in mezzo alla strada.

E se, per avventura, un pigro e grasso ausiliario della sosta si decide a fare il lavoro per cui viene pagato e gli affibbia una multa, lui la toglie dal parabrezza, fa spallucce e la chiude nel cassetto del cruscotto assieme a tutte le altre.

Una multa non fa un cazzo ad un maledetto borioso come quello: deve avere tanti di quei soldi che le banconote le usa per pulirsi il culo. No, con delle semplici multe non imparerà mai.

Ma quello stronzo **deve** imparare.

Certo, è ora di finirla, non può continuare a comportarsi così, è ora che qualcuno gli insegni l’educazione.

_“Vieni qui, Tom. Devo insegnarti come si sta al mondo.”_

Lui ha imparato come si sta al mondo, mamma è stata molto rigorosa nel disciplinarlo, e adesso lui è pronto ad insegnare le stesse cose a tutti.

Bryan Mallory pattuglia quel tranquillo quartiere da vent’anni e, fino ad oggi, non si era mai verificato un solo delitto, cosa che è sempre stato motivo di suo vanto personale, ma quell’idillio si è spezzato e, a giudicare dalla faccia verdastra del netturbino che ha ritrovato il cadavere, deve trattarsi del modo peggiore che esista per infrangere il record.

Un uomo, o quel che ne resta, giace in mezzo alla strada, al termine di un macabro sentiero lungo una ventina di metri, fatto di sangue, pelle, brandelli di abiti e tessuti molli. Le gambe e le braccia del cadavere sono piegate in angoli innaturali, una costola spezzata ha perforato la schiena e biancheggia nel rosso della carne viva come una spada spezzata.

“Buongiorno agente.” lo saluta laconicamente il coroner, mentre sposta la testa dell’uomo che oscilla e cade di lato simile ad un fiore avvizzito. Mallory si copre la bocca con una mano ed il medico legale gli punta contro l’indice “Se deve vomitare si sposti, non mi inquini la scena.”

“Mi scusi - dice l’agente ricomponendosi - ma non è un bello spettacolo.”

“No, non lo è. - conviene il coroner - Il veicolo che l’ha centrato procedeva a velocità folle, l’ha agganciato all’altezza dell’incrocio e l’ha trascinato fin qua, scartavetrandolo sull’asfalto. Spero per lui che sia morto sul colpo. - conclude, poi fa cenno ai suoi assistenti di portarlo via - Riceverà il rapporto dell’autopsia tra un paio di settimane, ma mi pare tutto molto chiaro.”

“Omicidio stradale: scommetto che chi l’ha investito era ubriaco e non si è accorto di nulla, succede sempre più spesso ormai. - si rammarica l’agente - Spero che l’automobile abbia perso uno specchietto od un fanale, in modo da poter risalire al numero di telaio.”

“Cercherei piuttosto un SUV o un furgoncino, a giudicare dall’entità e dalla gravità delle ferite. - il coroner si alza e dà un’occhiata alla strada - Non vedo nessun tipo di frammento qua attorno, però: purtroppo la realtà è ben diversa dai telefilm crime, dove l’assassino lascia sempre una traccia dietro di sé.”

Una settimana più tardi, nelle campagne attorno a Manchester viene ritrovato un furgone completamente bruciato, che era stato rubato da Liverpool due settimane prima. Nessuno lo collega all’investimento stradale che c’è stato a Londra, perché non c'è alcunché che colleghi i due fatti criminosi e l’agente Mallory ha dovuto suo malgrado archiviare l'investimento come irrisolto.

Il SUV color melanzana viene portato via un mesetto più tardi dagli eredi del defunto: non dovrà più vedere il suo strafottente proprietario che ignora una multa, quello stronzo non parcheggerà mai più fuori dalle strisce, non darà più fastidio alla gente onesta che lavora e questo è grandioso.

Un giorno qualcuno dovrebbe dargli una medaglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La lobelia indica la malevolenza, le ortiche la crudeltà.


	5. 5. Timo e nasturzi

“Mi sto impigrendo!” si lamenta Mary un giorno che è a fare shopping con Meredith.

“Perché tu e John non vi iscrivete ad un corso di ballo?”

“Uh no, proprio non fa per lui - ridacchia la donna, ricordando quanto fosse impacciato la prima e unica volta in cui hanno ballato, al matrimonio - inoltre quando può aiuta Sherlock con le sue indagini, quindi non avrebbe tempo.”

“Oddio, ma non hai paura? Sembra pericoloso.”

“John è stato un soldato e secondo me crede ancora di esserlo. Poi, a quanto ho capito, queste cose erano all’ordine del giorno quando loro due vivevano insieme, ci sono abituati. D’altronde c’è molta gente che fa l’investigatore privato in questa città e non gli succede nulla: probabilmente è più pericoloso fare il muratore.”

“Sarà. Io non dormirei di notte per l’ansia.”

“Credimi, è meglio così: quando è a casa John è un’anima in pena.”

“In che senso?”

“E’ sempre agitato, vai a capire perché, non sa cosa fare e gli vengono in mente le cose più assurde: settimana scorsa ha imbiancato la cantina.”

“E allora, cosa c’è di male? Lo vorrei io un uomo così.”

“Oh no, non se devi aiutarlo a sgomberare e poi rimettere tutto a posto, e magari approfittare dell’occasione per buttare via cose che non usi più. E’ solo una cantina! Non ci inviteremo mai degli ospiti lì dentro.”

“Povera Mary! - Meredith ride e la abbraccia - Ehi, ho un’idea: da un mesetto ho iniziato a seguire un corso di pilates, perché non vieni anche tu? L’insegnante è simpaticissimo, non è una ginnastica faticosa, ma io mi sento molto meglio da quando lo faccio.”

 

“Pilates?” chiede John a cena.

“Sì, andrei con Meredith. Sento il bisogno di fare un po’ di moto.”

“Mi sembra un’ottima idea.”

“Allora puoi farmi il certificato medico?”

“Certo.”

Finiscono di cenare in silenzio, gli unici rumori sono quelli delle posate che tintinnano sui piatti ed il sottofondo della televisione accesa.

John non ha mai amato molto la televisione. D’altronde, essendo vissuto all’estero per quindici anni, ha imparato a farne a meno, eppure, da quando sta con Mary, gli sembra che l’apparecchio sia quasi sempre acceso. E’ stato così fin da subito, anche quando erano fidanzati e quel rumore di sottofondo fatto di voci, notizie, musica e jingles pubblicitari si è inserito nella loro vita a riempirne i silenzi.

Sì, ci sono tanti silenzi e John a volte si domanda se sia normale, se anche le altre coppie stentino a trovare argomenti di conversazione nella loro quotidianità. Prova a ricordare le serate a casa sua quando era bambino, ma sono troppo in là nel tempo perché siano nitide e rammenta solo la forte tensioni e le furiose litigate durante il periodo in cui Harry fece coming out.

Anche a Baker Street c’era spesso silenzio, ma era del tutto diverso: Sherlock era solito estraniarsi dal mondo per rifugiarsi nel suo Mind Palace e lui, seduto in poltrona, poteva leggere un libro o aggiornare il blog, ma siccome non era un silenzio oppressivo, non sentiva alcun bisogno di romperlo per forza dicendo qualcosa.

Chissà se Sherlock lo fa ancora, perdendosi nei meandri della sua mente? Chissà se a Baker Street c’è ancora lo stesso confortante silenzio?

In un attimo a John compare davanti agli occhi la figura dell’amico raggomitolato sulla poltrona, con le mani giunte sotto al mento, gli occhi chiusi, ma con le palpebre che tremano mentre la sua mente lavora incessantemente. Non si curerà di mangiare, né di coprirsi e finirà per addormentarsi in quella assurda posizione.

Una strana sensazione si impadronisce di lui, un vago malessere nostalgico, quasi un senso di colpa per essere a casa sua e non lì, ad accertarsi che stia bene.

“... però sinceramente mi è rimasto sullo stomaco. Troppo burro, non credi?”

Nel frattempo Mary gli stava parlando e lui non ha sentito nulla, perso nelle sue elucubrazioni. La tv sta trasmettendo un programma che mette a confronto la pasticceria inglese e quella austriaca e probabilmente sua moglie parlava di quello.

Azzarda un neutro “sì”, ma poi non aggiunge nulla e lascia che l’apparecchio colmiancora una volta il silenzio della stanza.

 

“Di cosa parlavate tu e tua moglie?” chiede una sera John a Lestrade, mentre stanno bevendo una birra al pub. C’è una partita di rugby, sport verso il quale Mary mostra una assoluta insofferenza, perciò John approfitta delle serate in cui c’è un incontro per vedersi con Greg; una volta l’ha proposto anche a Sherlock, ma l’amico l’ha guardato stralunato, chiedendogli perché mai dovrebbe voler passare la sera in luogo affollato e chiassoso dove il quoziente intellettivo più alto è quello del registratore di cassa solo per guardare in televisione un gruppo di uomini che corre dietro ad una palla di forma irregolare.

John non gliel’ha più chiesto.

Lestrade fa una smorfia mentre cerca di ricordare. “Principalmente di cosa avevano fatto i bambini a scuola o del suo lavoro; del mio evitavo di parlare perché non erano argomenti adatti ad una famiglia con bambini piccoli. Poi siamo passati alle accuse reciproche, alle urla, ed alla fine, se dovevamo dirci qualcosa, lo facevamo solo tramite avvocati.”

“Ed è per questo che il vostro matrimonio è finito, perché non vi parlavate più?”

Il poliziotto si produce in una risata secca “No, il matrimonio è finito il giorno in cui l’ho trovata a letto con l’insegnante di ginnastica. Ma se lo chiedessi a lei, ti direbbe che è finito per colpa dei miei turni di lavoro impossibili e dei continui straordinari. Perché ti interessa tanto, ci sono problemi fra te e Mary?”

“No, no - si affretta a negare John - era così, tanto per fare conversazione.”

“Be’, ti spiace se parliamo d’altro? Di queste cose ne parlai fino alla nausea con il terapista di coppia e non servì a nulla.”

“Scusami. Stai seguendo qualche caso interessante?”

“Le solite cose, nulla degno di nota, almeno a giudizio di Sherlock. Sai - scherza Greg - se riuscissi a convincerlo ad aiutarmi anche su casi più banali, mi alleggeriresti di un bel po’ di lavoro.”

In quel momento il Clifton segna una meta ed evita a John di dover confessare a Greg che probabilmente ora vede Sherlock più di quanto faccia lui.

 

Una settimana più tardi Mary deve andare a trovare sua mamma e starà fuori città alcuni giorni.

“Ti ho lasciato dell’arrosto e anche alcune porzioni di lasagne in frigorifero.”

“Tranquilla, non morirò di fame.” John ridacchia mentre si siede in poltrona e apre il giornale.

“Allora ci vediamo tra una settimana. Ti chiamo quando arrivo a casa di mamma.”

“Fa’ buon viaggio.”

Al suo arrivo, la madre di Mary è piuttosto sorpresa di vedere la figlia da sola.

“John…?” chiede esitante.

“Non ho mai detto che sarebbe venuto anche lui.” risponde la figlia, piuttosto sorpresa.

“Lo davo per scontato - ribatte l’anziana - siete sposati e da che mondo è mondo marito e moglie si muovono insieme. Cos’è, non vuole incontrarmi?”

“Ma no! Come ti vengono certe idee?”

“Non è qui, che altro dovrei pensare?”

“Mamma - sospira Mary - non è più come ai tuoi tempi. E poi dobbiamo solo sistemare una vecchia faccenda di cui John non sa nulla; non è un esperto di questioni ereditarie, cosa ci veniva a fare? Era inutile che sprecasse giorni di ferie, si sarebbe solo annoiato a ciondolare per casa tutto il giorno.”

“Quindi sei stata tu a chiedergli di restare a casa?”

“No, non ne abbiamo proprio parlato.”

“Cioè gli hai detto che saresti venuta qui e lui ha semplicemente detto ‘vai’?”

“Più o meno. Mamma - sospira la donna - mi spieghi qual è il problema?”

La donna lascia che Mary sistemi i bagagli, ma continua a brontolare sul fatto che ai suoi tempi una cosa del genere non sarebbe mai successa.

 

Quella settimana John finisce per trascorrere più tempo a Baker Street che a casa propria, dove torna solo per dormire. Sherlock non ha casi per le mani, ma sta ancora sistemando il suo famoso archivio ottico e l’ex soldato è più che felice di aiutarlo e di ascoltare ancora qualche vecchia avventura che non conosceva, oppure di ricordare assieme al suo amico i casi risolti insieme.

La giornata all’ambulatorio è stata tranquilla. Fin troppo. Come quella precedente e quella prima ancora. Tra un paziente con l’artrite ed uno con la gastrite, John ha passato il tempo a navigare su Internet tra un sito e l’altro, senza uno scopo preciso, poi gli è arrivato un messaggio di Sherlock.

**Aspetto una cliente. Potrebbe avere un caso che vale la pena di seguire.**

**SH**

E, dopo qualche minuto un nuovo messaggio.

**Vuoi venire a sentire cosa ha da raccontare?**

**SH**

**Sì.**

**JW**

**La faccenda potrebbe non concludersi per l’ora di cena, però.**

**SH**

**Non preoccuparti: dato che Mary non c’è, non è un problema se passo una notte fuori città.**

**JW**

Il dottore ricontrolla per scrupolo i suoi impegni di lavoro: il giovedì ed il venerdì riceve solo su appuntamento e le due pagine dell’agenda sono di un bianco immacolato, perciò non deve nemmeno tornare a casa la sera, se l’indagine dovesse protrarsi a lungo; sorride davanti alla fortunata coincidenza di eventi.

L’assenza di pazienti significa meno entrate e, da responsabile capofamiglia quale è adesso, la cosa dovrebbe preoccuparlo, ma scaccia via il pensiero con una scrollata di spalle: non ci sta a farsi rovinare una bella avventura in compagnia del suo migliore amico da quelle preoccupazioni.

Chiude a chiave il suo ufficio e sta per uscire dall’ambulatorio, quando il suo cellulare vibra di nuovo.

**SH**

Resta perplesso davanti a quel messaggio sibillino: cosa c’è da capire? A cosa si sta riferendo? E perché gli sembra che quella singola parola, ‘capisco’, suoni carica di risentimento? Scorre nuovamente lo scambio di messaggi, ma alla fine scuote la testa e rinuncia, decidendo di chiedere a lui direttamente.

**Io invece no! Cosa vuoi dire?**

**JW**

La sua domanda rimane però senza replica e, quando arriva a Baker Street, non ha modo di affrontare il discorso con Sherlock, perché qualche istante dopo la signor Hudson annuncia l’arrivo della cliente: una donna sulla quarantina, di nome Sandra Tibbot, bassa, dalle spalle robuste e dal forte accento gallese.

“Signora Tibbot - esordisce il consulente investigativo senza troppi preamboli - nella sua mail mi accennava ad un ritrovamento che l’ha turbata. Di cosa si tratta?”

La donna si tormenta le mani e apre e chiude nervosamente la chiusura a scatto della borsetta “Stiamo facendo dei lavori-”

“- di ristrutturazione della sua fattoria.” taglia corto Sherlock, che ha già capito che la donna la sta prendendo alla lontana, invece di arrivare direttamente al punto.

“Come fa a sapere che stiamo facendo dei lavori? Nella mail non ne ho parlato.”

“Schizzi disseccati di calce e gesso sulla suola e sul bordo delle sue scarpe, sassolini e tracce di polvere nel risvolto dei jeans.”

“Infatti, stiamo convertendo la vecchia porcilaia in un garage ed è lì che è avvenuto il ritrovamento. Ecco, magari non è nulla…”

“Questo lo lasci decidere a noi.” Sherlock la ferma di nuovo, con impazienza, e John gli indirizza un’occhiataccia, chiedendosi come diavolo faccia ad avere ancora clienti con quell’atteggiamento così brusco; sa che l'amico non ha mai avuto modi diplomatici e cortesi, se non per ottenere qualche favore, ma ora quella sua insofferenza verso il prossimo rasenta la maleducazione.

Lo Sherlock che lui ricorda non era così: è come se quei due anni lo avessero inselvatichito e reso più scontroso.

“Siamo qui per ascoltarla - interviene diplomaticamente - e per darle una mano.”

Fortuna che la donna è girata verso di lui, così si perde l’espressione teatralmente esasperata del detective.

“Grazie.” risponde questa con un profondo sospiro.

“Bene, ora possiamo sapere cosa ha trovato?” domanda l’investigatore.

La signora Tibbot si decide ad aprire la borsa e ne estrae un fazzolettino di tela bianca ripiegato, lo appoggia sul tavolino da caffè e rivela il suo contenuto: all’apparenza sembra una piccola sfera metallica ossidata, irregolare e bitorzoluta e John deve avvicinarsi per capire meglio di cosa si tratta.

“Ma è…”

“Sì - la donna fa una smorfia - all’inizio non potevo crederci, ma è esattamente quello.”

“E’ un dente - conclude John, smuovendo l’oggetto con la punta di una matita - un dente umano incapsulato.”

Anche Sherlock si avvicina per esaminarlo meglio, prendendolo in mano senza alcun ribrezzo.

 _“In effetti, per un uomo che conserva parti di cadaveri nel frigorifero questo è nulla.”_ pensa John nascondendo con grande sforzo un sorriso davanti alla faccia allibita della loro cliente.

“E’ sporco di terriccio, dentro e fuori. Da dove viene?”

“Come le ho detto, stiamo ristrutturando la porcilaia. Un paio di giorni fa uno degli operai è entrato in casa dicendomi che avevano trovato delle ossa, ma all’inizio non me ne sono preoccupata più di tanto, sapevo che erano solo i nostri vecchi maiali.”

“Maiali? - domanda John confuso - cosa centrano i maiali, ora?”

“La nostra famiglia ha allevato e macellato maiali sino alla fine degli anni ‘70, era molto redditizio all’epoca, tranne che per l’inverno in cui morirono tutti a causa di una malattia e, appunto, li seppellimmo sotto la porcilaia. - fa una breve pausa ed aggiunge una riflessione sottovoce, che pare rivolta più a se stessa che a loro - Con quello che successe quell’anno, fu quasi un bene non avere le bestie di cui occuparsi.”

“Nessun altro resto umano?”

“No, solo questo, sotto alle ossa dei maiali. Ero quasi tentata di buttarlo nella spazzatura, ma non ho potuto e il pensiero ha continuato a tormentarmi e non farmi dormire la notte, perché…”

“Ovvio, perché se questo è un dente umano significa che è appartenuto a qualcuno e allora dov’è il resto del cadavere? - Sherlock balza in piedi dalla sua poltrona e si affretta in camera, dove recupera una valigia - Accetto il suo caso, signora Tibbot. Dove abita?”

“A Ruthin, nel Denbighshire.” [1]

“Prenoto i biglietti del treno e poi vado a casa a prendere qualche vestito di ricambio anch’io. - John rivolge un sorriso rassicurante alla donna - Ci sarà una spiegazione più che plausibile per questo ritrovamento, non deve preoccuparsi.”

“Il dente è molto vecchio, vero?”

John esamina attentamente la capsula dorata sbiadita dal tempo “Direi proprio di sì.”

“Potrebbe risalire al tempo della guerra? - domanda la donna - Si racconta che all’epoca nella nostra contea vi fosse una Quinta Colonna [1] di tedeschi.”

“Sì, mi sembra plausibile.” John annuisce convinto e le posa una mano sulla spalla per rassicurarla, perché la percepisce molto agitata.

 

Quel pomeriggio, mentre il treno li sta portando a destinazione, Sherlock si rigira silenziosamente il dente tra le dita e John, sapendo che è immerso nel suo Mind Palace, decide di non disturbarlo, e fa invece qualche ricerca sul suo portatile sulla Seconda Guerra Mondiale e sulle spie tedesche infiltratesi nel Regno.

“Quando arriviamo, vorrei che tu parlassi ancora con la nostra cliente.” dice Sherlock all’improvviso, infilandosi il reperto in tasca.

“Va bene, e cosa devo chiederle?”

“Quello che vuoi.”

“Non vedo come questo possa esserti utile per l’indagine. E poi perché io?”

“Perché ho visto che con te si apre più volentieri, con me è sulla difensiva.”

“Forse perché sei troppo brusco?” ironizza l’ex soldato.

“Non sono brusco, sono pratico, diretto e non mi perdo in chiacchiere.”

“Esattamente.” borbotta Watson.

Sherlock agita una mano, infastidito “Come sia, con te è molto più a suo agio, hai conquistato la sua fiducia. - Sherlock riflette che è uno dei motivi per cui John gli è così indispensabile, perché sa mediare tra lui ed il resto del mondo - Però ti sei sbilanciato troppo sull’esito dell’indagine: non dovevi dirle che andrà tutto bene, dato che non sappiamo ancora nulla sul proprietario del dente.”

“La sua famiglia si trasferì in quella fattoria negli anni ‘60 e la guerra era già finita da un pezzo, non centrano nulla con quanto accaduto. Probabilmente quel soldato perse il dente durante una scazzottata e lo stesso finì sottoterra col tempo.”

“L’oro è prezioso oggi, figurati quanto lo era a quei tempi: se avessi perso una capsula, non l’avresti cercata?”

John si massaggia inconsciamente la mascella, ricordando una volta in cui, ubriaco, fece a pugni con un commilitone che era il doppio di lui.

“All’inizio non ti accorgi dei piccoli dettagli, sei troppo concentrato sul dolore. E se non fece a botte, magari gli spararono in faccia ed il dente saltò via. Credimi, ne ho viste di tutti i colori in guerra: i delinquenti comuni approfittano spesso del clima di caos per compiere le loro vendette private, non mi stupirei se fosse andata così anche in questo caso.”

“Vedremo.” risponde Sherlock, prima di rinchiudersi nuovamente nel silenzio fino all’arrivo alla fattoria dei Tibbot.

E’ quasi sera, ed è troppo buio per esaminare la stalla dove è stato ritrovato il dente, così John approfitta della cena per chiacchierare amabilmente con la padrona di casa. Ogni tanto, di sottecchi, lancia una occhiata veloce a Sherlock e lo vede increspare appena le labbra all’insù in segno di approvazione, e ne è quasi lusingato, perché è come se il detective gli stesse dicendo che sta facendo un buon lavoro.

Sherlock può essere avaro di complimenti, di parole o spiegazioni, ma se si impara a leggere il linguaggio del suo corpo, non è difficile capire quando è soddisfatto o sta facendo un complimento, e lui in quegli anni l’ha imparato.

Si sente stupidamente orgoglioso anche di questo.

“E’ una bella casa.” osserva guardandosi intorno.

Sandra Tibbot si stringe nelle spalle “E’ molto vecchia e ha sempre bisogno di qualche riparazione, ma è la casa dove sono nata: è difficile per me pensare di trasferirmi altrove, anche se entrambi i miei genitori non ci sono più. Pensi che non ho mai nemmeno spostato i mobili, tutto è come quando la comprammo.”

John osserva la pesantissima credenza di noce scuro col ripiano di marmo alle sue spalle e sorride con comprensione. “Mobili come questi non sono facili da spostare, e poi immagino che la casa per lei sia piena di ricordi.”

“Sì. Anche se non tutti sono felici.” La donna si rabbuia visibilmente e John è rapido a cambiare argomento.

Sherlock augura la buonanotte ad entrambi e poi sale nella camera da letto che ha messo loro a disposizione la padrona di casa.

“E’ molto taciturno - dice la donna, rivolgendosi a John - credevo che i detective non la smettessero mai di fare domande.”

“Oh, lui ha i suoi metodi: sono particolari, ma infallibili.”

“Ha una grande fiducia in lui.”

“So che di primo acchito Sherlock non comunica una buona impressione di sé, ma io l’ho visto all’opera molte volte: è il migliore."

"Pensi che ciò che mi ha convinto a rivolgermi al signor Holmes è stato perché ho letto il suo blog: lei è molto bravo a fargli pubblicità."

"La fama di Sherlock è del tutto meritata: le assicuro che risolverà l’enigma di quel dente.”

“Me lo auguro: la mia famiglia ebbe già un brutto momento di notorietà in passato e mi auguravo di non dover più essere al centro dell’attenzione.

“Notorietà? Cosa intende?”

“Quando avevo circa sei anni, mio padre abbandonò me e mia madre e scappò via con l’amante dalla sera alla mattina, letteralmente. Può ben immaginare lo scandalo che ci fu all’epoca, specialmente in un paese così piccolo.”

John ha vissuto una situazione simile, quando Harry fece coming out: ricorda fin troppo bene i suoi genitori vergognosi ed affranti, gli sguardi increduli dei vicini, i cenni delle teste, i bisbigli e le occhiate di disapprovazione della gente quando sua sorella passava per strada, il sentirsi messo in disparte dai suoi amici, perché se la sorella era così, c’era il rischio che lo fosse anche lui, quasi fosse affetto da una malattia contagiosa.

Decisamente poco piacevole.

“Capisco - annuisce in direzione della signora Tibbot - non deve essere stato facile per lei.”

“No, per nulla, anche perché accadde tutto all’improvviso e fu uno shock: era sera tardi, io ero già andata di sopra in camera mia e sentii i miei genitori litigare proprio qui, in questa stanza. Ci furono urla e anche qualche spintone, a giudicare dai rumori, e poi il silenzio. La mattina dopo mia madre mi disse che papà era andato via e non sarebbe più tornato e, presto in paese si seppe la verità: era fuggito via con una donna e di lui non sapemmo più nulla. Qualche settimana più tardi morirono i maiali di malattia, come le ho già raccontato, per questo me lo ricordo bene: fu un anno denso di avvenimenti.”

“Mi dispiace molto per lei.” John le prende una mano e la stringe, cercando di consolarla.

“E adesso questo dente!”

“Ma non è colpa sua: voglio dire, si tratta di qualcuno morto durante la guerra, molto prima che voi veniste ad abitare qui, lei non centra nulla.”

“Ha ragione, sono solo molto scossa.”

La pendola batte mezzanotte ed anche John le augura la buonanotte e sale in camera, dove trova Sherlock seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate.

“Ottimo lavoro.” gli dice.

“Non ho fatto nulla di che.”

“Ti sbagli, amico mio, ti sbagli.” E con questo si chiude di nuovo nel suo Mind Palace e, nonostante le insistenze di John, non dice più una parola.

 

Il giorno dopo John gli chiede se finalmente voglia dare un’occhiata alla porcilaia, ma Sherlock scuote la testa e domanda invece alla padrona di casa se in paese vi sia una casa di riposo.

“Sì, è gestita dalla parrocchia e si trova all’imbocco della strada principale venendo da qui.”

Sherlock la ringrazia e si incammina.

“Crede che voglia chiedere agli anziani del posto qualche notizia sulla Quinta Colonna?”

“Immagino di sì.”

Lui invece è piuttosto curioso di dare un’occhiata al luogo dove è stato rinvenuto il dente e si avvicina alla grande buca al centro della stalla: ci sono ossa di maiali grandi e piccole e lo scheletro di un paio di animali è ancora quasi completamente intatto, mentre altre ossa appaiono ridotte in briciole.

“E’ l’effetto della calce.” spiega la signora Tibbot.

“Sì, probabile.” Poiché gli animali morirono di malattia, furono ricoperti di calce viva al momento della sepoltura, come era consuetudine fare in quegli anni per evitare il diffondersi di una eventuale pestilenza. I cadaveri dei maiali sul fondo della buca, coperti dai corpi degli altri, devono essersi preservati meglio, anche se adesso è difficile dire cosa stesse sotto e cosa sopra, perché gli operai, lavorando con le vanghe, hanno intaccato il sito e creato un gran disordine.

Sherlock torna dopo pranzo, da una finestra John lo vede entrare nella porcilaia ed uscirne poco dopo chiamandoli a gran voce.

“Seguitemi.” ordina e li porta fin sul fondo della vecchia stalla, dove sono ammucchiate un sacco di cianfrusaglie, le classiche cose vecchie che ciascuno accumula da qualche parte quando non ha cuore o voglia di buttarle via: una bicicletta con le ruote sgonfie e la catena fuori dalle ruote dentate, un triciclo, vasi, una cucina giocattolo, scatoloni e sacchi. Il consulente investigativo si avvicina ad un vecchio macchinario e lo guarda affascinato.

“Quello serviva per triturare la legna e ricavarne segatura da spargere sul pavimento della stalla, perché negli anni '60 era in terra battuta e non in cemento come ora. - spiega la loro cliente - I miei genitori mi hanno sempre proibito di avvicinarmi, dicevano che era troppo pericoloso, perché poteva tritare anche una persona, se ci cadeva dentro per sbaglio.”

“Esattamente.” afferma Sherlock con gli occhi che brillano. Si avvicina a John e gli mostra alcuni frammenti ossei che ha raccolto dalla buca. “Guarda questi segni, cosa ti sembrano?”

John li avvicina ad una finestra per esporli alla luce del sole ed osserva i solchi trasversali sulle ossa. “Sono molto netti, sicuramente lasciati da una lama. Di sicuro non è opera della calce.”

“Molto bene. Ora venite con me.” Sherlock raccoglie da terra un piede di porco e si dirige verso la casa, seguito da John e dalla signora Tibbot, che lancia un grido quando vede il consulente investigativo piantare l’attrezzo nel vecchio pavimento di legno e sollevare una delle assi.

“Ma cosa sta facendo?”

Anche John è sul punto di protestare o di profondersi in scuse, ancora non è certo sul da farsi, ma Sherlock gira l’asse, mostrando una grossa macchia scura e poi li guarda, e la loro aria assente lo esaspera. “Ancora non capite? Eppure è così semplice!”

La signora Tibbot scuote la testa, mentre Sherlock ha negli occhi quella luce trionfante di quando ha risolto un mistero. “Il macchinario nella porcilaia è servito per fare a pezzi il cadavere dell’uomo a cui appartiene il dente d’oro.”

La donna nega con fermezza “No, questo è impossibile: quella macchina la comprammo noi, all’epoca della guerra non si trovava qui.”

“La guerra non centra nulla! - esclama Sherlock - Ho parlato con alcuni ospiti della casa di riposo: quella della Quinta Colonna è solo una diceria priva di fondamento, qui non si è mai visto alcun sabotatore o un solo sostenitore dei tedeschi. Come del resto in paese nessuno ha mai visto la fantomatica amante con la quale suo padre sarebbe fuggito.”

“Ora non ti seguo più.” ammette John.

“Per una volta il rasoio di Occam [2] trasse in inganno tutti quanti e la madre della nostra cliente ne approfittò: scompare nel nulla un uomo sposato? Mettete in giro la voce che aveva un’amante e tutti ci crederanno, perché la gente ama le storie di scandali e spettegolare alle spalle degli altri. Ma se è veramente fuggito quella notte, perché nessuna donna se ne andò dal paese assieme a lui? Ho controllato i registri dei residenti: Paul Tibbot è l’unico ad essere scomparso senza lasciare traccia, nessuno è sparito prima, assieme o dopo di lui.”

“Magari l’amante era di un paese vicino.”

“John, negli anni ‘70 non esisteva nulla di ‘vicino’ a questo villaggio. E poi - si rivolge alla donna - ricorda che suo padre andasse spesso fuori dal paese?”

“No - risponde l’altra con un filo di voce - il lavoro alla fattoria lo impegnava troppo, non si allontanò praticamente mai da qui.”

Sherlock indica l’asse che ha appena divelto dal pavimento e continua a spiegare “Quella notte lei sentì i suoi genitori litigare. Probabilmente ci fu una colluttazione, uno spintone di troppo, suo padre perse l’equilibrio, batté la testa qui - indica il piano di marmo della credenza - cadde a terra e morì. Sua madre non si fece prendere dal panico, trascinò il cadavere nella porcilaia e poi ripulì il mobile ed il pavimento, senza però tenere conto che parte del sangue era colato tra le assi di legno. Infine approfittò del macchinario per triturare il legno per farlo a pezzi e darlo in pasto ai vostri maiali.”

La donna soffoca un grido d’orrore e si accascia piangendo su una sedia, ma Sherlock prosegue imperterrito nel suo racconto, nonostante John cerchi indirizzargli un cenno per fermarlo.

“I maiali sono onnivori, mangiano qualunque cosa gli si metta loro davanti, perciò quel dente che lei ha trovato non era sotto ai maiali, ma dentro uno di essi, così come questi altri frammenti. Poi sua madre uccise le bestie, probabilmente con un veleno, simulando una epidemia: una volta che avevano assaggiato la carne umana erano diventati troppo pericolosi e c'era il rischio che-”

“Oh mio dio, quello è mio padre.” continua a singhiozzare la donna, che alla fine non regge all’emozione e sviene. John la solleva e la sdraia sul divano alzandole le gambe con un cuscino, prende uno straccio bagnato da posarle sulla fronte, poi guarda Sherlock e sospira “Il tuo tempismo è veramente pessimo come sempre, però - abbassa la voce per non farsi sentire dalla signora Tibbot, qualora rinvenisse - questa è stata una deduzione davvero fantastica.”

“Quasi un caso da otto.” Sherlock non si dà pena di nascondere il sorriso compiaciuto che è nato davanti al complimento sincero dell’amico.

John sa che non sta bene e non sarebbe davvero il caso di mostrarsi tanto entusiasti, ma è impossibile non farsi contagiare: dopotutto loro sono i due idioti che ridacchiano su una scena del crimine.

“E adesso che si fa? Dobbiamo avvisare la polizia?” domanda John, mentre prende le pulsazioni alla signora Tibbot.

“E a che pro? - risponde il detective in tutta tranquillità - L’autrice dell’omicidio è morta diversi anni fa e, come ti diceva la nostra cliente ieri sera, ne ha avuto abbastanza della notorietà.”

"Ma..."

"E non c'è un cadavere da seppellire: le ossa sono ridotte in frammenti troppo piccoli per distinguere le umane da quelle dei maiali. Se non fosse stato per la capsula d'oro che ha protetto uno dei denti, nessuno avrebbe mai scoperto nulla."

Quando Sandra Tibbot rinviene, Sherlock e John le promettono di mantenere il segreto e lei li ringrazia grata: nei prossimi mesi avrà molte cose su cui riflettere e sapere che almeno non dovrà affrontare un’inchiesta o giornalisti che vengono a ficcanasare in casa sua le offre un po’ di sollievo.

 

Sul treno che li riporta verso Londra, John non può fare a meno di ripensare a quella vicenda: dà uno sguardo in giro, si accerta che lo scompartimento sia deserto e poi si rivolge a Sherlock.

“Che stomaco che ha avuto quella donna a fare a pezzi il marito a quel modo: ha dimostrato la freddezza di uno spietato serial killer.”

Sherlock mugugna qualcosa e guarda fuori dal finestrino.

“Non sei d’accordo? Sherlock, ha fatto mangiare il consorte dai maiali…”

“Per me ha solo agito nel miglior modo possibile, date le circostanze.”

“Nel modo migliore…” ripete John, sbigottito. Un conto è che Sherlock ammiri la donna per come ha occultato il suo crimine, ma un altro è che sia d’accordo con le sue motivazioni.

“Non credo volesse ucciderlo - spiega il detective - è stato solo un incidente durante una lite, non c’era nulla di premeditato, ma una giuria poteva anche vederla in modo diverso e comunque, anche con un’accusa di omicidio colposo, sarebbe finita in carcere per diversi anni. I Tibbot non avevano parenti prossimi, la figlia sarebbe quindi cresciuta in un orfanotrofio e, senza nessuno ad occuparsene, probabilmente avrebbero perso la fattoria, la loro fonte di reddito. Quindi sì, ritengo che abbia optato per la migliore soluzione possibile.”

“A questo non avevo pensato. Però resta lo stesso qualcosa di atroce.”

“Punti di vista. - Sherlock si volta a guardarlo - Ci sono persone che farebbero qualsiasi cosa per salvare coloro che amano.” Poi torna a guardare fuori e non apre più bocca per tutto il viaggio.

Cullato dal dondolio del treno, John si domanda se Sherlock stesse parlando solo della madre della loro cliente.

“Perché non ti fermi a Baker Street stasera? - propone il detective una volta scesi dal treno - Per arrivare a casa tua c’è ancora mezz’ora di strada.”

In realtà John dovrebbe andare a casa a sistemare perché l’indomani Mary ritorna e lui in quei giorni non ha fatto nulla, ma un tempo lui e Sherlock erano soliti festeggiare la risoluzione di un’indagine con una cena e ha così voglia di farlo che non deve pensarci più di tanto.

“Angelo?”

Il sorriso di Sherlock è la risposta migliore.

 

C’era un altro piccolo rituale che avevano alla fine di un caso: Sherlock chiedeva sempre a John se avesse qualche richiesta musicale ed era disposto a suonargli tutto ciò che volesse, fossero anche le canzoni dei Beatles, quindi, dopo essere tornati a casa e aver versato ad entrambi un bicchiere di whisky, si siede in poltrona e aspetta che Sherlock si avvicini al leggio, perché è tanto, davvero tanto tempo che non lo sente più suonare: nemmeno al suo matrimonio ha avuto questo piacere.

Tuttavia attende invano, perché Sherlock si siede in poltrona, accende il computer e controlla se tra le email è arrivato qualcosa degno di nota: chissà, magari è già annoiato.

“Suonami qualcosa.” chiede allora il dottore.

Il ticchettio delle dita di Sherlock sulla tastiera si interrompe all’improvviso ed un silenzio stranamente teso si allunga tra di loro.

“No.” risponde infine, dopo una lunga pausa.

“Eddai. Perché?” John insiste: Sherlock non si è mai tirato indietro davanti ad una sua richiesta.

Sherlock si tormenta il labbro inferiore tra i denti. “Non sono dell’umore giusto - risponde evasivo - per suonare devo essere ispirato e… in questo momento non lo sono.”

“Oh, allora va bene. Come si dice, Chopin non fa il bis.”

“Paganini non ripete, John.” lo corregge Sherlock con una piccola smorfia divertita, ma spera ardentemente che John non noti l’assenza della custodia del suo strumento, perché poi sarebbe costretto a spiegargli che l’ha venduto perché la sua vena musicale si è completamente esaurita e allora John insisterebbe, farebbe altre domande e vorrebbe sapere cose che nemmeno lui sa ed è in grado di spiegare.

Per fortuna John si limita a finire il suo whisky e gli augura la buonanotte prima di ritirarsi al piano di sopra.

 

Il giorno dopo si reca al lavoro direttamente da Baker Street e quando la sera torna a casa sua, trova Mary per metà dentro al frigorifero.

“Che succede?” domanda stranito.

“Succede che ti avevo lasciato da mangiare, ma qui è andato a male tutto. Sei stato poco bene per caso? Perché non hai toccato nulla di quello che avevo preparato?”

“Ah, no, è solo che questa settimana sono stato parecchio assieme a Sherlock, ho mangiato spesso da lui, e l’altro giorno siamo anche restati a dormire fuori città.”

“Capisco - la donna sospira e si sfila i guanti di gomma - la prossima volta però dimmelo: eviteremo di sprecare tutto questo cibo.”

“Sì, scusa.”

“Com’è stato?”

“Cosa?”

“Il caso.”

“Oh… interessante. Risaliva ai tempi della guerra.”

“Uh, roba vecchia.”

“Già.”

John sa che non è bello mentire alla propria moglie, ma ha promesso a Sandra Tibbot di non rivelare a nessuno la verità; non che non si fidi di Mary, la considera più una questione di segreto professionale. E se poi la moglie si lasciasse sfuggire qualcosa, magari con Meredith o un’altra sua amica, ne andrebbe della credibilità di Sherlock, credibilità che lo stesso si è riguadagnato faticosamente dopo la vicenda di Moriarty e lui non vuole rischiare in alcun modo di danneggiare l’amico.

In fondo, si dice, non è una cosa grave: non è che le stia tenendo nascosta una scappatella.

Mentre scende a buttare la spazzatura, Mary guarda con desolazione le sue piante avvizzite: quando non c’è lei, quella casa sembra disabitata, come se il marito nemmeno vivesse lì. Forse ha ragione sua mamma, quando dice che gli uomini lasciati da soli in casa non sono assolutamente autonomi.

Ruota la testa sul collo e stira i muscoli contratti delle spalle: non vede l’ora di tornare a pilates.

 

“Mary - la saluta James, l’istruttore, al termine della lezione, sfoggiando un bel sorriso - ci sei mancata settimana scorsa.”

“E a me è mancata la ginnastica: sono ancora tutta indolenzita.” si lamenta.

“Il pilates è una attività che va portata avanti con regolarità e costanza. Ma dimmi, com’è andato il viaggio?”

“Tutto bene.”

“Ricordo che dicevi a Meredith che tua mamma aveva qualche problema burocratico: nulla di grave, mi auguro.”

La donna è piacevolmente sorpresa che James si ricordi di quella conversazione. “Oh no, un ente previdenziale sosteneva che mancassero dei documenti per l’eredità di uno zio, che però lei aveva inviato. Siamo dovute andare alla sede un paio di volte, ma alla fine abbiamo risolto.”

“Pazzesco il tempo che si perde dietro a queste scartoffie.”

“Per non parlare dello spavento che ha preso mamma quando si sono messi a parlare di rimborsi e penali.”

“La capisco: anche a me successe una cosa del genere quando morì mio nonno.”

“Davvero? E come avete risolto?”

Mary e James restano a chiacchierare su una panchina della palestra, finché non arriva l’insegnante di aerobica con la sua classe.

“Quante attività che si tengono qua dentro.” osserva la donna.

“Già: il giovedì sera c’è anche un corso di tango. A te piace ballare?”

“Sì, da ragazza lo facevo spesso, perché c’era una sala da ballo vicino a casa mia.”

“Dai, non parlare a questo modo: non sei così vecchia.”

Mary abbassa gli occhi e sorride, lusingata per il complimento. “E tu sai ballare?”

“Sì, ho imparato dai miei genitori, che hanno vinto anche qualche gara a livello nazionale.”

“Wow, la tua famiglia ha il movimento nel sangue.”

James la accompagna sino alla fermata dell’autobus e resta a chiacchierare con lei, per accertarsi che nessun balordo la importuni, e le racconta ancora qualche aneddoto sulla famiglia.

Mary è così interessata che non le dispiace affatto che il mezzo sia un po’ in ritardo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per questo capitolo cercavo dei fiori che rappresentassero l'avventura, ma non ho trovato nulla di specifico, così ho ripiegato sul timo, che simboleggia l'attività ed il movimento ed i nasturzi, che sono fiori da regalare a chi un'avventura la intraprende.
> 
> [1] Località del Galles.
> 
> [2] Trattasi di una cellula militare straniera infiltrata in un Paese ostile, a scopo di spionaggio o di sabotaggio.
> 
> [3] Principio filosofico secondo il quale (sintetizzando), a parità di fattori, la soluzione più semplice è da preferire a quella più fantasiosa.
> 
> I maiali che mangiano la gente sono un omaggio al romanzo Hannibal, ma la storia di una persona fatta a pezzi in una macchina che tritura il legno l'ho sentita in un programma tv di Rai5 che ricostruiva i delitti più efferati della storia (per dovere di cronaca: un uomo ammazzò la moglie e la ficcò in una macchina che tritura il legno, spargendone i resti in un fiume che scorreva vicino casa).


	6. 6. Adonide e ligustro

Il caso successivo di Sherlock riguarda un commercio clandestino di animali esotici. L’sms del consulente investigativo, con cui lo invita a raggiungerlo per aiutarlo, arriva a John mentre si trova ad un corso di aggiornamento: purtroppo il suo nuovo lavoro, a differenza di quello presso l’ambulatorio di Sarah, è più impegnativo e lo costringe a seguire quei corsi a frequenza obbligatoria, anche se, mentre l’anziano relatore bofonchia di cose che lui conosce già alla perfezione, ritiene che siano solo una gran perdita di tempo.

E’ perciò costretto a malincuore a mandare una risposta a Sherlock dicendogli che al momento non può muoversi, anche se, dopo aver letto il messaggio dell’amico, vorrebbe trovarsi ovunque tranne che lì.

Quella situazione gli pesa parecchio, ma non può fare diversamente: il suo vecchio impiego non rendeva abbastanza per mantenere una famiglia e pagare il mutuo, e ha dovuto trovare qualcosa di più redditizio, che purtroppo comporta anche un sacco di noiose seccature in più.

Mentre dal palco qualcuno continua a far scorrere diapositive e a parlare, la sua mente vaga, immaginandosi un inseguimento al fianco di Sherlock; si domanda in che modo gli animali vengano introdotti clandestinamente nel Regno Unito e se questo traffico nasconda anche altro, come spesso gli è capitato di vedere in passato.

La verità è che muore dalla voglia di inventarsi una scusa qualsiasi ed uscire da lì.

Sfila di nuovo il cellulare dalla tasca, cercando di non farsi notare dagli altri colleghi e, sentendosi un po’ come un ragazzino che legge fumetti in classe di nascosto dalla maestra, manda un altro messaggio al suo amico.

**Sii prudente. Se puoi aspettami, sarò fuori da qui fra tre ore.**

**JW**

Dovrebbe andare a casa al termine della lezione, ma Mary non si arrabbierà se tarda un po’, ne è certo.

Non riceve alcuna risposta da Sherlock se non alla fine del convegno, ed è solo per informarlo che il suo aiuto non serve più.

**Già risolto.**

**SH**

L’ex soldato sospira, deluso di non aver potuto prendere parte a quell’avventura: ha avuto la testa altrove tutto il tempo, non ha ascoltato un solo intervento e quindi seguire quella conferenza si è rivelato più inutile che mai, anzi, gli ha impedito di fare qualcosa a cui teneva davvero.

Seduto in quella grande sala perfettamente illuminata e climatizzata si sente come se fosse rinchiuso all’interno di una minuscola scatola.

**La prossima volta prometto che non mancherò di aiutarti.**

**JW**

Non riceve alcuna risposta al suo messaggio, ma sa che Sherlock lo chiamerà: dopo diversi mesi a John sembra di aver raggiunto un compromesso soddisfacente tra gli impegni quotidiani e l'aiutare il detective nelle sue indagini.

Quasi. Se potesse liberarsi delle seccature tipo quei convegni sarebbe il massimo.

Vuole un altro bel caso come l’ultimo che ha seguito. A quel pensiero gli scappa da ridere perché, se potesse leggergli nel pensiero, nessuno dei suoi colleghi (o qualunque altra persona di sua conoscenza) definirebbe ‘bella’ la vicenda di un uomo fatto a pezzettini da una macchina trita legno e dato in pasto ai maiali. Si chiede se siano stati l’incontro e la frequentazione con Sherlock a trasmettergli quel macabro modo di vedere le cose o se l’aver conosciuto il detective non abbia semplicemente liberato dalle pastoie morali qualcosa che era già dentro di lui, che gli permette di entusiasmarsi per un mistero e di ridacchiare del tutto inappropriatamente su una scena del crimine.

 

Il detective in effetti lo va a cercare per uno dei suoi casi, ma purtroppo questo accade nella peggiore delle circostanze possibili.

John e Mary sono in uno dei migliori ristoranti di Londra, con due zii di lei ed i loro figli che non erano potuti venire al matrimonio. Gli zii lavorano all’ambasciata britannica a Melbourne, Mary gli ha fatto intendere che si tratta di persone piuttosto in vista e che ci tiene molto a far bella figura con loro, così John ha tirato fuori dalla naftalina il suo completo migliore, le scarpe usate al matrimonio ed ha anche rispolverato il suo galateo a tavola, cercando di memorizzare quale forchetta o coltello si usi e per quale pietanza. Il dottore è un po’ sulle spine, ma la cena sta procedendo tranquillamente: decisamente troppo formale per i suoi gusti (e sta sforzandosi di non pensare a quanto salato sarà il conto), ma finora non ha detto né fatto nulla di imbarazzante e Mary gli rivolge di tanto in tanto un cenno di approvazione.

Certo, si sentirà molto più a suo agio quando tutto sarà finito.

All’improvviso si sente un certo trambusto provenire dalla cassa vicino all’ingresso dell’elegante locale: due camerieri stanno cercando di impedire l’ingresso a qualcuno, probabilmente senza prenotazione.

“La prego di aspettare fuori, signore, le chiameremo noi la persona che sta cercando.” dice uno dei due con voce accomodante, ma che non riesce a nascondere un marcato imbarazzo.

“Non occorre: ho già visto dov’è.” risponde una voce ben nota a John.

“Signore, cerchi di capire, insomma...”

“Fatemi passare, non ho tempo da perdere.”

“Non insista: lei non può entrare in questo locale nelle sue attuali condizioni.”

L’uomo si divincola come un’anguilla e aggira i due camerieri, rivelandosi a John: è Sherlock, ovviamente, e si sta avvicinando al suo tavolo con un sorriso euforico ed eccitato che per un istante contagia anche l’ex soldato e gli impedisce di notare immediatamente lo stato dell’amico.

“John, alzati! Dobbiamo andare!” urla da lontano, mentre gli sguardi di tutti gli avventori si girano verso di lui, lo zio di Mary solleva un sopracciglio in chiaro segno di biasimo per la confusione creata da quel tale, e Mary gli rivolge una muta domanda allarmata con gli occhi: cosa ci fa Sherlock qui e perché sta urlando come un ossesso in un ristorante di lusso?

“Ho una pista, dobbiamo andare.” Sherlock gli si avvicina e John, purtroppo, ha modo di vedere come è ridotto: il suo bel cappotto è macchiato di un fango verdastro e viscido, è fradicio da capo a piedi, sta sgocciolando un’acqua non certo pulita sul pavimento immacolato in marmo di Carrara e la puzza di fogna e di liquami che emana la sua persona è talmente disgustosa che non gli si può stare vicino.

“Sherlock, dove sei stato?” gli domanda John mentre, sotto al tavolo, Mary gli allunga un calcetto e gli mima un irritato ‘fa’ qualcosa’ con le labbra. Non ha tutti i torti: i suoi parenti sono assolutamente orripilati, come se Sherlock fosse entrato nel locale nudo, ed anche gli altri clienti lo guardano scrollando la testa con disapprovazione, mentre il direttore del ristornate, richiamato dal personale, sta confabulando con il maître, e John vorrebbe solo sprofondare nel ventre della Terra per la vergogna.

“Oh, questo? - Sherlock indica lo stato del suo vestiario e alza le spalle con noncuranza - Ero nelle fognature, ma non è importante. Quel che conta è che ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per-”

“Sherlock…” John tenta di fermarlo: possibile che non capisca che lo sta mettendo in imbarazzo? Che in un locale del genere non può entrare conciato come l’ultimo dei barboni? Che è impegnato in una cena? Che esistono cose che non si possono fare? No, naturalmente no: è talmente concentrato sul suo caso da non rendersi conto di nulla e continua a parlare e a parlare di ciò che ha dedotto, non gli importa di nient’altro e non c’è modo di fermarlo.

“Su, cosa aspetti, un invito scritto? Alzati! Hai detto che mi avresti aiutato su questo caso.”

E’ come un bambino che vuole andare a giocare e non sente ragioni, anche se fuori infuria una tempesta.

La zia di Mary ha stretto le labbra in una sottile linea di disapprovazione e si sta coprendo il naso con il tovagliolo per non dover sopportare quella terrificante puzza di marciume, mentre uno dei suoi cugini sta chiedendo a Mary se davvero conoscano quel pazzo.

“Sherlock…” John tenta un’ultima volta di fargli capire la situazione con il tono della voce, ma non c’è nulla da fare.

“John, ogni secondo è prezioso: smettila di perdere tempo e-”

“Sherlock, fuori dai piedi!” urla il dottore.

Pare che tutti gli avventori del ristorante abbiano scelto quel momento per smettere di parlare e le sue parole risuonano fortissime nell'aria.

John si pente di ciò che ha detto nel momento stesso in cui le parole abbandonano le sue labbra: Sherlock si ritrae di scatto, come se le parole lo avessero colpito fisicamente e, prima che abbia modo di nascondersi dietro la sua solita maschera di indifferenza, John ha il tempo di cogliere un lampo di dolore nei suoi occhi chiari, che non dimenticherà mai più.

Il suo amico si allontana dal loro tavolo, senza più una parola, uno sguardo od un gesto; lo zio di Mary si complimenta con lui per aver cacciato via quel cafone, mentre sua moglie imbastisce una scusa al volo, spiegando che si tratta di un conoscente di suo marito dai modi un po’ eccentrici e con qualche problema psichico, ma John non sente nulla di tutto questo, troppo concentrato sul disagio che sta provando: come ha potuto dirgli una cosa del genere?

E’ vero, Sherlock non avrebbe dovuto fare irruzione a quel modo e metterlo in imbarazzo, ma perché, perché gli ha detto proprio quelle parole?

Perché ha dovuto ferirlo a quel modo?

_“Non è quello che la gente dice di solito.”_

_“E cosa dice?”_

_“Fuori dai piedi.”_

Quello è Sherlock, è fatto così e non cambierà mai e lui dovrebbe saperlo meglio di chiunque altro, lui non l’aveva mai trattato come tutto il resto del mondo lo tratta ed ora gli sembra quasi di avergli piantato un coltello tra le scapole.

Per un secondo è tentato di corrergli dietro e dirgli che gli dispiace di aver pronunciato quelle stramaledette parole, ma lo sguardo di Mary lo inchioda sul posto: non lo può fare, lui non è come Sherlock, non può vivere fregandosene della buona creanza e delle regole sociali.

Non più.

Per il resto della serata risponde distrattamente alle domande che gli vengono poste e la cena si conclude senza ulteriori incidenti. Sul taxi che li riporta a casa, Mary non fa che ripetergli che mandare via Sherlock è stata la cosa migliore, perché ha fatto e fatto fare loro una pessima figura e, per quanto sia un tipo originale, non può pensare di comportarsi sempre come gli pare senza pensare agli altri, ma tutto ciò che John vede sono gli occhi feriti del suo amico mentre lui gli urla contro “Fuori dai piedi!”

“Mary, per favore, possiamo smettere di parlarne?” John si massaggia le tempie e sua moglie si stringe nelle spalle.

“Come preferisci. comunque mi auguro che quando Sherlock avrà riflettuto su ciò che ha fatto, ti chiami per scusarsi del suo comportamento: cioè, questa volta ha proprio passato il segno. Passi dimenticarsi di una cena, ma come si può fare una cosa del genere, dico io...”

_“Questo non accadrà mai: c’era una indagine e nulla conta di più al mondo per lui, perciò non chiederà scusa: non pensa di aver fatto qualcosa di male.”_

E’ lui quello che vorrebbe mandargli un messaggio e domandargli perdono per quella frase infelice, ma si vergogna talmente che non sa cosa scrivere.

_"Fuori dai piedi."_

Dio, come ha potuto...

 

 _“Non è successo nulla.”_ continua a ripetersi Sherlock mentre cammina a passo veloce verso Baker Street, con in mano una busta contenente abiti e cappotto.

Alla fine ha chiamato Dimmock per farsi aiutare a chiudere il caso. Il poliziotto, dopo la cattura dei colpevoli, gli ha offerto di farsi una doccia a Scotland Yard e gli ha prestato un ricambio di vestiti, visto lo stato dei suoi.

_“Avevi già appurato che John è cambiato, che le sue priorità nella vita sono altre, che non gli interessa più come un tempo essere il tuo assistente. La sua risposta non è stata che l’ennesima conferma di qualcosa che già sapevi.”_

Si rifiuta di prendere atto della stilettata di dolore che gli attraversa il petto ogni volta che nelle sue orecchie risuonano quelle parole, _'fuori dai piedi',_ ma i suoi occhi saettano inquieti nei vicoli bui della città alla ricerca del viso noto di qualche spacciatore.

Non ha fortuna, perciò si limita a fermarsi davanti ad un distributore automatico di sigarette e comprare un pacchetto delle più forti, iniziando a fumarne una dopo l’altra, finché il portone di casa non gli appare davanti agli occhi.

C’è un uomo fermo sul marciapiede che cammina avanti e indietro, come se stesse aspettando qualcuno; alza la testa quando sente i suoi passi ed il viso gli si illumina.

“Sherlock!”

Quell’uomo ha occhi azzurri che evocano il cielo terso e sgombro di nubi dopo un temporale, capelli mossi color miele ed un sorriso ampio e luminoso che sa di ricordi e di estati assolate che profumano di erba tagliata e sole a picco sulle spalle nude.

Una porta del suo Mind Palace chiusa da anni si apre con delicatezza, facendo filtrare nel corridoio la luce luminosa di ricordi che appartengono al periodo più bello e sereno della sua vita ed un nome affiora sulle sue labbra.

“Victor?”

Il sorriso dell’altro si allarga a dismisura. “In carne ed ossa. Sono felice che ancora ti ricordi di me, Sherlock.”

* * * * *

Victor e Sherlock si conobbero da bambini durante le vacanze estive; erano vicini di casa, se vicini possono definirsi due cottage immersi nella campagna inglese distanti quasi cinque chilometri tra loro.

C’era un lungo sentiero che si inoltrava in un boschetto di conifere e che correva lungo il confine nord della proprietà degli Holmes; a Sherlock piaceva percorrerlo ogni giorno assieme al suo fedele Redbeard, per il gusto di sentir crocchiare le foglie secche sotto le scarpe. C’erano altri bambini giù al villaggio in fondo alla vallata, ad appena mezz’ora di bici da casa, ma a Sherlock non interessava trascorrere del tempo con loro: non conoscevano i nomi dei più famosi pirati del mondo, non avevano mai letto i libri di Defoe e Salgari, non sapevano i nomi delle vele dei galeoni, si interessavano solo di biglie e calcio e lui li trovava estremamente noiosi: preferiva di gran lunga parlare con il suo cane, che non poteva rispondergli - vero - ma sicuramente era più interessante degli altri ragazzi e lo seguiva ovunque, come un bravo secondo segue il suo comandante.

Un giorno, mentre procedeva lungo il muretto, raccontando a Redbeard del vascello del pirata Sherlock incappato in una furiosa tempesta, si udì un fruscio di foglie al di là delle pietre, Redbeard alzò il muso, saltò il muretto ed abbaiò, e Sherlock udì un grido spaventato: al di là del confine stava un bambino dai ricci color miele che stringeva un libro al petto.

“Chi sei? E perché stavi origliando?” chiese Sherlock.

“Mi chiamo Victor, abito laggiù - rispose, indicando una casetta in lontananza - questo prato è mio ed ero qui a leggere.”

“Oh, va bene. Spero che il mio cane non ti abbia spaventato.” Sherlock lo richiamò e balzò giù dal muretto; stava per allontanarsi, quando il viso di Victor spuntò sopra le pietre del confine e lo fermò “Ma il veliero di Sherlock riuscì a superare la tempesta?”

“Allora stavi origliando.”

“No - Victor aggrottò la fronte - stavo… ascoltando il tuo racconto perché è interessante.”

Il libro che l’altro bambino stringeva in mano era “Il pirata” di Sir Walter Scott. Non uno dei suoi preferiti, ma Sherlock pensò che questo Victor sembrava meno noioso degli altri ragazzini del villaggio, e fu così che divennero amici.

Il piccolo Holmes scoprì che la famiglia di Victor era di Liverpool e trascorreva in campagna tutta l’estate, proprio come la sua, e che Victor si era azzuffato con gli altri bambini del paese ed era stato perciò escluso dai loro giochi, anche se non riuscì a farsi dire il motivo esatto del litigio.

“Cose stupide di bambini stupidi.” spiegò Victor scalciando via un sasso dal sentiero.

Sherlock pensò che forse era stato proprio lui ad iniziare la rissa, ma dato che la vedevano allo stesso modo sui loro coetanei e Victor sapeva distinguere l’albero maestro dal pennone di prua, non gli dispiaceva affatto averlo incontrato.

Victor, dal canto suo, sembrava ben contento di aver trovato un amico, seguiva Sherlock senza esitazioni nell’esplorazione del boschetto a cavallo tra le due proprietà, lasciando che fosse Holmes ad inventare ogni giorno l’avventura da raccontare ed interpretare: a lui il mondo dei pirati piaceva, ma non aveva la fantasia galoppante di Sherlock e non sapeva inventare storie. Victor incoraggiava Sherlock con entusiasmo ogni volta che c’era da fare qualcosa di pericoloso, come arrampicarsi sul castagno più vecchio ed alto del bosco, o attraversare il ruscello il giorno dopo un violento nubifragio, fingendo che fosse il mare in tempesta, decisione che li ridusse zuppi fino all’osso, costringendolia spogliarsi e a lasciar asciugare i vestiti sulle pietre del muretto, sotto un sole cocente che picchiava in testa e che scottò la loro pelle delicata, ma nemmeno le ramanzine delle rispettive madri riuscirono a cancellare dalle loro menti il brivido dell’avventura.

Ogni tanto la mamma di Sherlock, preoccupata del fatto che il figlio minore non avesse altri amici, li incoraggiava a scendere in paese e a giocare con gli altri, ma Victor, gelosissimo del suo amico e per nulla felice alla prospettiva che Sherlock trovasse qualcuno più interessante di lui, riusciva sempre a persuaderlo a lasciar perdere ed andare a giocare nel loro solito rifugio nel cuore del bosco.

“Un pirata non può rivelare dove si trovi il suo covo segreto e non può farci entrare chiunque!” proclamò, ed il piccolo Holmes gli diede ragione.

Victor era sempre con lui quando Sherlock si allontanava di casa con il broncio dopo una litigata con Mycroft il quale, man mano che cresceva, aveva sempre meno tempo per il suo fratellino.

Era con lui anche l’estate di tre anni dopo, quando arrivò il veterinario a fare l’ultima iniezione ad un Redbeard vecchio e zoppicante. Quella notte i due ragazzini dormirono assieme nel lettone dei genitori di Sherlock, Victor gli tenne stretta la mano tutta la notte e se qualche lacrima sfuggì dagli occhi di Sherlock, al mattino dopo nessuno dei due ne parlò.

Victor fu con Sherlock quando l’era dei pirati finì, quando questi iniziò a suonare il violino ed anche quando, quattordicenne, si interessò molto seriamente al lavoro di Scotland Yard, dopo aver trovato in biblioteca un grosso libro dedicato ai più famosi delitti irrisolti del Regno Unito; restava a guardarlo mentre Sherlock parlava senza sosta per ore, mettendo in evidenza le prove che erano sfuggite alla polizia ed i testimoni che non avevano interrogato. Sherlock si appassionò anche di chimica, materia di cui Victor non capiva un accidente, ma il ragazzo si divertiva un mondo a guardare gli esperimenti dell’altro.

“Nel microscopio, Victor, devi guardare nel microscopio per vedere i risultati, perché continui a guardare me?”

Victor appoggiava sorridendo la testa sul tavolo “Perché resti sempre la cosa più interessante della stanza.”

L’ultima estate che trascorsero insieme fu quella dei loro quindici anni: Victor era talmente cupo che persino Sherlock, notoriamente poco attento a quelle cose, lo notò.

“Cos’hai?” gli chiese un pomeriggio, appoggiando il violino nella sua custodia. Una brezza fredda filtrava dalla porta finestra aperta e muoveva le tende.

“In autunno dovrò trasferirmi in Canada per via degli affari di mio padre, probabilmente per sempre.”

Più tardi quell’estate Sherlock dedusse che i suddetti affari stavano andando molto male, che il signor Trevor era sull’orlo della bancarotta e stava cercando di mettere al sicuro la sua famiglia. Victor qualcosa doveva aver intuito (non era uno stupido del resto), ma forse non voleva parlarne apertamente col padre per non creargli ulteriori motivi d’ansia e anche se non avrebbe mai voluto trasferirsi, capiva che non c’erano altre soluzioni.

Quando venne il momento di salutarsi Victor trattenne a lungo la mano di Sherlock nella sua e lo abbracciò persino in modo del tutto impacciato, bisbigliandogli adagio che non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato.

Si scrissero qualche lettera, ma con la lontananza il loro legame divenne sempre più flebile, fino a scomparire del tutto.

Però, invece di cancellare Victor dal suo neonato Mind Palace, come già stava facendo con alcune materie scolastiche che trovava inutili, il giovane Sherlock creò una stanza e lì vi racchiuse i ricordi del suo unico amico fino all’arrivo di John: con Victor si era trovato bene e la sua compagnia lo aveva più volte salvato dal tedio delle vacanze in quel luogo isolato, che altrimenti gli sarebbero state insopportabili.

Gli era grato e Victor era un bel ricordo da preservare.

* * * * *

“Cosa ci fai a Londra?” domanda Sherlock facendolo accomodare in salotto. E’ ben contento di avere una scusa per non pensare quanto appena successo con John, e trovarsi davanti un volto un tempo amico è una bella sorpresa.

“La società per cui lavoro ha aperto una filiale in città e sto facendo da supervisore. Ho trovato questo indirizzo sul tuo sito e ho pensato di passare a farti un saluto. A dire il vero non ero sicuro che ti ricordassi ancora di me: eravamo due ragazzini l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti ed è passato tanto tempo.”

“No, mi ricordo molto bene.”

A queste parole il sorriso di Victor diventa impossibilmente ampio; Sherlock getta via nel camino il mozzicone di sigaretta che stringe tra le dita, ma non gli viene voglia di accenderne un’altra, come se la presenza del suo amico d'infanzia stia riuscendo per davvero a mitigare l'amarezza nata in lui dopo le parole di John.

Il detective indossa il vestito prestatogli da Dimmock, che gli sta evidentemente stretto e corto, ma le scarpe sono le sue e sono ancora infangate e fradice ed anche i suoi capelli sono umidi, dopo la veloce doccia fatta nei bagni a Scotland Yard. Victor se ne accorge e sgrana gli occhi. “Perdonami, sono stato un cafone: avrei dovuto chiamare invece di piombare qua all’improvviso, me ne vado subito.”

“No, resta. - non gli va di stare solo con l'eco di quel _'fuori dai piedi_ ancora nella testa _'_ , non ancora - Dammi solo cinque minuti di tempo per cambiarmi.”

“Ma certo.”

Victor non fa alcuna domanda sul perché le sue scarpe sembrino state recuperate da una discarica, né perché i suoi vestiti chiusi nel sacchetto di plastica emanino un odore tanto disgustoso, odore che sembra non infastidirlo affatto.

Reazione singolare.

Quando Sherlock riemerge dalla sua camera, trova Victor seduto sul divano: è persino riuscito a trovare il caffè nel caos della cucina e se ne è servito una tazza, preparandone una anche a lui.

“O forse preferisci un tè?”

“No, il caffè è perfetto, grazie.” risponde Sherlock, sedendosi in poltrona.

Victor gli illustra brevemente che lavoro faccia e dichiara di non essere stato per nulla sorpreso quando ha scoperto che lui era diventato un consulente investigativo.

“I delitti ti attiravano fin da quando eravamo piccoli. - ricorda con un sorriso - Anche nei nostri giochi di pirati c’era sempre qualcuno che finiva morto ammazzato e noi dovevamo scoprire chi era stato: eravamo due pirati investigatori.”

“Piuttosto anacronistico, ora lo riconosco.”

Victor scrolla la testa “Non importa, era divertente. - finisce di bere il suo caffè in silenzio e poi torna a guardarlo - E’ tardi, ti lascio andare a riposare: ero passato solo per un saluto e per dirti che, quando ho letto sul giornale che non eri morto, ne sono stato davvero felice.” Gli occhi di Victor sorridono al pari delle sue labbra: è sincero.

Sherlock inclina la testa da un lato, incuriosito “Non ti sei arrabbiato?”

Tutti coloro che sono stati ingannati da lui si sono sentiti offesi, presi in giro e, almeno inizialmente, furibondi al punto da non volergli rivolgere la parola.

John in particolare.

Victor inarca le sopracciglia, stupito da quella domanda. “Arrabbiato? No, perché mai avrei dovuto esserlo?”

“Fingere di essere morti non è esattamente un bel gesto nei confronti di chi ti sta attorno.”

“Ah, ma che vuol dire? Non è che hai voluto fare uno scherzo di pessimo gusto a tutti quanti, avevi le tue buone ragioni: li ho letti i giornali, cosa credi?”

“Oh.”

Fra tutti, Victor è l’unico ad aver avuto quella reazione razionale e sensata; forse dipende dal fatto che, dopo tanti anni di lontananza, a malapena si possono definire amici adesso, quindi la sua messinscena non l’ha alterato più di tanto. Tuttavia Sherlock non riesce a dimenticare la genuinità del suo sguardo mentre gli dice di essere stato felice che lui fosse vivo.

“Mi ha fatto piacere rincontrarti - ribadisce - e grazie per il caffè. Ora che sono a Londra spero che potremo vederci ogni tanto, ci terrei molto.”

“Dove alloggi adesso?”

“In un residence a Southwark.”

“E… ti soddisfa come sistemazione?”

Trevor fa una smorfia di disappunto e si gratta i ricci chiari. “Non troppo: è un monolocale microscopico, la zona è chiassosa e lontana dalla metropolitana, ma ho visto i prezzi degli appartamenti e in questo momento non posso permettermi un affitto.”

“C’è una camera libera al piano di sopra, se ti interessa.”

Il sorriso di Victor sembra illuminare la stanza “Mi stai proponendo di venire a vivere qui e dividere l’affitto con te?”

“Sì.”

Sherlock non sa esattamente perché gliel’abbia chiesto, gli è venuto spontaneo e non ha dovuto pensarci troppo.

Sa solo che Victor ha occhi azzurri che evocano il cielo terso e sgombro di nubi dopo un temporale, capelli mossi color miele ed un sorriso ampio e luminoso che sa di ricordi e di estati assolate che profumano di erba tagliata e sole a picco sulle spalle nude.

E comunque John non tornerà a vivere nella stanza al secondo piano.

John non lo vuole più tra i piedi.

“Ma è grandioso - esclama il ragazzo - dove devo firmare?”

 

Doveva stare veramente male in quel residence, se già il giorno dopo Victor si presenta a Baker Street con il suo trolley ed un mazzo di fiori per la signora Hudson, che lo prende immediatamente in simpatia.

“Sono così felice che Sherlock abbia trovato un nuovo coinquilino. - gli confida mentre lo accompagna a vedere la camera - Lui fa sempre finta di nulla, ma la solitudine non gli fa bene.”

“Non fa bene a nessuno.” conviene il ragazzo.

“Ecco, la camera è questa. So che è un po’ piccola ed è scomodo avere il bagno al piano di sotto, ma-”

“Non si preoccupi signora Hudson, è perfetta.”

Quando la sera Sherlock torna a casa dopo un concerto alla Royal Albert Hall, trova la tavola apparecchiata ed un piatto di zuppa bollente ad attenderlo. Era talmente tanto tempo che qualcuno non preparava più un pranzo per lui, che resta a guardare il suo nuovo coinquilino senza parlare.

“Zuppa di cipolle. Non conosco i tuoi gusti ed io non sono un grande cuoco, ma in genere questa riscuote un buon successo.” Il ragazzo sorride, attendendo la reazione dell’altro.

“No, va bene.” Sherlock si cambia, torna a tavola e inizia a mangiare.

“Buon appetito.” dice Victor e Sherlock annuisce e basta, portando un altro cucchiaio di zuppa alla bocca. Solo dopo aver ripulito il piatto (Victor aveva ragione: non era affatto malvagia) si rende conto che avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo: non è più abituato a quelle piccole interazioni quotidiane tra persone. L'altro si sarà irritato?

“Era buona.” offre.

“Mi fa piacere.” risponde Victor prendendo il suo piatto per lavarlo e no, non sembra affatto arrabbiato per la sua scarsa educazione.

In quel momento gli sovviene che Victor deve aver usato le verdure che erano in frigorifero per preparare la cena e quindi ha visto per forza la mano mozzata sul secondo ripiano, che è in attesa del suo esperimento per il giorno dopo, eppure non ha fatto alcun cenno alla cosa.

“Hai visto la mano?” chiede, piegando la testa in direzione dell'elettrodomestico.

“Sì, sembrava star bene.” scherza l’altro mentre pulisce una pentola.

A Sherlock torna in mente la reazione di John quando per la prima volta trovò la testa nel frigorifero, reazione piuttosto scomposta, e corruga la fronte. Perché Victor non ha dato in escandescenze? Forse una mano è meno raccapricciante di una testa? A lui non fa schifo nessuna delle due, ma è meglio chiedere.

“E a te va bene? Voglio dire, non ti disgusta?”

Victor si gira, stringendosi nelle spalle “Sherlock, cinque anni fa ho vissuto in India, un Paese dove la gente fa il bagno in fiumi che portano a valle animali in decomposizione nel migliore dei casi, oppure cadaveri di persone sepolte secondo il rito indù. Quella mano è quasi… igienica a confronto. Mi basta che non finisca accidentalmente nella mia insalata e per me va bene.”

“D’accordo.”

Si sorridono.

Victor è esattamente come se lo ricordava da bambino: una presenza rilassante.

Il mattino dopo Sherlock emerge dalla sua camera da letto e scopre che Victor si è già alzato e si è accomodato sulla poltrona che fu di John: siede scomposto di traverso, con una tazza di caffè tra le mani, la schiena appoggiata a uno dei braccioli e le gambe a ciondoloni giù dall’altro. Adesso toccano quasi terra, mentre quando era bambino ciondolavano a mezz’aria e Victor batteva i piedi contro la poltrona al ritmo dell’ultima canzone ascoltata alla radio. Spesso ci si sedevano in due in quella posizione, schiacciati come sardine a guardare la televisione o a leggere un libro ad alta voce.

Sarà questo dunque il suo nuovo orizzonte? Caffè nero invece del tè? Echi di un tempo passato che rivivono? Victor si approprierà lentamente di spazi e cose che erano di John?

Forse non è poi così miserabile come prospettiva.

Potrebbe andare peggio, in fondo.

Quella poltrona potrebbe continuare ad essere vuota.

Sotto al suo sguardo indagatore ed assorto, Victor si raddrizza, sedendosi in maniera più composta e temendo di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. “Non potevo sedermi qua? Mi sembrava di aver capito che tu usassi l’altra.”

“No, va bene.”

Quella è solo una poltrona, un pezzo di arredamento, che non appartiene né a lui, né a John, né a Victor: è della signora Hudson, la padrona di casa, e si dice che non è così importante chi ci si siede.

E comunque John non tornerà ad occuparla.

“Stavo solo pensando che anche quando eri bambino ti sedevi così. - dice Sherlock - Tua madre grida ancora come una volta quando lo fai?”

“Viiiiic - il ragazzo si produce in una imitazione pressoché perfetta della sua genitrice - sta' seduto bene! Giù i piedi dal divanooooh.”

“Oddio, è uguale!”

I due si guardano in faccia e scoppiano a ridere forte e Sherlock si ritrova a dover ammettere che no, non è per nulla miserevole la prospettiva di dividere l'affitto con Victor.

 

Quando torna a casa quella sera, Greg nota immediatamente la cartellina rossa posata sul tavolo dell’ingresso e non si dà pensieri ad aprirla: se fosse un segreto di Stato sarebbe al sicuro al Diogenes Club o a Buckingham Palace, non a casa loro. Quello è il modo di Mycroft, indiretto e tipicamente holmesiano, per metterlo a conoscenza di qualcosa che ritiene importante o per chiedergli il suo parere.

Apre il fascicolo, trovandosi davanti le foto di questo bel ragazzo sorridente dai capelli castano chiari ed un documento che sintetizza gli avvenimenti più importanti della sua vita.

“Devo preoccuparmi dell’ennesimo insegnante di ginnastica?” grida in direzione della cucina, dalla quale poco dopo Mycroft esce con in mano due bicchieri di vino rosso e gli occhi alzati al cielo in un’aria di finta esasperazione.

“Non ti rispondo nemmeno. Guarda l’indirizzo attuale di quest’uomo.” dice, sorseggiando adagio il Merlot.

“Victor Trevor - legge Lestrade ad alta voce - trentacinque anni, consulente aziendale, single, residente a Londra, 221B… Baker Street? Vive con Sherlock?”

“Da oggi.” Mycroft porge anche a lui il bicchiere di vino, che Greg accetta con un cenno del capo, continuando a leggere.

“Ma chi è? Non l’ho mai visto né sentito nominare.”

“Un amico di infanzia di Sherlock: si sono frequentati durante le vacanze estive fino ai quindici anni. - spiega - Recentemente Trevor è tornato in Inghilterra per lavoro, è andato a trovare mio fratello e nel giro di ventiquattro ore è andato ad abitare con lui.”

“Non sembri molto contento della cosa, ma per lo meno, adesso che ha di nuovo un coinquilino, non dovrai più preoccuparti che Sherlock muoia accidentalmente di fame dimenticandosi di pranzare. E’ Victor in sé che non ti piace? Ha problemi con la legge? - Lestrade dà una scorsa agli altri documenti nel fascicolo, ma la fedina penale del ragazzo è pulita e sa quanto a fondo riescano a scavare nella vita di una persona gli uomini del suo compagno - O forse con le droghe?”

“No, oggi mi risulta che sia pulito. Qualche spinello ai tempi del college, una notte in cella per guida in stato di ebbrezza, ma nient’altro.”

“Oh, è più pulito di me, allora. - scherza Greg, guadagnandosi un'occhiata di rimprovero da parte del compagno - Quindi cos’ha che non va?”

“Ha un buon lavoro, una buona posizione sociale, guadagna onestamente i suoi soldi a differenza del padre, non è un violento, né un delinquente. - Mycroft si sfila il gilet e si siede sul lato sinistro del divano - Tuttavia non ritengo sia la persona giusta per stare con Sherlock.”

“Perché dici questo?” domanda Greg sedendosi accanto a lui e sfilandosi le scarpe.

“Quando erano ragazzini, Victor è sempre stato molto condiscendente con Sherlock, fin troppo a mio giudizio, l’ha sempre appoggiato qualunque cosa Sherlock decidesse di fare, non importa quanto sciocca o pericolosa. Si lasciava trascinare dalla sua personalità, o forse faceva di tutto per non litigarci, e non è mai stato per lui…”

“Un freno, un’ancora di sanità? - suggerisce Greg - Come lo è John.”

“Come lo era.” lo corregge Mycroft.

“Già.”

“Lo hai notato anche tu, vero Greg?”

“Passo più tempo io di te in compagnia di tuo fratello, quindi sì, ho notato che Sherlock adesso è molto più sconsiderato di quando John abitava con lui.”

“E Victor Trevor non aiuterà di certo la situazione: nella migliore delle ipotesi non cambierà nulla rispetto ad ora, mentre il dottor Watson non solo sapeva tenerlo a bada, ma Sherlock era disposto ad ascoltarlo.”

“Capisco i tuoi timori, ma hai qualche alternativa a questa situazione?”

“No.”

“E allora cerca di essere ottimista e pensala così: almeno adesso tuo fratello non vive più da solo e questa è una cosa positiva.”

“Come se la solitudine fosse un problema.” dichiara Mycroft finendo di bere il suo vino. Greg gli poggia due dita sotto il mento e lo costringe a guardarlo “Non parlare così: sai che lo è. Per me lo era prima di incontrarti, e so benissimo che era così anche per te, Mycroft Holmes.”

“Mh.” concede l'altro.

“Inoltre - suggerisce, chiudendo la cartellina rossa - vedi di non importunare Sherlock o Victor più del dovuto: se è un suo amico, non sarebbe affatto contento di scoprire che hai scavato così a fondo nella sua vita.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il ligustro simboleggia la giovinezza, mentre il significato dell’adonide è “teneri ricordi”.


	7. 7. Lobelia ed ortiche - 2 -

Il rispetto.

E’ tutta qua la ragione per cui questo mondo sta andando a rotoli: non esiste più il rispetto per gli altri, ognuno pensa solo ai suoi porci comodi come se vivesse da solo nel cuore della jungla.

Mamma non ne sarebbe stata contenta.

Mamma si sarebbe arrabbiata.

Mamma avrebbe punito.

_“Non sei stato rispettoso, Tom. Devo punirti. Devo farlo, finché il concetto non entrerà in quella zucca dura.”_

Quel cafone che abita nella palazzina di fronte ai suoi uffici, invece, ogni mattina scende i gradini della scala antincendio con i suoi passi pesantissimi che rimbombano sul metallo - sette gradini, pianerottolo, sette gradini, pianerottolo, sette gradini, pianerottolo, e così via sino a piano terra - incurante di chi dorme, di chi ha avuto il turno di notte, di chi sta male. Tiene sempre la finestra spalancata, la televisione e lo stereo a tutto volume e quando si soffia il naso lo si sente fin giù in strada, come se al mondo ci fosse solo lui.

Una volta soltanto una pattuglia della polizia si è degnata di intervenire, ammonendolo di abbassare il volume della musica, ma quello stronzo il giorno dopo ha ricominciato come se nulla fosse.

E’ un animale che non è degno di vivere in mezzo agli altri essere umani e deve tornare tra le bestie cui appartiene.

 

Lionel Key è uno dei custodi dello zoo di Londra ed uno dei suoi compiti è quello di dare da mangiare ai felini. Come ogni mattina, mentre le tigri sono ancora nel loro habitat esterno, lui si occupa di pulire la gabbia interna dove mangiano e di lasciar loro il pasto. Una volta finito, esce dalla gabbia ed aziona il pulsante che solleva le sbarre che la dividono dal cortile. Per esperienza sa che le due tigri rientreranno non appena sentito il rumore del cancello, ma dopo aver ripetuto le stesse operazioni alla gabbia dei ghepardi e dei puma, torna indietro e si accorge che nessuna delle due tigri è ancora rientrata a consumare il pasto e la cosa è così insolita che lo allarma immediatamente.

“Marika! Tara!” prova a chiamarle a gran voce ed solo dopo svariati minuti che Tara si affaccia sulla soglia della gabbia, con il muso sporco di sangue e per nulla interessata alla sua razione di carne.

Lionel si attacca al walkie talkie e chiama il suo responsabile. “Capo, temo che Tara abbia aggredito Marika - grida, mentre sale le scale ed esce all’esterno per controllare l’habitat dei felini - è sporca di sangue.”

“Sei sicuro? Quelle due sono sorelle e sono sempre andate d’accordo.”

“Era sangue, ti dico, sangue fresco! Ecco, adesso vedo Marika.”

L’altra tigre è accucciata nel prato, vicino al muretto di contenimento, con la testa infilata in mezzo a due cespugli.

“Marika!” il custode getta una pietra nel cortile per richiamare l’attenzione del felino, che volta la testa verso di lui e ruggisce, mostrando le zanne rosso sangue. A parte questo, però, sembra star bene e non ha ferite evidenti sul corpo.

“Allora, è ferita?”

“No, sembra di no… ma allora non capisco da dove venga tutto quel sangue.”

Marika torna ad infilare il muso in mezzo ai cespugli, per riemergere qualche attimo dopo reggendo tra le fauci quello che sembra un manicotto di stoffa malconcio.

“Ma che…” esclama Lionel.

A quel manicotto è attaccato un piede infilato in una scarpa.

“Oh Cristo! Oh Cristo santissimo.” L'uomo si accascia a terra.

“Lionel? Lionel, cosa sta succedendo?”

“Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo… capo, abbiamo un grosso problema.”

 

L’autopsia stabilisce che l’uomo, Vincent Corey, è morto sbranato dalle tigri e l’esame tossicologico rivela che il suo sangue conteneva alte percentuali di alcool, talmente tanto che lo stesso doveva essere sulla soglia del coma etilico, mentre non è stato possibile esaminare il contenuto dello stomaco, perché gli organi interni sono la prima cosa che le due fiere hanno divorato. Tuttavia c’è una cosa strana, che il coroner annota diligentemente sul suo rapporto: dai livelli di zuccheri e lipidi nel sangue risulta che, alcool a parte, Corey era a digiuno da un giorno almeno.

Un'altra stranezza è che, il giorno prima di essere ritrovato, fosse stato assente ingiustificato dal lavoro, ma la polizia conclude semplimente che tutti i superalcolici bevuti a stomaco vuoto abbiano fatto perdere del tutto la ragione all'uomo, il quale deve aver pensato che una visita notturna alle tigri fosse una buona idea: non è certo il primo ubriaco che muore in circostanze grottesche e con tutti i crimini che avvengono in quella città, una morte accidentale non merita nulla più di una indagine sbrigativa.

Purtroppo non ci sono immagini di Corey che scavalca il muro esterno ed entra nello zoo, perché le telecamere di sorveglianza sono fuori uso da un mese: il Sunday Mail aveva già fatto un articolo a tal proposito ed ora va a nozze con questo suicidio.

Alcuni vicini di casa dell’uomo, tuttavia, si mostrano sorpresi nello scoprire che era ubriaco fradicio: certo, Corey viveva da solo ed era un uomo rumoroso, a tratti fin troppo, ma nessuno nella palazzina dove abitava ricorda di averlo mai visto ubriaco, ma è altrettanto vero che molti di loro lo incrociavano sì e no una volta al mese giù all’ingresso a ritirare la posta e quindi nessuno può affermare di conoscere per davvero le sue abitudini od i suoi vizi.

Il caso viene archiviato come incidente e, a parte provocare le dimissioni del responsabile della sicurezza della struttura, non ha altre ripercussioni.

 

Tom sorride: ha preso due piccioni con una fava, eliminando dal suo quartiere una presenza molesta e facendo licenziare chi non ha fatto il suo dovere non controllando le telecamere di sorveglianza.

Quella di punire chi sbaglia si sta rivelando una grande decisione.


	8. 8. Narcisi e damigelle

Quando John torna dal lavoro e trova Meredith seduta in salotto con sua moglie, trattiene all’ultimo secondo uno sbuffo seccato: oggi non è proprio dell’umore adatto per ascoltare il loro chiacchiericcio, tanto meno per partecipare alla conversazione ed aggiornarsi sugli ultimi pettegolezzi sulla famiglia reale.

Sono diversi giorni che non è in vena di socializzare, a dire il vero: da quella sera non ha più sentito Sherlock, passando tutte le pause pranzo a rigirarsi il cellulare tra le mani, diviso tra la speranza di sentirlo squillare ed il desiderio di scrivere a sua volta un messaggio. La prima cosa non è accaduta e lui non ha fatto la seconda, perché ogni volta che la tastiera dello smartphone appare sullo schermo, tutte le cose che vorrebbe dire corrono a nascondersi da qualche parte dentro di lui e le parole che scrive gli sembrano talmente inadeguate che alla fine le cancella.

Lui non è bravo con queste cose, non lo è mai stato, e sa per certo che per Sherlock è lo stesso.

Il risultato di tutto questo è che John è precipitato via via in una spirale di malumore e fastidio, che l’ha reso sgarbato nei confronti dei colleghi e suscettibile ad ogni cosa che dice sua moglie, ma la verità è che ce l’ha principalmente con se stesso per ciò che ha detto.

Mary ha sopportato la situazione con pazienza per un paio di giorni, poi ha iniziato a controbattere, evidentemente satura di quel suo atteggiamento passivo - aggressivo che ai suoi occhi non ha alcun motivo di esistere; si è trattenuta dal rispondergli veramente male in un paio di occasioni e ha deciso di andare a pilates una volta in più alla settimana perché la aiuta a scaricare la tensione.

Ora però, quando vede il marito rivolgere un frettoloso ed insofferente saluto alla sua migliore amica e andarsi a chiudere in camera, Mary lo raggiunge, decisa a dirgli il fatto suo.

“Non puoi comportarti così - esordisce chiudendosi la porta alle spalle - Meredith è rimasta raggelata.”

“Torno a casa dopo una giornata di lavoro passata tra coliche, nasi che colano ed emorroidi, con il solo desiderio di farmi una doccia e mettermi in libertà, e scopro che non posso farlo, quindi scusami tanto se sono seccato.”

“Non è solo quello: è più di una settimana che sei insopportabile.” gli fa notare la moglie con le mani sui fianchi.

“Cos’è, tieni il conto, adesso?”

“Non ho bisogno di farlo, ho visto benissimo che tutto è iniziato quella sera.”

“Ti ho detto che non voglio parlarne.” risponde John, buttandosi sul letto con ancora i vestiti addosso.

“Oh, fosse per me - prosegue Mary imperterrita - non gli rivolgerei più la parola per come si è comportato e lo lascerei nel suo brodo, ma visto che nello stesso brodo ci sei anche tu, vacci a parlare.”

Non aveva idea che l’amicizia tra Sherlock e John potesse essere così complicata; nella sua esperienza i migliori amici hanno un rapporto molto più sereno e disteso e lei, nonostante tutta la sua buona volontà, non riesce a comprendere quei due: un attimo prima sembrano quasi in simbiosi tanto che, se Sherlock fosse una donna, avrebbe tutti i diritti di esserne gelosa, ma l’attimo successivo sono divisi da una barriera di rancore che Mary non sa spiegarsi. Sa solo che questa situazione rende il marito taciturno e chiuso e sempre con la testa altrove: quando non aiuta il consulente investigativo è quasi sempre a casa, ma paradossalmente è come se non fosse lì, assorbito in una delle sue pulizie primaverili o talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri da non ascoltare quello che lei gli dice.

Mary non è ancora arrivata al punto di sentirsi trascurata, ma vede che il marito sta tornando ad essere una di quelle cause perse che lei non può vincere. Dato che tutto sembra partire dal suo rapporto con Sherlock, la soluzione più logica sembrerebbe quella di spingerlo a troncare ogni rapporto con lui, ma è esattamente quello che sta accadendo in quei giorni - senza il suo intervento, peraltro - e se i risultati sono quelli, sono decisamente disastrosi.

Quindi tra un marito distratto ed incazzoso ed uno distratto ma sereno, non deve stare molto a pensarci su quale sia la cosa migliore.

“Parlaci - insiste - parlatevi. Santo cielo, siete peggio di due bambini.”

 

John si lascia convincere ed è per questo che la mattina seguente si presenta a Baker Street. Indugia ancora qualche attimo sui gradini perché, nonostante ci abbia pensato quasi tutta la notte, non ha ancora idea di cosa dirgli quando lo vedrà, né come potrebbe reagire vedendolo ed è quasi tentato di scappare via. Poi si dice che Mary ha perfettamente ragione a definirlo un bambino perché, cazzo, ha invaso l’Afghanistan, e poi ha paura di affrontare il suo migliore amico dopo che hanno litigato.

Usa le sue vecchie chiavi per entrare, quelle che ha tenuto da parte in caso ci fosse un’emergenza, e sale i gradini, ma una volta in salotto si blocca alla vista di un bell’uomo sulla trentina, con i capelli chiari e gli occhi azzurri, che sta tranquillamente stravaccato sulla sua poltrona a leggere il giornale.

“B-buongiorno.” esordisce titubante e decisamente sorpreso.

“Oh, buongiorno a lei - l’uomo si ricompone con un leggero sorriso di scuse e piega il quotidiano - cerca Sherlock Holmes?”

“Sì.”

“E’ uscito, ma dovrebbe rientrare a momenti.”

John sospira: è tipico di Sherlock piantare in asso così un cliente per andare a fare qualunque cosa gli sia passata per la testa, senza preoccuparsi che uno sconosciuto nel frattempo possa svaligiare l’appartamento, o sedersi in poltrona con una familiarità che trova immediatamente fastidiosa: insomma, non è certo casa sua, nessuno ha insegnato l'educazione a questo tizio?

Purtroppo, per quanto la prospettiva non gli sorrida, non potrà fare altro che intrattenerlo finché il consulente investigativo non sarà tornato; sperava di poter parlare subito a quattr’occhi con Sherlock, invece dovrà attendere che il loro cliente se ne sia andato.

Scosta una delle sedie e si siede a far compagnia all’altro uomo, che lo sta guardando con intensa curiosità.

“Mi perdoni, lei per caso è il dottor John Watson?”

“Sì, sono io.” John gli porge la mano, che l’altro stringe con calore. “Ah, lo sapevo! L’ho riconosciuta dalla foto sul suo blog.”

“Sì, capita spesso. - è proprio così che molte persone vengono a conoscenza dell’esistenza del consulente investigativo e del suo insolito lavoro - E mi dica, signor…”

“Trevor, Victor Trevor.”

“Trevor. Ha già esposto a Sherlock qual è il suo problema?”

“Problema? - Victor sgrana gli occhi, scuotendo leggermente la testa - Io non ho alcun problema.”

“Oh.”

Si era sbagliato dunque, quell’uomo non è un potenziale cliente; potrebbe essere un ammiratore troppo invadente (sì, hanno avuto anche quelli a Baker Street) oppure un giornalista, e quella sarebbe la peggiore delle ipotesi: Sherlock li detesta.

“Se è un’intervista che vuole, devo avvisarla che il signor Holmes non è molto propenso a parlare del suo lavoro o a farsi pubblicità."

“Lo so bene - risponde Victor - per un detective la notorietà è solo un male. E poi, vista la quantità di bugie scritte da Kitty Riley su di lui, non mi sorprende affatto l’astio che Sherlock nutre verso la categoria, ma io non sono uno di loro.”

“Mi perdoni, allora lei chi è?”

 _“E spiegami cosa ci fai a casa di Sherlock, seduto sulla mia poltrona, come se appartenessi a questo posto”_ vorrebbe dirgli, e quel bel ragazzo non gli è più tanto simpatico, nonostante i suoi sorrisi esagerati.

“John? Cosa ci fai qui?” In quel momento Sherlock varca la soglia di casa e lo guarda come se fosse lui l’elemento estraneo del quadro, facendolo sentire d’improvviso molto a disagio.

“Ero passato a trovarti - mormora alzandosi - e…” indica Trevor, senza sapere come proseguire o cosa chiedere di preciso.

“Oh, vedo che hai già conosciuto Victor: è il mio nuovo coinquilino.”

“Cosa?” Deve aver capito male.

“Abita qui.” specifica Sherlock, perplesso da quella domanda: non è ovvio?

“E dove?”

“Al piano di sopra.”

 _“Gli hai dato la mia stanza?”_ sta per obiettare John, prima di rendersi conto dell’assurdità che sta per dire: quella non è più la sua camera e se Sherlock, per risparmiare o per altri motivi, ha deciso di provare a prendere un altro coinquilino, lui non può certo metter becco nella faccenda; non abita più lì, Baker Street non è più casa sua e Sherlock e la signora Hudson sono liberi di farci vivere chiunque vogliano, ovviamente, e senza chiedergli il permesso.

Tuttavia fatica ad accettare quella nuova realtà: è accaduto tutto così in fretta, e nella sua testa non esiste nessun altro al mondo, oltre a lui, in grado di convivere con il genio e la follia di Sherlock Holmes e di sopportare il suo comportamento lunatico ed eccentrico; si era creato la convinzione, chissà perché, che dopo di lui Sherlock non avrebbe più cercato nessun altro per dividere l’affitto e avrebbe vissuto a Baker Street da solo, in attesa delle sue visite.

Ora invece, qualora anche un’indagine li tenesse occupati per più giorni, non potrebbe più fermarsi a dormire nella sua camera: con un’altra persona di mezzo quella casa appare d'improvviso troppo affollata e l’idea lo infastidisce. Sa che è egoista da parte sua, sa che sta ragionando come un bambino al quale hanno sottratto un giocattolo, e che in realtà dovrebbe essere contento per Sherlock, perché l’affitto di quell’appartamento è gravoso da sostenere per una persona sola, ma non ci riesce e rivorrebbe la sua vecchia stanza libera.

“E come vi siete conosciuti?” domanda John, mettendo da parte quelle inutili elucubrazioni.

“Io e Sherlock siamo amici d’infanzia.” interviene Victor.

“Davvero?”

“Sì, perché è tanto sorpreso?” domanda con un sorriso incerto.

“Perché Sherlock racconta sempre di non avere altri amici al di fuori di me.” John è il primo a stupirsi di quanto risulti acida la sua affermazione, ma Sherlock si limita a stringersi nelle spalle.

“Non vedevo Victor da quasi vent’anni e finché non è tornato a Londra non credevo l’avrei più incontrato.”

Uno strano senso di sollievo invade l’ex soldato nello scoprire che i due sono poco più che conoscenti.

“E allora, signor Trevor, ha già avuto modo di vedere che pessimo coinquilino sia Sherlock?” scherza.

“Non è poi così terribile.” lo difende Trevor ridendo.

“E gli spari sul muro? E il violino ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte?” insiste John.

“Ammetto che gli spari la prima volta mi hanno fatto perdere dieci anni di vita, ma quando frequentavo l’università in Canada, nel nostro dormitorio si è visto anche di peggio, le assicuro. In quanto al violino, Sherlock non ha mai-”

“Victor - lo interrompe l’interessato - stai facendo tardi per la tua riunione.”

L’altro guarda l’orologio “Oh, miseria! Grazie per avermelo ricordato, Sherlock. Devo scappare, ma mi ha fatto piacere conoscerla, dottor Watson - gli stringe frettolosamente la mano - può tornare a trovarci se vuole.”

“Oh, senz’altro.” John ricambia la stretta, ma la sua voce nasconde una punta di freddezza. Certo che tornerà, e per farlo non ha bisogno dell’autorizzazione dell’ultimo arrivato che si comporta come se fosse il padrone di casa.

“A stasera, Sherlock.”

“Non so se ci sarò.”

“Okay, allora ci vediamo quando ci vediamo.” e con questo Victor esce dall’appartamento, non senza aver prima rivolto un ultimo saluto al suo coinquilino.

“E così Victor adesso vive qui.”

“Perché la cosa ti infastidisce?”

John si stringe nelle spalle, sulla difensiva. “No, ti sbagli, non mi infastidisce affatto, sono solo molto sorpreso: non hai mai parlato di voler trovare qualcun altro con cui dividere l’affitto.”

“Perché non ci ho mai pensato, è stata solo una casualità: Victor non si trovava bene al residence dove stava e ho pensato sarebbe stato carino proporgli un alloggio più comodo, tutto qua.”

John è preda del bizzarro impulso di posargli una mano sulla fronte e chiedergli se abbia la febbre perché in nessuna circostanza Sherlock Holmes fa qualcosa di _carino_ in modo disinteressato: è carino con il fratello quando deve introdursi in una base militare segreta, è carino con Molly se vuole qualche porzione di cadavere per i suoi esperimenti, è carino con la signora Hudson quando vuole la sua torta di mele, ma non è mai carino solo per il gusto di esserlo, quindi perché mai dovrebbe essere carino con Victor se non ha bisogno di niente da lui?

Quasi quasi si aspetta che Sherlock gli riveli che Trevor in realtà è un incallito criminale e che l'ha invitato a vivere lì solo per tenere d'occhio le sue mosse, ma il consulente investigativo non dice nulla del genere e John ricorda a se stesso che non è per quello che è andato lì quella mattina e cerca un modo per affrontare l’argomento.

“Dove devi andare questa sera?”

“Sto seguendo un caso.”

“Posso venire con te?” chiede John, fissandosi la punta delle scarpe, che altro non è che il suo modo migliore per chiedergli scusa e sperare che Sherlock abbia ancora voglia di avere a che fare con lui.

“E il lavoro?”

“Oggi è il mio giorno libero.”

Per un attimo Sherlock è tentato di chiedergli come mai oggi lo voglia tra i piedi, ma così facendo finirebbero per discutere per ore e, magari, litigare di nuovo, e non è quello che desidera. La verità è che è stato felice quando è tornato a casa ed ha trovato John perché gli è mancato il suo conduttore di luce, e l’atteggiamento mesto dell’amico gli racconta che non ha passato una bella settimana e che è dispiaciuto per quanto accaduto quella sera al ristorante.

“Va bene.”

“Grazie, grazie davvero per... questo.” gesticola e poi azzarda un sorriso che Sherlock ricambia, cercando di sperare, almeno per un giorno, che tra lui e John nulla sia cambiato.

John, dal canto suo, non sapeva come chiedergli scusa per quel _‘fuori dai piedi’_ ed è più che felice di accantonare l’incidente e constatare che la sua uscita infelice non ha danneggiato la loro amicizia.

 

John torna a casa quando oramai Mary si sta preparando per andare a dormire ed alla donna basta una sola occhiata per accorgersi che il marito non è più così teso come i giorni scorsi.

“Dunque vi siete chiariti?”

“Be’, diciamo che è tutto dimenticato.” le risponde titubante, perché in fondo, no, non si sono chiariti per nulla, non hanno nemmeno affrontato l’argomento, ma tra lui e Sherlock le cose non sono mai state così semplici da metterli in grado di sedersi attorno a un tavolo e discutere, però spiegarlo alla moglie sarebbe impresa ancor più complicata e decide di soprassedere, mettendola invece al corrente dell’altra novità.

“Non ci crederai, ma Sherlock si è trovato un altro coinquilino.”

“Oh, l’hai incontrato?”

“Sì.”

“E com’è?”

“Una persona decisamente ottimista.” John si produce in una risata sadica che lascia Mary perplessa.

“Perché dici così?”

“Convivono da pochi giorni e sono certo che questo Victor Trevor, così si chiama, non si sia reso conto di quanto possa essere impossibile Sherlock… altro che dormitorio universitario!” esclama con tono scettico, ricordando le parole di quel Trevor.

“Non si può mai dire: magari è una persona tollerante e andranno d’accordo..”

“Tollerante! - John si produce in un’altra risatina irritante mentre si infila sotto le coperte - Dovrebbe essere un santo per restare. No, dai retta a me: tempo un paio di settimane ed il buon Victor Trevor scapperà urlando, tornandosene di corsa nel residence più vicino.”

Mary si blocca mentre sta voltando la pagina del romanzo che sta leggendo e gli rivolge un’occhiata di rimprovero.

“Be’, che ho detto male?” sbotta John.

“E me lo chiedi? John, sembra quasi che tu stia facendo il tifo perché quest’uomo litighi con Sherlock e se ne vada. Ma che razza di amico sei?”

“No, no, hai frainteso. - il dottore le agita l’indice davanti al viso - Non sto gufando: io sono semplicemente realista, vedrai se non andrà come dico. Vivere con Sherlock non è da tutti.”

“Tu l’hai fatto tranquillamente per quasi due anni.” osserva Mary, tornando poi al libro che sta leggendo.

 _“Io sono la sua unica eccezione.”_ pensa John, mentre si gira sull’altro lato e cerca di prendere sonno.

Lui è l’unico amico di Sherlock, l’unico che può occupare quel posto accanto a lui, giusto?

 

I fatti però tendono a smentire l’ex soldato, perché la convivenza tra Sherlock e Victor prosegue senza intoppi ben oltre le due settimane pronosticate da John.

Trevor è molto tollerante nei confronti di Sherlock, dei suoi sbalzi d’umore e dei suoi bronci quando non ha un'indagine da seguire o i clienti gli sottopongono solo problemi insulsi: in quei casi cerca di ridurre al minimo i contatti tra di loro, convinto che, meno litigheranno, migliore sarà il loro rapporto. Pertanto si ritira in buon ordine nella sua camera al piano di sopra e si fa vedere il meno possibile, non insiste quando Sherlock non vuole mangiare (dopotutto è un uomo adulto, è sopravvissuto fino a quel momento vivendo da solo: saprà ben lui quando è il caso di mangiare) e chiude gli occhi se, facendo le pulizie, trova nel cestino dei rifiuti una bustina vuota con residui di polvere opaca, d’altronde ognuno ha i suoi piccoli vizi e Sherlock è altrettanto benevolo nei suoi confronti quando Victor si rifugia sul tetto della palazzina per fumarsi uno spinello dopo una giornata di lavoro particolarmente stressante.

Per il resto va tutto a gonfie vele: Victor lavora spesso da casa, perché non c’è necessità che vada in ufficio ogni giorno, gli basta esaminare i documenti sull’andamento degli affari e dei contratti, redigere i rapporti ed intervenire con una mail qualora individui un problema nella gestione. Lavorare da casa ha inoltre un vantaggio in più: quando Sherlock è particolarmente annoiato, si porta alle sue spalle, legge ciò che scrivono i suoi collaboratori e si produce in qualche deduzione che lo aiuta a passare il tempo e, contemporaneamente, offre a Victor la possibilità di scoprire gli altarini nascosti dei dipendenti della società.

“Questo impiegato della contabilità fa la cresta sui rifornimenti di cancelleria, quest’altro chiama la moglie usando la linea dell’ufficio, quello è uscito in orario di lavoro per incontrarsi con l’amante.”

Victor non ha idea di come Sherlock ci riesca, ma ha quasi sempre ragione e la cosa lo diverte un mondo: vivere con lui è quasi come essere tornati bambini e vivere di nuovo fantastiche avventure. E poi anche lui, inevitabilmente, finisce per dargli piccoli aiuti per le sue indagini: la mattina legge il giornale ad alta voce alla ricerca di qualcosa di interessante, Sherlock gli comunica la password della sua casella mail ed il codice di sblocco del suo cellulare perché risponda al posto suo quando lui non ha voglia di farlo.

“Ma io non so cosa rispondere!” si schermisce Victor la prima volta.

“Quello che vuoi, tanto per quegli idioti è uguale, non noterebbero la differenza nemmeno se i messaggi fossero scritti da una scimmia ammaestrata.”

“Ah, grazie tante!” ride Trevor.

“Io non volevo insinuare…” Sherlock sospira, convinto di aver fatto una terribile gaffe che lo farà arrabbiare, ma Victor gli allunga una pacca sulla spalla “Ehi, tranquillo: ho capito che scherzavi.”

Pensava che John fosse l’unico a comprendere il suo senso dell’umorismo politicamente scorretto o a saper convivere con lui. All’inizio aveva dei dubbi, non credeva che Victor sarebbe restato a lungo, era rassegnato di vederlo fare i bagagli alla sua prima stranezza, invece non solo sopporta tutto senza battere ciglio, ma lui stesso trova Victor tollerabile: è discreto, non invade i suoi spazi, chiude un occhio sui suoi vizi ed anche quando le loro attività ed i tempi si sovrappongono, riescono a non ostacolarsi a vicenda. Quindi, se si trovano entrambi in bagno nello stesso momento, mentre uno si sbarba e l’altro si fa la doccia, il tutto accade con estrema naturalezza.

 

Una sera dopo la fine della lezione di pilates, James dà qualche consiglio aggiuntivo a Mary su alcuni esercizi per la schiena che può fare anche da casa.

“Dammi il tuo numero di cellulare: qualsiasi dubbio tu abbia sull’esecuzione dell’esercizio, chiamami.” e sfila dallo zaino un telefono antiquato che Mary non può fare a meno di notare.

“Ma dai, hai ancora un Nokia 3310? Saranno almeno sei anni che non ne vedo più uno!”

“Ehi, non insultare il mio cellulare - ride James - funziona ancora benissimo.”

“Ma perché non ti compri uno smartphone? Ormai ce l’hanno tutti, è comodissimo e ha un sacco di funzioni: io ormai non potrei più farne a meno.”

“I cellulari nuovi mi sembrano talmente complicati che non saprei da che parte iniziare per poterli usare, e poi mi trovo troppo bene con questo. Sono terrorizzato all’idea di non poterlo più usare.”

“Che esagerato.”

“Te lo giuro! Pensa che quando è andato fuori produzione mi sono fatto prendere dal panico e ho comprato quattro batterie di riserva.”

“Non ci posso credere. - ride la donna - Però ti assicuro che gli smartphone non sono dei mostri, è solo una questione di abitudine.”

“Non lo metto in dubbio, ma il problema non è del telefono, è mio: sono un imbranato totale con la tecnologia, una vera causa persa.”

Oh, le parole magiche.

Mary si pianta le mani sui fianchi e sorride “Scommettiamo che ti faccio cambiare idea?”

 

Greg esce dal bagno, trovando Mycroft sdraiato a letto ed immerso nella lettura di un fascicolo.

“Allora, hai scavato ulteriormente nella vita del signor Trevor?”

“Il suo passato è irrilevante e, d’altronde, lo conosco benissimo. E’ il suo presente quello che sto monitorando: mi interessa l’influenza che ha su Sherlock ora.”

“Sherlock è una persona influenzabile?”

“Tutti noi lo siamo.”

“Anche tu?”

“Sono qui, a letto con te. Una volta non sarebbe mai capitato.”

Greg si gira di lato, chiude gentilmente la cartellina poggiandola sul comodino egli circonda la vita con un braccio.

“Felice di averti influenzato, allora.”

“Tu cosa ne pensi?”

“Di Trevor? Nulla di particolare. E’ venuto solo una volta sulla scena di un crimine con Sherlock, ma è rimasto in disparte al di là del nastro della polizia e ti assicuro che non ha avuto un grosso effetto su tuo fratello: non gli ha impedito di insultare la metà della mia squadra, ad esempio, ma per il resto non saprei giudicarlo. A me, comunque, sembra un tipo innocuo.”

“Il problema - sospira Mycroft - è che non credo che Sherlock abbia bisogno di una persona innocua.”

“Sì, me l’hai già detto e non è da te ripetere le stesse cose più volte.”

Mycroft spegne la luce, si accomoda meglio contro il petto del suo compagno, poi parla di nuovo, in quella camera buia che sembra invitare alle confessioni più intime "Lo so, ma... voglio bene a mio fratello e desidero solo il meglio per lui."

Anche Greg vuole bene a Mycroft, e tanto, perciò tiene la bocca chiusa e non gli fa notare che è appena stato terribilmente sentimentale. Mentre prende sonno, si augura soltanto che le sue paure non debbano mai avverarsi, perché è parecchio affezionato anche a quello scapestrato del minore.

 

Un pomeriggio Victor torna a casa e trova Sherlock che sta discutendo piuttosto animatamente con il dottor Watson.

“Te lo scordi che ti faccia andare lì da solo.”

“John, ho bisogno che tu vada ad interrogare i due vicini di casa della vittima, mi servono più informazioni.”

“Allora andiamoci insieme.”

“No, io devo andare ad ispezionare quel magazzino.”

“Gestito da un pluripregiudicato, vorrei ricordartelo.”

Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo “Le probabilità che lui si trovi lì questa sera sono minime.”

“Non mi importa, tu in quel posto da solo non ci vai: ad interrogare i vicini di casa può andare qualcuno della squadra di Lestrade.”

Sherlock agita una mano nell’aria con fastidio “Sono tutti degli idioti, lo sai, non farebbero le domande giuste. Ti prego, John, ho bisogno che tu vada là.”

“Ed io ho bisogno di coprirti le spalle e sapere che tornerai a casa tutto d’un pezzo.”

“Sei il solito melodrammatico.”

“Ehm, scusate, ma se volete posso andare io ad interrogare queste persone. - Victor si intromette timidamente - Sherlock, sono d’accordo con il dottor Watson: non ha tutti i torti nel non volerti lasciare da solo, ma se proprio queste informazioni ti servono - allarga le braccia - io sono libero e ti aiuto volentieri.”

John sta quasi per dirgli che non è il caso perché il _loro_ non è un lavoro che si può improvvisare dal nulla, ma Sherlock sembra soppesare seriamente l’ipotesi e poi annuisce.

“Va bene.”

“Però devi dirmi cosa chiedere - Victor si gratta la testa imbarazzato - perché io sono idiota tanto quanto i poliziotti.”

“No.” dice adagio Sherlock e se l’affermazione stupisce John, ancora di più lo stupisce vedere il suo amico spiegare pazientemente (Sherlock! Pazientemente!) a Trevor il caso e cosa voglia sapere dai testimoni.

Sherlock non si comporta mai così con gli altri: è brusco, ruvido, impaziente e corrosivo con chi non capisce le cose al volo come lui, non è mai stato così tranquillo quando deve ripetere cose che lui già sa e che gli sono perfettamente chiare: persino lui e Lestrade si sono presi la loro brava dose di insulti acidi da parte del consulente investigativo per la loro magnificente ottusità, pertanto è con una certa irritazione che nota che il sorridente Victor sembra essere un’eccezione all’interno di questo meccanismo.

 _"Il cocchino della maestra!"_ pensa con un livore del tutto ingiustificato, però quel ragazzo così solare ed educato proprio non riesce ad essergli simpatico: non gli ha proposto di chiamarlo ‘John’ anziché dottor Watson e per lui sarà sempre ‘il signor Trevor’, non 'Victor', ed a volte ha quasi l'impressione che stia cercando di insinuarsi in uno spazio che è sempre stato solo suo e di Sherlock, quello delle loro indagini.

Come se non si fosse già appropriato di abbastanza spazi in quella casa.

Tuttavia, dato che non ha alcuna ragione plausibile per mostrarsi sgarbato, accetta di buon grado il suo aiuto con un sorriso tirato.

Poi Sherlock gli sfiora la manica della giacca e Victor è subito dimenticato.

“Pronto ad andare, John?”

“Quando sei pronto tu.”

I due si scambiano uno sguardo di intesa che per un attimo riporta John indietro nel tempo e gli fa traboccare il cuore di dolcezza e poi scendono a prendere un taxi, verso la loro prossima avventura.

Victor resta ancora un attimo pensieroso in salotto, poi esce per andare ad interrogare le persone che gli ha indicato Sherlock.

 

John ringrazia la sua testardaggine nel non aver voluto lasciare andare Sherlock da solo, perché il magazzino non solo non è deserto, ma nei dintorni c’è parecchia attività: una sentinella armata pattuglia il cortile attorno all’edificio e, all’interno, si intravedono delle ombre in movimento quando passano davanti alla luce. Sia lui che Sherlock mettono il proprio cellulare in modalità silenziosa e mentre l’ex soldato si occupa della guardia, Sherlock forza silenziosamente la serratura di una uscita d’emergenza, abbassa la maniglia ed aspetta che il suo blogger sia con lui, a guardargli le spalle come sempre.

 

John è talmente preso dal caso che si è dimenticato di avvisare Mary che non tornerà per cena.

La donna sospira di nuovo guardando l’orologio appeso in cucina: quel giorno al mercato ha trovato una bellissima cernia fresca ed ha passato gran parte del pomeriggio a cercare la ricetta più adatta per cucinarla, ma adesso il pesce si sta raffreddando. Il suo occhio opaco le fa sapere che non è per nulla contento di essere stato cotto in pentola invano e le labbrone carnose sono piegate all’ingiù in una smorfia di rimprovero.

Impegnata in una gara di sguardi con un pesce morto… non è così che pensava di trascorrere la serata.

Un messaggio a John per sapere di quanto ritarderà resta senza risposta e, mentre continua a scorrere i nomi in rubrica per ingannare il tempo, l’occhio le cade su quello di James.

Mandargli un messaggio le viene spontaneo.

**Se tu avessi uno smartphone, adesso potrei mandarti una foto della cernia che ho cucinato stasera.**

La risposta arriva talmente in fretta, che per un istante Mary pensa che l’uomo stesse aspettando un sms da parte sua.

 _“Ma no_ \- si dice, scuotendo la testa - _che pensiero ridicolo.”_

**Sarebbe molto crudele da parte tua, visto che la mia cena consiste in una scatoletta di tonno e due prugne.**

**Che tristezza!**

**Mi sono completamente dimenticato di fare la spesa e questo è quello che ho in casa. Be’... bon appétit! Torno al mio tonno in scatola con le lacrime agli occhi.**

**La prossima volta ti invito a cena.**

**Guarda che ti prendo in parola: non mi tiro mai indietro quando si tratta di mangiare qualcosa di casalingo.**

**Allora dobbiamo assolutamente organizzarci: a me piace cucinare.**

**:-)**

La faccina appena ricevuta la fa sorridere.

**Vedi che non sei così imbranato come dici con la tecnologia? Conosci le emoticon.**

**Con un nipote di 13 anni è inevitabile. Comunque grazie per l’incoraggiamento.**

**Buona notte, James.**

**A martedì, Mary.**

E’ tentata di rispondergli un'ultima volta, per dirgli che non vede l’ora, ma alla fine ci ripensa: è una donna sposata, non una che civetta in giro.

_“Ma non sto civettando, vero?”_

La cernia, ancora offesa per essere stata bollita, la guarda senza offrirle risposte.

Alla fine la donna si taglia un generoso pezzo di pesce: ci ha messo mezza giornata a cucinarlo, non lascerà che vada sprecato. E riguardo al civettare con James, no, si dice risoluta, ha solo fatto amicizia con una persona simpatica con cui ha tanti interessi in comune, come il ballo, la ginnastica e, a quanto pare, la buona cucina. John non è un palato raffinato e non sa cogliere la differenza tra una zuppa in scatola ed una cucinata da lei, mentre James sembra entusiasta di poter assaggiare la sua cucina casalinga.

 

Una sera Victor sospira davanti al frigorifero vuoto ed invita Sherlock a cena fuori in un ristorante indiano, dove passano una bella serata.

Una volta rientrati a casa, mentre Sherlock sta per augurargli la buonanotte, Victor si sporge verso di lui e lo bacia sulle labbra che sanno di curry, pollo tandoori e miele.

Sherlock si sottrae bruscamente al bacio, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui, improvvisamente a disagio.

“Victor…”

“Ho sbagliato ad interpretare i segnali? - domanda con molta calma - Se è così, ti chiedo scusa.”

“Io non ho lanciato alcun segnale.” risponde Sherlock, confuso. Non l’ha fatto, vero?

“Evidentemente era tutto nella mia testa, allora: credevo di piacerti. Perdonami, non farei mai di proposito qualcosa che possa metterti a disagio."

"Lo so."

"Ma secondo te non stiamo bene insieme?” vuole sapere.

“Sei un ottimo coinquilino - afferma Sherlock in tono neutrale, perché è la verità - migliore di quel che merito.”

“Curioso - Victor si avvicina di nuovo a lui e gli sfiora una guancia con il dorso delle dita - è esattamente quello che penso anch’io di te: che sei talmente straordinario da essere molto più di ciò che merito.”

Si sporge di nuovo verso di lui, ma Sherlock gli afferra i polsi e lo ferma.

“Io non mi faccio mai coinvolgere nelle relazioni sentimentali, le trovo complicate, caotiche, distraggono, e non so cosa fare… in una parola, non sono il mio campo. Mi dispiace.”

“A me tu piaci davvero e vorrei provare.” Victor insiste con quella sua disarmante sincerità e finalmente Sherlock lo guarda in viso: ha un sorriso pacato e non mostra alcun imbarazzo o disagio per la situazione.

“Mi piaci da sempre - prosegue - anche se, ovviamente, da bambino non provavo per te le stesse cose che provo adesso.”

“Io vivo per il mio lavoro e questo non cambierà mai, finirai per essere scontento della cosa.”

“L’ho già notato, e ti assicuro che la cosa non mi crea alcun problema: in questi mesi mi sembra sia andata bene, no?”

“Continuo a pensare che non sia una buona idea, sarebbe complicato.”

“Non lo so. Secondo me il nostro rapporto non cambierebbe molto rispetto ad ora, ci sarebbe solo questo - lo bacia di nuovo, all’angolo della bocca, con delicatezza - se lo vuoi. Solo quello che vuoi e nient’altro. Non ti piace?”

“Non lo so, io non ho mai…”

“Non mi importa.” lo rassicura.

Sherlock si morde le labbra ed arretra di qualche passo: non aveva capito di piacere a Victor in quel senso; si è trovato molto bene in sua compagnia in quei mesi, più di quanto credesse, e se dipendesse solo da lui, non vorrebbe cambiare lo stato delle cose ed imbarcarsi in qualcosa di cui non conosce regole e termini, ma se lo respingesse, probabilmente alla fine Victor finirebbe per andarsene, perché il loro rapporto diverrebbe inevitabilmente imbarazzante e perderebbe la spontaneità che ha avuto finora.

L’idea del vuoto e del silenzio opprimente che calerebbe di nuovo su quell’appartamento non gli sorride, ma non sa se è pronto a dare a Victor ciò che vuole per trattenerlo lì.

“E’ per John? - chiede Victor interrompendo i suoi pensieri, ora decisamente più scuro in viso - E’ lui quello che ti piace? Vorresti che ci fosse lui a baciarti?”

“No.” risponde Sherlock, ma non è affatto convinto di essere stato del tutto sincero: se ora ci fosse John al posto di Victor, avrebbe le stesse reticenze? Si sarebbe sottratto a quel bacio?

Non sa darsi una risposta, lui quelle cose non le sa! Dovrebbe rinchiudersi per giorni, forse settimane, nel suo Mind Palace per tentare di capire cosa sta provando per John e per Victor. Il discorso che lui si considera sposato con il suo lavoro l’aveva fatto anche a John, ma era prima di conoscerlo per davvero, prima che John diventasse così importante per lui, talmente importante da sacrificare la sua carriera per proteggerlo. E se adesso, dopo tutto quello che hanno passato, John gli chiedesse di iniziare una relazione, lo respingerebbe o accetterebbe?

E avrebbe mai fatto cioè che ha fatto per John anche per Victor?

Troppi dubbi, troppi pochi dati, nessuna risposta. Per una volta non riesce a dedurre un bel niente e sospira frustrato.

“Io vorrei provare per davvero e se non funziona, per lo meno avremo tentato. Prometto che non ti porterò rancore e non diventerò uno stronzo se deciderai che tutto questo non fa per te.” dice Victor, che sembra aver interpretato parte dei suoi timori.

“Lo stesso potrebbe succedere a te.”

“No, impossibile.” Victor scuote la testa con convinzione.

“Come fai a saperlo?”

Come fa la gente a parlare con tanta incrollabile sicurezza, quando non ha alcun elemento a supporto delle sue affermazioni?

“Perché tu mi piaci troppo. - gli prende il viso tra le mani - Proviamo: non rinunciamo a qualcosa che potrebbe funzionare.”

Si avvicina al suo viso e aspetta, in attesa di una sua reazione, senza forzarlo, senza mettergli pressioni ed alla fine Sherlock annuisce appena: Victor ha occhi azzurri che evocano il cielo terso e sgombro di nubi dopo un temporale, capelli mossi color miele ed un sorriso ampio e luminoso che sa di ricordi e di estati assolate che profumano di erba tagliata e sole a picco sulle spalle nude.

E comunque John è sposato con Mary, è a casa sua, non è lì a baciarlo in quel momento.

 

Il mattino seguente Sherlock dorme fino a tardi, mentre Victor si alza presto per lavorare al computer e sbrigare alcune pratiche che ha lasciato indietro; il cellulare del detective riceve un messaggio e lui lo apre per abitudine: Sherlock gli ha dato il permesso di farlo per controllare se Lestrade abbia bisogno di lui, ma quando vede il mittente si irrigidisce.

E’ il dottor Watson che gli chiede se abbia un caso per le mani, perché in quel periodo è abbastanza libero e lo aiuterebbe volentieri.

Victor non è uno stupido: Sherlock può anche raccontargli (o raccontare a se stesso - cosa che ritiene l’ipotesi più plausibile) di non provare nulla per John, ma la loro storia parla da sola: gli sguardi cupi che Sherlock lancia a John quando il dottore lascia il 221B o il sorriso luminoso del suo coinquilino quando escono insieme per un’indagine, gli raccontano molte cose di uno Sherlock inesperto che non ha ancora imparato a riconoscere i suoi stessi sentimenti, ma lui ha capito.

Sul dottor Watson non può sbilanciarsi e dire se provi un interesse per Sherlock che va al di là dell’amicizia: certo, è sposato, e questo dovrebbe tranquillizzarlo, ma quando si ritrovano tutti e tre nella stessa stanza, John è sempre sulla difensiva con lui, come un cane pronto a marcare il suo territorio. E questo un semplice amico non lo fa.

Indugia con le dita sullo schermo del cellulare di Sherlock: Victor è certo che se il detective dovesse prendere coscienza dei suoi sentimenti per John, questo segnerebbe la fine immediata della loro neonata relazione e questo non è accettabile.

E’ stato assolutamente sincero la sera precedente: lui tiene tantissimo a Sherlock e non ha intenzione di rinunciarvi.

Quando erano piccoli, isolati nella campagna inglese, era più facile dirgli di ignorare gli altri bambini ed averlo per sé tutti i giorni: a Sherlock non importava degli altri, invece del dottor Watson gli importa.

Decisamente troppo per i suoi gusti.

Prende la sua decisione: cancella il messaggio di John e rimette il cellulare al suo posto; dopotutto al momento Sherlock non sta seguendo alcun caso e non c’è ragione per rispondere al dottore, né che sappia che quest’ultimo gli ha scritto.

Sa che sta facendo qualcosa di sleale, oltre che di pericoloso per il loro rapporto, ma pensa che, se riuscirà a tenerli sufficientemente a distanza, il legame tra quei due finirà per dissolversi da solo: dalla frequenza con cui discutono sembra già avviato su quella strada, lui imprimerà soltanto un'accelerata.

Sherlock si alza più di un’ora dopo, ancora deliziosamente assonnato e con i capelli in disordine e, ancora una volta, Victor si dice che farà qualunque cosa per tenerselo accanto.

“Tè?” chiede, alzandosi per andargli incontro e baciarlo sulla guancia.

“Sì, grazie.”

Si accomoda al tavolo della cucina, mentre Victor gli prepara la colazione. “Tutto bene?” vuole sapere.

“Mh.” Sherlock annuisce impercettibilmente.

Victor gli porge il suo tè e un paio di toast. “Stavo pensando…. abbiamo ancora bisogno di due camere separate, adesso?”

Sherlock posa immediatamente la tazza, si scompiglia i capelli, irrequieto, e sospira: è quello il motivo principale per cui odia le relazioni, perché cambiano lo status quo delle cose, lo complicano inutilmente, e lo obbligano a mutare le proprie abitudini in funzione dell’altro.

“Ho detto qualcosa che non va? Mi sembrava che questa notte fosse stata… bella, ecco.”

“Victor, ascolta: hai visto quanto sono irregolari i miei orari: il più delle volte dormo poche ore per notte, spesso non dormo affatto, ma poi per recuperare ho bisogno di almeno dodici ore di sonno ininterrotto, senza essere disturbato e non credo che questo sia compatibile con i tuoi ritmi di vita.”

“Dio, hai ragione. Come non detto.” dice semplicemente Victor.

“Come?” Non era la reazione che si aspettava: pensava che l’altro si mostrasse offeso, come minimo.

“Ho detto che va bene.”

“Non sei arrabbiato?” domanda Sherlock, preso alla sprovvista più di quanto sia disposto ad ammettere.

“Perché dovrei? In realtà avrei dovuto arrivarci da solo: dividendo la stessa stanza, dormiremmo male entrambi ed io, alzandomi al mattino per andare al lavoro, finirei per svegliarti quando sei stanco morto. Scusami, non ci avevo pensato.” Evitare ogni possibile motivo di attrito con Sherlock: quella gli sembra la strada migliore da percorrere. Averlo più vicino ogni sera gli avrebbe fatto piacere, ma per il momento va bene anche così, e non è detto che le cose non possano cambiare in futuro.

“No, non hai nulla di cui scusarti.”

“Spero solo che ogni tanto vorrai ospitarmi in camera tua. O puoi salire tu, se preferisci.”

“Mh.” annuisce.

“Perfetto. Ora scusa, ma ho del lavoro da finire.” si china sulla sedia per baciarlo e, mentre chiude gli occhi, Sherlock si chiede perché le cose tra lui e John non possano essere così semplici e lineari come lo sono con Victor.

Sarebbe molto più bello.

Ma poi, per quanto sia poco esperto di relazioni sentimentali, si dice che non è bello pensare ad altro mentre si sta baciando il proprio partner e, soprattutto, è ingiusto nei confronti di Victor.

E’ uno dei motivi per cui non voleva lasciarsi coinvolgere, perché non è sicuro dei sentimenti che prova verso l’amico di infanzia: gli piace, vanno d’accordo e vivono bene insieme, ma quelle cose sono sufficienti per una relazione? Non lo sa.

Sa che Victor meriterebbe più sincerità, forse dovrebbe metterlo a parte dei suoi pensieri, ma quando l'altro uomo si stacca dalla sua bocca, regalandogli uno dei suoi sorrisi belli come un assolato pomeriggio estivo, si dice che lo ferirebbe e basta con i suoi dubbi e finirebbe per rovinare una delle poche cose belle che ha avuto.

Forse è solo questione di abitudine e, con il tempo, imparerà a provare per Victor ciò che Victor prova per lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il narciso rappresenta la novità, mentre la damigella simboleggia un sentimento di dubbio o perplessità: una novità non del tutto gradita, quindi, almeno per qualcuno.


	9. 9. Lobelia ed ortiche - 3 -

**Capitolo 9**

**Lobelia ed ortiche - 3 -**

Tip, tip, tippity.

Tap, tap.

Tip, tip.

Tap, tip.

Praticamente va avanti tutto il giorno senza pausa.

Ogni volta che passa davanti alla sua postazione, lo stronzo sta tamburellando con la penna sul tavolo e quel rumore gli urta i nervi.

Quella penna dovrebbe usarla per scrivere, per lavorare e firmare documenti, per fare qualcosa di utile nella sua inutile esistenza, invece di rubare lo stipendio.

_“Sei inutile, Tom, non servi a nulla e a nessuno._

_Lazzarone!_

_Incapace!_

_Devi essere punito.”_

Invece il maledetto resta ore intere a fissare il vuoto, a ciondolare per l’ufficio, mentre le cartelle si accumulano sulla sua scrivania, ma lui si limita a fissarle con fastidio.

Lui se ne frega se dietro a ciascuno di quei fascicoli si nasconde un problema che dovrebbe risolvere o una famiglia che aspetta una risposta importante.

No, lui si limita a tamburellare la penna sulla formica della scrivania.

Tippty, tiptiptiptip.

E questo è intollerabile, insopportabile.

E’ un essere inutile, da cancellare.

Mamma approverebbe se ora lo vedesse.

Mamma non penserebbe più che è inutile.

 _“Adesso sei fiera di me, mamma?”_ domanda Tom alla mummia rinsecchita che siede in poltrona come su un trono, mentre finisce di spolverare la stanza.

 _“Lo sono.”_ risponde una voce che è solo nella sua testa.

_“Allora continuerò a renderti fiera di me.”_

_“Ma ricordati che non devi solo punire, Tom: tu devi impartire una lezione.”_

_“Lo farò.”_

Il telefono sulla scrivania continua a squillare a vuoto, le cartelle sono ancora lì impilate in attesa dell’archiviazione, ma quella è una situazione temporanea: presto ci sarà un nuovo impiegato a quel tavolo, che saprà fare di meglio.

Gli converrà essere migliore, se non vorrà essere punito.

E poi adesso quella fastidiosa, snervante penna nera che tamburella sul tavolo non c’è più.

 

“La prego, mi lasci andare.”

“Sei pentito di ciò che hai fatto?”

“Sì, sì.”

“Tu menti.”

“No, sono sincero.”

“E allora di cosa sei pentito?”

“Di qualunque cosa io abbia fatto. Davvero, se l’ho offesa in qualche modo, le chiedo perdono.”

“TACI! Sei talmente inutile da non sapere nemmeno cosa hai fatto di sbagliato.”

“Le giuro che qualunque cosa sia, non la rifarò mai più.”

“Smettila di piagnucolare, non lo sopporto! Solo i deboli e gli inetti si lamentano in continuazione e mamma lo odia, l’ha sempre odiato.”

“La prego, voglio tornare a casa. Io non la conosco, non racconterò a nessuno quanto è successo, lo giuro.”

“Oh, bugiardo, oltre che inutile e fastidioso. Mamma voleva che ti insegnassi a comportarti bene ancora un po’, ma tu mi costringi a farlo subito.”

“No…”

“Sei tu che mi obblighi! Hai sbagliato ed io devo punirti.”

 

 

Freddy non ha un cognome, non più.

Dopo aver perso il lavoro e la famiglia tempo addietro, ora è solo uno dei tanti barboni senza volto nè identità che si aggirano invisibili per Londra.

Spinge il suo carrello della spesa con i suoi pochi averi nei vicoli a ridosso dei vecchi magazzini portuali, in un’area che le autorità cittadine non hanno ancora trovato il tempo ed il denaro per ripulire.

C’è un uomo che dorme coperto da alcuni cartoni e Freddy lo nota perché indossa scarpe molto belle. Le sue sono talmente consumate che la suola si è bucata, ma forse nel suo carrello c’è qualcosa che potrebbe interessare quell’uomo e convincerlo a fare uno scambio con le sue scarpe.

“Amico? - lo scuote per una gamba - Ehi, amico, svegliati. Ho una proposta di scambio.”

Tuttavia l’uomo non si muove di un millimetro. Freddy ha visto tanti compagni ubriachi in vita sua, ma nessuno messo così male.

“Amico, tutto bene?” Solleva i cartoni che coprono la parte superiore dell’uomo e lancia un grido, fuggendo terrorizzato e spingendo lontano da lì il suo carrello della spesa.

 

“Dottore…” Dimmock saluta il medico legale chino sul cadavere.

La zona è stata circondata ed un agente di pattuglia sta prendendo la deposizione di Freddy.

“Charlie, spero che tu non abbia mangiato, perché questa è brutta per davvero.” Il coroner solleva il telo che copre il corpo ed il giovane ispettore ha un attimo di smarrimento: la faccia dell’uomo è una massa informe ed irriconoscibile di carne ed ossa frantumate.”

“Cristo, non scherzavi…”

“Credo che nemmeno l’esame delle arcate dentali potrà aiutarci.”

“Sembra che qualcuno gli abbia fatto esplodere una granata sul volto.”

“I colpi sono stati inferti con una mazza da baseball o da cricket con estrema violenza, ma non è finita, guarda.” Il medico solleva una mano del cadavere: l’assassino vi ha piantato dentro una penna a sfera.

“Il modus operandi denota odio, sadismo e ferocia.”

“Concordo, Charlie. Non spetta a me trarre conclusioni, ma se me lo domandassi, direi che si tratta di qualcosa di personale.”

L’idea, del tutto sbagliata, si insinua nella testa del giovane detective di Scotland Yard, il quale pertanto porta avanti le indagini puntando in quella direzione.

Una volta identificata la vittima come Gerald Ivory, trentasette anni, sposato con un figlio, impiegato presso un laboratorio di analisi cliniche, la cui scomparsa da casa era stata denunciata dalla moglie tre giorni prima, Dimmock concentra la sua attenzione nella cerchia famigliare, tra colleghi di lavoro e parenti della vittima, scava nella sua vita scoprendo che aveva avuto due richiami sul posto di lavoro per negligenza (a detta di tutti era un grande scansafatiche), ma nient’altro: era una persona tutto sommato tranquilla senza nemici apparenti. I suoi sospettati hanno tutti un alibi e comunque nessuno aveva contro Ivory motivi di rancore tali da massacrarlo a quel modo e la sua indagine si arena.

Sarebbe tentato di chiedere un consiglio ad Holmes, ma quando accenna della cosa a Gregson, il suo diretto superiore, l’uomo lo fulmina con un no categorico: Lestrade può fare quello che vuole, ma i suoi sottoposti dovranno passare sul suo cadavere prima di chiedere aiuto a quella piaga di detective.


	10. 10. Datura e dalie

“Grazie dottore, so che il giovedì non fa visite a domicilio, ma Pete ha la febbre talmente alta che non me la sono sentita di portarlo fino all’ambulatorio.”

John compila la ricetta per l'antipiretico e poi rassicura la signora Billing, una giovane mamma molto apprensiva, sua paziente assieme al figlioletto. “Non si preoccupi: in casi come questi faccio sempre un’eccezione.”

La verità è che la signora Billing abita vicino a Baker Street e questo gli offre una scusa per andare a trovare Sherlock: di recente si sono visti poco, perché il suo amico non ha avuto casi degni di nota. E poi, se deve essere sincero, da qualche tempo John si sente un ospite al 221B, cosa che non gli era mai capitata prima.

Colpa della presenza di Victor Trevor, che è sempre lì attorno a preparare da mangiare o ad intromettersi nei loro discorsi (sempre con molto garbo, però, in modo da non offrire il fianco a nessuna possibile critica di John). Sa che è stupido sentirsi irritato per la sua presenza: Trevor ormai abita lì, non può pretendere che sparisca dalla circolazione ogni volta che lui si presenta, eppure da quando c'è lui non riesce più a sentirsi a casa quando va a trovare Sherlock.

Tuttavia non intende rinunciare a quelle visite, un po’ perché sarebbe davvero infantile, un po’ perché comunque sente spesso una acuta nostalgia per il vecchio salotto e gli manca sedersi in quella poltrona che, nonostante tutto, continua a considerare sua.

Esce dalla casa della sua paziente e si incammina verso Baker Street; sta per attraversare la strada proprio davanti allo Speedy, quando vede un taxi fermarsi davanti al portone verde e dalla vettura uscire Sherlock e Victor.

Il primo messaggia sul cellulare con aria assente, il secondo sta parlando a sua volta all’apparecchio e pagando il tassista. E’ quasi girato nella sua direzione e a John sembra di essere stato visto, ma il ragazzo non gli rivolge alcun cenno di saluto, quindi forse si è sbagliato e Trevor non l’ha notato.

Victor trova la chiave del portone, ma prima di aprirlo, fa qualcosa che lascia John di stucco: mette via il suo cellulare, allunga il braccio verso Sherlock per attirarlo a sé e lo bacia.

Lo bacia sulle labbra.

In pieno giorno e davanti a tutti i passanti, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

John attende una reazione seccata e veemente da parte di Sherlock, quasi conta i secondi nell’attesa che lo spinga via indignato, ma quella reazione non arriva mai.

Sherlock non si sottrae a quel bacio, anzi vi indugia per qualche secondo (quanti, quattro, cinque?) dimentico del cellulare al quale torna a rivolgere l’attenzione al termine del bacio, in tutta tranquillità.

Dall’altra parte della strada John è come una statua di sale, inchiodato sul posto da mille domande: cosa significa quello che ha appena visto? Perché Sherlock, che detesta le relazioni sentimentali ed ha respinto Meredith come un’appestata, si è lasciato baciare da Trevor? Perché tutto, in quella scena, gli urla che quello non è il loro primo bacio e che quei due stanno assieme? Perché Sherlock non gliel’ha detto? E perché la cosa gli crea un tale disagio?

E’ solo quando i lampioni si accendono piano e iniziano a spandere la loro luce azzurrina che si rende conto del tempo che è passato: è rimasto imbambolato su quel marciapiede chissà per quanto ed esala un respiro pesante.

Una parte di lui vorrebbe attraversare la strada, correre di sopra, afferrare Sherlock per le spalle e chiedergli spiegazioni, spiegazioni che sente il diritto di dover avere in qualità di miglior amico. Dall’altra però ha paura di assistere ad un altro bacio e vedere di nuovo il tenue sorriso che aleggia sulle labbra di Sherlock quando lui e Trevor si separano.

Con un’ultima occhiata rivolta alle finestre del primo piano, alle quali non è affacciato nessuno (e John non vuole saperne il motivo), si volta e si incammina lentamente verso la metropolitana.

 

“Ciao John - lo saluta Mary apparecchiando la tavola - come mai hai fatto così tardi?”

Non sta seguendo un caso con Sherlock e, quando non è impegnato a giocare al detective, suo marito è molto puntuale.

“Si sono baciati.” è l’incongruente risposta che riceve dal marito, che si accomoda a tavola con aria quasi scioccata.

“Oh, mi fa piacere, un bacio è sempre una cosa bella.” commenta allegra la donna, convinta che John voglia fare un po’ di gossip su qualche collega di studio, il che non sarebbe male, rispetto alle solite micro conversazioni sul tempo e sul cibo, che si esauriscono nel giro di pochi minuti. Tuttavia la cosa la sorprende un po’, perché il marito non è assolutamente tipo da pettegolezzi, e in quel momento ha davvero un’aria strana.

“Be’, bella a meno che tu non abbia assistito ad un tradimento. Chi ha baciato chi?” chiede comunque, e quando John risponde “Sherlock”, la donna si morde la lingua per trattenere un “ _e chi altri?”_ , perché, in un modo o nell’altro, quello è sempre l’argomento principale di conversazione di John.

“O meglio, Trevor ha baciato Sherlock, però lui… sì, ecco… ci stava. - spiega John, e poi solleva gli occhi in direzione della moglie, in attesa di un suo commento che non arriva - Hai sentito cosa ho detto? Sherlock e Victor Trevor si sono baciati.”

“Ti ho sentito, ma non mi sembra una notizia di interesse nazionale: milioni di persone si baciano ogni giorno.” La moglie si sistema il tovagliolo sulle ginocchia e inizia a mangiare come se nulla fosse, per nulla impressionata.

“Non Sherlock. Cioè, capisci? Sherlock e Trevor si sono baciati. Baciati!” scandisce piano, come se prendesse coscienza della situazione solo adesso che pronuncia quelle parole ad alta voce ed ancora non avesse alcun senso.

Mary però guarda il marito con aria stranita. “John… devo ricordarti che tua sorella è lesbica? Che ti succede, tutto a un tratto diventi omofobo?”

“No! Non è quello!” si difende l’ex soldato, perché non è il bacio tra due uomini ad averlo turbato, è stato il fatto che uno dei due protagonisti fosse Sherlock, è stato scoprire che anche lui possiede una sfera affettiva e... certi desideri... non ha mai pensato che Sherlock potesse desiderare di baciare qualcuno.

“E allora cosa c’è?” Davvero non riesce a capire perché il marito appaia tanto sconvolto: sono nel XXI secolo e le persone dello stesso sesso possono sposarsi in quel Paese.

John tormenta ed arriccia il bordo della tovaglia tra le dita mentre cerca di fare ordine nei suoi pensieri (tovaglia che Mary ha messo su pulita quella sera - di fatti non è particolarmente felice di vedere il marito stropicciarla a quel modo).

“Noi vivevamo insieme. Cioè, se lui era… è… doveva dirmelo. Invece io non immaginavo che lui…”

“Fosse gay? - conclude la moglie - E’ un tipo strano, questo è appurato, magari è anche particolarmente riservato.”

“No, non lo è, credimi.”

“Allora forse temeva una reazione del genere da parte tua. - sentenzia - Ma ancora non riesco a capire quale sia il tuo problema con la sessualità di Sherlock.”

“E' solo che non me l’aspettavo da lui.”

“Oh, quindi sei rimasto sorpreso.”

“Tu no?”

Mary fa la tipica faccia di ogni donna che compatisce un uomo per la sua mancanza di perspicacia. “Affatto: a me era venuto più di un sospetto che gli piacessero gli uomini, visto quanto è rimasto indifferente a Meredith.”

Con quello la conversazione si spegne, Mary accende la televisione e continua a mangiare, ma John ancora non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso quello che ha visto.

A lui Sherlock non ha mai fatto avance esplicitee non ha mai lasciato trapelare nulla sulla sua sessualità, che John fino a quel momento ha creduto inesistente, anzi: la prima sera insieme gli dichiarò espressamente di non essere interessato a rapporti umani e sentimenti. E’ anche vero che quella stessa sera John si affrettò a proclamare di non essere interessato e da allora certi argomenti non li affrontarono più.

Adesso però riavvolge nella memoria quell’anno e mezzo trascorso insieme, quasi fosse una vecchia pellicola cinematografica e riesamina particolari frasi, cenni, sguardi, situazioni, domandandosi se dietro le parole ed i gesti ci fosse qualcosa di più del loro primo significato immediato.

Poi la mente lo riporta brutalmente al bacio cui ha assistito, a come Sherlock sembrasse a suo agio tra le braccia di Trevor. Perché? Insomma, quel tale è davvero così speciale da essersi guadagnato l’affetto di Sherlock? E si baciano soltanto o…

L’idea quasi gli fa andare un boccone di traverso e mentre tracanna velocemente un bicchiere d’acqua, si rimprovera aspramente: non sono affari suoi quello che Sherlock e Victor fanno o non fanno in camera da letto, deve smettere di pensarci subito, perché è una cosa morbosa e malata. Gli farebbe piacere se, a ruoli invertiti, Sherlock passasse il tempo ad immaginarsi lui e Mary che fanno sesso?

Sesso… si accorge con profonda vergogna che non gli è affatto difficile immaginarsi Sherlock durante un amplesso. Checché ne dica Mary, riservato non lo è mai stato e girava spesso per casa mezzo nudo, quindi John sa perfettamente com’è fatto il suo corpo, conosce le sue braccia muscolose, il collo lungo punteggiato di nei, l’addome definito e persino il segno quasi invisibile dell’appendicectomia. Gli è facile figurarselo sdraiato sulla schiena tra le lenzuola, con gli occhi chiusi ed i capelli in disordine mentre si lascia accarezzare e toccare.

Al contrario non riesce affatto a figurarsi Trevor: le mani immaginarie che scorrono sulla pelle di Sherlock non appartengono a nessuno in particolare; non ha un volto definito l’uomo che si china tra le sue gambe per-

è a quel punto che si riscuote, sperando di non essere arrossito in maniera vistosa.

Mary però non è più seduta a tavola, è alle sue spalle e sta scarabocchiando qualcosa su un post it verde, di quelli dove annota le cose che mancano per la spesa successiva.

Ha detto qualcosa? Gli sembra di sì, ma non è sicuro.

Si vergogna di non aver ascoltato una parola di ciò che ha detto sua moglie e si vergogna ancor di più per la deriva che hanno preso i suoi pensieri.

 

Due giorni dopo John riceve un messaggio da Sherlock, che lo invita ad andare con lui ad Amesbury da un cliente che sostiene che il padre sia stato ucciso, mentre la polizia ritiene si tratti di un suicidio.

Il dottore accetta, ovviamente, ma lo fa con una punta di nervosismo: non sa come raccontare a Sherlock che l’ha visto con Trevor senza risultare un invadente o un guardone, né come porgli tutte le domande che ha. Quasi quasi sperava fosse il detective a chiamarlo per metterlo a conoscenza della cosa, ma non l’ha fatto, cosa che ha fatto nascere in John una punta di risentimento: se lo ritiene davvero il suo migliore amico avrebbe dovuto farlo.

I due si incontrano direttamente alla stazione di Paddington ed in treno il consulente investigativo lo ragguaglia sul caso.

“Norman Hoover, sessantotto anni. Secondo il rapporto della polizia ha ingerito del veleno per topi ed è andato a morire in una radura nel bosco. - passa a John alcuni fogli arrivati via fax - L’uomo aveva una azienda che navigava in cattive acque.”

“L’ipotesi del suicidio mi sembra la più probabile, allora.”

Sherlock tamburella con impazienza le dita sulle foto sgranate che il figlio della vittima gli ha inviato. “Devo vedere con i miei occhi il luogo dove è stato ritrovato il cadavere: chiunque abbia scattato le foto della scena del crimine è ancora più incapace di Anderson, il che è tutto dire. Inoltre nessuno ha notato l’incongruenza più grossa.”

“Che sarebbe?”

“Vicino al cadavere non è stato ritrovato il flacone di topicida che la vittima avrebbe ingerito.”

John controlla una mappa del luogo. “Nel bosco dove è stato ritrovato scorre un affluente del fiume Avon: può aver gettato la boccetta vuota in acqua?”

“Sì, può essere, ma è un’ipotesi da verificare, mentre nessuno ha preso nemmeno in considerazione che le cose possano essersi svolte altrimenti: sono tutti pronti ad archiviare l’accaduto come un suicidio, che massa di idioti.” Sherlock sbuffa infastidito e questo riporta l’attenzione di John sulle sue labbra, quelle stesse labbra che Trevor ha baciato con tanta sfacciataggine, come se gli appartenessero. Non si accorge dello sguardo di Sherlock che assottiglia gli occhi e lo analizza, finché non è troppo tardi per nascondere la sua espressione.

“Sai di me e Victor.” dichiara sicuro.

“Sì.” John ha ormai da tempo rinunciato a capire come faccia Sherlock a capire tante cose senza che la gente parli, e si muove a disagio sul sedile. “Un paio di giorni fa ero passato per salutarti, voi siete scesi da un taxi e vi ho visti... sì, insomma... mentre vi baciavate.” confessa, guardando con ostinazione fuori dal finestrino, con il monotono paesaggio della campagna inglese che scorre davanti ai suoi occhi.

“Perché non l’hai fatto?” chiede Sherlock, stupito.

“Fatto cosa?”

“Venire a salutarmi.”

“Non mi sembrava il caso…”

“Perché?” insiste e John si stropiccia gli occhi, di colpo stanchissimo: ogni conversazione di quel genere con Sherlock finisce per essere una fatica immane. “Insomma, tu e lui potevate stare facendo… _cose._ ”

Si augura ardentemente di non essere costretto a dirlo ad alta voce, perché non crede di esserne in grado.

“Che sciocchezza: allora io non dovrei mai passare da casa tua per chiamarti con me sulla scena di un crimine, pensando che tu e Mary siate a letto insieme.”

“Sì, be’, okay, forse è stato un pensiero stupido, ma è che… la cosa mi ha colto alla sprovvista e non sapevo cosa… non immaginavo che lui… tu… non ne sapevo niente...” si impappina, apparentemente incapace di portare a termine una frase di senso compiuto.

“Sei scioccato.”

“No, solo sorpreso: non mi hai detto nulla di questa novità.” fa del suo meglio per evitare che le sue parole assumano un tono accusatorio, ma senza troppo successo: sono amici, Sherlock si trova un ragazzo e non gli fa sapere nulla, lo ha escluso e questo l'ha fatto sentire poco importante.

“Io e Victor stiamo insieme da molto poco e poi - gesticola, indicando loro due - noi non ci diciamo tutto quello che facciamo durante la giornata.”

“Stai scherzando, vero? - John è quasi allibito - Sherlock, questo non è come raccontarci cosa abbiamo mangiato a pranzo, è una cosa importante, quindi sì, avrei voluto saperlo.”

Tuttavia c'è una microscopica, infinitesimale parte di lui che si sente quasi sollevata nel vedere che Sherlock non sembra attribuire una importanza capitale al suo rapporto con Trevor.

La loro fermata si avvicina ed i due si preparano a scendere.

“No, non ritengo che sia importante riguardo ai nostri rapporti: non cambia nulla tra di noi il fatto che io stia o meno insieme a qualcuno. Siamo sempre noi due a risolvere i casi, gli altri non centrano.”

E’ più o meno lo stesso ragionamento che gli fece John su quella panchina al parco alla vigilia del suo matrimonio: che quello non avrebbe cambiato i rapporti tra loro, che avrebbero continuato ad essere migliori amici, a risolvere crimini insieme e a divertirsi insieme esattamente come un tempo.

E allora perché John sente come se l’asse del suo universo si sia inclinato di novanta gradi?

Anche Sherlock sembra riflettere sulle parole appena pronunciate e chiude la bocca di scatto, lo sguardo turbato.

I due si guardano e per un attimo provano una profonda nostalgia per un tempo che sembra non poter più tornare, quando vicini lo erano per davvero, poi il treno si ferma, il loro cliente è alla stazione ad aspettarli ed entrambi accantonano quei pensieri.

 

Il caso in effetti si presenta interessante, di quelli che piacciono a Sherlock, perché le prove a sostegno della tesi di Clive Hoover, il figlio della vittima, sono inesistenti: l'uomo era divorziato da parecchi anni e viveva da solo in tutta tranquillità, senza mai aver avuto motivo di dissapore con i vicini di casa o qualcun altro in paese.

Invece sono molti gli indizi che fanno pensare ad un suicidio: la cattiva situazione economica dell’azienda dell'uomo, i debiti, una accesa discussione con il direttore della banca locale che si rifiutò di concedergli un prestito due mesi prima, il fatto che la vittima avesse comprato la stessa marca di topicida che l’ha ucciso.

“Lo comprò perché c’era un nido di topi in soffitta, lo raccontava spesso agli amici - spiega Clive - chiedete a chiunque in paese e vi diranno che è così. Io non riesco a credere che mio padre si sia suicidato: lui non si arrendeva mai davanti alle difficoltà, avrebbe combattuto fino all'ultimo. Signor Holmes, sono certo che qualcuno l'abbia ammazzato, anche se non so intuirne la ragione.”

Sherlock trascina John sul luogo del ritrovamento del cadavere, un boschetto poco distante da Amesbury: secondo la ricostruzione della polizia locale la vittima ha ingerito il veleno e si è lasciata morire in una radura.

Ha piovuto molto nei giorni precedenti e le tracce sul terreno sembrano inequivocabili: una sola serie di impronte molto nette nel fango che vanno verso il centro della radura e lì si fermano.

“Indossava dei sandali infradito - osserva Sherlock tirando fuori dal cappotto la foto del cadavere - nonostante l’erba fosse ancora bagnata per la pioggia: incongruenza numero due, anche questa del tutto trascurata dalla polizia locale. Di bene in meglio.”

“Se voleva suicidarsi non credo gli importasse molto di bagnarsi i piedi.” replica John, ma Sherlock gli mette la foto sotto al naso “Però indossava abiti pesanti per proteggersi dal freddo. No, qualcosa non torna.”

Il consulente investigativo sembra molto interessato alle orme: ne misura la profondità, poi si china sull’erba e pian piano allarga il raggio della sua ispezione, fino a trovare alcuni buchi nel terreno che seguono lo stesso percorso fatto da loro e poi si allontanano verso un sentiero ghiaioso poco lontano.

“Cosa sono - chiede John - bastoncini da nordic walking?”

“No, i buchi sono più grandi. - recupera il cellulare compone il numero del signor Hoover - Clive? Suo padre aveva fatto testamento? Sì, e dove…? Capisco. - riaggancia e torna a rivolgersi a lui - John, ho bisogno che tu vada in paese a parlare con l’avvocato Irons: è il legale di famiglia. Norman Hoover fece un testamento, lo stesso è stato aperto due giorni dopo la sua morte alla presenza dell’ex moglie, ma Clive non era presente perché era fuori città per lavoro, quindi non sa dirmi nei dettagli cosa ci fosse scritto. La polizia locale, ovviamente, non ha ritenuto di doverne acquisire una copia.”

“Vado subito. Tu cosa farai?”

“Cercherò di scoprire cosa ha lasciato questi buchi nel terreno e poi farò qualche altra ricerca in paese.”

“Va bene. Sii prudente.”

 

L’avvocato Irons mostra a John il testamento di Norman Hoover, redatto dall’uomo una ventina di anni prima, quando era ancora sposato, anche se dieci anni fa aveva divorziato.

“Ormai è stato reso pubblico, dottor Watson, non ho alcuna difficoltà a consegnargliene una copia. - esordisce Irons - Norman lascia quasi tutto alla ex moglie, Celestine Colston.”

“La madre di Clive?”

“Ah…”

“Non lo è?”

L’avvocato si aggiusta gli occhialetti sul naso “E’ una faccenda un po’ delicata, ma in paese lo sanno tutti e, d’altronde, se esaminerete i registri dello stato civile salterà fuori, o potrebbe essere lo stesso Clive a dirvelo, non ne ha mai fatto un segreto: Celestine è la matrigna di Clive, il ragazzo è il frutto di una scappatella di gioventù del padre.”

“Capisco. Ma Norman non cambiò mai le sue volontà, nemmeno dopo il divorzio dalla Colston?”

“No.”

“E’ strano.”

“Oh, non più di tanto. Sapesse quanti clienti rimandano di giorno in giorno le decisioni, presi dagli impegni quotidiani, e poi finiscono per dimenticarsene finché non è troppo tardi, come è successo a Norman: questo è l’unico testamento che esiste, anche se mi dispiace per Clive.”

“Perché?”

“Perché l’ultima volta che ho incontrato Norman, una decina di giorni fa al pub, mi accennò che aveva intenzione di cambiarlo proprio in favore del figlio perché era l'unico che l'avesse sostenuto economicamente negli anni nonostante l'azienda navigasse in cattive acque. Clive non lavorava col padre, ha un impiego a Londra e qui ci torna solo per dormire. I due non avevano un legame molto stretto, ma il vecchio lo ammirava molto, perché il figlio aveva deciso di lavorare in tutt'altro campo e solo con le sue forze, mentre sarebbe stato molto più comodo entrare nell'azienda di famiglia. - si liscia la barba e riflette - Sì, Norman mi disse che molte cose stavano per cambiare, ma purtroppo sono restate solo parole ed alla fine la disperazione l'ha sopraffatto prima che avesse modo di cambiare il testamento.”

John chiama Sherlock per informarlo di quello sviluppo e lo sente reagire con entusiasmo, anche se fatica a comprenderne la ragione. “Lo ritieni un movente?”

“Ovvio.”

“Ma Sherlock, non ha alcun senso: l’azienda dell’uomo è sull’orlo del fallimento ed un eventuale erede otterrebbe solo un sacco di debiti.”

“Raggiungimi al 6 di Flower Lane con il capo della polizia e chiariremo ogni cosa."

A quell’indirizzo, apprende John dall’ispettore che lo accompagna in macchina fin lì, abita Celestine Colston, una donna robusta dall’aria arcigna che non ne vuole far sapere di far entrare Sherlock sulla sua proprietà, ma deve arrendersi al capo della polizia quando questi le consiglia di collaborare perché tutto si chiarisca alla svelta.

Sherlock sparisce nel capanno degli attrezzi, dal quale esce poco dopo con due trampoli.

“La signorina Colston in gioventù ha lavorato in un circo e quindi sa come usare questi attrezzi.”

“E questo cosa implica?” domanda il poliziotto e Sherlock subito alza gli occhi al cielo, seccato da tanta ottusità. John lo afferra per la manica della giacca e gli mormora all’orecchio “Ti prego, mantieni la calma: non ho voglia di passare la notte nelle prigioni di Amesbury per oltraggio a pubblico ufficiale.”

“Dimmi che almeno tu hai capito.”

“Credo… credo di sapere dove stai andando a parare - John indica i trampoli - ma è molto più bello quando lo racconti tu.”

Sherlock sorride compiaciuto e torna a spiegare.

“Prima di venire qui sono stato a parlare con il commercialista di Norman Hoover: un paio di settimane fa l’azienda aveva vinto un’importante commessa che non solo gli avrebbe permesso di risanare i debiti, ma anche di incrementare il volume d’affari nei prossimi anni, notizia che il commercialista, per sua stessa ammissione, si è fatto sfuggire con più di un conoscente. Poi, qualche giorno fa, Norman e l’avvocato Irons si incontrano al pub del paese e parlano di cambiare il testamento, quello che favorisce la qui presente signora. Il problema è che in un paese così piccolo davvero la gente non fa altro che chiacchierare e le chiacchiere si diffondono in fretta. Devono essere arrivate alle sue orecchie, signora Colston, sia quelle sulla commessa che quelle sulle volontà del suo ex marito e lei ha pensato di correre ai ripari.”

“Lo dimostri.” lo sfida la donna con piglio battagliero.

Senza scomporsi, Sherlock apre un sacchetto di plastica poggiato a terra e solleva un paio di scarpe da uomo. “Queste le ho trovate nel cassonetto alla fine della strada. Clive Hoover ha confermato che appartenevano al padre e che lo stesso le indossava la mattina stessa della sua morte, quando uscì di casa.”

“Ma il cadavere è stato ritrovato con un paio di infradito ai piedi.” obietta l’agente di polizia.

“Sandali che il figlio della vittima non gli ha mai visto portare. Infatti sembrano nuovi di zecca, la suola non è per nulla rovinata.”

“Si sarà confuso - afferma la signora Colston - oppure nulla vieta che Norman li abbia comprati il giorno stesso. Adesso è un reato comprarsi un paio di scarpe?”

“Per potersi suicidare con indosso le calzature meno adatte alle condizioni atmosferiche? La prego di non insultare la mia intelligenza. - la apostrofa Sherlock, gelido - La mia ipotesi è che lei abbia comprato quel paio di sandali, abbia fatto venire qui il suo ex marito con una scusa qualsiasi, l'abbia avvelenato con il topicida e l’abbia portato fino a dove è stato ritrovato, il tutto per impedirgli di cambiare il testamento.”

“Da sola? - ride lei con aria quasi isterica - Sono una donna, come avrei fatto?”

“Lei è molto più alta e robusta di Norman Hoover, che a stento arrivava a cinquanta chili, inoltre gran parte del tragitto fino al bosco l’ha fatto in macchina. Per il resto lei è perfettamente in grado di caricarsi tale peso sulle spalle e percorrere i pochi metri della radura.”

“Però, signor Holmes, noi abbiamo trovato una sola serie di orme.” osserva il capo della polizia.

“Oh, quella è come la storiella della capra, del lupo e del cavolo che devono attraversare il fiume. La qui presente signora, dopo aver ucciso l’ex marito, gli ha sfilato le scarpe e l’ha portato in macchina fino alla strada sterrata vicino alla radura. Qui ha indossato i sandali e si è caricata il cadavere sulle spalle assieme ai suoi trampoli: la cosa sarà facilmente verificabile quando vi deciderete a misurare la profondità delle orme nel fango e sommare il peso della vittima e della qui presente signora. Dopodiché ha depositato Norman a terra, si è tolta le infradito, che sono il tipo di scarpa più comoda da infilare a qualcuno che è un peso morto, e le ha messe al cadavere, poi si è allontanata di nuovo verso il sentierino di ghiaia usando i trampoli, sicura che nessuno avrebbe fatto caso a quei buchi sul terreno.”

La donna è sbiancata, terrorizzata dal fatto che Sherlock abbia raccontato la storia come se fosse stato presente e si sposta lateralmente, quasi a voler cercare una via di fuga che John blocca prontamente, scuotendo adagio la testa e facendole intendere che non esiterà ad atterrarla, se sarà necessario.

“Non ha nessuna prova per dimostrare quello che afferma.”

“Si sbaglia, invece ne ho molte: i trampoli che lei ha utilizzato sono di legno grezzo e se la polizia vorrà esaminare i residui di erba e fango che sono rimasti incastrati nelle crepe del legno, scoprirà che sono gli stessi della radura, le scarpe del suo ex marito sono state trovate in un cassonetto che utilizza quasi solo lei ed infine i sandali che lei ha indossato per trasportare il cadavere erano di una misura in meno della sua e le hanno tagliato il piede destro all’altezza dello scafoide - guarda i piedi della donna nelle ciabatte da casa che indossa - pertanto sul cuoio del sandalo verrà ritrovato il suo d.n.a..”

Il capo della polizia viene convinto dalla spiegazione di Sherlock a trarre la donna in arresto e Clive li ringrazia di cuore per avergli creduto.

“Mio padre è stato un uomo onesto che ha lavorato onestamente ogni giorno della sua vita: non meritava di finire così, ma sono felice che abbia avuto giustizia.”

 

“E’ stato un piacere aiutare quel ragazzo - commenta John mentre tornano verso la stazione - era davvero disperato perché nessuno lo ascoltava.”

“Mh, e adesso avrà solide basi giuridiche per chiedere l’annullamento del testamento fatto a favore della matrigna.”

“Cinico.”

“No, realista.”

John non ha voglia di discutere e sa che in fondo Sherlock non ha tutti i torti: l’azienda del defunto Norman Hoover vale parecchio con quella commessa. “Sei stato bravo a collegare tutti gli indizi.” dice invece.

Sherlock alza le spalle “In fondo non era un caso complicato, non più di un sei.”

“Davvero? - lo stuzzica John, che ha capito che in realtà si è divertito molto, è solo che gli piace lamentarsi sempre - e allora perché hai accettato?”

“Mi stavo annoiando moltissimo, non c’era nulla da fare a Londra. Inoltre lo sai che mi fa sempre piacere dimostrare l’inettitudine della polizia.”

Non è vero, non si stava annoiando poi molto (non più del solito), ma erano diversi giorni che non vedeva più John, così aveva spulciato tra tutte le e-mail dei clienti alla ricerca di un caso: le giornate che trascorre con il suo blogger risolvendo crimini sono sempre le più belle e le più esaltanti della sua vita, ma ultimamente sono anche molto rare come se, nonostante gli sforzi e le promesse tra loro, la vita li stesse inesorabilmente allontanando sempre più, due iceberg alla deriva nell’oceano.

“Cena da Angelo questa sera?” chiede Sherlock non appena sono saliti sul treno, desideroso di prolungare quella giornata il più possibile.

John ha sulla punta della lingua di chiedergli se sia il caso, ora che sta insieme a qualcuno, ma poi si dice che non ha affatto bisogno dell’approvazione di Trevor e se a quest’ultimo dà fastidio che ceni con il suo migliore amico, se ne dovrà fare una ragione.

“Più che volentieri, fammi solo avvisare Mary che tornerò a casa molto tardi.”

Sherlock si volta verso il finestrino. “Almeno per un giorno non avrei voluto sentir pronunciare quel nome.” sospira con voce appena percettibile. [1]

“Mh? Hai detto qualcosa?” domanda John, alzando gli occhi dallo schermo.

“No. Nulla.”

 

“Ho capito, va bene, a dopo.” Mary, che ha da poco finito la lezione di pilates e si trova ancora in palestra, chiude la conversazione e mette via il cellulare, sbuffando all’idea di dover mangiare un’altra volta da sola.

“Problemi?” vuole sapere James, notando il suo sguardo.

“Nulla: John è fuori città con il suo migliore amico e non tornerà per cena, io non ho voglia di cucinare solo per me stessa e quindi mi prenderò qualcosa da asporto, anche se l’idea non mi entusiasma molto.”

“Hai mai assaggiato la renna?”

“Oddio no! Non sapevo nemmeno si potesse mangiare.”

“E’ una carne buonissima e vicino a casa mia c’è un ristorante finlandese che è la fine del mondo. Cosa ne dici?”

“Non saprei - Mary arriccia il naso - oddio, mi sembra di star per mangiare un assistente di Babbo Natale.”

“Preferisci un hamburger di McDonald con carne di dubbia provenienza? Sai, si vocifera che non usino esattamente del manzo per-”

“Altolà - lo blocca lei ridendo - non voglio sentire altro. Okay, vada per la renna.”

“Perfetto, e poi devi assaggiare assolutamente i piparkakut.” [2]

“Dal nome non sembrano nemmeno commestibili.”

“Donna di poca fede, ti ricrederai.”

“Va bene. - lo guarda di sottecchi e poi aggiunge con aria innocente - Comunque, se tu avessi uno smartphone potresti fotografare questa meravigliosa cena esotica e postarla su Instagram.”

“Ancora con questa storia - James alza gli occhi al cielo, fingendosi esasperato - tu non ti arrendi mai, vero?”

 

Un cronista che parla agli spettatori sfidando la pioggia torrenziale e le raffiche di vento ha la piena attenzione di John e Mary durante la cena.

"Piove ancora."

"Sì, sta facendo un tempo orribile."

"Hai sentito che Braunston è completamente allagata?"

"Mh. Speriamo che non ci siano vittime."

"..."

"..."

Ormai John si è rassegnato, ha visto che non sono capaci di dirsi altro durante i momenti che trascorrono insieme e non prova nemmeno più a cercare un dialogo più approfondito.

"È passato quasi un anno." osserva Mary guardando il calendario.

"Un anno da cosa?" domanda John senza capire e la donna si finge profondamente offesa "Hai già dimenticato il nostro anniversario? Ed è solo il primo!"

"Ma è il mese prossimo, non adesso. - si difende lui - Mary, non me ne ero dimenticato." conclude serissimo.

"Sì, sì, tranquillo." lo rassicura lei: voleva solo fare un po' di conversazione, non muovergli un rimprovero, ma purtroppo il senso dell'umorismo di suo marito pare un po' arrugginito.

L'ex soldato si perde ancora una volta nei suoi pensieri, riflettendo su quanto fosse diversa la sua vita l'anno precedente: credeva ancora che Sherlock fosse morto, prima che il detective ricomparisse nella sua vita con una entrata teatrale, che ancora oggi non manca di farlo sorridere ed infuriare allo stesso tempo.

Però, dopo aver fatto pace con lui, credeva (forse ingenuamente) che le cose sarebbero tornate come erano prima di quella disgraziata messinscena, e che le loro indagini insieme sarebbero state all'ordine del giorno.

E invece, più passa il tempo, più si stanno allontanando: è passato già quasi un mese dalla loro ultima indagine insieme, quella della Donna Trampoliere - che ha spopolato sul suo blog - e da allora ha sentito o visto l'amico solo sporadicamente e per poche ore. Quando lo chiama il più delle volte gli risponde Trevor, che gli comunica che Sherlock è impegnato in un esperimento o che è uscito dimenticandosi il cellulare a casa, altre volte è lui a non potersi sganciare in tempo dal lavoro per aiutare il suo amico (ed anche in quel caso Victor si fa subito avanti per sostituirlo).

La verità è che ormai si sente tagliato fuori, escluso dalla vita di Sherlock: pian piano, con molta discrezione, Victor si è insinuato in ogni aspetto della sua esistenza e non solo in qualità di fidanzato; si è metaforicamente seduto tra loro due, ma sempre gentilmente, chiedendo permesso e scusandosi per l’invadenza, e lentamente l’ha spinto via, finché Trevor non ha occupato tutta la panchina e lui si è ritrovato con il culo per terra, ancora più lontano da Sherlock dei primi giorni dopo il suo ritorno a Londra, quando si rifiutava categoricamente di parlargli e pensava che avrebbe vissuto il resto della sua vita senza avere più nulla a che fare con lui.

Trevor è possessivo, l’ha notato immediatamente, ma lo è in una maniera subdola ed affettata, che non gli permette mai di puntargli l’indice contro e farglielo notare. però è esattamente ciò che sta accadendo adesso e detesta come stanno andando le cose, perché non vuole allontanarsi da Sherlock più di quanto non stia già accadendo, non vuole che un domani loro due diventino due estranei che si sentono al telefono solo per gli auguri di Natale (come se poi a Sherlock interessassero quel genere di conversazioni), non vuole trovare nella sua casella postale l’invito al matrimonio di Victor e Sherlock, perché sa che in quel caso finirà per perdere definitivamente il suo migliore amico.

Va bene, quella è una eventualità piuttosto remota e Sherlock non sembra per nulla intenzionato a compiere quel passo, ma è altrettanto vero che l’amico non è tipo da cambiare partner di continuo. Non è tipo da avercelo, un partner e quindi la loro deve essere per forza una storia seria per reggere così a lungo, nonostante non l’avrebbe mai creduto possibile.

L’idea gli fa contorcere lo stomaco: per qualche strano motivo non è mai riuscito a farsi piacere Trevor ed i suoi modi perennemente gentili e pacati lo irritano. Non che siano falsi, ma è come se li ostentasse di proposito, a uso e consumo di Sherlock, per fargli vedere che non hanno mai motivo di attrito e che lui sarà sempre dalla sua parte, qualunque cosa Sherlock faccia.

Chiaramente John non ha alcun diritto di dire a Victor come rapportarsi con il suo ragazzo, ma è convinto che quell’atteggiamento sia sbagliato e controproducente: a volte Sherlock va contrastato e riportato alla realtà, va calmato e dissuaso dalle sue idee più folli, perché dannose e pericolose per lui. Invece Victor, pur di non litigare con Sherlock, queste cose non le prende minimamente in considerazione.

Lui agirebbe diversamente. In qualità di migliore amico, ovviamente… non di fidanzato…

“Quindi va bene per l’inizio del mese prossimo?” domanda la voce di Mary che si fa strada nei suoi pensieri.

“Sì.” risponde lui automaticamente, di riflesso, quasi per abitudine, ma realizza immediatamente che non ha la più pallida idea di cosa la moglie stia parlando e a cosa abbia dato il suo consenso.

“Benissimo.” Mary gli rivolge un sorriso soddisfatto e poi si alza per lavare i piatti, lasciando John in preda ad un mezzo attacco di panico: l’ha fatto di nuovo (quanto spesso sta capitando ultimamente? Con una frequenza allarmante, se deve essere sincero), si è perso nella sua testa senza ascoltare sua moglie.

Cerca disperatamente di ricordarsi cosa abbia detto, ma non l’ha ascoltata per nulla, non ha captato una sola parola ed ora è nei guai, lo sente.

Cosa succederà all’inizio del mese prossimo? Qualcosa che ha a che vedere con il loro anniversario, questo è ovvio, ma al di là di questo non ha idea di cosa sia e, qualunque domanda rivolgesse ora a sua moglie, le farebbe capire quanto era distratto.

Non ha assolutamente idea di come uscire da quel pasticcio.

 

Quando Victor torna a casa quel pomeriggio, la signora Hudson si affaccia guardinga sulla soglia del suo appartamento.

“Non è una bella giornata - lo avverte - ha sparato contro il muro tutta la mattina, finché non è arrivato l’ispettore Lestrade a sequestrargli l’arma. Da allora si è sdraiato sul divano e si è incupito ancora di più.”

“Oh - Victor sorride rassicurandola - cercherò di non farlo arrabbiare ulteriormente, allora.”

“Sei molto ottimista, caro, ma ora come ora la sola esistenza degli altri è sufficiente a farlo irritare.”

Victor si affaccia in salotto: la stanza è più disordinata che mai, ma non si azzarda a sistemare nulla perché Sherlock si infuria ogni volta che prova a spostare qualcosa e gli urla contro. In queste situazioni anche il rumore del bollitore del tè è sufficiente a provocare una scenata e quindi sa che l’unica cosa che può fare è essere il più silenzioso ed invisibile possibile.

Victor ha già affrontato diversi periodi ‘no’ di Sherlock, ma questo è il peggiore e si protrae da diversi giorni; non l’ha mai visto così cupo e depresso e non sa cosa fare, quindi non fa nulla, ma inevitabilmente si domanda cosa facesse John al suo posto quando Sherlock attraversava una di quelle fasi.

“Ciao.” lo saluta cautamente, ma per tutta risposta Sherlock si alza dal divano e si chiude a chiave in camera sua senza proferire parola, e Victor può solo sperare che quel periodo passi alla svelta.

Sherlock passeggia per la stanza inquieto, come una fiera appena catturata: non è arrabbiato con Victor, né con nessun altro in particolare, è solo terribilmente, mostruosamente annoiato dalla mancanza di stimoli, gli sembra che il suo cervello stia marcendo pian piano, e sta sprofondando sempre più nella depressione.

Alla fine si siede sul letto, apre l’ultimo cassetto del suo comò e recupera il suo astuccio.

Cerca sempre di moderarsi, di non eccedere nell’uso di cocaina, perché non vuole ritrovarsi in un centro di disintossicazione come quando era uno studente universitario, ma da quando John non vive più lì ogni tanto gli capita di ricascarci, non può farne a meno, è il solo metodo che ha per acquietare la mente ed evitare di impazzire. E’ come una bilancia che ha perso uno dei due piatti e non riesce più a ritrovare l’equilibrio, ed anche quando è insieme al suo blogger, non sono più solo loro due contro il resto del mondo, come era un tempo.

Victor ha occhi azzurri che evocano il cielo terso e sgombro di nubi dopo un temporale, capelli mossi color miele ed un sorriso ampio e luminoso che sa di ricordi e di estati assolate che profumano di erba tagliata e sole a picco sulle spalle nude, ma a volte non è abbastanza.

Il suo amico di infanzia non ha alcuna colpa, è che, semplicemente, non è John.

C’è qualcosa in John che lo rende così speciale ai suoi occhi e che Sherlock non è mai riuscito a dedurre e decifrare, forse perché è una di quelle cose che appartengono alla sfera del cuore e non a quella della mente. Loro due insieme funzionavano, si completavano come non potrà mai completarsi con nessun altro, nemmeno con Victor, nonostante il rapporto che hanno ora. Sherlock vede questo con sempre maggior chiarezza ogni giorno che passa, ma lo può soltanto constatare, senza poter fare altro.

John è sposato con Mary, è lontano, non è tornato a Baker Street quando gliel’ha chiesto, non lo farà ora.

E a lui resta solo ciò che è racchiuso in quell’astuccio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il fiore della datura ha vari significati, tra cui quello dell’incognita, mentre il significato della dalia è quello della precarietà. Li ho scelti per indicare che tutti i personaggi stanno vivendo una situazione in bilico.
> 
> Il caso di questo capitolo è parzialmente ispirato al racconto del canone "Il mistero di Boscombe Valley".
> 
> [1] Frase ripresa dal manga di Video Girl Ai.
> 
> [2] Sono biscotti finlandesi che si mangiano sotto Natale, ma ho pensato che un ristorante tipico potesse proporli tutto l’anno.


	11. 11. Lobelia ed ortiche - 4 -

Il fatto che sia un senzatetto non giustifica ciò che sta facendo, anzi: è una aggravante. A dispetto delle patetiche storie - false - che la televisione racconta ogni tanto, lui sa come stanno le cose.

Lui, Tom, non è uno stupido, lo sa bene che la maggior parte dei barboni è gente che ha scelto volontariamente quella vita, ha scelto di trascorrere la propria esistenza nel sudiciume e nella sporcizia, di essere un parassita della società e di vivere sulle spalle degli onesti cittadini che lavorano e si spaccano la schiena ogni giorno, come lui.

Invece questi esseri inutili mendicano, danno fastidio e sporcano, come quel dannato scarafaggio che ha appena pisciato contro un muro in pieno giorno.

Esistono bagni pubblici, ma questi se ne fregano delle regole.

E quindi devono essere puniti.

 

_“Le regole devono essere rispettate, Tom, come leggi incise sulla pietra._

_Se non lo fai, devo punirti.”_

Catturarlo è stato facile, molto più facile che con gli altri ed è giusto che sia così: così come i barboni se ne fottono delle regole della società, la società se ne frega di loro, sono invisibili, non sono persone civili che vivono in un palazzo, non hanno vicini di casa né amici, non hanno nessuno e quindi questa volta può prendersi tutto il tempo che gli serve per impartirgli la lezione che merita, proprio come vorrebbe mamma.

Adesso non è più frettoloso come all’inizio, non perde la pazienza e non li ammazza appena ne ha l’occasione, perché così non serve a niente: la gente muore, ma non ha tempo di capire i propri sbagli e quindi non serve a niente: quando era piccolo e disobbediente, mamma non lo picchiava subito, lo chiudeva in cantina perché riflettesse sui suoi errori e solo dopo lo puniva, affinché purgasse col dolore fisico le sue colpe.

Mamma aveva ragione: è quello il modo giusto di operare e d’ora in poi procederà così.

“Scusa mamma, adesso ho capito cosa devo fare.” Tom deposita il mignolo del piede destro che si è appena amputato davanti al cadavere mummificato della madre, per punirsi dei suoi sbagli.

Nella sua testa, la mummia gli risponde, gli dice che è stato bravo e lo incita a proseguire su quella strada.

Le urla del barbone giungono attutite attraverso la porta chiusa.

Tom si fascia il piede, afferra la mazza da cricket e si alza: è tempo di scoprire se il suo ospite abbia riflettuto abbastanza sui suoi sbagli.

 

Ma nella sua superbia, questa volta Tom si è sbagliato: non è vero che i senzatetto non hanno amici e sono invisibili, non per tutti almeno. Di sicuro non lo sono per gli altri clochard della città. La scomparsa di Stuart (niente cognome, solo Stuart per tutti in quel mondo) non passa dunque inosservata: a volte capita che qualcuno di loro passi una notte in carcere per qualche crimine minore o cambi zona, ma normalmente lo fa sapere agli altri, perché una sparizione senza spiegazioni crea sempre molta apprensione in quella comunità: c’è molta gente che ce l’ha con loro e spesso vengono presi di mira da attaccabrighe e formazioni neonaziste di destra.

 

Il povero Stuart viene ritrovato quattro giorni dopo la sua scomparsa in un bidone dei rifiuti: chi l’ha ucciso l’ha seviziato in maniera orribile: prima l’ha tenuto a digiuno, poi l’ha massacrato di botte fino ad ammazzarlo ed infine gli ha tagliato via il pene e gliel’ha ficcato in bocca.

La polizia non ha voglia di perderci troppo tempo e dichiara che si tratta di un regolamento di conti in un ambiente che non è per nulla estraneo alla violenza estrema: le modalità di esecuzione dell’omicidio ricordano quelle dei narcotrafficanti sudamericani, quindi è probabile che il barbone avesse sottratto della droga a qualcuno che gliel’ha fatta pagare cara.

Ma gli altri senzatetto sono molto agitati e l’assassinio di Stuart li ha lasciati profondamente scossi: checché ne dica la polizia, l’uomo non era né un drogato né uno spacciatore, era un uomo mite che aveva vissuto quasi sempre sulla strada, della strada conosceva le regole e non aveva mai fatto del male a nessuno. Anzi, spesso dava consigli ai più giovani ed inesperti, che si erano ritrovati da poco nella sua stessa situazione, su come tenersi alla larga dai guai: Stuart aveva amici, amici che non ci stanno a vederlo bollato come un criminale e dimenticato così in fretta.

Nessuno però si fida a confidare quei dubbi alle forze dell'ordine, perché nessun poliziotto crede mai a ciò che loro dicono, e vengono sempre trattati con sprezzo e diffidenza dalle autorità: Freddy, il clochard che qualche mese prima ha trovato il cadavere dell’altro uomo, quando è stato interrogato in merito al delitto, è stato anche multato per accattonaggio e gli agenti gli hanno portato via il suo carrello.

Non si sentono protetti dalla polizia così una mattina Florence, una dei senzatetto più in vista nella comunità, si presenta alla porta di Sherlock per chiedergli aiuto: lui è l’unico che si impegnerebbe davvero per scoprire chi ha ammazzato Stuart.


	12. 12. Rose gialle e calle viola

L’inizio del mese si avvicina e John non sa più cosa fare per scoprire cosa voglia fare Mary (cosa alla quale lui ha detto ‘sì’): domande più o meno casuali gettate lì durante le conversazioni non gli hanno dato alcun indizio ed ora è seriamente preoccupato, perché è certo che si tratti di qualcosa di importante.

Se la deluderà, Mary si risentirà moltissimo (com’è giusto che sia) e sua moglie non merita questo.

Ad un certo punto gli viene l’idea di chiedere aiuto a Sherlock: se l’amico parlasse un po’ con lei dedurrebbe immediatamente di cosa si tratta e lo salverebbe dai guai. Ridacchia tra sé, sollevato, e si dà dello stupido per non averci pensato prima: si sarebbe risparmiato un sacco di notti insonni.

Arriva a Baker Street, trova Victor davanti al portone che chiacchiera con la signora Turner e, quando lo vede arrivare, il suo solito sorriso cordiale impiega un attimo di troppo a formarsi, così John fa in tempo a scorgere l’espressione di insofferenza dell’altro uomo: a lui Trevor non piace, certo, ma adesso ha appurato che il sentimento è del tutto reciproco: si detestano cordialmente e senza darlo a intendere.

Victor lo saluta con un cenno del capo e John fa altrettanto.

“Sherlock è in casa? Ho bisogno di parlargli.”

“Ah, mi dispiace dottor Watson, ma non c’è e starà via per un po’ di giorni.”

A questa notizia John si sente mancare il terreno sotto i piedi: se è così, addio speranze che possa dargli una mano con Mary. Ora sì che è in guai seri.

“Dove è andato di preciso e quando torna?”

“Sono desolato, ma non so risponderle. Tutto ciò che so è che sta portando avanti un’indagine sotto copertura: l’altro giorno è passata di qua una senzatetto della sua rete chiedendogli aiuto e lui ha accettato, quindi passerà un po’ di tempo tra loro.”

“Non sa di cosa si tratta?”

“No, non mi ha detto nulla.”

“Va bene, proverò a chiamarlo sul cellulare.”

“No - dice Trevor precipitosamente e quasi allunga un braccio verso di lui per fermarlo - cioè, sarebbe inutile: Sherlock non ha portato il cellulare con sé. Un senzatetto con un Iphone di ultima generazione sarebbe assai poco realistico, non crede?”

John sa che non dovrebbe preoccuparsi: nei due anni in cui è stato lontano, Sherlock si è cavato d'impiccio dalle situazioni più brutte, e adesso si trova tra gente fidata, molto più fidata di quanto non sembri all'apparenza, dopotutto alcuni di loro sono gli stessi che lo coprirono quando finse il suo suicidio. Qualora gli accadesse qualcosa si prenderebbero cura di lui e chiamerebbero immediatamente i soccorsi, ma John vorrebbe saperne di più sul caso e sul piano che Sherlock ha architettato, vorrebbe avere la garanzia che sarà al sicuro, che non commetterà pazzie e, soprattutto, vorrebbe essere al suo fianco in quella nuova avventura, anche se non può proprio permettersi di assentarsi da casa e dal lavoro troppo a lungo: i suoi giorni di ferie sono agli sgoccioli.

"Scusi dottor Watson, adesso devo proprio andare."

"Oh senz'altro, non la trattengo, ma se le capitasse di sentire o vedere Sherlock gli dica di telefonarmi."

"Non mancherò. Arrivederci."

Victor lo guarda allontanarsi verso la fermata della metropolitana con un certo sollievo: questa volta ha rischiato veramente grosso, perché Sherlock non si trova già tra i barboni come lui ha raccontato, ma è ancora su in casa e sta finendo di preparare il suo travestimento: se i due si fossero incontrati, le sue bugie sarebbero state scoperte. Per fortuna è andato tutto bene e, almeno per questa indagine, non ci sarà alcun aiuto da parte del dottor Watson.

Il problema è che John non vuole allontanarsi da solo dalla vita del suo ragazzo, quest'ultimo continua a cercarlo e, anche se Watson è sposato con una donna e Sherlock non ha mai mostrato un esplicito interesse romantico nei suoi confronti, il legame che li unisce è così forte che lui si sente sempre in una situazione precaria.

Spesso Victor si ritrova a pensare che se John confessasse a Sherlock di amarlo, questi non esiterebbe un solo istante a gettarsi tra le sue braccia; nonostante oramai stiano insieme da diversi mesi, Victor si sente sempre al secondo posto nella vita del fidanzato (fidanzato? Può davvero chiamarlo così, anche se Sherlock non ha mai voluto dare alcuna ufficialità alla cosa?): lui è un qualcosa che oggi c'è e domani potrebbe non esserci più e Sherlock sopravvivrebbe alla rottura senza ferite troppo profonde. D’altronde anche in passato andò così.

Credeva che Sherlock si sarebbe innamorato follemente di lui, come lui lo è, ma in questi mesi ha dovuto constatare che la realtà è ben diversa dai suoi desideri: non che Sherlock non gli voglia bene, non sia felice di averlo nella sua vita o che non gli piaccia come coinquilino, ma i suoi gesti d'affetto sono sempre molto limitati e sporadici ed è sempre Victor ad iniziare i momenti d'intimità tra loro; se non lo facesse è convinto che Sherlock non sarebbe nemmeno sfiorato dal pensiero di fare sesso.

Ed anche il sesso non è mai stato sconvolgente come se lo era immaginato, persino dopo che Sherlock ha acquisito un po' più di esperienza, è sempre rimasto dolce e tranquillo, come quello di una coppia di mezza età sposata da una vita, ma non c'è mai stata una passione esplosiva tra loro.

Rientra in casa proprio mentre Sherlock si appresta ad uscirne, vestito di stracci e con una sacca di tela gettata sulla spalla destra.

"Non contattarmi direttamente per nessun motivo e non preoccuparti se non mi faccio vivo per un po': ho idea che sarà un’indagine più lunga del solito." lo istruisce.

"Come vuoi."

"Ci vediamo."

"Aspetta. - Victor lo trattiene delicatamente per un braccio e lo bacia - A presto."

Qualcosa nell’espressione del suo viso attira l’attenzione di Sherlock. “Victor, ti ho detto che sarò al sicuro, non c’è alcun motivo per avere quell’aria preoccupata.”

 _“Invece ne ho molti.”_ vorrebbe dirgli, ma si limita ad accarezzargli un’ultima volta il viso e a lasciarlo andare.

 

Sperare che sopraggiunga un'emergenza medica per avere una scusa con Mary e non dover rientrare a casa è veramente meschino, ma il pensiero ha sfiorato John più di una volta quel pomeriggio.

Ha procrastinato talmente a lungo, indeciso tra il confessare immediatamente a sua moglie di non averle prestato attenzione mentre parlava e l’aspettare che sopraggiungesse la data fatidica attendendo l'inevitabile, che alla fine non ha dovuto scegliere: l'inizio del mese è arrivato.

Quando arriva a casa e vede Mary che sta finendo di preparare la sua valigia, intuisce che il grande evento doveva essere una breve vacanza da qualche parte.

"Ah, eccoti qua finalmente. Verso che ora possiamo arrivare al bed and breakfast domani? - chiede - Così mi regolo per la sveglia."

Quindi il suo compito era quello di cercare e prenotare un albergo. Non che abbia più molta importanza, comunque.

"Mary, non so come dirtelo, ma... mi è passato di mente e non ho prenotato." Tenta di mettere un'ultima disperata pezza, arrabattando una mezza bugia, giusto per non dirle che non la stava ascoltando affatto mentre proponeva questa vacanza e non ferirla troppo, ma è come tentare di tappare la falla del Titanic usando due assi di legno e tre chiodi.

Sua moglie si volta di scatto verso di lui ed è furiosa, ovviamente.

"Tu cosa?"

"Credimi, sono mortificato, ma c'è stato tanto lavoro ultimamente e..." tenta di giustificarsi mentendo ancora, ma a quel punto Mary esplode "Sei un disastro, su di te non si può mai contare! Sei solo capace di startene in giro con il tuo amico a giocare ai supereroi."

"Questo non è vero." si difende John, evitando di dirle che, a suo parere, vede Sherlock molto meno di quanto vorrebbe.

"Già, guai a tirare in ballo Sherlock!" ribatte acida Mary, girandosi nuovamente verso la sua valigia.

"Sherlock non c'entra niente in tutto questo: sono io che mi sono dimenticato di prenotare, solo io. Mi dispiace, ti ripeto, e vorrei poter rimediare in qualche modo."

Mente sapendo di mentire, perché Sherlock c'entra, anche se non direttamente: era a lui che stava pensando mentre Mary organizzava quel viaggio, ma vuole tenerlo fuori il più possibile da quel litigio, perché adesso la sua paura più grande è diventata quella che sua moglie se ne esca con una frase melodrammatica del tipo _"Scegli lui oppure me"_ ed è assolutamente terrorizzato dall'idea di non rivedere Sherlock mai più.

Poi si rende conto che anche quella è una menzogna: nel profondo è terrorizzato perché in quel caso non sa che risposta darebbe a sua moglie. Vuole bene ad entrambi e non vuole perdere nessuno dei due.

Mary però non fa alcuna scenata isterica: si limita a chiudere la zip del suo trolley e a spingerlo lungo il corridoio.

"Dove vai?" chiede John timidamente.

"Io i miei giorni di ferie li ho presi e non me li rimborseranno, quindi vado da mia mamma."

"Sì, capisco."

John non cerca di fermarla, convinto che qualunque cosa facesse ora, la farebbe solo arrabbiare di più: Mary è furibonda e ha tutte le ragioni di esserlo, la compagnia della madre è la cosa migliore per lei in questo momento.

"Va bene - dice accompagnandola alla porta - scusami ancora, prometto che mi farò perdonare. Fammi sapere quando arrivi, altrimenti starò in pensiero."

Sul treno che la porta verso la casa materna, Mary fa due telefonate: la prima è per la madre, per avvisarla che sta arrivando e che le spiegherà tutto quando sarà lì. La seconda telefonata è per James: si dice che in questo momento ha bisogno di sfogarsi con una persona amica e non le viene in mente nessun altro, nemmeno la sua amica Meredith.

James ascolta le sue parole, attento e comprensivo e pare addirittura più dispiaciuto di suo marito, che a tratti le è parso terrorizzato e basta (cos'è, temeva lo picchiasse?)

"E sai qual è la cosa che mi ha fatto infuriare di più, James? E' che non ha nemmeno provato a fermarmi. Gli ho detto che me ne andavo e a lui stava bene."

"Forse - azzarda l'altro - ti ha visto così arrabbiata e non ha voluto contraddirti."

"Ma io non sono fatta così! Avrei preferito che mi bloccasse, che fossimo stati tutta la sera a litigare e a discutere della cosa fino ad avere la gola secca, perché..." si ferma e sospira e James conclude la frase per lei "... preferivi chiarirti subito e chiudere la questione questa sera, senza altri strascichi."

"Esatto."

"E' quello che avrei fatto io: queste cose più le trascini, peggio è. Ti capisco."

_"Invece l'uomo con il quale sono sposata da quasi un anno a quanto pare non mi capisce. Non quanto James."_

Il pensiero la turba leggermente e decide di metterlo da parte per quando sarà più calma ed in vena di riflettere, e chiude quella telefonata con una battuta "Se avessi uno smartphone, adesso potresti mandarmi una gif scema che mi faccia ridere per consolarmi."

"Non demordi mai, vero?"

"Amo i casi senza speranza."

"Facciamo così: ti prendo una gif per quando torni... qualunque cosa sia."

E Mary scoppia a ridere per la prima volta quella sera. "James! Una gif è una immagine animata."

"Ah, allora non si può, come non detto."

"Grazie." dice dolcemente.

"E per cosa, per essere un imbranato con il computer? Sempre al tuo servizio."

"Per aver reso questa serata orribile un po' meno orribile."

"Quando torni a Londra ritagliati un po' di tempo, che voglio vederti, okay?"

"Okay. Buonanotte, James."

"Sogni d'oro, Mary."

 

Qualche giorno e telefonata più tardi e dopo aver subito una lunga ramanzina da parte della suocera, John riesce a parlare con sua moglie e le promette di fare ammenda per la vacanza mancata con una cena nel miglior ristorante della città ed una serata al cinema.

Pian piano le cose sembrano tornare alla normalità tra loro e John impone a se stesso di non essere più così distratto nei riguardi di Mary.

Messo da parte quello spiacevole episodio, la mente di John torna inevitabilmente a Sherlock: tra una cosa e l'altra sono passate tre settimane da quando è andato sotto copertura e non l'ha mai chiamato: possibile che sia ancora via? Non è la prima volta che il consulente investigativo assume un'altra identità per un caso, ma mai così a lungo, se si esclude quell'orribile periodo di due anni al quale John non vuole più pensare.

Telefona a Greg, ma anche l'ispettore gli dice che non vede né sente Sherlock da più di un mese e la stessa cosa vale per il fratello.

"Ma sai com'è fatto: potrebbe restare nascosto solo per fare un dispetto a Mycroft, non sarebbe la prima volta."

"Già."

Fosse solo quello, John capirebbe e darebbe ragione al poliziotto: il problema è che non ha contattato nemmeno lui e la cosa inizia a farlo stare in pensiero.

Resta una sola persona che potrebbe saperne qualcosa di più, anche se non gli sorride affatto l'idea di doverci parlare, ma c'è di mezzo la sicurezza del suo amico, quindi John prende un permesso al lavoro e si presenta a Baker Street.

Victor è solo in casa, sta lavorando al computer e sembra molto sorpreso di vederlo. "Buongiorno John, cosa la porta qui?"

"Hai notizie di Sherlock?" esordisce senza preamboli e senza curarsi di dargli del 'lei': tre settimane di silenzio sono veramente tante e lui non è in vena di cortesie.

"Come ti ho già detto l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti, è via per una indagine." Ora anche Trevor sembra meno garbato del solito.

"Ma in questo periodo non ti ha contattato nemmeno una volta?"

"No."

"No? E non ti sei preoccupato per lui? Come puoi?" domanda John alzando notevolmente il tono di voce.

"Senti - l'altro sospira, chiaramente irritato dall'osservazione - è stato Sherlock a dirmi di non cercarlo, che era già stato tra i senzatetto e che non c'erano problemi. Lo sai benissimo che non vuole essere disturbato mentre sta portando avanti un'indagine, ma a volte mi sembra che tu non lo conosca affatto."

L'ex soldato digrigna i denti davanti a quella affermazione.

"Ma sei fuori di testa? Qui non si tratta di 'disturbare', si tratta di assicurarsi che Sherlock non ci rimetta la pelle. Sei tu che non lo conosci per niente: tu non sai che quando è così preso da un caso si dimentica persino di andare in bagno e non hai idea di quanto abbia bisogno di qualcuno che gli guardi le spalle e lo controlli."

"Da quando abito qui se l'è sempre cavata egregiamente, anche quando non c'eri. Stai esagerando."

"No - ribatte John - sei tu che stai sottovalutando la cosa."

"Oh, menomale che c'è John Watson il salvatore della patria, allora." sbotta Trevor con sarcasmo.

"Assolutamente sì - replica l'altro con convinzione - menomale che ci sono io: lasciargli fare tutto ciò che vuole senza interferire non significa fare la cosa giusta per lui."

"Te lo dirò molto chiaramente John, visto che sembri non capire - Victor si alza dalla poltrona ed entra direttamente nel suo spazio personale, cercando di minacciarlo con la sua altezza - non c'è più bisogno di te qui, a Sherlock tu non servi più, posso dargli io tutto ciò che gli serve, tutto quanto - gli rivolge un allusivo sorriso di scherno - quindi perché non te ne torni dalla tua adorata mogliettina e lasci in pace me e il mio ragazzo, diciamo per sempre?"

"Finalmente hai scoperto il tuo gioco - John non arretra di un passo e di certo non si lascerà intimidire: nell’esercito ha atterrato piantagrane molto più grossi di lui - è a questo che miravi fin dall'inizio: sbattermi fuori dalla vita di Sherlock, sostituirti a me in tutto e per tutto. Sei capriccioso e possessivo come un bambino e mi faresti pena se non fossi un uomo adulto, invece ti trovo solo patetico."

"Sherlock la vede diversamente, specie quando me lo porto a letto." risponde Trevor con tono soave.

A quelle parole il pugno di John scatta d'istinto ed impatta con profonda soddisfazione contro la mascella di Victor, mandandolo al tappeto. "Non parlare di lui come se fosse un oggetto che ti appartiene! Come osi dire di volergli bene?"

"Chi è patetico adesso? - domanda Victor massaggiandosi la faccia - Ti nascondi dietro parole nobili, ma la verità è che sei geloso marcio di me e vorresti solo essere al mio posto."

"No, non è così, lui è il mio migliore amico ed io sono preoccupato per lui. E ti rendo nota un'altra cosa: continuerò a frequentarlo, che ti piaccia oppure no." lo sfida.

Trevor emette una risata secca e sprezzante. "Puoi raccontarti quello che vuoi, ma normalmente la vita sessuale dei miei amici non mi provoca l'istinto di prendere a pugni i loro fidanzati."

A quelle parole John si ritrae impercettibilmente: è vero, a farlo scattare come un serpente a sonagli è stata proprio l'immagine di Sherlock e Victor a letto insieme. Qualcosa dentro di lui ha urlato "no!" e quell'immagine voleva cancellarla, distruggerla, fare finta che non esistesse. Troppo veemente come reazione per un semplice amico.

Victor si rimette in piedi e si liscia la camicia. "Visto che giochiamo a viso scoperto, sappi che farò di tutto per limitare le tue intromissioni nella nostra vita."

John deve uscire immediatamente da lì, oppure allungherà un altro pugno, o farà anche di peggio a quel viscido serpente: non sopporta di sentirlo riferirsi a lui e Sherlock come ad un 'noi', non vuole sapere altro su loro due.

"E tu sappi che finché non sarà Sherlock a dirmi che non vuole più vedermi, non mi farò da parte."

Poi esce: ha già perso troppo tempo con quello stronzo e non è servito a nulla, però mentre scende un gradino dopo l'altro, gli sembra che le parole di Victor lo inseguano ancora: _'sei geloso marcio di me e vorresti solo essere al mio posto'_ , parole che l'hanno colpito più di quanto sia disposto ad ammettere.

Scuote la testa, cercando di dimenticare: ora la sola cosa che conta è ritrovare Sherlock ed accertarsi che stia bene.

Prende un taxi e si fa portare al ricovero per senzatetto di Old Street: Judith, una donna che fa parte della rete del detective, bazzica spesso da quelle parti. Si aggira tra i clochard che dormono distesi sui materassi nudi finché non la trova, ma Judith non lo riconosce, si guarda attorno spaventata e sembra pronta a lanciare un grido. E' sempre stata mezza matta e John le ha diagnosticato una leggera forma di demenza senile, ma di solito è semplicemente svanita, mai l'ha vista così inquieta.

"Judith, ti ricordi di me? - le domanda, usando la sua tranquillizzante voce da dottore - Sono John Watson, l'amico di Sherlock."

"Sherlock, Sherlock, sì." Il nome del suo amico pare rassicurarla.

"Perché sei così spaventata?"

"Qualcuno si aggira tra noi, dottore. - dice la donna con aria grave, abbassando la voce - e vuole ucciderci tutti. Girano brutte voci, brutte, molto brutte."

"Mi dispiace molto, Judith."

"Finiremo tutti come il povero Stuart." proclama la donna e quel nome a John non è nuovo: scava nella memoria fino a ricordare la vicenda di questo barbone ritrovato orrendamente mutilato qualche settimana prima.

"Sono certo che la polizia lo impedirà."

"Alla polizia non importa di noi. - afferma la donna, offesa - E' per questo che Florence ha chiesto aiuto a Sherlock."

Dunque è su quello che sta indagando l'amico.

"Sai dove si trova Sherlock adesso? Lo sto cercando."

"No."

John le allunga una banconota da cinquanta sterline. "E' importante, Judith, devo trovarlo."

La donna prende i soldi e gli dice di aspettarlo lì. John si siede a terra, incurante della sporcizia e della puzza, e cerca sul cellulare qualche altra notizia riguardo a quel senzatetto ucciso. Grazie a dio i media hanno avuto un briciolo di pietà e non hanno diffuso fotografie del cadavere, ma coloro i quali hanno visto le mutilazioni le definiscono "sconvolgenti", ed il fatto che Sherlock stia indagando da solo e senza alcuna protezione su un delitto così efferato non fa che aumentare la sua apprensione.

Due ore dopo Judith torna con l'ubicazione attuale del detective, ed è un'ubicazione che non gli piace per nulla.

 

Fumare marijuana non è il metodo migliore per schiarirsi le idee, ma anche senza di quella non è che abbia fatto molti passi in avanti, perciò tanto vale, pensa con una alzata di spalle.

Ha subito intuito che l'omicidio del vecchio Stuart nascondeva dei risvolti interessanti: ha brevemente preso in considerazione l'ipotesi della polizia e cioè che il senzatetto fosse stato ucciso da una banda di narcotrafficanti sudamericana, ma quella strada si è presto rivelata un vicolo cieco. Una delle prime cose che l'ha colpito, leggendo il rapporto autoptico che Molly era riuscita a fargli avere, era che il senzatetto non mangiava né beveva da almeno quattro giorni quando il suo corpo è stato ritrovato e questo era strano: i senzatetto riescono quasi sempre a rimediare un pasto al giorno, o alle mense dei poveri o nel vicolo sul retro di un ristorante, e per quel che riguarda il bere, la città è piena di fontane pubbliche. Ciò significa che in quel lasso di tempo è stato tenuto prigioniero: da chi e perché?

A queste domande non è ancora riuscito a dare una risposta: frugando tra i pochi averi di Stuart non ha trovato nulla che potesse giustificare tanta ferocia e l'uomo non aveva confidato agli amici di avere problemi o di essere nei guai.

Parlando con altri sbandati ha poi scoperto che quello del clochard non è stato il primo omicidio in quella zona della città: qualche mese prima il cadavere di Gerald Ivory è stato scaricato proprio da quelle parti ed ora Sherlock sta cercando di capire se i due delitti siano opera della stessa mano.

Le modalità di esecuzione sono simili: entrambi massacrati di botte, entrambi con sevizie post mortem, ed anche Ivory risulta essere rimasto a digiuno alcuni giorni prima di essere ucciso, ma questi particolari sono sfuggiti alla polizia, che continua a considerarli due casi distinti e separati, mentre lui cerca di portare alla luce un legame invisibile che però sente che esiste.

Tuttavia il quadro generale e le motivazioni di un eventuale seriale ancora gli sfuggono e le teorie che ha formulato finora non hanno avuto riscontri: da ultimo il digiuno gli ha fatto venire in mente che forse i due frequentavano una di quelle strane sette religiose che impongono la purificazione del corpo attraverso le privazioni fisiche, ma anche quello si è rivelato un buco nell'acqua.

Pertanto continua a restare lì, nascosto dietro l'identità di Shezza, sperando di individuare l'assassino o di mettersi in mostra abbastanza da farsi prendere di mira.

"Sherlock!"

Che strano, gli sembra quasi di sentire la voce di John che lo chiama. Con una smorfia allontana da sé lo spinello: nemmeno la cocaina gli ha mai dato quelle allucinazioni, dev'essere erba di pessima qualità.

"Sherlock!" La voce si fa sentire di nuovo e stavolta qualcuno dei tossici sdraiati vicino a lui si lamenta per il casino urlando bestemmie.

Sherlock si alza in piedi di scatto: John è lì per davvero? Come ha fatto a trovarlo?

L'ex soldato entra nella stanzetta lurida e, non appena lo vede, lo afferra per un braccio, furioso. "Che cazzo ci fai in questo covo di drogati, Sherlock?"

“Sherlock? - farfuglia un ragazzo sdraiato vicino a lui con un sorriso svanito - Ma non ti chiami Shezza? E chi è ‘sto tipo?”

“Nessuno, torna a dormire.” Sherlock si libera dalla presa di John con uno strattone e gli sussurra sottovoce “vai via”, sperando che l’altro capisca.

“Non ci penso nemmeno - risponde però l’amico - O meglio: tu vieni via con me.”

Ormai diversi occhi sono puntati su di loro, occhi pieni di diffidenza e Sherlock sa che è stato smascherato: tre settimane di lavoro buttate al vento.

“John, questa indagine-”

“Me ne frego dell’indagine, tu sei… oddio, sei fatto, non è vero?” il dottore contrae la mascella con rabbia, mentre cerca di esaminargli le pupille alla fioca luce di una lampadina che illumina la stanza.

“Cazzo, un poliziotto!” Un altro drogato dà l’allarme ed in breve tutti raccattano le loro poche cose e si precipitano fuori dal covo, disperdendosi nei vicoli attorno e facendo in pratica terra bruciata attorno al detective.

Sherlock allontana John con uno spintone e apre violentemente una porta che dà sulle scale, facendola saltar via dai cardini arrugginiti: anche quei piccolissimi progressi che ha fatto nel caso sono andati in fumo e adesso chissà quanto ci vorrà per ritrovare la pista giusta e venire a capo di qualcosa, dato che la sua copertura è saltata e non potrà più usarla.

“Quasi tre settimane di lavoro completamente sprecato!” urla, furioso.

“Non posso crederci - mormora John dietro di lui, incredulo - Hai il coraggio di essere arrabbiato? Tu?”

“Sì, lo sono!”

“Sei incredibile.”

“Perché sei venuto qui?”

“Perché ero in ansia per te, imbecille, e a ragione, visto lo stato in cui ti ho ritrovato.”

“Ma per favore, era solo un po’ d’erba e mi serviva per la mia copertura, copertura che tu hai fatto saltare!”

“Certo, come no.” ironizza l’ex soldato.

Sherlock distoglie lo sguardo e lascia cadere l’argomento, perché sul punto John non ha tutti i torti: non c’è stato solo quello spinello, da diverso tempo la droga è una tentazione sempre più forte e quella della copertura potrebbe essere stata - in parte - una scusa per la sua coscienza. Però resta il fatto che adesso dovrà ricominciare le indagini da zero e questo lo fa vibrare di rabbia.

“Bene, ora che hai visto che non sono in fin di vita, puoi andartene. Io devo cercare di limitare i danni della tua eroica incursione, se posso.”

“Non ti lascio in questa fogna - John indica l’edificio alle loro spalle - e voglio essere informato su ogni tua prossima mossa.”

“Da quando mi serve la tua approvazione per svolgere il mio Lavoro?”

“Da quando non voglio ritrovarti morto di overdose in un vicolo come questo.” sbraita.

Possibile che non ci arrivi?

“So badare a me stesso.”

“Non mi pare. Ed è inutile che fai l’offeso. - dice, impassibile davanti allo sguardo oltraggiato che l’altro gli rivolge - Sono sicuro che esistono altri metodi per portare avanti questo caso, che non implichino il doversi mescolare tra i drogati.”

“Questo era il modo migliore e più rapido per ottenere informazioni. Adesso sono costretto a cercare un’altra strada.” ribatte Sherlock, che non arretra di un passo dalle sue convinzioni, né sembra intenzionato a scusarsi con John per averlo fatto preoccupare.

“E’ il metodo più pericoloso: sei venuto qui senza dire niente a nessuno, nemmeno a Lestrade o a me. Io avrei potuto…”

“Cosa, venirmi a controllare durante la pausa pranzo? - domanda in tono abrasivo - La criminalità non aspetta i tuoi tempi da casalingo.”

“Cosa stai insinuando?” chiede John assottigliando gli occhi.

“Lascia perdere.”

“No!” L’ex soldato sa che sono arrivati al cuore della questione, al motivo per cui non sono più _'Sherlock & John'_ e non riescono più ad essere in sintonia come un tempo, al motivo per cui tutto è diventato così complicato, stancante e acrimonioso tra loro. “Se hai qualcosa da dirmi, dimmela, Sherlock! Una volta non mi avresti escluso in questo modo da un caso. Cosa è cambiato?”

“Tutto!" urla Sherlock perdendo definitivamente le staffe, logorato da quelle tre settimane vissute all’addiaccio, sfibrato da qualcosa di indefinibile che gli grava sul petto da troppo, troppo tempo "O meglio: quando fa comodo a te e per le cose che fanno comodo a te, nulla deve cambiare: quando hai cinque minuti liberi e non sai che farne, io devo essere a tua disposizione.”

“Questo non è vero.” John incassa leggermente la testa tra le spalle davanti all’accusa e ricaccia violentemente un inizio di senso di colpa in fondo al cuore.

“Però guai a disturbarti quando io ho bisogno e tu sei impegnato o sei a cena fuori, vero?” prosegue il detective.

“Quella era una semplice questione di buonsenso.” sussurra John, che a ricordare quell’episodio ancora ci sta male.

Ma Sherlock non lo ascolta più e continua a parlare, ormai è un fiume in piena che ha rotto gli argini ed anche lui non ne può più della situazione che si è venuta a creare fra di loro, della distanza che sente dalla persona che gli sta a cuore più di tutte. “Tu hai cambiato ogni cosa a tuo piacimento pretendendo che io mi adattassi senza fiatare, senza chiedermi se mi stesse bene. Hai preteso che fossi felice con il poco tempo che ti degni di concedermi.”

“Adesso sono sposato, non puoi pensare-”

“E’ questo il punto: ti sei sposato e te ne sei andato via!” urla Sherlock ed il suo viso è contorto dalla disperazione.

“Tu te ne sei andato per primo!” urla John a sua volta, sulla difensiva, perché Sherlock ha toccato un nervo scoperto. _“Se tu fossi rimasto qui, nulla sarebbe cambiato nelle nostre vite.”_ così vorrebbe concludere la sua frase, perché di questo John è certo: se lui e Sherlock avessero continuato a vivere a Baker Street, non avrebbe mai conosciuto Mary o, anche se fosse accaduto, la donna non avrebbe colmato alcun buco nella sua vita, perché la sua vita non avrebbe avuto vuoti, e difficilmente si sarebbero sposati.

Sherlock però non gli lascia la possibilità di concludere il discorso. “Non mi perdonerai mai per quella storia, non è vero?” domanda con voce improvvisamente bassa e stanca, tanto stanca.

“Ma no - davanti al tono pacato dell’amico, anche John si calma - non è vero, ti ho perdonato, questo lo sai.”

“No. Puoi raccontarti che è così, puoi anche scriverlo sul tuo blog, se vuoi, ma ancora mi ritieni colpevole di averti voluto salvare la vita.”

“Sherlock, non è così!” John gli si avvicina di qualche passo.

“Hai ragione, sai? - abbassa le spalle con un sospiro e in quel momento non sembra altro che un uomo sconfitto - Tu sei sposato, hai la tua vita ed io non posso più pretendere nulla da te. Però, non sono sicuro di potermi più accontentare delle briciole di tempo che vuoi concedermi. John, io...” Si sporge verso di lui e lo guarda negli occhi un solo istante, ma quel momento infinitesimale è sufficiente perché John colga nelle sue iridi un dolore profondo ed una rassegnazione che gli stringono il cuore in una morsa dolorosa.

Poi all'improvviso Sherlock indietreggia quasi spaventato, forse dal vedere quanto si sono avvicinati l'uno all'altro mentre litigavano, forse dalle sue stesse parole, quindi si volta e si allontana di corsa senza aggiungere altro.

John resta immobile dove si trova a domandarsi che diavolo sia appena successo: era andato lì solo per accertarsi che non gli fosse capitato nulla di male ed hanno finito per lanciarsi reciproche accuse e ferirsi. Tutto il peso della giornata gli piomba sulle spalle all’improvviso e scivola lentamente a terra, prendendosi il viso tra le mani.

Vorrebbe che qualcuno lo rassicurasse e gli dicesse che Sherlock si sbaglia e che non si è mai comportato come è stato accusato, perché lui, in tutta coscienza, non ne è così sicuro.

Infine realizza che forse è giunto il momento di smetterla di scappare da se stessi.

Quando si è sposato si era crogiolato nella sicurezza che Sherlock sarebbe sempre stato a Baker Street ad aspettarlo.

_“Quando faceva comodo a te, e ai tuoi ritmi.”_

Non può negare che sia andata così, ed uno dei motivi per cui ha mai accettato la presenza di Victor, è perché l’ha visto fin da subito come un intruso nel suo grazioso quadretto: non poteva capacitarsi del fatto che Sherlock cercasse un altro miglior amico.

Nella sua personale fantasia, la sua amicizia doveva bastare per tutto.

_“Quando avevi tempo di concedergliela.”_

Ed oltre al suo personale esame di coscienza, che gli sta facendo notare delle piccole verità, anche le parole di Victor, _‘sei geloso marcio’_ , tornano rimbombargli nel cranio.

“No, non è così.” dice a mezza voce, per imprimere più convinzione a quelle parole, che convinte non suonano affatto.

Oh, davvero? Davvero non è dovuto alla gelosia l’astio che prova nei confronti del fidanzato del suo migliore amico? Davvero non si sente come se Victor gli abbia portato via qualcosa che pensava gli appartenesse di diritto e continuasse ad appartenergli anche dopo il suo matrimonio?

Alza la testa verso il cielo e ride di se stesso. “E sei stato così ipocrita da accusarlo di considerare Sherlock un oggetto.” mormora: lui è il primo a sentire quella insensata possessività, che vorrebbe fargli urlare _‘vattene, c’ero prima io, non puoi portarmelo via’._

E non è gelosia, questa?

E’ felice che non ci sia uno specchio lì attorno, perché in questo momento non riuscirebbe a guardare il suo riflesso.

_“Hai preteso che mi adattassi, che fossi felice.”_

Ora sono le parole di Sherlock a tornargli in mente, assieme a quello sguardo desolato che mai avrebbe pensato di associare al suo amico.

Non si è mai chiesto cosa provasse Sherlock riguardo al suo matrimonio, non si è mai domandato se Sherlock senta nei confronti di Mary la stessa acredine che lui prova per Victor o se veda sua moglie come colei che l’ha portato via da Baker Street, non si è mai domandato se anche Sherlock sia geloso. Dopo quest'ultimo litigio però gli tornano in mente tanti piccoli episodi e adesso vede l’insofferenza del suo amico verso Mary ed il suo volerla ostinatamente ignorare sotto tutta un’altra luce.

“Cristo - impreca ad alta voce, sbattendo i pugni sull’asfalto - che casino!”

“Ugh, come puzzi! Cos’hai combinato?” Così lo accoglie Mary sulla soglia di casa, scostandosi per farlo passare.

Già, una giornata passata tra senzatetto e drogati non ha giovato alla freschezza dei suoi abiti.

“In ambulatorio è venuto un barbone.”

Ormai riesce a mentire a Mary con estrema facilità e, se solo fosse un po’ più lucido, capirebbe cosa questo significa, ma ora è troppo stanco, emotivamente e fisicamente, vuole solo farsi una doccia e infilarsi sotto le coperte. Non ha la minima intenzione di mettere la moglie al corrente degli ultimi sviluppi del rapporto con il suo migliore amico, e poi, cosa potrebbe dirle, qualcosa del tipo _“Ehi Mary, ho scoperto che io e Sherlock siamo reciprocamente gelosi dei nostri rispettivi compagni e non so che fare”_? Dubita che in quel caso la seguente discussione manterrebbe toni civili. No, è troppo anche solo per se stesso, non è pronto a parlarne con qualcun altrro.

“Un barbone? Ma curate anche quelli senza assicurazione?”

“Sono un medico, curo chiunque ne abbia bisogno.”

Infine si domanda con molta amarezza se nel rapporto tra lui e Mary sia rimasto qualcosa di vero, o siano ormai diventate tutte bugie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le rose gialle sono il fiore della gelosia, mentre la calla di colore viola esprime tristezza. 
> 
> Ovviamente la scena del litigio tra John e Sherlock alla crack house è ispirata alla scena di HLV.


	13. 13. Giacinti viola, calendula e albero di Giuda

Non è una bella notte per John: fatica a prendere sonno e, quando si addormenta, gli incubi tornano a fargli visita come quando era appena tornato dall’Afghanistan, cosa che non gli accadeva da tempo. Ogni volta che si sveglia non ricorda che poche immagini confuse, ma sa di sicuro che nei sogni continua a litigare con Sherlock: una volta l’amico si allontana e anche se lui lo insegue non lo raggiunge mai, un’altra si gridano addosso ma nessuno dei due riesce a comprendere le parole dell’altro, un’altra volta ancora i due si accoltellano a vicenda e dalle loro ferite sgorgano lacrime e, con quest’ultimo incubo, John decreta che ne ha avuto abbastanza: stando attento a non svegliare la moglie, si alza nonostante siano appena le quattro di mattina ed aspetta l’alba seduto in cucina a fissare il vuoto.

“Non vado al lavoro oggi, non mi sento molto bene.” dice a Mary quando la donna si alza.

“Uh, in effetti hai una faccia… torna a letto e riposati. Ti chiamo stasera.”

“Certo.”

Invece, quando la moglie esce di casa per andare al lavoro, resta seduto lì dove si trova a guardare le sue mani intrecciate: non ha il coraggio di telefonare a Sherlock né farsi vedere a Baker Street, non ha il coraggio di chiedergli cosa abbia voluto dire con le sue ultime parole, non ha il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi e chiedergli “Provi qualcosa per me?” quando lui stesso non sa cosa risponderebbe se ora gli ponessero la stessa domanda.

Una volta avrebbe risposto senza nemmeno pensarci troppo _“sei solo un amico”_ , ma ora non più: la comparsa di Victor, i tanti episodi che si sono succeduti nel tempo hanno distrutto le sue certezze ed infranto un equilibrio precario, che si basava sul falso presupposto che lui e Sherlock non potessero essere altro che amici, quando, almeno per quel che lo riguarda, ha da poco scoperto che i suoi sentimenti per lui sono ben più profondi.

Si appoggia al tavolo con la testa tra le mani e cerca di ricordare quando quei sentimenti hanno iniziato a mutare fino a diventare così importanti.

Da quell’addio sul tetto?

Dalla confessione di Sherlock di non avere altri amici all’infuori di John?

Dalle insinuazioni di Irene Adler?

No, da molto prima, forse fin da quel primo incontro insieme nel laboratorio del Barts.

Da quel momento entrambi hanno iniziato a cambiare, influenzandosi a vicenda: John ha permesso a Sherlock di salvarlo dalla solitudine e dalla prospettiva di una vita priva di emozioni, gli ha permesso di diventare un fulcro della sua esistenza, mentre Sherlock ha accolto John nella sua vita come non aveva mai accolto nessuno, per lui ha aperto porte del suo cuore rimaste sigillate fino ad allora, gli ha mostrato lati di se stesso mai condivisi con altri. E, insieme, hanno continuato a cambiare e avrebbero continuato a farlo, e chissà in quale direzione, se quel percorso non fosse stato interrotto bruscamente dalla folle ossessione di Moriarty per il consulente investigativo.

Quando hanno cercato di riprendere il filo di quel rapporto per ricostruirlo, altre circostanze si sono frapposte, creando un solco profondo che li ha costretti a congelare sentimenti che nemmeno sapevano di provare.

Ma quell’ultimo, teso confronto che hanno avuto il giorno prima gli ha aperto gli occhi ed ora riesce ad affermarlo con tutta sicurezza: non è solo amicizia ciò che prova nei confronti di Sherlock,c’è molto di più, e non sa nemmeno se è corretto definirlo ‘amore’, o meglio, non è solo amore: niente e nessuno potrà mai eguagliare l’importanza che quel genio folle riveste nella sua vita.

Ora dovrebbe capire come conciliare quei sentimenti con il fatto che sia sposato con una donna adorabile, onesta, fidata, che lui ha promesso di amare ed onorare sino alla morte, ma la risposta a quel dubbio è presto trovata: non si concilia, non è possibile.

Un campanile poco lontano batte mezzogiorno e John rialza la testa di scatto, incredulo che sia già trascorso così tanto tempo.

In casa si sente in gabbia, ha bisogno d’aria, perciò si infila la giacca ed esce camminando a lungo senza meta, nella speranza di allentare un po’ della tensione che prova, ma è inutile: che sia in ambulatorio a visitare un paziente, a casa con sua moglie o per strada circondato da perfetti sconosciuti, i suoi dubbi non cambiano.

E’ riuscito a capire, dolorosamente e faticosamente, di essere geloso di Victor ed innamorato di Sherlock, ma è davvero pronto a gettare alle ortiche il suo matrimonio per questo?

Se pensa a Mary, a quanto l’ha aiutato quando si sono conosciuti, a come sia grazie a lei che ha superato il dolore per il suicidio di Sherlock, prova un enorme senso di colpa per le bugie che le ha raccontato e per gli stessi sentimenti che ha scoperto di provare, perché Mary non merita tutto questo: dovrebbe amarla sopra ogni cosa, dovrebbe essere un marito attento e supportivo ed al momento lui non è nulla di tutto ciò. Si sente sporco come se già l’avesse tradita, come se ogni volta che la lascia a casa per seguire Sherlock, loro due finissero in uno squallido motel ad ore a scopare.

Però, l'idea di non vedere più Sherlock e concentrarsi solo su sua moglie e la sua vita matrimoniale gli fa sanguinare il cuore: non può farlo, semplicemente non può lasciarlo andare, non ci riesce.

Cosa dovrebbe fare, adesso?

Si ferma in mezzo al marciapiede, mentre tutti attorno a lui continuano a camminare verso le loro mete, a portare avanti le loro vite del tutto incuranti del suo dramma, e si sente terribilmente impotente: continuare a vivere con Mary significherebbe mentirle un giorno dopo l’altro, accumulare bugie su bugie come in un grottesco castello di carte. Inizialmente erano venali, innocenti, mascherate da mezze verità, ma ora si tratta di menzogne che riguardano il fondamento stesso del loro rapporto: sua moglie non è la persona più importante della sua vita, quel ruolo è sempre spettato a Sherlock anche se lui se ne rende conto solo adesso, ma quella non è una giustificazione e non lo fa sentire meglio.

Tuttavia lo porta a spostare il fulcro delle sue riflessioni proprio su Sherlock e domandarsi se provi le stesse cose che prova lui.

_“John, io…”_

Cosa stava per dirgli ieri Sherlock? Stava forse per confessargli di provare qualcosa per lui?

A dire il vero, non ha molti elementi per poter essere positivo: ormai ogni volta che si vedono finiscono per litigare e ferirsi a vicenda, e poi Sherlock sta assieme a Victor, questo vuol dire che ama lui.

_“Oppure potrebbe essersi rassegnato ad accettare qualcun altro nella sua vita, visto che tu te ne sei andato.”_

Può davvero sperare che...?

E’ talmente perso nei suoi ragionamenti che non si accorge di Greg che lo sta chiamando, finché il poliziotto non lo raggiunge e gli posa una mano sulla spalla, facendolo voltare.

“John… è successo qualcosa? - domanda preoccupato - Cristo santo, hai una faccia…”

“Ho dormito male.”

L’amico non appare del tutto convinto, ma decide di soprassedere. “Sei poi riuscito a rintracciare Sherlock? Perché Mycroft mi ha detto che ieri sera è tornato a Baker Street.”

“Ah sì, l’ho trovato e gli ho parlato.” John evita di dirgli dove ed in quali circostanze abbia incontrato il detective, perché la reazione di Lestrade (e di conseguenza quella del maggiore degli Holmes) alla notizia di Sherlock che fuma erba in un covo di drogati sarebbe meno che positiva, ma se in questo momento Sherlock sta provando solo un decimo della confusione che sta provando lui, non vuole che debba affrontare anche le ire ed il giudizio di Mycroft, è l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno.

Lestrade lo guarda di sottecchi mentre continuano a camminare. “Senti, lo so che non sono affari miei, ma è successo qualcosa tra di voi? Da un po’ di tempo siete… strani, come fuori fase.”

“Diamo questa impressione, non è vero?” ridacchia John senza allegria.

“Sì, scusa se te lo dico, ma se ne accorgerebbe anche un cieco.”

“Gli unici ciechi siamo noi due.” mormora John.

“Pensavo vi foste chiariti dopo il ritorno di Sherlock e che le cose fossero tornare come prima.”

“Lo credevo anch’io, è questo il problema.”

Lestrade non insiste più di tanto, vedendo che l’amico non è in vena di aprirsi di più; i loro passi li portano davanti alla vetrina di un antiquario: John non è dell’umore adatto per guardare le vetrine e sta per tirare dritto, quando la sua attenzione viene attirata da un violino all’interno del negozio e si blocca così improvvisamente che l’altro finisce per andargli addosso.

“Ohi! John, che ti prende?”

Londra è piena di violini vecchi e nuovi, ma quanti di questi hanno una piccola macchia di decolorazione nell’angolo in basso a sinistra sulla cassa armonica?

L’incidente accadde durante uno degli stravaganti esperimenti chimici del consulente investigativo: due reagenti sfrigolarono troppo vivacemente ed una goccia di acido schizzò fuori dal contenitore ed atterrò sullo strumento musicale, macchiandolo proprio in quel punto.

John non ha alcun dubbio: quello è il violino di Sherlock, lo stesso che non gli ha più sentito suonare da… da…

... da quando è tornato a Londra, realizza con profondo turbamento.

Numerose volte, quando si sono visti, lo ha pregato di suonare per lui, ma in un modo o nell’altro Sherlock ha sempre trovato una scusa per non farlo. Eppure amava così tanto suonare, la musica lo aiutava a pensare, era una parte integrante di lui.

Perché il violino si trova lì e non a Baker Street, dove dovrebbe essere?

D’impulso entra nel negozio e chiede all’anziano proprietario di poter vedere lo strumento.

“E’ uno Stradivari antico, faccia attenzione.” si raccomanda l’uomo, porgendoglielo con riluttanza.

“So bene quanto sia prezioso.” mormora John, che lo prende tra le mani con reverenza e passa il pollice sulla piccola macchia chiara.

“Ah sì - minimizza l’antiquario - un difetto marginale che non intacca la bellezza ed il valore dello strumento.”

“Chi gliel’ha venduto?” Dubita fortemente che qualcuno possa aver rubato lo Stradivari senza che Sherlock se ne accorgesse o facesse il diavolo a quattro per ritrovarlo immediatamente. No, deve averlo portato lui stesso lì, ma John ha bisogno di saperlo con certezza.

“Questa è una informazione riservata e non posso assolutamente divulgarla.” risponde l’anziano.

John si volta verso Lestrade che è entrato con lui in negozio e gli rivolge un’accorata supplica con gli occhi.

“Sì che può.” Greg mostra all’uomo il suo distintivo parlandogli con tono brusco. Sa che non potrebbe, non c’è un’indagine in corso e lui non ha un mandato e in genere detesta quel genere di piccoli soprusi di cui spesso si macchiano altri suoi colleghi, ma, anche se non capisce bene cosa stia succedendo, vede chiaramente quanto sia importante per John, e non deve stare a pensarci più di tanto.

Il negoziante controlla sul registro. “Sherlock Holmes.”

“Quando gliel’ha portato?”

“Il 26 maggio dell’anno scorso. Aveva con sé il certificato di proprietà del violino e le assicuro che sembrava autentico.” dice con un po’ d’ansia rivolto all’ispettore.

“Infatti lo è.” lo tranquillizza Lestrade.

“E allora che succede, perché vi interessa tanto?”

John non risponde, gli occhi fissi sullo strumento che tante volte Sherlock ha suonato per placare i suoi incubi, per farlo rilassare dopo un’orribile giornata all’ambulatorio di Sarah, per trascorrere una piacevole serata invernale diversa dal solito, improvvisando melodie degne dei migliori compositori del mondo.

“Perché Sherlock ha venduto il suo violino? - domanda anche Greg - Quando Sherlock finse la sua morte, fu l’unica cosa che Mycroft fece portare via da Baker Street per conservarlo a casa sua ed averne cura, perché il fratello ci teneva moltissimo.”

Oh, John lo sa bene quanto sia prezioso il violino per lui, ricorda perfettamente con quanta cura ed amore lo maneggiava e lo suonava, eppure eccolo lì, nel negozio di un modesto antiquario, venduto una settimana prima del suo matrimonio, quando teoricamente avrebbe dovuto usarlo per comporre per lui e Mary quella melodia che non ha mai ascoltato e che, probabilmente, non è mai esistita.

Il pensiero lo colpisce come una scarica elettrica, mozzandogli il respiro.

 _“Non sono ispirato.”_ ha risposto una volta Sherlock alla sua domanda sul perché non volesse suonare qualcosa.

E’ stato per colpa del suo matrimonio che ha perduto l’ispirazione, che non è riuscito a comporre quella melodia che, a conti fatti, sarebbe stata un addio.

Perché, solo adesso John lo comprende, l’inizio della sua vita con Mary ha significato per Sherlock l’addio alla loro vita insieme a Baker Street.

_“Ti sei sposato e te ne sei andato.”_

Quasi a voler confermare i suoi sospetti, il negoziante parla di nuovo: “Ricordo bene quell’uomo, perché il nostro incontro fu a dir poco strano. Quando mi portò il violino, inizialmente io non volevo comperarlo perché è troppo prezioso rispetto a ciò che vendo qui, ma lui insisté, affermando che non era più in grado di suonarlo, disse proprio così, e che voleva lasciarlo a qualcuno che ne avesse cura.”

Una parte di Sherlock, il suo talento musicale così bello e prezioso, è morto con il matrimonio di John e Mary.

L’ex soldato riconsegna meccanicamente il violino all’antiquario ed esce dal negozio, inspirando una boccata d’aria gelida appoggiandosi al muro dell’edificio.

“John, mi spieghi cosa sta succedendo?” chiede Greg.

“Mi… mi viene da vomitare.” farfuglia.

Gli chiese lui di fargli da testimone, di essere in prima fila mentre iniziava una nuova vita nella quale non c’era bisogno di lui, lo pregò di comportarsi a modo, di indossare i gemelli e la cravatta (cose che Sherlock detesta sopra ogni cosa) e di comporre un inno gioioso per celebrare l’avvenimento, senza soffermarsi nemmeno per un istante su cosa potesse significare questo per Sherlock, su quanto potesse ferirlo.

L’ha uccisa lui quella parte splendente di Sherlock, con la sua superficialità.

Come ha potuto?

“Ohi, vuoi che chiami un’ambulanza?”

“No, no. Ho solo bisogno di… ah… non lo so nemmeno io.”

“Perché non vai a casa? Chiamo un taxi e ti accompagno.”

“No, ti ringrazio, una passeggiata mi farà bene, ma vorrei restare solo.”

“Ma...”

“Greg, ti prego.”

"Va bene, come vuoi."

In realtà John non è affatto sicuro che le gambe lo reggano, ma l’idea di entrare in un’auto per tornare in una casa che non sente più come casa lo rende claustrofobico. Rivolge un ultimo cenno di saluto a Lestrade, che vorrebbe essere tranquillizzante, e si allontana.

Non appena è sparito dalla sua vista, Greg cerca con gli occhi la telecamera di sorveglianza più vicina ed allarga le braccia, in cerca di spiegazioni. Un attimo dopo il suo cellulare squilla.

“Tu sapevi che tuo fratello aveva venduto il suo violino?”

“Sì, Greg.”

“E non hai pensato che fosse una cosa importante? Perché non me l’hai detto?”

“Cosa avresti fatto in quel caso?” vuole sapere Mycroft e Greg si blocca, perché non sa cosa rispondere. “Io… ah… non so, _qualcosa._ Quei due sono miei amici e mi preoccupo per loro se stanno attraversando una crisi.” Gesticola in direzione della telecamera, anche se si sente ridicolo.

“Sentimento nobile, ma quei due devono aprire gli occhi da soli e capire cosa vogliono fare delle loro vite: nessun altro può viverle al posto loro.”

 

Non che John abbia necessità di ulteriori conferme sulla natura dei sentimenti di Sherlock nei suoi confronti, ma da bravo soldato, vuole sapere sino in fondo quanto gravi siano le ferite che gli ha inferto ed è per questo che adesso si trova davanti allo studio del fotografo che realizzò il servizio per il suo matrimonio.

Quando, l’anno prima, il fotografo gli consegnò l’album ed il relativo dvd, John notò che non c’era alcuna fotografia di Sherlock, ma dato che il testimone si era dileguato subito dopo la firma del registro e a quel tempo era ancora arrabbiato con lui, non si era soffermato più di tanto a rifletterci. Non prestò davvero molta attenzione a Sherlock quel giorno, troppo preso dalla sua felicità personale, notò soltanto che era terribilmente serio e distante, e solo ora capisce perché.

Il fotografo lo riconosce e resta perplesso davanti alla sua richiesta di voler visionare tutti gli scatti, anche quelli scartati.

“Dottor Watson, posso assicurarle che ho selezionato le fotografie migliori per il suo album. Ho un’esperienza pluridecennale in questo campo-”

“... che io non sto mettendo in dubbio - taglia corto John - Le foto le ha conservate tutte, vero?”

“Sì, certo. - risponde l’altro, rassegnandosi a cercare in archivio il dvd corrispondente - Eccole.”

“Posso?” domanda John prendendo il dischetto ed indicando un computer presente nello studio.

“Si accomodi, così avrà modo di verificare la qualità del mio lavoro: ho scartato le foto sfuocate e quelle con delle brutte inquadrature o una cattiva illuminazione, ma per il resto è tutto sul dvd e sull’album che le diedi.”

John nemmeno lo ascolta, mentre sfoglia le immagini della prima parte della cerimonia. Soprattutto all’inizio ci sono diversi scatti di Sherlock, ma non uno solo dove sorrida. Il suo bel viso è impietrito, ma non inespressivo per lui che lo conosce così bene: in quelle foto Sherlock sta trattenendosi, offrendo al mondo solo una maschera di indifferenza, sotto la quale però cova una profonda infelicità, John non sa come altro descrivere la linea tesa delle labbra, la fronte contratta e la posa rigida ed innaturale, che non è data dall’insofferenza di trovarsi ad un avvenimento mondano, come pensò all’epoca.

“Ah, lui… - dice il fotografo portandosi alle sue spalle - all’inizio gli dedicai parecchi scatti perché era un soggetto interessante, ma poi mi resi conto che aveva l’aria di un condannato a morte che era stato trascinato lì di peso e, visto che poi se ne andò nel bel mezzo della cerimonia, pensai che non volesse una tale faccia da funerale tra i ricordi del suo matrimonio.”

Ha detto bene: lo sguardo rassegnato e malinconico di Sherlock non è quello che dovrebbe avere il testimone alle nozze del suo migliore amico.

_“Ti sei sposato e te ne sei andato.”_

Le sue parole continuano a perseguitarlo.

John ringrazia il fotografo ed esce dal negozio, solo per incamminarsi senza meta per le vie della città.

Victor alla fine ha avuto gioco facile ad insinuarsi nella vita di Sherlock, a colmare uno spazio che lui stesso ha lasciato vuoto, e probabilmente Sherlock trova la presenza del suo nuovo compagno ancor più piacevole della sua: Victor non lo limita e gli dà sempre ragione, anche quando Sherlock non ce l’ha. Alla fine è facile vivere con una persona così, piuttosto che con John che gli ricorda sempre di mangiare, lo esorta a smettere di fumare e perquisisce l’appartamento in cerca di droghe.

“Oh, sei stato furbo, sei stato così furbo, Trevor.” mormora al vuoto.

Nonostante (o forse proprio) per questo, adesso se potesse John afferrerebbe Victor per i suoi bei riccioli e lo sbatterebbe a calci fuori da Baker Street in questo istante, ma purtroppo non si può fare, sente di aver perduto il diritto di pensare ed agire così ed adesso non può dire nulla su come Sherlock decida di vivere la sua vita o chi avere al suo fianco.

E’ vero, Sherlock se ne è andato per primo, ha tradito la fiducia e la lealtà di John, l’ha fatto soffrire inutilmente per due anni, ma poi è tornato, ha esaudito la sua richiesta di avere un ultimo miracolo e gli ha anche teso la mano, mano che lui non ha afferrato.

Alla fine il suo ritorno non ha cambiato le cose.

Non è una bella prospettiva quella di vivere in un mondo dove nemmeno i miracoli servono a qualcosa.

Si è fatto tardi, il pomeriggio è volato mentre lui girovagava a vuoto per Londra fino a sentir male ai piedi.

Si ferma davanti ad una stazione della metropolitana per studiare il percorso più rapido per tornare a casa e gli arriva un messaggio di Mary.

**Cena con il gruppo del pilates. Se ti senti meglio ci raggiungi? :)**

John ride amaro: non si sente per nulla di compagnia e l’ultima cosa che vuole è star seduto in compagnia di gente che non conosce (quando a malapena la sera riesce a scambiare due chiacchiere con sua moglie) e portare avanti una cortese conversazione sulla famiglia o l’approssimarsi delle ferie, perché solo di quello potrebbe parlare: dubita infatti che qualcuno dei commensali sarebbe interessato al racconto di un duplice omicidio con tanto di decapitazione.

Perciò le risponde che si sente ancora a pezzi, ma le augura di trascorrere una piacevole serata con i suoi amici e poi scende in metropolitana.

Il vagone non è particolarmente affollato e riesce anche a trovare un posto a sedere, che è come una manna dal cielo, perché ora si sente più stanco di quando marciava nel deserto afghano con trenta chili di zaino sulle spalle. Qualche minuto dopo una voce acuta e cantilenante attira la sua attenzione, così come quella degli altri passeggeri: è salito un ragazzo dall’abbigliamento trasandato e che mostra chiari segni di ritardo mentale, mentre si dondola avanti e indietro sulle gambe e rivolge a chiunque le domande più disparate.

“Domani piove?”

“Di che colore è la tua macchina?”

“Cos’hai mangiato oggi?”

La gente sorride imbarazzata e un po’ a disagio, ma risponde alle sue domande. Soddisfatto, il ragazzo passa oltre per andare ad interrogare un altro passeggero.

“Sei felice?” cantilena una volta giunto davanti a John.

E’ felice?

Teoricamente dovrebbe essere così. Chiunque, guardando la sua vita dall’esterno, direbbe che non ha alcun motivo per non esserlo: è sposato con una donna in gamba, entrambi hanno un buon lavoro e vivono in una bella casa, non sono costretti a fare i conti alla fine del mese per vedere se hanno abbastanza soldi da saldare tutte le bollette. Perché mai non dovrebbe essere felice?

“Sei felice?” ripete il ragazzo a voce più alta, ma quel ‘sì’ che dovrebbe pronunciare proprio non arriva alle sue labbra.

“Sei felice?” insiste l’altro, turbato dal fatto che John lo stia ignorando. Una signora seduta accanto a lui gli allunga un colpetto sul gomito e lo rimprovera “Insomma, lo sta facendo agitare! Cosa le costa rispondergli?”

“Sei felice?” lo incalza ancora.

“No.” ammette John, perché è la verità, perché in fondo la questione è tutta lì.

Senza Sherlock, lui non è felice.

Giunto davanti al portone di casa l’ex soldato prova un senso di oppressione, e non per la prima volta se deve essere sincero (ed è arrivato il momento di esserlo): in diverse occasioni, dopo aver risolto un caso con Sherlock, si è rammaricato di dover tornare a casa sua, di non avere qualche minuto in più per restare e ribadirgli quanto fosse stato straordinario, per assicurarsi che andasse a riposare per davvero e non restasse alzato per un nuovo esperimento, o solo per ridere assieme a lui dell’idiozia di qualche cliente o degli yarders.

Entra in casa, si prepara un sandwich di malavoglia e resta a fissare il vuoto, sentendosi come in una prigione senza sbarre.

 

James accompagna Mary fin sotto casa e quando la donna vede tutte le luci dell’appartamento spente, sospira.

“Devo fare piano, John dorme già.”

“Ma sono solo le undici. Va a letto con le galline tuo marito? - ridacchia James, salvo poi correggere il tiro - Scusa, non volevo offenderlo, e poi non sono affari miei.”

“No, è un dato di fatto: oggi non si sentiva bene, ma anche quando è in salute, John non è di molta compagnia, non quanto te, almeno. - Mary sgrana gli occhi per quanto ha appena pronunciato, poi scuote la testa - E’ meglio che vada.”

“Ti è piaciuta la cena stasera?” James cambia repentinamente argomento, vedendo che è in imbarazzo e Mary ci fa caso: lei nota sempre queste piccole attenzioni perché le giudica importanti. “Mah, insomma... ho mangiato in ristoranti migliori e meno cari. Ricordami di non far scegliere più il posto a Phoebe.”

“Hai ragione, la mia bistecca era dura.”

Mary concorda. “Una suola di scarpa.”

James scalcia via un mozzicone di sigaretta in direzione di un tombino e poi infila le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, tornando a guardarla. “Ti va se domani sera andiamo da qualche altra parte?”

“Con il gruppo? Ma non ne abbiamo parlato.”

“No. Io e te da soli.”

“Oh - risponde Mary dopo averci pensato un attimo - e dove vuoi portarmi?”

“A casa mia.”

Nessuno dei due dice nulla per qualche minuto; James le dà il tempo di realizzare cosa intenda e poi riprende a parlare “Non sei obbligata a darmi una risposta subito. Pensaci e fammi sapere domani. - si sporge verso di lei e le bacia la fronte - Buona notte.”

“Sì, anche a te.”

Mary rientra in casa per trovare il piatto di John nel lavandino ed i vestiti che il marito ha seminato alla rinfusa per il salotto.

Per principio e per rispetto dei voti matrimoniali non lo tradirebbe mai, però da diverso tempo le cose non stanno funzionando tra loro, non come Mary aveva creduto all’inizio del matrimonio.

Quella causa persa era convinta di averla vinta, ma ora si rende conto che non è così.

Le arriva un messaggio sul cellulare: è di James.

**Ti prego di riflettere bene su quanto ti ho detto. Io a te ci tengo moltissimo, ma se non vorrai accettare, capirò e non ti farò più pressioni.**

Considerata e rispettata, così si sente quando James le parla. E’ così che dovrebbe sentirsi tra quelle quattro mura, a casa sua, è così che dovrebbe farla sentire John. Quelle parole non dovrebbero venire da qualcun altro.

Eppure...

**Verrò.**

Così risponde e, quando si sdraia accanto al marito addormentato, si sente calma, sicura della sua decisione: è quella giusta.

 

Il mattino dopo John si rende conto che non può darsi malato di nuovo e si risolve a presentarsi in studio, ma ha la testa altrove tutto il tempo: continua a prendersi pause e a bere un caffè terrificante via l’altro, sotto lo sguardo torvo di un inserviente delle pulizie. E’ addirittura tentato di andare a comprare un pacchetto di sigarette e di riprendere una cattiva abitudine persa alla fine del liceo: qualunque cosa andrebbe bene per placare il nervosismo di cui è preda.

Deve assolutamente parlare con Sherlock: vuole guardarlo negli occhi e chiedergli scusa per averlo fatto soffrire e non essersi mai accorto di nulla.

E poi devono chiarirsi, una volta per tutte.

Sarà imbarazzante, sarà penoso, non sa come andrà a finire, ma tutte le cose di cui John si è reso conto nelle ultime ore Sherlock le deve sapere, e allo stesso tempo ha bisogno che Sherlock gli apra il suo cuore e gli dica cosa rappresenta davvero per lui e che posto occupa nella sua vita, se al vertice di tutto c’è lui oppure c’è Victor. Ha in fondo al cuore una piccola speranza: l’ultima frase pronunciata da Sherlock il giorno prima, l’ammissione di non potersi più accontentare solo del poco tempo che John voleva concedergli.

_“John, io…”_

Sente che quella frase lasciata a metà, quelle parole rimangiate all’ultimo istante sono importanti, fondamentali: deve scoprire ad ogni costo se Sherlock volesse davvero dirgli che lo ama.

E in quel caso...

Ma prima di tutto deve trovare il coraggio di chiamarlo.

Si lecca le labbra in continuazione, molto più del solito, mentre passeggia avanti e indietro lungo il corridoio, finché un’infermiera non gli annuncia che è arrivato il prossimo paziente e John butta via seccato il bicchierino vuoto del caffè.

 

 

Oh, se la prende molto comoda il signorino! Il giorno prima chiama per raccontare che è ammalato, quando è evidente che è sano come un pesce e ha solo passato la giornata a farsi i fatti suoi a spese degli onesti contribuenti come lui, e adesso ha il coraggio di essere seccato perché viene chiamato a fare il suo lavoro.

Lo detesta, quanto lo detesta!

E poi c’è quel tic, quel continuo leccarsi le labbra e che lo rende ancora più odioso ai suoi occhi.

Odioso e meritevole di essere punito. Come gli piacerebbe poterlo punire.

Le persone educate non hanno tic.

“Posso, mamma?”

 _“Certo Tom.”_ risponde la voce nella sua testa.

La fortuna gli sorride quel giorno: il giovedì pomeriggio in ambulatorio non c'è nessuno se non la sua vittima designata. E’ deciso, agirà oggi.

Appropriarsi del suo badge è facile: ha un passepartout per poter entrare a fare le pulizie in ogni stanza ed il dottore l’ha riposto nella tasca della giacca, dopo averlo strisciato quella mattina.

Lui lo striscerà di nuovo verso l’una, quando tutti se ne andranno, così la polizia penserà che sia uscito di sua volontà per sparire chissà dove e nessuno verrà a dargli fastidio.

Non si dica che non è meticoloso quando prepara una punizione, ma d’altronde mamma gli ha insegnato ad essere molto preciso a suon di vergate sulle mani.

 

 

John resta in ufficio anche durante la pausa pranzo, perché ha delle cartelle da aggiornare dal giorno prima, ma continua a tirare fuori di tasca il cellulare, scrive un messaggio e lo cancella, arriva a comporre metà del numero di telefono di Sherlock e poi si blocca e, finalmente, verso le tre di pomeriggio, trova il coraggio di spedirgli un messaggio molto semplice.

**Voglio vederti, dimmi tu dove e quando.**

**JW**

 

 

Continua imperterrito a farsi i fattacci suoi invece di lavorare, mentre la gente come lui pulisce merda nei cessi.

E ancora con quel tic che gli fa scappare la pazienza.

Oh, che voglia di strappargli quella lingua a mani nude e usarla per pulire il pavimento.

Mamma detesta i tic, li ha sempre odiati.

Mamma gli avrebbe fatto passare la voglia di leccarsi le labbra spaccandogli uno dei suoi zoccoli sulla schiena.

Lo farà lui al posto suo, così mamma continuerà ad essere orgogliosa di lui.

 

 

 

Victor bussa per l’ennesima volta alla porta della camera di Sherlock senza ottenere risposta: l’ha chiusa a chiave, così come quella comunicante con il bagno, e non esce da lì da due giorni, da quando è tornato a casa dopo quasi un mese di assenza ed è andato di filato a chiudersi in camera sua, senza una parola e senza ricambiare il suo saluto.

La signora Hudson ha cercato di tranquillizzarlo dicendogli che per Sherlock quello è un comportamento normale, ma la cosa non lo fa stare meglio: sono divisi da pochi centimetri di legno, ma è come se tra di loro vi fosse un continente intero.

Inutile chiedergli se abbia incontrato John e se la causa del suo malumore sia dovuta a quello: è del tutto evidente che sia così, il dottor Watson è l’unico in grado di ridurlo in quello stato. Ciò che davvero non riesce a capire è perché Sherlock continui a volerlo vedere e frequentare, se finiscono quasi sempre per litigare.

Lui ha visto quanto Sherlock sia infelice quando John li saluta e se ne torna a casa sua dopo che hanno concluso una indagine.

“Non sono affatto infelice, non provo nulla del genere.” gli ha detto una volta Sherlock in risposta alla sua osservazione, ma Victor non gli ha creduto nemmeno per un istante. _“Possibile che non se ne renda conto, anche quando è così evidente ciò che prova?”_

E perché il legame tra quei due sembra impossibile da spezzare, nonostante tutto questo?John è sposato, lui è fidanzato con Sherlock, eppure ogni volta che i due si vedono, si percepisce tra loro una intesa salda e forte, qualcosa che fa in modo che tornino sempre a cercarsi anche quando litigano, quasi non volessero arrendersi alla piega che hanno preso le loro vite, come due salmoni stremati dalla fatica che si ostinano a risalire la corrente.

Trevor accarezza il legno scuro della porta della camera da letto di Sherlock, quella che non è mai diventata la _loro_ camera: credeva che il sesso e l’attrazione fisica fossero sufficienti a legare Sherlock a lui indissolubilmente, ma così non è stato. Sherlock gli vuole bene, di questo è sicuro, ma Victor ha capito che non avrà mai con lui un legame così speciale come quello che ha con John.

Ha accettato di restare a lavorare a Londra più a lungo di quanto avesse preventivato all’inizio, non solo perché adesso ha Sherlock, ma anche perché è consapevole che, se se ne andasse anche solo per qualche tempo, il loro rapporto finirebbe per dissolversi, esattamente com’è accaduto quando erano adolescenti. Non chiederà a Sherlock di seguirlo a Toronto perché sa già che non lo farebbe, che lo ringrazierebbe per il bel tempo trascorso insieme ma resterebbe a Londra e tra loro tutto finirebbe lì.

Dal cappotto di Sherlock, abbandonato sulla sua poltrona, giunge smorzata la suoneria di un messaggio: è di John, chiede di vederlo, e Victor lo cancella immediatamente, perché non vuole lasciar andare Sherlock, non intende rassegnarsi ed arrendersi nemmeno di fronte a quel legame che sembra indissolubile: non si farà da parte senza lottare e non gli importa di comportarsi slealmente, non gli importa di apparire come un bambino che non vuole condividere il suo giocattolo con nessuno.

“In frigo c’è della pasta al forno, ti basta scaldarla al microonde, e l’acqua per il tè è nel bollitore.” dice davanti alla porta chiusa. Non si aspetta di ricevere una risposta ed infatti non la riceve.

Si siede in salotto e cerca di ammazzare il tempo con un sudoku.

Sherlock resta raggomitolato sul letto: Victor meriterebbe una risposta, è bravo e fin troppo paziente con lui, ma in questo momento non ha voglia di vedere né di parlare con nessuno.

Non può permettersi di uscire da quella stanza, perché sa che andrebbe di filato a cercare cocaina, dopo l’ultimo, disastroso confronto con John.

E’ stato terribile: stavano parlando del caso, del Lavoro, ma d’improvviso nel suo Mind Palace si è spalancata la porta di una stanza, stanza di cui Sherlock ignorava l’esistenza e si è riversato fuori un fiele nero ed acido, che la sua mente ha tradotto in parole ed accuse contro John.

Gli ha rimproverato di essersi sposato, di avere una vita propria, e razionalmente sa che è una delle cose più ridicole che siano uscite dalla sua bocca, ma allo stesso tempo è ciò che prova e non può farci niente.

Abbandonato, tradito, alla mercé dell’elemosina di tempo ed amicizia che John gli vuole concedere, così si sente. E non ce la fa più, non sopporta più quello stato di cose: rivuole John lì a Baker Street, definitivamente, per sempre, anche se sa che è solo un sogno e non accadrà mai.

_“Non posso più accontentarmi. John, io…”_

In quel momento le parole sono morte: aveva sulla punta della lingua cosa davvero rappresenti John per lui, ma non è riuscito a formare nessuna sillaba e dentro di lui c’era un gran caos di sentimenti che si accavallavano. E’ ancora terribilmente confuso, non capisce cosa gli stia succedendo, ed il suo conduttore di luce non è lì ad aiutarlo a comprendere.

Anzi: John è il primo a lanciargli segnali contraddittori: quando è rientrato a casa, ha visto che Victor era stato colpito da un pugno e ha dedotto che è stato John a picchiarlo. I due hanno litigato per lui, ma perché? Perché la presenza di Victor rende John così irascibile, se per lui ormai è solo un amico al quale dedicare un po’ di tempo ogni tanto?

Non ha senso, nulla ha più senso in quella vicenda.

Vorrebbe parlare con John, chiedergli se anche lui si senta così confuso, ma l’idea che potrebbe litigarci di nuovo gli toglie ogni forza e così se ne resta sdraiato sul letto, a sprofondare in una spirale di pensieri bui senza uscita, e nemmeno l’idea di Victor, Victor che ha occhi azzurri che evocano il cielo terso e sgombro di nubi dopo un temporale, capelli mossi color miele ed un sorriso ampio e luminoso che sa di ricordi e di estati assolate che profumano di erba tagliata e sole a picco sulle spalle nude, riesce a portare un barlume di luce.

 

John passa l’ora successiva a fissare il cellulare dondolandosi sulla sedia, implorandolo con lo sguardo di squillare, di dargli un segno che Sherlock voglia ancora vederlo e parlare con lui, perché più passa il tempo, più a lui vengono in mente cose da dirgli e vuole che Sherlock le ascolti tutte.

Quando torna a guardare l’orologio sono quasi le quattro di pomeriggio: nell’ambulatorio ci sono solo lui e l’addetto delle pulizie, ma l’uomo ha il suo mazzo di chiavi per chiudere, quindi potrebbe anche uscire ed andarsene, tanto comunque non sta combinando niente.

Forse il messaggio che gli ha lasciato è stato troppo asettico, troppo scarno e non gli ha fatto capire fino a che punto sia importante per John riuscire a chiarirsi, quindi decide di chiamarlo per dargli appuntamento da qualche parte.

Purtroppo il cellulare squilla a vuoto ed infine entra in funzione la segreteria telefonica.

“Uhm… ehi… ciao, sono io. Ah… mi dispiace se ho mandato a monte la tua indagine. E’ che… ero preoccupato per te e… scusa. Uh, Sherlock, ho davvero bisogno di parlarti, vediamoci al... - la porta alle sue spalle si spalanca con un tonfo e John si volta, seccato per l’intrusione - Le spiace? Sto parlando al telefono. Ma cos…”

Non ha il tempo di reagire quando il manico di una scopa lo colpisce in testa, poi Tom gli inietta un tranquillante per maggior sicurezza. Si alza in piedi, guardandolo con disprezzo e gli sferra un calcio nella schiena: l’impudente ha avuto addirittura il fegato di protestare per essere stato interrotto. Che voglia, oh che voglia di ucciderlo subito a mani nude, ma no, sarebbe sbagliato: così non imparerebbe la lezione e non verrebbe punito nel modo corretto.

Frantuma il cellulare di John sotto il tacco della scarpa, ne raccoglie i resti e se li mette in tasca, ed infine carica John sul suo carrello delle pulizie, lo copre con un telo ed esce.

 

Victor cancella anche il messaggio di John arrivato in segreteria senza nemmeno ascoltarlo.

Sa che è rischioso, che se verrà scoperto Sherlock non lo perdonerà per aver tradito la sua fiducia, ma è ancora il suo ragazzo e lui sta solo tenendo il suo rivale a distanza.

E dopotutto, cancellare un paio di messaggi sul cellulare non ha mai ucciso nessuno.

 

Mary attende fino all’ultimo che John torni a casa: una parte di lei vorrebbe che la guardasse, che le chiedesse perché si è vestita così elegante e le impedisse di uscire con James, ma un’altra parte di lei si è già rassegnata ed è venuta a patti con il fatto che John è un caso senza speranza che non potrà mai vincere, convinzione confermata dall’assenza del marito, che ancora una volta non l’avvisa del perché sia in ritardo e non la mette al primo posto nella sua vita.

Alle sette esce e trova James ad attenderla davanti a casa, con un mazzo di gerbere dai colori vivaci: i suoi fiori preferiti.

“Sei bellissima, Mary.”

“Grazie, anche tu non sei affatto male.” risponde con un sorriso accettando i fiori.

James le porge il braccio “Andiamo?”

“Sì.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il significato letterale del giacinto viola è “perdonami, ti prego”, che è lo specchio dei pensieri di John nei confronti di Sherlock, la calendula rappresenta il dolore e le pene d’amore, mentre l’albero di Giuda simboleggia il tradimento.


	14. 14. Abutilon e aloe

John riemerge dall’oblio con un dolore pulsante alla schiena ed un sapore amaro in bocca che a momenti lo fa vomitare: è stato drogato.

“Ma che…”

Gli ci vuole qualche minuto per ricordare quello che è successo: è stato aggredito erapito dall’inserviente che viene a fare le pulizie allo studio medico (Tom gli sembra si chiami), ma proprio non riesce a comprenderne il motivo, non è che sia ricco al punto da chiedere un riscatto per la sua liberazione, e con quell’uomo non ha mai scambiato altre parole che non fossero saluti, non ha motivo di avercela con lui.

Quando prova ad alzarsi in piedi, si accorge di non poterlo fare perché è incatenato ad un termosifone. A fatica, con la mente ancora annebbiata dall’anestetico, mette a fuoco il luogo dove è rinchiuso: si tratta di una piccola stanza cieca piastrellata, forse un vecchio bagno da cui sono stati rimossi tutti i sanitari. Ci sono solo una lampadina che pende dal soffitto e fa una luce fioca, e il pesante termosifone di ghisa cui è legato. La catena di metallo è lunga circa un metro e gli consente una limitatissima libertà di movimento: non riesce ad alzarsi in piedi e allora avanza carponi verso la porta che è aperta.

Il bagno affaccia su una camera da letto che sembra uscita da un set cinematografico degli anni ‘40, ma ciò che gli fa emettere un sibilo di orrore è il cadavere mummificato di una donna seduta su un’ampia poltrona di velluto violetto e vestita di un severo abito nero. A giudicare dallo stato di decadimento dei tessuti dev’essere morta da almeno cinque anni.

“Dove cazzo sono capitato? EHI! C’è nessuno” urla, e subito risuonano dei passi pesanti ed il suo rapitore fa la sua comparsa sulla soglia del bagno.

Un’occhiata è sufficiente a John per capire di essere nei guai: le guance dell’uomo sono chiazzate di rosso ed il volto è contorto dall’ira. Si sfila una scarpa ed inizia a percuoterlo violentemente sulla schiena già dolorante.

“Non usare quel linguaggio davanti alla mamma, NON OSARE!”

L’ex soldato, costretto dalla catena, non può fare altro che alzare le braccia sopra la testa per proteggerla ed urlare più forte per farsi ascoltare.

“Cosa vuoi da me?”

“Sta’ zitto! Non ti ho dato il permesso di parlare.” grida il rapitore e gli assesta un calcio sulla coscia.

John non immaginava che un uomo dall’aria apparentemente mite ed innocua potesse nascondere una psiche così disturbata.

_“E’ completamente pazzo ed io sono nei guai.”_

Distrattamente si lecca le labbra, ma il gesto sembra far perdere completamente la ragione a Tom: lo afferra per i capelli, strattonandogli la testa all’indietro e lo picchia con la scarpa sulla bocca.

“Smettila, smettila, SMETTILA!”

Il primo istinto di John è quello di reagire e combattere nonostante le mani incatenate, ma poi una voce si fa strada nel panico della sua mente: è quella di Sherlock, ferma, razionale e rassicurante nonostante la situazione.

_“Non puoi sopraffarlo fisicamente: mostrati arrendevole e chiedi scusa anche se non sai perché ce l’abbia tanto con te. Assecondalo.”_

“Perdonami, perdonami. Non lo farò più.” mormora John, che sente il sapore del suo stesso sangue sulle labbra spaccate e doloranti.

Tom lo lascia andare di scatto. “Questo è certo.” dice con voce affannata, poi esce, chiude la porta alle sue spalle e spegne le luce, facendolo piombare nell’oscurità più completa.

Cristo se è nei guai.

La sua sola speranza è che Sherlock abbia sentito il suo messaggio e lo stia già cercando.

_“Sherlock, lo so che la puntualità non è il tuo forte, ma ti prego di fare un’eccezione per questa volta.”_

 

Mary rincasa solo l’indomani mattina dopo aver trascorso la notte con James. L’uomo si è offerto di accompagnarla a casa ed aspettarla in macchina, in caso John reagisse male, ma lei si è dimostrata irremovibile: è una questione che devono risolvere lei e il marito.

“John è tante cose, ma non è un violento: non devi preoccuparti, James.”

Gira le chiavi nella toppa e raccoglie il coraggio, pronta ad affrontare John e le sue domande, ma l’appartamento è deserto. Che sia ancora in giro con Sherlock? Eppure era stata molto chiara sul punto l’ultima volta che ne avevano parlato: se stava fuori casa tutta la notte, John doveva avvertirla.

Irritata per il comportamento del marito, compone il suo numero di cellulare, ma l’apparecchio risulta irraggiungibile, allora chiama Sherlock perché, in fondo, ha qualcosa da dire anche a lui sull'influenza che esercita su John.

 

Sherlock è appena riemerso dalla sua camera e sta bevendo svogliatamente un tè seduto sul divano, appoggiato alla spalla di Victor, che gli sta leggendo le ultime notizie sul giornale.

“Chissà, magari nella notte qualcuno è stato assassinato in una stanza chiusa dall’interno.”

“Sarebbe troppo bello per essere vero.”

Al suono del cellulare Sherlock sente i muscoli di Victor irrigidirsi e gli lancia uno sguardo interrogativo, poi recupera l’apparecchio, corrugando la fronte quando vede che è Mary che lo sta cercando.

“Ciao Sherlock - esordisce la donna con tono seccato - John è lì con te? Passamelo, per favore.”

“No, non vedo John da tre giorni.” risponde Sherlock alzandosi in piedi, immediatamente attento.

“Oh.” Mary resta spiazzata ed in Sherlock si fa strada un vago senso di irrequietezza.

“John non è rientrato a casa stanotte e tu non sai dove sia.” deduce.

“Esatto, il letto è intatto. Non importa, e scusa se ti ho disturbato.” La donna cerca di tagliare corto a questo punto, ma il consulente investigativo la blocca.

“Perché mi hai chiamato solo stamattina e non ieri sera…? Oh! Eri dal tuo amante.” la accusa con voce gelida.

Mary, dall’altra parte della linea, sussulta spaventata e deglutisce un paio di volte prima di parlare di nuovo “Tu come-”

“Non è il momento. - la interrompe nuovamente il detective, l’inquietudine che cresce sempre più - Quando l’hai visto l’ultima volta?”

“Ieri mattina, è andato al lavoro e poi mi ha chiamato dall’ufficio verso le dieci per ricordarmi che settimana prossima è il compleanno di Harriet e… pronto? Pronto!”

Irritato per l’inutilità della conversazione, Sherlock riaggancia e si passa una mano tra i capelli.

“Qualche problema?” vuole sapere Victor: sembra nervoso e questo è strano, perché solitamente non gli importa nulla di John, ma adesso non ha tempo di pensarci, deve concentrarsi sul capire cosa stia succedendo.

John è un uomo coscienzioso ed affidabile, non si allontanerebbe mai di casa volontariamente senza avvertire la moglie, lasciandola in apprensione. Potrebbe essersi ubriacato, magari a seguito del loro ultimo alterco, ed essere crollato addormentato a casa di qualcuno?

Un giro di telefonate a Harry, Mike ed un paio di ex commilitoni esclude questa ipotesi. E’ ancora meno probabile che si trovi in compagnia di Lestrade, da quando l’ispettore vive a Pall Mall (sospetta che John preferirebbe farsi passare la sbornia sotto a un ponte, piuttosto che a casa di suo fratello), ma per lui decide di tentare anche quella strada improbabile.

“John è lì con te?” domanda senza preamboli quando l’ispettore risponde.

“No, perché?”

“Passami mio fratello.” ordina in tono secco.

Dopo un breve confabulare, Mycroft è all’apparecchio. “Fratellino, a cosa devo l’onore?”

“Mi servono i filmati delle telecamere di sorveglianza dell’ambulatorio di John.”

“Il dottor Watson è nei guai?”

“Ancora non lo so, ma…” Sherlock si blocca: non ha sufficienti elementi di prova per affermare con certezza che a John sia accaduto qualcosa, questa volta è una cosa stupida ed irrazionale come l’istinto a suggerirgli che è così, ma, per qualche strano motivo, si fida ciecamente di quella sensazione.

Mycroft comunque sembra intuire qualcosa, perché si astiene dal fare ulteriori commenti. “Devi darmi un parametro temporale per restringere la ricerca.”

“Lo avrai al più presto. Di’ a Lestrade di raggiungermi allo studio medico.”

Indossa il cappotto e vola giù dalle scale, inutilmente inseguito da Victor che cerca di parlargli.

“Ti prego Vic. - risponde Sherlock appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle - Non adesso.” Ferma un taxi e lascia Trevor davanti a casa, con i suoi dubbi ed il timore di aver combinato un vero casino a cancellare gli ultimi messaggi del dottor Watson.

 

Secondo la tabella di lavoro, John avrebbe dovuto lavorare fino alle diciassette, ma risulta aver strisciato il badge magnetico ed essere uscito alle tredici e trenta, anche se nessuno può confermarlo, perché a quell’ora era già il solo a trovarsi nello studio ed il giovedì pomeriggio tutti gli altri medici associati sono sempre in giro per le visite a domicilio.

L’inserviente delle pulizie, raggiunto da una pattuglia di poliziotti nel luogo dove lavora di venerdì, dichiara di essere rimasto fino verso tredici e di aver fatto ritorno alle sedici per portare fuori i bidoni dei rifiuti, come ogni settimana, ma in studio non c’era già più nessuno.

Non c’è alcun segno di colluttazione e tutto lascia presupporre che John sia uscito dall’ufficio per poi sparire altrove, e Sherlock inizia a dare queste prime coordinate a suo fratello.

 

John ha trascorso una notte insonne, sia per il dolore delle percosse, sia per aver tentato invano di liberarsi dalle catene. Ha ascoltato il suo rapitore parlare tra sé per ore nella stanza accanto e poi spostarsi al piano superiore, quasi in corrispondenza del bagno, ma la cattiva notizia è che, a parte Tom, non ha udito nessun altro rumore che possa far presupporre che lì vivano altre persone: gridare aiuto sarebbe quindi del tutto inutile.

Nel buio, infreddolito ed affamato, ha avuto solo i suoi pensieri a fargli compagnia.

Quelli e la voce di Sherlock, che lo ha spinto ad analizzare la situazione: non potendo usare la forza bruta, deve ricorrere a ciò che ha imparato vivendo a fianco del consulente investigativo.

_“Esatto, conosci i miei metodi, John: ora devi applicarli.”_

E’ stato rapito e picchiato con ferocia da un uomo che conosce appena, con cui non ha alcun motivo di attrito, ma che sembra odiarlo profondamente.

_“E’ chiaro che in te c’è qualcosa che fa scattare in lui una molla: devi scoprire cos’è.”_

“Facile a dirsi, io non sono te…”

_“Concentrati, John: so che puoi farcela.”_

Sente dei passi avvicinarsi, la luce si accende costringendolo a schermarsi gli occhi e la porta si apre.

“Hai avuto modo di riflettere?” domanda Tom, il tono di un genitore che sta rimproverando un bambino che è stato molto capriccioso.

“Senti, qualunque cosa io abbia fatto, ti chiedo scusa. Parliamone.” Si umetta le labbra inaridite dopo quasi dodici ore senza bere e Tom è di nuovo su di lui a sferrargli calci e pugni.

“Ti ho detto di smetterla! Lo fai apposta? Dillo che è così, maledetto!”

_“Le labbra, John: si infuria quando ti lecchi le labbra.”_

“Giuro che non lo farò più - urla il dottore - non mi leccherò più le labbra, lo prometto.”

I pugni cessano immediatamente.

“Medita sulle tue mancanze.” lo apostrofa Tom prima di chiudere la porta e lasciarlo di nuovo al buio.

Veramente c’è altro su cui John vuole riflettere al momento, come sul fatto che non mangia e beve da troppo tempo e che il suo carceriere non sembra intenzionato a nutrirlo; deve anche pisciare con urgenza, ma se Tom scatta così per un innocuo tic nervoso, dubita che reagirebbe bene trovando una pisciata per terra, al suo ritorno.

 _“E’ sufficiente che l’urina non finisca sul pavimento.”_ gli suggerisce il suo Sherlock mentale ed a John pare quasi di vederlo, in piedi di fianco a lui, con le mani dietro la schiena e l’aria serafica.

“Oh cristo…” sibila, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

_“E’ la soluzione più logica: già sappiamo che il tuo carceriere non sopporta maleducazione e manie, non devi offrirgli altri pretesti per picchiarti.”_

“E’ facile parlare: non lo devi fare tu.”

_“Inoltre, se Tom avesse voluto farti bere, ti avrebbe già portato qualcosa e non l’ha fatto. Te l’hanno insegnato anche al corso di sopravvivenza nel deserto: bere la propria urina può prolungarti la vita.”_

“Per quanto?” domanda John: sa bene che potrà farlo una, massimo due volte prima che l’ammoniaca e l’acido urico siano troppo concentrati e finiscano per ucciderlo.

_"Per adesso andrà bene."_

"Ma tu guarda cosa mi fai fare..."

_"Ti faccio sopravvivere, John."_

“Va bene - sospira, si slaccia i pantaloni e chiude le mani a coppa davanti al suo pene - tu però sbrigati ad arrivare.”

 

La sfortuna sembra accanirsi contro Sherlock: il cellulare di John non è raggiungibile, il giorno precedente c’è stato un guasto al circuito delle telecamere che sorvegliano il quartiere dove si trova dell’ambulatorio, problema risolto solo verso le quattro di pomeriggio, pertanto non esistono immagini per le tredici e trenta, ora in cui John esce dall’ufficio. Gli uomini di Mycroft stanno visionando i filmati delle zone limitrofe, ma più si allarga il campo di ricerca, minori sono le probabilità che sia stato inquadrato, infatti finora non è stato visto.

Lestrade ha diramato un allarme per la sua scomparsa e, quando hanno visto di chi si trattava, né Anderson, né Donovan hanno protestato obiettando che devono trascorrere almeno ventiquattro ore per dichiarare una persona scomparsa e si sono subito attivati per le ricerche.

Mary si è presentata in commissariato accompagnata da James, ha dichiarato che tra lei e John non c’erano dissapori né problemi (anche se la presenza dell’amante al suo fianco la smentisce clamorosamente) e che il marito non aveva motivi per allontanarsi volontariamente da casa.

Sherlock non resta ad ascoltarla sino alla fine, prima di tutto perché non ha alcuna informazione utile, e poi perché non sopporta di restare vicino alla persona che ha tradito John: lui ha lasciato Baker Street e la loro vita insieme per sposarla e lei l’ha tradito! L'ha tradito nel momento peggiore, adesso John non si trova e potrebbe essergli capitata qualsiasi cosa.

Qualsiasi cosa.

Sherlock si rifugia dentro all’ufficio di Dimmock, al momento vuoto perché anche Charlie è uscito di pattuglia per aiutarlo a trovare John.

Si siede, cercando di mettere insieme i pochi dati che possiede, ma gli manca la lucidità necessaria per farlo: per quanto si sforzi non riesce ad avere la sua usuale freddezza nell’esaminare il caso ed il distacco con cui di solito analizza i fatti ed i particolari di un crimine. Dentro di lui una voce continua a gridare che questa non è una vittima sconosciuta e priva di importanza, è John che è scomparso: John, il suo migliore amico, la persona più importante della sua vita, per la quale ha rinunciato a tutto e per la quale sarebbe pronto a rifare ogni cosa ed ancora di più pur di salvarlo e saperlo al sicuro. Eppure potrebbe essere già troppo tardi, John potrebbe già essere cadavere in qualche angolo di Londra, che non gli è mai sembrata così sconfinata come ora, ed è proprio quella paura che lo paralizza ed interferisce con le sue deduzioni, bloccandolo.

Si alza e passeggia avanti e indietro per la stanza, quando l’occhio gli cade sul fascicolo di Gerald Ivory che Dimmock, nonostante il parere contrario di Gregson, ancora non si è deciso ad archiviare.

Scomparso da casa senza traccia.

Tenuto a digiuno per almeno tre giorni.

Ritrovato cadavere.

Stesso schema per Stuart.

E se…?

Sherlock si catapulta fuori dalla stanza e chiede a Donovan i faldoni di tutti i casi di scomparsa conclusi con la morte della vittima avvenuti nell’ultimo anno e la poliziotta esegue senza fiatare, nemmeno quando Holmes li raccoglie tra le braccia e li porta con sé a Baker Street.

 

Almeno una ventina di persone sono sparite e poi sono state ritrovate morte, però di alcune l’esame autoptico non rivela se fossero a digiuno, perché il medico legale non ha ritenuto fosse un dato rilevante.

Qualcosa gli dice che anche John rientra nel medesimo schema ed una piccola fiammella di speranza si riaccende dentro di lui: se questo è il caso, ha ancora un po’ di tempo a disposizione.

Resta sveglio tutta la notte ed alla fine scarta alcuni faldoni e si concentra su altri, mettendoli da parte: c’è qualcosa che unisce alcuni casi, ma che ancora non si è rivelato ai suoi occhi e che lo tiene bloccato lì, quando magari la soluzione è appena al di là di questo muro. E’ come estendere al massimo le braccia e sfiorarla con la punta delle dita, senza riuscire ad afferrarla.

“Non ce la faccio, non capisco.” si prende il viso tra le mani e si dispera.

“Sherlock…?”

“Non ora Victor, maledizione! Non vedi che sto pensando?” gli ringhia contro. L’altro sussulta, ma non si muove.

“Ri-riguarda John. Io potrei…” balbetta.

Sherlock alza su di lui occhi guardinghi ed indagatori e, per la prima volta da quando lo conosce, Victor ha paura di lui: mai avrebbe pensato che i suoi occhi chiari potessero essere tanto spaventosi.

“Che cosa hai fatto, Victor?” scandisce adagio il detective.

“Ho cancellato un sms ed un messaggio vocale di John arrivati nel pomeriggio, il giorno in cui è scomparso.”

Fulmineo come una pantera, Sherlock si avventa su di lui, gettandolo a terra e stringendolo forte al collo, urlandogli addosso furibondo. “Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto? Questo sposta l’ora del rapimento! Quando sono arrivati e cosa dicevano?”

“L'sms verso le tre e diceva soltanto che voleva parlarti, quando e dove volevi tu. Il messaggio in segreteria un'ora dopo, ma non l’ho ascoltato. Mi dispiace, Sherlock, volevo solo allontanarlo da te perché ero geloso del vostro rapporto.”

“Vattene.” Sherlock si scosta da lui, afferra il cellulare e si chiude in camera per richiamare Mycroft, mentre recupera portafogli e passaporto.

“L’orario della scomparsa si sposta in avanti di due ore e mezza, la sua ultima comunicazione risale alle sedici, ma per una… serie di circostanze non l’ho ricevuta.” fa sapere al fratello.

“Ah, capisco. L’ho sempre detto che quel Trevor non mi è mai piaciuto.”

“Mycroft…”

“Lo so, non è il momento. E comunque questa informazione non ci aiuta molto: non sappiamo dov’è stato da quando è uscito dall’ufficio all'una e mezza fino alle quattro di pomeriggio.”

“Lo so bene, è per questo che mi serve un altro favore.”

“Dimmi.”

“Voglio il caccia militare più veloce che puoi procurarmi.”

“Destinazione?”

“Baltimora. E devi fare una telefonata all’ospedale psichiatrico della città.”

Per John è disposto a fare qualunque cosa, anche a mettere da parte l’orgoglio ed ammettere che da solo questa volta non riesce a tracciare il profilo del rapitore e che ha bisogno di aiuto.

“Sarà fatto.” Normalmente Mycroft obietterebbe al fratello che si sta accingendo a chiedere aiuto ad un soggetto discutibile, sottolineando che John è un vero e proprio punto debole per lui e lo esorterebbe a riflettere con calma su ulteriori alternative, ma Sherlock è talmente agitato che decide di soprassedere.

Dopotutto nemmeno lui, l’Uomo di Ghiaccio, sa se si comporterebbe diversamente, se in ballo ci fosse la vita del suo pesciolino rosso.

 

John cambia spesso posizione per evitare che i muscoli si intorpidiscano: l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno sono i crampi.

Nelle lunghe ore trascorse al buio cerca innanzitutto di mantenere la calma e non farsi prendere dallo sconforto: non sono solo le serie tv a dire che se una persona scomparsa non viene ritrovata entro le ventiquattro ore, le speranze si affievoliscono di molto: lo dicono le statistiche della polizia, delle quali ogni tanto lui e Greg hanno parlato davanti a due pinte di birra al pub, in quella che adesso gli appare come un’altra vita.

Si domanda perché non l’abbiano ancora trovato, se Mary si sia accorta della sua scomparsa e se Sherlock lo stia effettivamente cercando o non sia impegnato in qualcosa di più interessante.

 _“Abbandona immediatamente questi pensieri idioti -_ lo ammonisce imperiosa la voce del consulente investigativo - _certo che ti sto cercando, e ti troverò, non perdere le speranze. Tu però nel frattempo devi resta calmo e non provocarlo.”_

“Facile a dirsi: pare che tutto ciò che faccio o dica faccia infuriare questo squilibrato.”

_“Cosa sappiamo di lui?”_

“Nulla.” sbotta John frustrato.

 _“Concentrati, John: cosa sappiamo di lui?”_ insiste quella voce.

“E’ inutile! Te l'ho già detto: io non sono te!” esclama l’ex soldato esasperato e la sua voce carica di angoscia si infrange sulle piastrelle del piccolo bagno, creando un’eco sinistra. Lui non è il genio tra i due, è lo stupido che resta in disparte e si meraviglia come un bambino davanti alle sue deduzioni brillanti.

_"Ti sottovaluti moltissimo."_

"Come si vede che non sei reale, ma solo una proiezione della mia mente."

_"Tu dici? Pensi davvero che io consideri il mio personale conduttore di luce come un idiota qualunque?"_

John si afferra la base del naso tra le dita. "Non è il momento di pensarci."

_“Torniamo a quello di cui stavamo parlando prima, allora. Non ti lascerò in pace così facilmente: dopotutto non abbiamo nulla da fare tutto il giorno e tu sai quanto posso essere insistente.”_

“Oh, lo so bene.” Nell’oscurità gli scappa un sorriso, rivedendo Sherlock sdraiato sul divano che cantilena il suo nome all’infinito per farsi preparare un tè (ed alla fine John cedeva sempre). Quel piccolo ricordo prezioso è sufficiente a calmarlo un po’.

_“Quindi, cosa sappiamo di lui?”_

“Si chiama Tom Qualcosa, ha una sua ditta di pulizie, senza collaboratori, e viene da noi ogni giovedì. Nessuno ha mai avuto da dire sul suo lavoro, anzi: lo definiscono tutti molto scrupoloso. Sa fingere di essere una persona normale ed equilibrata, ma ora che lo conosco meglio - borbotta in tono ironico - mi sento di dire che è uno svitato.”

_"Squilibrato con tendenze ossessive. Chiama le cose con il loro nome corretto, John. Diresti quindi che Tom ha un’ossessione per l’ordine, l’educazione e la pulizia?”_

Il dottoreripensa a come Tom sia scrupoloso nel suo lavoro, come ogni venerdì mattina lui e i suoi colleghi trovino le scrivanie immacolate, con tutti i fascicoli perfettamente allineati nell’angolo sinistro. “Oh, senza dubbio.”

_“E che altro sappiamo?”_

“Tiene una mummia nella stanza accanto. Dovrei presentarvi, magari diventereste amici.” ironizza, ma quando la voce di Sherlock torna a farsi sentire nella sua testa è per dire qualcosa che il dottore non si aspetta.

_“Non dire sciocchezze: non posso provare che odio verso le persone che ti fanno del male.”_

Gli ci vuole un po’ per ricordarsi che è tutta una sua fantasia e che Sherlock non è lì per davvero.

_“Esaminiamo la mummia: è intatta e non presenta segni evidenti di traumi, quindi o è stata avvelenata oppure è morta di morte naturale. Cos’altro?”_

“Indossa abiti austeri e passati di moda da un bel po’ di tempo, in linea con l’arredamento della stanza… può essere la madre di Tom? L’ha menzionata, in effetti.”

_“E’ uno sparo nel buio, ma è l’ipotesi più verosimile. Credo che Tom non ne abbia mai denunciato la morte perché nella sua psiche contorta la sente ancora viva.”_

“Una donna molto all’antica, probabilmente ligia all’etichetta… Tom può aver preso da lei le sue ossessioni.”

_“Azzardo anche che da piccolo venisse picchiato e punito severamente quando sporcava o non si comportava educatamente ed abbia sviluppato così la sua psicosi.”_

John abbandona la testa contro il termosifone e sospira.

“Non capisco come queste informazioni potrebbero aiutarmi.”

_“Lo scoprirai.”_

“Ho fame.” Le ore trascorse senza bere né mangiare iniziano ad essere davvero tante anche perché, nei due giorni precedenti al rapimento, non è che John avesse particolarmente appetito, aveva mangiato pochissimo ed ora inizia a risentirne.

 _“No, John_ \- esclama Sherlock, risoluto - _non devi pensarci, altrimenti il tuo stomaco produrrà ancora più succhi gastrici e sarà peggio.”_

“Avere fame è terribile, come fai a sopportarlo? - borbotta il dottore - Quando tutto questo sarà finito mi assicurerò che tu non salti più un pasto, Sherlock.”

_“Va bene, ma adesso pensa a qualcosa d’altro.”_

“E cioè?”

_“Ti ricordi di quel cliente che andava a letto contemporaneamente con tre sorelle?”_

“Oh dio, sì.”

 

Il tenente Le Favre è un uomo di poche parole, abituato a tenere per sé le proprie opinioni e ad eseguire gli ordini che gli vengono impartiti senza discutere, nemmeno quando gli viene chiesto senza alcun preavviso di scortare un civile al di là dell’oceano.

Gli è bastato osservare per un attimo il signor Holmes negli occhi per capire che si tratta di una vicenda di estrema importanza e tanto gli basta per spingere al massimo il motore del suo caccia.

 

Un cicalino interrompe i suoi pensieri ed il dottor Chilton risponde stizzito all’interfono.

“Vanessa, avevo chiesto espressamente di non essere disturbato.”

“Sì, ma… uhm… questo sembra importante: un certo Sherlock Holmes sta arrivando da Londra per incontrare il dottor Lecter e chiede che sia tutto predisposto al suo arrivo.”

Chilton si produce in una risatina incredula: la faccia di bronzo di certe persone è incredibile. E’ lui lo psichiatra di Lecter (anche se questi parla con chiunque tranne che con lui) e pertanto spetta solo a lui decidere chi può incontrarlo, quando e a quali condizioni.

“Be’, consigli al signor Holmes di trovarsi un buon albergo e qualcosa da fare a Baltimora, Prenderò in considerazione la sua richiesta quando avrò tempo di farlo.”

“Va bene dottore, riferisco.”

Chilton torna a dedicarsi alla sua lettura, ma la pace dura poco, perché un quarto d’ora più tardi la sua segretaria bussa alla porta del suo ufficio, agitatissima.

“Cosa c’è ora?” sospira lo psichiatra.

“Dottor Chilton, c’è il Ministro degli Esteri su Skype per lei. E’ ancora per la richiesta di quell’Holmes.”

“Merda…” sibila Chilton a denti stretti, prima di rispondere al politico con il tono più conciliante che gli riesce.

 

La luce si accende di nuovo e Tom entra nel piccolo bagno con circospezione, annusando l’aria. In mano ha una grossa mazza da cricket macchiata di sangue.

“Non hai ancora pisciato. Oh, capisco: hai bevuto la tua urina come un animale!” alza la mazza per colpirlo, ma John gli risponde con voce straordinariamente ferma “Non ho fatto nulla di male: non ho sporcato per terra.”

Il braccio di Tom disegna una parabola nell’aria e la mazza sibila a pochi millimetri dal suo orecchio destro, ma non lo colpisce.

Il rapitore urla di frustrazione ed esce da lì, dimenticandosi di chiudere la porta e permettendo, se non altro, un minimo di ricambio d’aria.

Si sentono dei passi sulle scale e la porta al piano di sopra che sbatte con violenza.

Per lo meno questa volta non l’ha picchiato.

_“Molto bene John. Forse possiamo convincerlo che non devi più essere punito, che hai imparato come ci si comporta.”_

“Me lo auguro.” E' già abbastanza malridotto, deve avere almeno un paio di costole incrinate e nessuno sta venendo a salvarlo: per il momento può contare solo su se stesso ed il suo Sherlock mentale per sopravvivere, in attesa di quello vero. Nonostante il tempo trascorso (e l’orologio interiore del medico non è in grado di quantificarlo) la speranza che Sherlock lo salvi è ancora forte.

Tom torna da lui dopo un paio d’ore, ancora più nervoso di quando è uscito. La mazza da cricket è ancora stretta tra le sue mani.

“Non sono uno stupido, perciò non pensare di poterti prendere gioco di me.” gli urla addosso dalla soglia della porta.

“Non lo penso affatto.” risponde John.

“Non ti credo, stai mentendo.” Si avvicina a lui minaccioso, pronto a picchiarlo per l’ennesima volta, quando la voce di Sherlock gli parla di nuovo.

_“Le sue scarpe, John! Sono infangate.”_

“Ti sei pulito le scarpe prima di entrare in casa?” domanda John a bruciapelo, sfidandolo con lo sguardo. Tom si blocca di nuovo ed assume un’espressione orripilata.

“Non l’hai fatto, non ti sei comportato affatto bene.” incalza il dottore con voce ferma e dura e l’altro sembra acquietarsi.

“Oh, hai ragione. Ho sbagliato… ho sbagliato e devo punirmi.” mormora con aria assente e se ne va di nuovo, abbandonando la mazza in camera da letto, purtroppo fuori dalla sua portata.

Come medico, l’idea che Tom possa compiere qualche atto di autolesionismo o suicidarsi dovrebbe preoccuparlo, ma in qualità di prigioniero non prova alcun rimorso per le sue parole.

 _“Esatto, non è il momento per avere scrupoli morali._ \- gli fa sapere Sherlock - _Se si ammazza tanto di guadagnato per noi: qualcuno si domanderà perché non si è presentato al lavoro, verrà a cercarlo e quel punto ti troverà.”_

 

Sherlock si sottopone con profonda insofferenza alla trafila necessaria per poter incontrare il dottor Lecter: il tempo continua a scorrere inesorabile e quello a disposizione di John sta per scadere, se il suo rapitore continuerà a seguire lo schema usato finora, e lui non ha tempo da perdere con quelle pastoie burocratiche.

Il dottor Chilton è livido per quella visita che gli è stata imposta dall’alto e non fa nulla per nasconderlo.

“Signor Holmes, spero che capisca che tutto questo è altamente irregolare.”

L’uomo sta cercando di far valere la sua autorità in quella situazione, anche se non può fare nulla per impedirgli di incontrare il cannibale e, in definitiva, gli sta facendo perdere minuti preziosi.

“Se crede, può lamentarsi con il Ministro degli Esteri, ma dato che sappiamo entrambi che non lo farà, mi faccia passare: i fogli per il dottor Lecter sono sfusi, non pinzati né graffati, non ho con me oggetti di metallo o appuntiti e mi terrò a debita distanza dalla cella.”

Il dottor Chilton ingoia il rospo, ma si permette un’ultima replica “Ovviamente bisognerà vedere se il dottor Lecter avrà voglia di parlare con lei: molti investigatori e profilers hanno provato a chiedere il suo aiuto, date le sue abilità, ma spesso lui ha rifiutato seguendo un suo capriccio. Lei non può proporgli niente in cambio della sua collaborazione: non il trasferimento in una struttura meno protetta e nemmeno cinque minuti d’aria in cortile, quindi potrebbe aver fatto comunque un viaggio a vuoto.”

"Grazie per questa inutile puntualizzazione. Ora, se ha finito di sprecare il mio tempo…”

“Come vuole. Barney!” Chilton si rivolge all’inserviente che si occupa del braccio del manicomio dove è rinchiuso Lecter assieme ad altri psicolabili, ed è lui a dargli gli ultimi suggerimenti.

“Gli chieda ciò che vuole, ma non si confidi e gli racconti il meno possibile di se stesso e della sua vita. Mi creda, nelle mani del dottor Lecter ogni parola diventa un’arma che lui le scaglierà contro e che userà per farle del male. Ha portato il cannibalismo su un altro piano: il suo nutrimento spirituale è diventato il dolore altrui e, da quando è rinchiuso qui, non ha altro, perciò è sempre molto affamato.”

“Nondimeno, lei lo ammira. Lo ha chiamato con il suo titolo accademico."

“E’ un uomo colto ed intelligente e mi tratta con rispetto, questo lo riconosco. Però, davvero, non abbassi mai la guardia. Quando ha finito il colloquio, suoni questo campanello e la farò uscire.”

“Va bene.”

In qualunque altra circostanza Sherlock troverebbe il campionario umano rinchiuso in quelle celle estremamente interessante: c’è un uomo sulla cinquantina intento a leccare fogli di giornale che poi appiccica al muro, creando una sorta di primitivo bozzolo in cartapesta, un altro mormora sgrammaticate farneticazioni religiose rivolte a Gesù ed un terzo gli annuncia che vorrebbe sborrargli sui capelli. Sherlock però cammina senza quasi vederli, diretto all’ultima cella in fondo al corridoio, davanti alla quale sono stati sistemati un tavolino ed una sedia.

Il dottor Lecter è in piedi al centro della sua cella, come se lo stesse attendendo da tempo e, per un istante, Sherlock resta folgorato dalla fredda intelligenza dello sguardo del cannibale e dal timore ancestrale che la sua persona è in grado di incutere, nonostante sia separato dal lui da una parete di cristallo infrangibile.

Possono averlo rinchiuso, ma non ne hanno minimamente intaccato lo spirito: Hannibal Lecter resta sempre un lupo in un mondo di piccoli agnelli che gridano.

“Signor Holmes, la sua visita giunge inaspettata, ma non sgradita: non mi capita spesso di poter colloquiare con un intelletto superiore.” La voce dell’uomo è profonda, calma, ipnotica: pare quasi che il cannibale sia pronto a dare inizio ad una seduta psichiatrica che vede Sherlock nei panni del paziente.

“Dottor Lecter, la ringrazio per avermi voluto ricevere. Devo presumere che lei mi conosca.”

“Leggo spesso gli articoli di giornali che la riguardano e Barney mi usa la cortesia di stamparmi le pagine del suo blog: lo trovo estremamente interessante.”

Sherlock si siede davanti a lui e dopo qualche istante, come colto da un’intuizione, fa scorrere la mano destra sotto la superficie d’appoggio del tavolino, staccando una cimice che spezza in due tra le dita.

“Ah - il cannibale assume un’aria divertita - la mia voce è la seconda cosa che il dottor Chilton ama di più al mondo dopo la propria e vorrebbe che gli parlassi più spesso. Non che mi importasse della registrazione di questo colloquio, ma è stato un gesto infantile da parte sua, ne conviene?”

“Sì.”

“Molto bene. Posso sapere cosa l’ha spinta ad attraversare l’oceano a bordo di - Lecter si alza in punta di piedi, annusando l’aria dai piccoli fori praticati sul vetro della cella - un jet militare?”

L'odore del carburante è appena percettibile, ma sufficiente per lo straordinario olfatto dell'ex psichiatra.

“Ho bisogno di una sua consulenza per alcuni omicidi che io ritengo siano opera di un seriale. Non sempre adotta le stesse modalità di esecuzione e questo mi ha creato delle difficoltà a discernere quali siano opera sua e quali no.” risponde, mantenendosi sul vago.

Hannibal Lecter lo studia a lungo ed il consulente investigativo si irrigidisce in attesa della sua risposta, i pugni chiusi sulla cartellina che ha portato con sé. Chilton ha ragione: Lecter non ha alcun obbligo di aiutarlo e lui non ha mezzi per persuaderlo o costringerlo a farlo, ma sorprendentemente l’ex-psichiatra chiede di poter esaminare il faldone senza aggiungere altro.

Sherlock lo appoggia nel passavivande, poi torna a sedersi. Il dottor Lecter fa altrettanto, accomodandosi sul letto ed esaminando le carte.

“Suicidio… suicidio… incidente… vendetta personale… - Hannibal scarta alcuni casi, facendo cadere a terra i relativi fogli - Invece questi sono opera del suo uomo.” proclama, mettendo da parte alcuni documenti, poi alza su Sherlock occhi acuti e predatori.

“Siccome ho molta stima di lei, signor Holmes, farò finta che prima non abbia compreso bene la mia domanda e glielo chiederò di nuovo: perché sta chiedendo il mio aiuto?”

Nonostante le raccomandazioni di Barney, Sherlock sa che non può fare altro che raccontargli la verità, anche se questo offrirà a Lecter la possibilità di rifiutargli il suo aiuto solo per vederlo soffrire quando capirà quanto sia importante per lui, ma a conti fatti è la sua unica merce di scambio e, per John, non si tirerà indietro. Offrirebbe a Lecter il suo cuore, fisicamente, se questo gli desse la certezza di ritrovare il suo amico per tempo.

“L’ultima vittima del rapitore, John Watson, è un mio caro amico.”

Lecter lo studia con attenzione. “Il suo migliore amico. Oserei dire l’unico.”

“Sì.”

“Quindi, se non fosse stata coinvolta una persona a lei cara, non avrebbe chiesto il mio aiuto, lasciando che questi altro quattro poveracci - fa scorrere amorevolmente una mano sui fogli di carta - restassero senza giustizia.”

Sherlock sa che è una domanda retorica, che Lecter lo sta mettendo alla prova per vedere se mentirà di nuovo: sono ben altre le parole che vuole sentirsi dire da lui e volontariamente china il collo offrendolo al suo boia.

“Non è così: se John non fosse tra le vittime non avrei avuto le difficoltà che sto incontrando a risolvere il caso. Invece io… - alza gli occhi su Hannibal, che sta attendendo serafico la sua confessione - sono coinvolto e non sono lucido.”

“Le è mai capitato prima d’ora?”

“No.”

“Nemmeno quando finse il suo suicidio?”

“No: anche allora avevo paura per John, ma il piano era già predisposto nei minimi dettagli, io e mio fratello avevamo tutto sotto controllo. Ora no: John è in balia di un assassino violento e la paura di non riuscire a trovarlo per tempo mi sta paralizzando.”

Segue un lunghissimo silenzio, durante il quale i due restano a fissarsi negli occhi ed il cannibale sembra cibarsi per davvero dell’angoscia di Sherlock, poi Lecter parla di nuovo e, per un istante, un istante soltanto, sembra meno glaciale. “E’ sempre diverso quando sono coinvolte le persone che amiamo. - poi però la sua voce torna fredda e cinica - Perché lei ama John Watson, non è così?”

“John è importante per me.” risponde Sherlock, restio a sottoporsi a quell’operazione di maieutica e a guardare dentro di sé, ad aprire altre porte del suo Mind Palace, perché l’ammettere di amare qualcuno che non potrà mai avere, finirà solo per farlo sanguinare di dolore.

Tuttavia Hannibal sa di averlo in pugno ed affonda un altro colpo. “Può anche aver mentito a se stesso per tutto questo tempo, ma lei è innamorato di John Watson, lo desidera spiritualmente e carnalmente, è il suo _objet petit autre_ [1], ed ha tanto potere su di lei che il non averlo le ha fatto addirittura smettere di suonare il violino.” deduce, guardando la punta delle dita di Sherlock, dove i calli provocati dall’impugnare lo strumento musicale sono ormai scomparsi.

Quei pensieri che tante volte ha tentato di seppellire dentro di sé, ora riaffiorano prepotenti: è così, rivuole John, lo rivuole al suo fianco in ogni aspetto della sua vita, come amico, assistente, compagno, ed anche nel suo letto. “Sì.” ammette Sherlock, distogliendo lo sguardo dall’altro uomo, perché non è più in grado di reggerlo.

“Leggo sul suo file che il dottor Watson è felicemente sposato con una donna, presumo quindi che sia all’oscuro dei suoi sentimenti per lui. Ma anche qualora ne venisse a conoscenza, dubito che li ricambierebbe, non crede?”

“Sì.”

“Nonostante questo - Lecter si avvicina, appoggiando le mani al vetro della sua cella, deliziato dall’esito della sua manipolazione psicologica - lei farebbe qualunque cosa per salvare John Watson.”

“Sì.”

“Vorrebbe che al posto di John ora ci fosse la moglie nelle mani del killer, sarebbe molto conveniente per lei, e se alla fine la signora Mary Watson morisse, dentro di sé lei ne gioirebbe, perché quella donna rappresenta un ostacolo insormontabile per la conquista dell’oggetto del suo desiderio.” Lecter lo incalza implacabile e non sta più ponendo domande, ma attende comunque un cenno di risposta da parte di Sherlock.

Esiste davvero qualcosa di così orribile ed oscuro dentro di lui da desiderare la morte di un agnello innocente al posto di John? Oppure si sta solo facendo condizionare dall’ex-psichiatra, che lo spinge in questa direzione solo per accrescere il dolore e la confusione dentro di lui? Ormai non è più in gradi di dirlo, può solo annuire, perché è vero: se solo Mary non ci fosse stata, John sarebbe ancora al suo fianco.

“E’ così.”

“Mi dica, signor Holmes, come reagirebbe il dottor Watson sapendo ciò che prova nei confronti di sua moglie?”

Sherlock ricorda con cristallina chiarezza la delusione dipinta sul viso di John per la sua reazione cinica quando quella vecchietta saltò in aria con metà del palazzo, durante il suo gioco con Moriarty.

“Mi odierebbe.”

“Ne convengo. - Hannibal fa scorrere la punta delle dita sul vetro - E lei dovrebbe continuare a vivere con la consapevolezza che l’unica persona che ama la odia e la disprezza.”

“Lo so.”

“Molto bene. Prenda il cellulare ed aggiorni il suo sito, mettendo per iscritto ciò che prova nei confronti della signora Watson ed il suo amore per il marito. Prima di postare, volti lo schermo del telefono da questa parte, in modo che possa rileggere. Dopodiché le rivelerò il profilo completo del suo killer.”

Lecter si risiede sul letto a gambe incrociate, crogiolandosi nello sguardo sofferente di Sherlock, le cui dita tremano sulla tastiera, perché sa che ogni parola che sta scrivendo porterà John più vicino alla salvezza, ma anche lontano da lui per sempre.

Si alza a fatica e si avvicina alla cella, denudando davanti al cannibale i suoi sentimenti più intimi, appena scoperti e già violati così brutalmente. Lecter se ne ciba deliziato, così come si cibava delle persone che uccideva.

Proprio mentre Sherlock sta per pubblicare il nuovo post, Hannibal lo blocca.

“Si fermi. Oggi lei mi ha intrattenuto, perciò mi accontento del fatto che viva con la consapevolezza di provare un amore così totale e folle ma non corrisposto. - di nuovo una microscopica nota di malinconia si insinua in quella voce dal timbro altrimenti asettico - In fondo, io e lei non siamo molto diversi.”

Sherlock si lascia scivolare a terra, svuotato ed esausto. Hannibal gli dedica un ultimo sguardo compiaciuto, poi torna al fascicolo sul serial killer.

“A sua parziale scusante posso dire che l’assassino è stato bravo a nascondere le sue tracce: ha usato modus operandi diversi ed i primi due omicidi sono perfettamente mascherati da incidenti… sì, è stato molto cauto. Inoltre il filo rosso che unisce le vittime è impalpabile come la seta del ragno e non è visibile agli occhi di tutti, ma solo a quelle persone che vengono urtate da determinati comportamenti.

La prima vittima aveva collezionato una sconcertante quantità di infrazioni stradali ed è morta investita, la seconda aveva denunce per schiamazzi e disturbo della quiete pubblica ed è morto divorato da degli animali selvatici cui il suo killer lo aveva assimilato, il terzo era un vero lavativo sul posto di lavoro ed il quarto era stato arrestato più volte per aver pisciato su portoni di abitazioni private. Il suo uomo trova questi comportamenti estremamente disgustosi ed intollerabili, vista la violenza con cui ha ucciso le vittime. Persino il suo caro dottore, nonostante il suo file immacolato, deve avere un comportamento od un tic nervoso in grado di far scattare una molla dentro di lui.”

“John ha l’abitudine di leccarsi le labbra quando è sovrappensiero, ma è una cosa da nulla…”

“Non agli occhi di quest’uomo, per il quale il rispetto delle regole della convivenza civile, dell’etichetta e dell’igiene contano più di ogni altra cosa. Il suo seriale - conclude Lecter - è un maschio bianco sulla quarantina, celibe e senza precedenti penali. Ha ricevuto una educazione vecchio stampo, non escludo abbia subito maltrattamenti da bambino e lavora nel settore delle pulizie.”

Alle parole dell’ex psichiatra, la nebbia che avvolgeva la mente di Sherlock si dipana e tutto gli è chiaro.

“La ringrazio.” Sherlock si alza, ancora scosso dall’incontro, ma pronto a comunicare a Mycroft quanto scoperto.

“Non c’è di che: serberò il suo sguardo disperato in un angolo speciale del mio Palazzo della Memoria, anche se avrei ascoltato volentieri qualcosa suonato da lei al violino, mi rammarica molto che non sia più in grado di farlo.”

Le parole di Lecter lo inseguono lungo il corridoio; Sherlock suona insistentemente il campanello ed esce.

“Mycroft, di' a Lestrade di arrestare l’uomo che fa le pulizie nell’ambulatorio di John: è lui il killer.”

“Subito. Nel frattempo abbiamo scoperto che i due ultimi messaggi del cellulare di John sono stati agganciati dalle stesse celle telefoniche vicine allo studio: dopo essere uscito non deve essersi allontanato molto.”

“No Mycroft, non hai capito: l’inserviente ha strisciato il badge al posto di John per crearsi un alibi e poi l’ha catturato nel pomeriggio, ecco perché John non compare in nessuna inquadratura delle telecamere: non si è mai allontanato a piedi dallo studio.”

“Il tuo uomo si chiama Tom Grass.” lo informa nel frattempo il fratello.

“Le telecamere che inquadrano lo studio hanno ripreso a funzionare verso le sedici, giusto? E Grass ha dichiarato alla polizia di trovarsi lì a quell'ora per occuparsi dei bidoni della spazzatura. Passami i filmati.”

Il tenente Le Favre lo sta attendendo fuori dall’ospedale psichiatrico e Sherlock gli comunica che devono tornare immediatamente a Londra.

Il soldato mette in moto la jeep militare. “Nessun problema, signore, il mio caccia ha già fatto rifornimento ed è pronto al decollo.”

Poco dopo Mycroft invia al fratello un filmato delle telecamere, che mostra Grass spingere il carrello delle pulizie dentro il suo furgone; nel farlo passa sopra un’aiuola e le ruote vi affondano in modo anomalo.

“Mycroft, John era nascosto nel carrello: di’ ai tuoi uomini di fare immediatamente irruzione a casa di Grass.”

“Sì.”

 

John è allo stremo delle forze: non può più bere la propria urina perché finirebbe per avvelenarsi e non riesce a restare cosciente per più di dieci minuti di fila, nonostante la voce di Sherlock nella sua testa continui ad incoraggiarlo, ma nel momento in cui la porta del bagno si apre per l’ennesima volta, ha a malapena la forza di girare il collo per guardare il suo carceriere: ha un piede fasciato e le bende sono sporche di sangue.

“Mi sono punito per le mie mancanze e ti ringrazio per avermele fatte notare.”

John si sporge verso la porta che dà sulla camera da letto e nota che Tom ha appoggiato un piattino per terra davanti al cadavere mummificato della madre che contiene un dito del piede, offerto come se fosse un ex voto di un fedele. Si lascerebbe sfuggire una imprecazione di orrore, se non avesse la gola così secca.

“Adesso posso dedicarmi con spirito ancora più forte ed attento alla missione che mamma mi ha affidato: ripulire il mondo dalle persone inutili e sporche.”

“No, senti…” Non era certo questo il risultato che John voleva ottenere.

“Sai, all’inizio pensavo di tagliarti la lingua e fartela ingoiare, ma siccome tu sei quello che si è comportato meglio qua dentro, ti lascerò seccare, come mamma, e poi ti conserverò in cantina.”

“No, no…”

“E verrò a guardarti ogni volta che penserò di non essermi comportato a modo.”

“Ti prego, aspetta…” le parole di John si perdono in un violento accesso di tosse.

Quando questa volta la porta si richiude ed il bagno piomba nuovamente nel buio, per John è come se il coperchio di una bara si fosse chiuso su di lui ed anche l’ultima speranza sembra spegnersi. Le ore successive passano in un delirio continuo: ha la gola arsa al punto che gli fa male deglutire, i crampi allo stomaco dalla fame ed il suo corpo è continuamente scosso da brividi.

“Mi dispiace di aver litigato con te, Sherlock...” sono le ultime parole che lasciano le sue labbra, prima di chiudere gli occhi ed accasciarsi a terra.

 

Il jet supersonico vola al massimo della velocità e l’accelerazione lo tiene schiacciato contro il sedile, ma il peso che gli opprime il petto è dato dal silenzio radio che dura ormai da troppo tempo: a quest’ora suo fratello avrebbe già dovuto chiamarlo per dirgli di aver neutralizzato il killer e che John è sano e salvo, e lui ha tre ipotesi sul perché non l’abbia ancora fatto: o Lecter ha mentito riguardo al profilo del killer, oppure Tom Grass è più furbo di quanto non sembri; all’ultima ipotesi, quella che vede John morto, non riesce a pensare.

Finalmente arriva una chiamata sul canale protetto, ma la voce di Mycroft suona esitante: non è un buon segno.

“Dimmi tutto.” lo prega Sherlock, respirando a fatica.

“L’indirizzo di residenza che Grass ha comunicato tre anni fa all’anagrafe ed alla previdenza sociale è falso, non abita lì. Stiamo provando anche presso tutti i suoi precedenti indirizzi, ma senza esito. Inoltre oggi non si è presentato dove lavora abitualmente.”

“Il cellulare?”

“Staccato daquattro giorni.”

“Le mail?”

“Non vi accede da due mesi.”

“Dannazione! - Sherlock picchia un pugno contro il vetro del jet - Controllate anche i dintorni di quegli indirizzi: ha tenuto segregate le vittime diversi giorni prime di ucciderle, deve avere per forza un nascondiglio da qualche parte!”

“Stiamo già verificando.”

“Che mi dici del padre?”

“Morto trentacinque anni fa. Aveva anch’egli una impresa di pulizie, lo stesso lavoro del figlio, ma nessun immobile intestato. Stiamo provando ogni pista, Sherlock, con ogni uomo a disposizione.”

“Non state facendo abbastanza.”

Deve arrivare al più presto e trovare John, ma la distesa di cielo e mare che si staglia davanti a lui sembra infinita e, nonostante il caccia viaggi sopra la barriera del suono, è come se fosse immobile: John è in pericolo di vita e lui ancora troppo lontano.

“Ti troverò John - mormora a se stesso - te lo giuro.”

Gli sembra quasi di vedere il viso del suo blogger, il suo sorriso calmo e tranquillizzante, e di sentire una mano posarsi lieve sulla spalla, mentre John gli sussurra _“Lo so, ho fiducia in te.”_

L’intuizione giusta arriva improvvisa: non fu il padre, morto quando lui era piccolo, ad occuparsi dell’educazione di Tom, fu la madre.

“Mycroft, e la madre?”

“Stesso indirizzo del figlio, perciò inesistente. Nemmeno lei risulta possedere proprietà immobiliari.”

“Cerca con il cognome da nubile.”

“Foster. Ecco… Greg ha trovato qualcosa: c’è una piccola palazzina ad Ash Vale, Barge Close 7, intestata al nonno materno.”

Questa volta Sherlock è sicuro che si tratti del posto giusto.

“Siamo in vista di Londra, signore: atterreremo fra sette minuti.” gli annuncia il tenente Le Favre.

“Cambio di rotta: viri su Ash Vale!” ordina Sherlock.

“Signore?”

“Ad Ash Vale c’è la sede del primo battaglione dei granatieri: atterremo lì.”

“La caserma non è dotata di una pista di atterraggio idonea.” protesta il militare.

“Ma ha un eliporto e il suo caccia è in grado di effettuare un atterraggio in verticale su una portaerei: non vedo dove sia la difficoltà. - Mycroft si intromette nella conversazione - Sherlock, in questo modo sei tu il più vicino: tutti gli uomini miei e di Greg sono altrove, arriveremmo dopo di te.”

Se Sherlock credesse in certe fesserie, risponderebbe che è il destino a volere che sia proprio lui a ritrovare John.

“Due minuti all’atterraggio, signor Holmes.”

“Faccia in modo che un’auto sia già pronta quando arriveremo.”

 

Il suo istinto di soldato gli sta ordinando di aprire gli occhi, perché il trambusto che proviene dal piano superiore è indice che sta succedendo qualcosa, ma John è talmente sfibrato da non reagire nemmeno al colpo secco di uno sparo che rimbomba sopra di lui.

“John! Dove sei? JOHN!”

Il dottore è certo che si tratti del suo Sherlock mentale, anche se non capisce come mai la sua voce suoni così spaventata, visto che fino a quel momento è sempre stata calma ed incoraggiante. Si dice che non è poi così male, essere accompagnati nell’oblio dalla voce di colui che gli è più caro di tutti, ma ha un grande rimpianto: quello di non avergli chiesto scusa per non essersi accorto che la loro separazione lo avesse segnato così profondamente e di non essere riuscito a confessargli i suoi veri sentimenti.

Il mondo attorno a lui si fa d’improvviso meno buio e due braccia forti lo sollevano dal pavimento.

“John! Avanti, rispondimi. Apri gli occhi, ti prego.” Due dita fredde e tremanti si posano sulla sua carotide e poi la voce imperiosa di Sherlock comunica un indirizzo al telefono e chiede un’ambulanza.

Holmes lo appoggia di nuovo sul pavimento con estrema delicatezza, lo copre con il suo cappotto e poi gli sussurra all’orecchio “Resisti, vado a prenderti dell’acqua.”

Acqua! Che idea brillante! Vorrebbe dirglielo, se solo fosse in grado di parlare.

Sherlock torna, lo raccoglie tra le braccia e percorre con un dito inumidito le sue labbra riarse, facendo scivolare sulla lingua alcune gocce d’acqua, che John succhia avidamente.

“Piano.”

Dopo qualche minuto di quel balsamico trattamento, John riesce finalmente ad alzare le palpebre e Sherlock non è solo una voce nella sua testa, è lì in carne ed ossa, barba incolta, occhi iniettati di sangue e borse viola sotto di essi, ma è lì per davvero, lo sorregge, lo scalda e gli fa bere piccoli sorsi d’acqua.

 _“Dio, com’è bello.”_ John sa che in quel momento non è la cosa più normale da pensare, che dovrebbe prima di tutto sentirsi sollevato per essere stato salvato, ma la normalità non è mai stata importante per lui e per Sherlock.

“Grass?” sillaba, senza emettere alcun suono.

“Morto.” lo informa il consulente investigativo con voce asettica, come se stesse parlando di uno scarafaggio stecchito con l’insetticida.

“Ce l’hai fatta, mi hai trovato.” mormora John con voce roca ed affaticata ed un flebile sorriso si fa largo sul suo volto. Il suo Sherlock, il suo miracolo l’ha raggiunto ancora una volta e l’ex soldato promette a se stesso che mai più se lo lascerà scivolare via dalle mani.

Sherlock si china su di lui fino a toccargli la fronte con la propria.

“Sarei sceso fino nella Giudecca per strapparti dalle fauci del demonio, se fosse stato necessario.” [2] proclama con voce in cui vibra un’emozione che John non ha mai sentito prima, ma che gli piace tanto.

“Ehi, Sherlock.”

“Dimmi.”

“Sei in ritardo.” prova a scherzare.

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace John.”

E poi le labbra di Sherlock sono sulle sue, confortanti, sicure, quasi a volergli infondere la vita, e John è troppo stanco e troppo felice per pensare ad una delle solite scuse che raccontava a se stesso per negare ciò che desiderava davvero, e schiude la bocca per rispondergli.

All’improvviso però uno stuolo di paramedici è intorno a loro per prendere i parametri vitali di John e caricarlo su una barella.

Non riescono comunque a separarli, perché lungo tutto il tragitto fino all’ospedale, la mano di Sherlock non abbandona mai quella di John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’abutilon simboleggia riflessione e meditazione, l’aloe il dolore in senso proprio, a differenza della calendula che indica più lo struggimento per un amore non corrisposto.
> 
> I pazzi rinchiusi nell’ospedale psichiatrico di Baltimora ed anche parti del dialogo tra Sherlock ed Hannibal sono ovviamente ispirati al libro Il Silenzio degli Innocenti.
> 
> [1] Ho già usato questa immagine in un’altra fanficition. Secondo la teoria di Jaques Lacan, si tratta di un oggetto del desiderio non ottenibile.
> 
> [2] Secondo l’Inferno di Dante, la Giudecca è la quarta ed ultima zona del nono cerchio, dove si trova Lucifero che mastica i corpi di Giuda, Cassio e Bruto.


	15. 15. Rose rosse, orchidee e camomilla

“La madre di Tom Grass in passato fu accusata di abuso di mezzi di correzione nei confronti del figlio dall'insegnante delle elementari del bambino, ma i servizi sociali, dopo un'indagine che definire superficiale è un eufemismo, archiviarono il caso senza ritenere di dover prendere provvedimenti, sottovalutando fortemente le conseguenze del comportamento materno sulla psiche del bambino.

La prima vittima lavorava davanti alla tavola calda dove Grass era solito andare a mangiare, la seconda abitava nella palazzina di fronte alla sede della sua impresa di pulizia. Grass faceva le pulizie nel laboratorio di analisi dove lavorava Ivory e, come già sai, anche nell'ambulatorio di John…”

Mycroft si interrompe, rendendosi conto che il fratello non ha ascoltato una sola parola del suo resoconto e non ha senso sprecarne altre, nemmeno per riferirgli come sia riuscito a farlo uscire pulito dall'omicidio dello psicopatico, facendolo passare per un suicidio: semplicemente Sherlock non lo ascolta, siede da ore su una seggiola di plastica nel corridoio dell’ospedale, lo sguardo fisso sulla porta della stanza di John in terapia intensiva, rabbia e preoccupazione appena trattenute dietro uno sguardo accigliato.

“I dottori hanno detto che il dottor Watson si riprenderà, non c’è motivo di essere-”

“Mary è potuta entrare senza problemi: l’ha tradito e in questi giorni si è sempre fatta vedere in compagnia dell’amante, eppure lei in qualità di coniuge ha il diritto legale di stare con lui e decidere chi può vederlo, ed io no. Può raccontargli tutto ciò che vuole ed approfittare della stanchezza di John per strappargli un perdono che non merita. Ti sembra giusto, Mycroft?”

“Legge e giustizia sono due concetti molto differenti, fratello.”

Una mezz’ora più tardi la porta si apre, Mary confabula con un infermiere e poi si avvicina a Sherlock.

“Adesso è tutto per te.” dice con aria stanca.

“Non aspettare che ti ringrazi per la tua gentile concessione.” replica il detective mentre si alza e le passa accanto.

Mary si sofferma un attimo a guardare la porta che si chiude, poi si volta verso il fratello maggiore. “Non credo che abbia inteso il senso delle mie parole, ma lei sì.”

“Nelle vicende di cuore - Mycroft pronuncia quelle parole con malcelato disgusto - mio fratello ha la maturità di un bambino di dieci anni.”

“Suppongo che ora avrà tempo per crescere. Lo avranno entrambi.”

"Ne hanno bisogno." conviene Mycroft.

Mary gli rimanda un sorriso tirato ed il maggiore degli Holmes, per pura cortesia, le domanda se stia bene.

La donna stringe e distende i pugni un paio di volte, stringe le labbra ed arriccia il naso: sembra sull'orlo delle lacrime e sul punto di sorridere allo stesso tempo. "Non lo so. Davvero: gli ultimi giorni sono stati... ah, non trovo nemmeno le parole per descriverli, o per dirle come mi sono sentita, perciò no, non so risponderle, so solo che sono esausta."

"Ritiene di aver bisogno di tempo anche lei?" domanda Mycroft, appoggiando il proprio peso sul manico dell'ombrello.

Mary scuote la testa e china il mento in avanti. "No, ho bisogno di calma e di un orecchio amico che ascolti per ore i miei sfoghi. Ma tempo... tempo ne è passato fin troppo e questi ultimi giorni non cambieranno ciò che è stato."

"Lei è una donna dotata di grande lucidità e consapevolezza di sé. Sono doti rare."

"Immagino che detto da lei sia un grande complimento." Mary accenna un ultimo saluto col capo e lascia il reparto.

 

John è stato lavato e sbarbato, ma a parte questo ha la stessa aria sofferente di quando l’ha ritrovato: evidentemente i medici non possono eccedere con gli antidolorifici, almeno finché non lo avranno completamente reidratato.

Sherlock si ferma sulla soglia della stanza e John gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi, ma l'altro esita.

“Dovresti riposare, posso tornare a trovarti più tardi.”

“Così passerai altre ore appollaiato su una sedia qua fuori? No.” John batte una mano sul materasso, invitandolo a sedersi, ma Sherlock se ne resta in piedi in fondo al letto, cercando di decifrare la sua cartella clinica.

“Come stai?”

“Ho avuto un blocco renale ed uno intestinale, due costole incrinate ed una rotta, contusioni varie, sono disidratato e ho tubi che escono da dove non dovrebbero, ma sopravvivrò. E tu? Hai l’aria di uno che non dorme da tre giorni.”

“Quattro e mezzo.” puntualizza Sherlock per forza d’abitudine ed il viso di John assume un'espressione orripilata.

“Cristo santo, Sherlock! Quante volte devo ripeterti di non sottoporre il tuo fisico a sforzi simili? Cosa devo fare con te?”

A quelle parole Sherlock abbassa gli occhi e storce le labbra in una smorfia di tristezza, e John aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso.

“Ho detto qualcosa di male? Guarda che dormire non è ancora passato di moda.”

“No, nulla.”

“Balle.” In qualche modo riesce a sfoderare il tono di voce del Capitano Watson, quello che è sempre riuscito ad estorcere da Sherlock la verità.

“E’ solo che… parli come se vivessi ancora a Baker Street.”

 _Come se fossi ancora io il centro del tuo universo, quando sappiamo entrambi che non è così_ ,è ciò che aleggia non detto tra loro, ma John preme i comandi del letto per sollevarsi e poterlo guardare meglio. “Sherlock, anche se non viviamo più insieme, non significa che abbia smesso di preoccuparmi per te, o che non mi importi più quando metti a repentaglio la tua salute come hai fatto in quel covo di tossici. La distanza non conta, i miei sentimenti per te non sono cambiati.”

Le parole sono come una coltellata nel cuore per Sherlock: dunque John lo considera ancora il suo migliore amico e null'altro, e se per il breve istante del loro bacio ha creduto potesse esserci qualcosa di più, era solo una sua illusione. Come ha detto a Mycroft, deve aver già perdonato Mary: una volta guarito ed uscito da lì, tornerà a casa con lei, alla loro vita insieme e le dedicherà più tempo ed attenzioni affinché la donna non vada a cercare altri amanti, e lui resterà da solo con la consapevolezza che i suoi sentimenti non verranno mai ricambiati, esattamente come ha detto Hannibal Lecter.

“Sherlock? Sherlock! - John lo riporta alla realtà e sorride quando l’altro sussulta sbattendo velocemente le palpebre. - Ti eri perso di nuovo in quel tuo ridicolo Mind Palace, vero?”

“Lo sono i miei.” mormora Sherlock. Prima di andarsene vuole almeno che John sappia, anche se non ricambierà, perché non riesce più a tacere.

“Cosa? Non capisco.” Il sorriso di John viene rimpiazzato da un'espressione incerta.

“I miei sentimenti per te sono cambiati. Non sei più il mio migliore amico. Non solo questo, non per me.”

“Sherlock…” John si maledice all'istante perché ha capito dove sta il malinteso, così solleva una mano invitandolo a prenderla, però l’altro scuote la testa e lo blocca.

“Hai già espresso chiaramente il tuo pensiero, non c’è bisogno che tu aggiunga altro, e non sentirti obbligato ad alcunché nei miei confronti. Volevo solo che tu sapessi, nient'altro.” Si muove per lasciare la stanza, ma l’ex soldato cerca di fermarlo.

“C’è un grosso equivoco qui, lasciami finire di parlare.”

“Non serve.”

“E invece sì, dannazione! Non lascerò più le cose in sospeso tra noi come abbiamo fatto sinora.”

“Non c’è nulla in sospeso.”

“Oh cazzo - John alza le braccia in aria, esasperato - non mangio nulla da quattro giorni ed il mio cervello è ancora un po’ lento, quindi perdonami se non mi esprimo con la giusta proprietà di linguaggio. Adesso torna qua!” Abbassa la sponda del letto e scosta il lenzuolo, incurante del dolore e dell’ingombro di tubi e fili.

“No, fermo, finirai per staccare qualcosa.” Sherlock torna dalui per farlo sdraiare di nuovo sul letto e John ne approfitta per afferrargli il polso sinistro in una presa piuttosto forte nonostante le sue condizioni.

“Ascoltami.”

“Per cosa, per sentirmi dire che hai scelto lei di nuovo? Che non mi ricambi? Che vuoi che restiamo solo amici? Da amico potresti risparmiarmi l’umiliazione.”

“Sherlock, calmati, ti prego…”

No, non vuole calmarsi, non vuole più sentire da John che è solo il suo migliore amico, non ce la fa più a restare in quella stanza, vuole solo correre via e allo stesso tempo si sente privo di forze e incapace di muoversi e tutto per colpa delle emozioni che sta provando.

“I sentimenti sono terrificanti.” confessa il detective con un filo di voce: prova la stessa pena che ha provato durante il confronto con Lecter e vorrebbe solo che tutto quello finisse al più presto, ma John sembra avere altre idee, infatti fa scivolare via la mano dal polso, solo per spingerla contro il suo palmo.

“Prima di tutto, dei tuoi sentimenti per Victor cosa mi dici?” chiede adagio.

“Lui non si è dimostrato la persona che credevo che fosse: in questi mesi ha cancellato molti messaggi che mi avevi mandato nel tentativo di allontanarci, compresi quelli del giorno del tuo rapimento e questo ha sviato le indagini. Non potrò mai perdonarlo.”

“Dovevo dargliene due di pugni quando abbiamo litigato.” sibila il dottore tra i denti.

“E in ogni caso - prosegue Sherlock - Victor non è te, non lo è mai stato. Andavamo molto d’accordo, avevamo una buona intesa, la sua compagnia era piacevole e raramente litigavamo, eppure stare con te, anche solo per qualche ora, mi riempiva la vita molto più di una giornata con Victor… non so spiegarmelo. Però, come ti ho detto, questo è solo un problema mio, non devi preoccupartene.”

John cerca di intrecciare le dita della mano con quelle di Sherlock e l’altro all’inizio fa resistenza, ma a poco a poco cede.

“Se non ci fossi stato tu, Grass mi avrebbe ucciso subito.” gli dice, guardandolo negli occhi.

Sherlock lo guarda corrugando la fronte, senza capire.

“Ero incatenato, impotente ed in preda al panico, quando dentro la mia testa ho udito la tua voce, che mi spingeva a fare l’unica cosa possibile in quella circostanza: riflettere e usare il cervello. La tua voce mi ha guidato, mi ha aiutato a dedurre Grass e le sue debolezze, mi ha aiutato a sopravvivere finché non mi hai trovato. Sei stato la mia unica compagnia, il mio sostegno ed il tuo nome è stata l’ultima cosa che ho pronunciato prima di svenire.”

La mano di Sherlock prende a tremare visibilmente in quella di John.

“Questo fa di me una persona orribile, ma a Mary non ho mai pensato nemmeno una volta durante la mia prigionia, me ne sono reso conto quando al mio risveglio l’ho trovata in questa stanza, e ho capito che dovevo confessarle un bel po' di cose. Be’ - John fa una smorfia e cerca di sorridere - poi lei mi ha raccontato di James, ed il senso di vergogna si è molto attenuato. Suppongo però di non potergliene fare una colpa.”

“Perché? Tu sei una brava persona e le sei sempre stato fedele, non aveva alcuna ragione per tradirti.”

“No, Sherlock, le cose non sono affatto così semplici come sembrano: tante volte, nel corso di quest’anno, non l’ho messa al primo posto nella mia vita come dovrebbe fare un marito, perché quel posto, in realtà, era già stato occupato molto tempo prima. Quando ero a casa, ero sempre irrequieto, sempre con la voglia di essere altrove, di sapere cosa tu stessi facendo, su cosa stessi indagando, dove fossi. Ora ho capito perché.” Si porta la mano di Sherlock alla bocca e ne bacia il dorso.

Sherlock è costretto a deglutire un paio di volte, prima di parlare di nuovo. “Quando è uscita, Mary ha detto che adesso sei tutto per me. Voleva dire…?”

John si produce in uno sbuffo divertito. “Devi proprio essere a pezzi per non averlo notato.”

“Notato cosa?”

Il dottore rotea gli occhi verso il piccolo comodino di plastica di fianco al suo letto, dove ha appoggiato un cerchietto dorato.

Si è sfilato la sua fede nuziale, che non si era mai tolto dal giorno del matrimonio.

“John…” Sherlock è investito da una emozione violenta, che gli toglie il fiato e lo costringe a sedersi sul letto.

“Ehi, ehi - John gli accarezza il viso con dolcezza - respira. Così, da bravo.”

“Voi…” Il consulente investigativo non sembra più in grado di portare a termine una frase ed il dottore lo fa per lui, annuendo stancamente. “Abbiamo deciso di comune accordo che è meglio per entrambi se ciascuno di noi va per la sua strada. Quindi sì, sono tutto per te, se tu mi vuoi ancora.”

Sherlock si lascia scivolare accanto a John, abbracciandolo con delicatezza, attento alle zone dove è stato picchiato.

“Sempre John, ti vorrò sempre, qualunque cosa accada.” sussurra nascondendo il viso sul suo pigiama.

John ruota la testa e deposita un bacio tra i riccioli di Sherlock che gli solleticano la guancia.

“Perciò, quando prima ho detto che i miei sentimenti per te non sono cambiati, è solo perché adesso mi sono reso conto che tu sei sempre, sempre stato la persona più importante della mia vita, fin dal primo istante in cui ti ho visto.”

“John…”

“Sssh… avremo tempo per parlare ancora, ora riposati, ti prego.”

Dopo qualche minuto sente che il respiro del suo detective si è fatto più profondo e regolare e, nonostante la spalla su cui ha appoggiato la testa sia indolenzita, non si muove, per potergli concedere qualche ora di sonno.

 

Dopo essersi congedata da Mycroft, Mary esce dall’ospedale ed il cellulare che ha in tasca vibra: il numero è quello di James, ma allegato al messaggio c’è un file che il telefonino antidiluviano dell’uomo non è in grado di mandare.

Incuriosita, apre il messaggio, trovandosi davanti una selfie buia e mossa di James con il pollice alzato ed un sorriso volutamente scemo che la fa sorridere, sciogliendo anche l'ultimo grumo di angoscia che quelle terribili giornate le hanno lasciato dentro: James sembra essere in grado di comparire sempre al momento giusto, facendo la cosa giusta per farla sentire meglio e forse è solo una stupida coincidenza, forse lassù c'è qualcuno che si diverte a prenderla in giro, ma Mary Morstan è una donna romantica, e lo prende come un segno del destino.

Lo richiama.

“Non posso crederci, hai comprato uno smartphone!”

“Hai talmente decantato questa meraviglia tecnologica che mi hai fatto venire voglia di provare. Allora, che ne dici del mio primo autoscatto?”

“E’... migliorabile.”

“Cavolo, fa così schifo?”

“Un po’.”

“Allora dovrai insegnarmi per bene come si fa.”

“... volentieri. Dove sei? Ti raggiungo.”

 

 

Non va tutto bene fin da subito.

Troppe cose sono accadute perché ogni cosa possa sistemarsi magicamente da un giorno con l’altro.

Il loro rapporto è come un cuore che si è fermato e prima di riprendere a battere regolarmente, fibrilla e fa i capricci.

Mentre John è ancora in ospedale, Sherlock viene raggiunto da una telefonata di Victor: torneràin Canada, ma prima di partire vuole dirgli addio.

John non vorrebbe fare altro che strappargli il cellulare di mano, gettarlo a terra e scuotere Sherlock per le spalle, proibendogli di andare e fargli sapere che Victor può ammazzarsi, per quanto lo riguarda, ma sa che non è giusto. Non nei confronti dell’uomo che, con le sue azioni, lo ha quasi fatto ammazzare, ma nei confronti di Sherlock: ha bisogno di chiudere quel rapporto così come lui ha potuto fare con Mary.

Pertanto non dice nulla mentre Sherlock è al telefono, si volta su un fianco verso la parete e chiude gli occhi, sentendosi stupido ed infantile. Quando il detective chiama adagio il suo nome, non risponde e fa finta di dormire, pur se sa che non lo trarrà in inganno, ma più di questo non può fare: se Sherlock vuole vedere Trevor, che vada, però la sua benedizione proprio non riesce a dargliela. John Watson non è il santo che tutti pensano che sia e, nel momento in cui Sherlock chiude la porta alle sue spalle, vorrebbe solo prendere a pugni il muro, urlare e rovesciare ogni cosa, e non lo fa solo perché finirebbe per prolungare la sua degenza in ospedale e provocare il suo trasferimento al reparto di psichiatria.

Victor è seduto al bar dell’aeroporto e alza a malapena lo sguardo quando Sherlock si siede davanti a lui.

“Grazie. Non credevo che saresti venuto. Prendi qualcosa da bere?”

“No.”

“Okay. John come sta?”

“Si riprenderà.”

“Non grazie a me.”

“Questo è certo.”

“Sherlock - Victor si sporge verso di lui - non ho mai desiderato che gli accadesse qualcosa del genere, devi credermi.” E’ sincero ed è molto pentito.

“Sì, lo so.” lo rassicura Sherlock.

"Spero che un giorno John potrà perdonarmi, perché io non so se riuscirò a farlo. - fa una pausa, guardando gli aerei che si muovono lungo il corridoio di rullaggio - Però spero anche che sia consapevole di essere il più fortunato bastardo della terra per aver conquistato il tuo cuore."

E d’un tratto Sherlock rivede lo stesso ragazzino d’un tempo, che metteva il broncio quando i suoi cugini andavano a trovarlo in vacanza, perché così non potevano giocare insieme da soli come facevano abitualmente, ma anche lo stesso che toglieva con pazienza i forasacchi [1] dal pelo di Redbeard, cosa che lui non voleva mai fare perché la trovava noiosa; un ragazzino fondamentalmente buono, che quando faceva qualcosa di sbagliato, confessava quasi subito spinto dal rimorso, ma con i difetti e gli egoismi di una persona qualsiasi.

In un mondo senza John Watson, questo a Sherlock sarebbe anche stato bene, ma John c’è, esiste, e nulla potrà mai essere più importante di lui; si rende conto che anche se Victor non avesse mai cancellato i messaggi di John nell’infantile tentativo di dividerli, tradendo la sua fiducia, se fosse stato posto davanti ad un bivio, non è il suo amico di infanzia che avrebbe scelto.

In un modo o nell'altro Sherlock e John finiranno sempre per orbitare l’uno verso l’altro.

Victor ha ancora occhi azzurri che evocano il cielo terso e sgombro di nubi dopo un temporale, capelli mossi color miele ed un sorriso ampio e luminoso che sa di ricordi e di estati assolate che profumano di erba tagliata e sole a picco sulle spalle nude, ma adesso gli appare per ciò che è: un ricordo del passato e che al passato appartiene, la memoria di un mondo che iniziava e finiva sulla cresta delle colline della campagna inglese, memoria rivissuta solo a causa di circostanze fortuite e che non poteva durare, nonostante sia grato a Victor per la sua amicizia e la serenità che ha portato nella sua vita in un momento difficile. Perché si è appoggiato molto a lui, lo ha usato come ancora per contrastare noia e depressione, questo è inutile negarlo.

“Pensi che io mi sia approfittato di te, in questi mesi?” domanda Sherlock, quasi in imbarazzo, ma Victor, sorprendentemente, sorride.

“No, credo solo che non esista forza al mondo in grado di separarvi. L’ho capito quasi subito, ma ho voluto tentare ugualmente perché, come ti dissi, a me piaci per davvero.” E vuole dirglielo ancora una volta, anche se sa che non servirà a nulla.

“Sembra che tutti si fossero accorti di ciò che io e John proviamo l’uno per l’altro, tranne noi stessi.”

“Non so nemmeno se esiste a questo mondo un termine che descriva il vostro rapporto: trascende anche il concetto di eros, filia ed agape… perché fai quella faccia?” chiede, di fronte all’espressione dubbiosa di Sherlock.

“Mi domando se sarò in grado di amare John come merita o se fallirò ancora. Sono un disastro in queste cose - scuote la testa - l'hai visto anche tu… io non…”

“L’hai già baciato?”

“Sì, quando l’ho ritrovato. Ero così sollevato che fosse ancora vivo e-”

“Sei terribilmente cotto di lui - afferma Victor - e andrà tutto bene.”

“Ti basta un bacio per saperlo? Io e te ci siamo baciati molte volte, eppure non ha funzionato.”

“No Sherlock - gli fa notare Victor con dolcezza, sfiorandogli il dorso della mano con le dita - sono sempre stato io a baciare te.”

“Oh.”

“Già. - guarda l’orologio e si alza - Devo andare, il mio volo è in partenza.”

“Addio Victor, e… uhm…”

“Non dire nulla. - con gli occhi lucidi lo attira a sé in un ultimo abbraccio - In un’altra vita voglio rinascere John Watson.” gli sussurra, poi si allontana senza più guardarsi indietro.

 

Quando torna in ospedale, Sherlock trova John nella stessa posizione in cui l’ha lasciato.

“John, voltati o ti verrà mal di schiena.”

L'altro sospira e si gira supino: inutile e davvero troppo infantile fingere di dormire ancora. “Se ne è andato?”

“Sì.”

"Molto bene."

Il dottore lo invita a sdraiarsi nel letto con lui e restano stretti così finché un’infermiera, venuta per cambiare la flebo al paziente, non intima a Sherlock di tornare a sedersi sulla sedia.

La lasciano uscire dalla stanza per poi tornare ad abbracciarsi sul letto.

“Non me l’hai ancora raccontato.” osserva il dottore passando una mano tra i capelli di Sherlock, cosa che sembra essere diventata la sua occupazione preferita.

“Cosa?”

“Come hai fatto a trovarmi.”

Il consulente investigativo si stringe nelle spalle. “Sei stanco e hai bisogno di riposare, non volevo tenerti sveglio inutilmente.”

“Non me la bevo! Di solito muori dalla voglia di mostrare a tutti quanto sei stato geniale. Allora?”

La verità è che Sherlock non vuole raccontargli ciò che ha confessato a Lecter, perché se John sapesse del post mai apparso sul suo blog, inorridirebbe e di sicuro non lo abbraccerebbe come sta facendo ora. Lo sa bene che arriverà un momento in cui dovrà dirglielo, perché sono proprio le cose non dette che hanno minacciato di distruggere entrambi, e John merita di sapere la verità sino in fondo.

Ma non adesso. Ne hanno passate così tante che Sherlock vuole indugiare in quella piccola bolla di felicità ancora per qualche tempo e così, mentre racconta al suo blogger di come sia risalito a Tom Grass, omette di rivelargli che avrebbe preferito ci fosse Mary, in balia di quel folle.

 

Qualche giorno più tardi John esce dall’ospedale contro il parere dei medici, che vorrebbero trattenerlo ancora qualche giorno per sicurezza, e per prima cosa si fa accompagnare da Sherlock nel suo vecchio appartamento per ritirare alcune sue cose.

C’è anche James in casa, che si comporta come se vivesse già lì (cosa che probabilmente avviene), ma ha almeno la decenza di mostrarsi imbarazzato e di astenersi dal fare qualunque tipo di commento. L’atmosfera è gelida e sgradevole, John e Mary si urtano ad ogni passo e mormorano scuse imbarazzate e lui si sente già un ospite di troppo in quella che fino ad un paio di settimane prima era casa sua, finché non vede Sherlock ritirare metodicamente da armadi e cassetti le cose che gli appartengono, senza pronunciare una parola e senza nemmeno dover domandare a Mary quali siano le cose di John, ed allora il dottore si rende conto che no, quell'appartamento era sono il luogo dove viveva, ma non "casa": casa sua è accanto a quell’uomo straordinario, che conosce tutto di lui.

Quando Sherlock si sposta in cucina per prendere la sua tazza da tè preferita, Mary gli si avvicina.

“Be’, non hai nessuna deduzione antipatica da fare su James? Mi stupisci. O forse hai paura che, rivelandomi qualche suo segreto, io cambi idea e ci ripensi riguardo al divorziare da John?”

“Ritieni ancora che le tue preferenze abbiano qualche peso sulle decisioni di John?” le domanda con falsa affabilità e la donna incassa il colpo.

“No.”

“Riguardo al tuo nuovo amante non ha segreti scabrosi nel cassetto - prosegue Sherlock - a parte quello di essere di una banalità sconcertante. Sono certo che andrete molto d’accordo.”

E a quel punto Mary capisce perché tra lei e John non ha funzionato, cosa su cui si è arrovellata negli ultimi giorni: sì, è vero, lei è una persona normale, le piacciono le cose semplici e banali che piacciono a tutti, non si annoia a cucinare ogni sera, ad andare in palestra o a ballare o a restare a casa a seguire uno sciocco talent show.

John invece ha sempre anelato lo straordinario, l’avventura, il bizzarro, e ha vissuto con insofferenza il dover restare costretto nei ranghi della normalità. Non che non l’abbia amata, ma John Watson è nato per stare con uno come Sherlock Holmes.

Persino quando l'hanno avvertita che era stato ritrovato sano e salvo ed è corsa in ospedale, lei era fuori di sé per l'angoscia e le paure accumulate, mentre John era calmo, come se essere rapito da un pazzo omicida non fosse poi così grave. E non era una dimostrazione di machismo, John non è quel genere d'uomo, no: per lui rientrava davvero nelle cose all'ordine del giorno nella sua vita.

Forse, senza Holmes di mezzo, avrebbe potuto funzionare, lei e John sarebbero durati insieme (forse non per tutta la vita, ma diversi anni in più di sicuro), però alla lunga l'irrequietezza del marito sarebbe riemersa. No, quello non sarebbe mai stato il matrimonio delle favole che sognava da bambina, quello con il finale alla _e vissero per sempre felici e contenti_.

Con James, invece...

Esce dalla cucina per trovare il suo nuovo compagno che la guarda e le indirizza un piccolo cenno del capo: non era obbligato ad esserci e a sopportare quella situazione imbarazzante, ma ha scelto di farlo per lei, l'ha supportata, l'ha fatta sentire importante.

Sì, con James può funzionare.

Radunati tre scatoloni ed un paio di valigie di vestiti, Sherlock e John lasciano quell'appartamento e risalgono in macchina.

“Possiamo andare?” domanda il consulente investigativo avviando il motore.

“Sì.”

“Molto bene.”

 

La sera ordinano cibo cinese d’asporto e, quando hanno finito di cenare, John sparecchia e va al lavandino per lavare i piatti, come faceva sempre _prima_ , prima che le cose cambiassero, quando viveva lì con lui.

E’ in quel momento che Sherlock realizza sino in fondo che non tornerà più da Mary a fine serata e lui non dovrà più resistere all’urgenza di andare alla finestra per vedere la sua schiena che si allontana o far fuori un pacchetto di sigarette nel tentativo di scacciare il malumore.

John è lì.

John ha fatto la sua scelta ed è tornato a casa.

“John…” lo chiama, ancora incredulo.

“Sì, cosa c’è?” domanda il dottore distrattamente, senza voltarsi. Quando non ottiene risposta, chiude il rubinetto e si volta, trovandosi Sherlock a pochi centimetri da lui, con le guance arrossate ed il fiato corto.

 _“Dio, com’è bello.”_ pensa di nuovo John per la seconda volta, e con la stessa emozione provata nel bagno di Tom Grass, quando ha riaperto gli occhi e se l’è trovato davanti.

Da bravi idioti quali sono non hanno più discusso di quel bacio, né degli abbracci sul suo letto d’ospedale, ignorando ancora una volta l’inevitabile, e adesso sono lì che si avvicinano l’uno all’altro, due magneti che si attraggono, e si guardano negli occhi ed entrambi sanno cosa succederà da lì a poco e, _oh dio_...

“Sherlock.”

“John.”

Il detective gli prende delicatamente il viso tra le mani, accarezzandogli i capelli sottili, baciandogli la fronte mentre continua a cantilenare il suo nome sulla sua pelle, e una parte di John sa che dovrebbe obiettare, che dovrebbero prima discutere di quell’aspetto del loro rapporto, perché lui con un uomo non è mai stato e non ha mai desiderato di… _uh…_ ma le labbra di Sherlock sono così morbide ed invitanti mentre esplorano ogni millimetro del suo viso, che John può solo chiudere gli occhi e sollevare la testa per catturarle con le proprie, ed un’altra parte di lui sta gridando con entusiasmo che no, non c’è proprio nulla da discutere, perché sono semplicemente loro, John e Sherlock, di nuovo, finalmente, e non serve sapere altro.

E’ tutto così giusto, così armonioso, così perfetto che gli fa quasi male al centro del petto; inclina la testa, sfiora la bocca di Sherlock, lo invita a schiudere le labbra e cerca la sua lingua come se fosse il gesto più naturale ed istintivo: nessun attacco di panico, come una parte di lui temeva, nessun ripensamento.

Fa appena in tempo a sprofondare una mano nei suoi ricci, che Sherlock si stacca da lui bruscamente: ha le labbra gonfie, il fiato corto e le guance deliziosamente arrossate e John lo trova irresistibile; gli circonda la vita con l’altro braccio per tirarlo a sé e riprendere dove si sono interrotti, ma Sherlock gli posa le mani sulle spalle e John nota che sta tremando vistosamente ed ha gli occhi sgranati e stupiti, come se fosse appena inciampato in una rivelazione in grado di capovolgere l’universo.

“Cosa c’è?” domanda preoccupato.

“E’... è… - Sherlock non riesce a trovare il termine giusto - è _diverso_ \- dice infine con enfasi - è completamente diverso.” che non è esattamente quello che vorrebbe dire, ma il suo cervello pare ingolfato ed in grado di esprimersi solo con termini elementari.

Fantasmagorico, straordinario, inconcepibile, straordinariamente meraviglioso: forse queste parole sarebbero più calzanti, ma nemmeno loro si avvicinano minimamente alle emozioni che ha provato baciando John.

Victor aveva ragione.

John aggrotta la fronte, continuando ad accarezzargli lo scalpo. “Non capisco: cosa è diverso? E diverso da che?”

“Io non ho mai… ah… la mia sola esperienza precedente è con Victor, ma quando lui mi baciava io non ho mai provato queste **cose** \- sbuffa, sentendo che le sue parole sono terribilmente inadeguate - non ho mai sentito questo… insopprimibile desiderio di toccarti, di…”

 _‘... fare l’amore con te.’_ Così vorrebbe concludere, ma non ha modo di farlo perché John gli tappa la bocca con una mano e si ritrova spinto brutalmente contro il frigorifero: al sentir pronunciare il nome dell’altro uomo, alla rivelazione che è stato Victor il primo per Sherlock, qualcosa di oscuro è scattato dentro di lui.

 _“Sei geloso. Sei geloso marcio.”_ Le parole di Trevor gli tornano in mente e non fanno che annebbiargli ancora di più la mente.

“Non farlo - sibila con voce mortalmente bassa - non pronunciare il suo nome quando noi… non dirlo mai più.”

Si avventa su di lui senza concedergli più tregua, baciandolo con foga, denti che affondano nelle labbra vellutate e mani che si insinuano impazienti sotto i vestiti a toccare la sua pelle di pesca, ma l’idea che qualcun altro abbia già assaggiato quel frutto lo rende furibondo ed annichilisce la voce della ragione e quella parte di lui che non vorrebbe ricordare la loro prima volta insieme solo per la rabbia, ma c'è una tempesta di emozioni violente che ribolle dentro John e rende i suoi gesti quasi brutali.

Sherlock comunque non dimostra meno foga nel cercare di spogliarlo senza mai staccare le labbra dalle sue; in qualche modo raggiungono la camera da letto e John lo getta sul materasso, tenendocelo bloccato con il peso del suo corpo; gli inchioda entrambi i polsi sopra la testa con una mano e con l’altra percorre incessantemente il suo fianco scosso da brividi e continua a baciare ed a morderlo sulle labbra, sul collo, sulle clavicole, lasciando segni che spiccano sulla pelle chiara, infine gli slaccia i pantaloni ed insinua una mano sotto ai suoi boxer, ringhiando soddisfatto quando avvolge le dita attorno al suo cazzo e lo trova già durissimo e scivoloso sulla punta, ma non ha alcuna intenzione di fermarsi lì, e dopo qualche rude carezza che lascia Sherlock senza fiato, scende ancora e raccoglie i testicoli sul palmo della mano, mentre con le dita gioca con la pelle sensibile dello scroto fino a farlo urlare.

No, non ha niente a che vedere con il sesso dolce e mite che faceva con Victor, John è un altro universo, è come se fosse di nuovo la prima volta, e vorrebbe dirglielo, rassicurarlo e fargli sapere che solo lui è importante, ma la bocca e le mani di John l’hanno ridotto ad un ricettacolo di piacere ed estasi, hanno spento la sua mente e non può fare altro che gemere e vibrare sotto di lui.

Talmente sopraffatto dalle sensazioni non si rende nemmeno conto di cosa John voglia fare quando gli divarica le gambe e si posiziona lì in mezzo, finché la bocca del dottore non si chiude attorno al glande e succhia. Il godimento è come una frustata che arriva dritta al cervello e gli fa inarcare la schiena di scatto, poi le mani di John, calde, ferme, sicure, lo bloccano sul letto, accarezzando le creste iliache e l’interno delle cosce, mentre la sua bocca scende lenta ma decisa su di lui e continua a succhiare forte, la lingua ruvida premuta contro il frenulo e le vene pulsanti.

Le mani di Sherlock artigliano le lenzuola e la sua voce è ormai solo un lungo vocalizzo incoerente e disperato per quel piacere che cresce e cresce un’ondata dopo l’altra ed anche quando gli sembra di aver toccato il picco, John gli strizza i testicoli o gli tormenta il perineo, portandolo ancora oltre.

Cerca di avvisarlo dell’orgasmo imminente passandogli una mano tra i capelli, ma John non si arresta, non si sposta, continua a succhiare e pianta su di lui i suoi occhi color cobalto, occhi che bruciano in questo momento e gli stanno dicendo _‘sono io che ti sto facendo questo, io e nessun altro’_ e Sherlock viene sotto quello sguardo implacabile, lasciandosi completamente andare come mai ha fatto prima, senza trattenere le grida, senza temere l’assenza di pensieri dalla sua mente, come se il mondo intero si fosse ridotto alla bocca calda di John che ancora lo avvolge.

Questo è il sesso con John: unico, esplosivo e totalizzante.

E non è finita: sente l’ex soldato tossire appena e lo vede ripulirsi la bocca con il dorso della mano, poi torna ad accucciarsi tra le sue gambe e lo lecca di nuovo, come se non intendesse fare altro per il resto dei suoi giorni, anche se adesso il passaggio della sua lingua sul glande è fastidioso.

Sherlock mugola, cercando di sottrarsi al contatto, ma John gli preme una mano sulla pancia, mentre con l’altro braccio si allunga a cercare qualcosa nel cassetto del comodino; recupera una confezione di lubrificante già aperta e quando si gira verso di lui, ha uno sguardo indecifrabile, ma che per qualche ragione lo fa rabbrividire.

John si versa un’abbondante dose di gel sul palmo della mano, gli afferra l’asta, ormai quasi completamente flaccida e riprende a masturbarlo con movimenti secchi e veloci del polso, passando e ripassando il pollice sulla fessura. Lo vuole tutto per sé, senza remore, senza alcuna pietà, vuole che Sherlock sia suo, che non pensi ad altro che a lui, vuole essere tutto ciò che esiste per lui, vuole fargli provare ciò che nessuno gli mai fatto provare.

“John, basta…” lo supplica Sherlock con il fiato corto, ma il suo blogger risponde semplicemente ‘no’, con una calma quasi innaturale e prosegue imperterrito a toccarlo.

E’ troppe sensibile, è ancora troppo presto e quelle carezze sono quasi dolorose.

“Ti prego… **ah** … è troppo…”

Implacabili, indice e medio della mano destra di John scorrono oltre i testicoli, giù, giù verso la sua apertura e scivolano dentro di lui, senza quasi incontrare resistenza, tanto è spossato dall’intensità dell’orgasmo. Sherlock le sente divaricarsi adagio ed avanzare millimetro dopo millimetro fino a raggiungere la sua prostata già gonfia e fermarsi ad accarezzare la ghiandola.

Geme forte, diviso tra l’agonia di quella sollecitazione eccessiva ed il piacere che, incredibilmente torna a crescere.

“Non posso - ansima, coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio sudato - non ancora… io… JOHN!”

Invece di interrompere il massaggio dentro di lui, John preme il pollice sul perineo, si china sul suo glande e torna a leccare, stimolando contemporaneamente le sue zone erogene più sensibili e Sherlock ci mette un attimo a realizzare che è stato lui ad emettere il grido che è risuonato tra le pareti della stanza, ormai è sull'orlo del delirio.

Il dottore ritira le dita proprio mentre il suo cazzo sta tornando a gonfiarsi e Sherlock non sa più se supplicarlo di fermarsi o di continuare a scoparlo, ma John non ha alcun dubbio, porta le mani sotto ai suoi glutei e lo solleva verso di sé, spingendo la punta del pene contro la sua apertura: non si fermerà finché non avrà placato la sete di lui che gli scorre nelle vene..

Lo sente contrarsi e poi rilassarsi per accoglierlo ed è così caldo e stretto da fargli perdere anche l’ultimo barlume di ragione: il tumulto dentro di lui non si è placato, vuole possedere Sherlock ancora e ancora, per sempre, senza fargli abbandonare mai più quel letto, vuole divorarlo e divenire con lui una cosa sola, vuole che sia suo e suo soltanto.

“Sherlock… tu sei… sei... - gli solleva una gamba portandola sopra la sua spalla sana e posa le labbra sull’incavo del ginocchio, sussurrando sulla pelle umida e sudata - meraviglioso e - spinta - sei - spinta - mio - spinta - mio - spinta - MIO!”

Sherlock getta la testa indietro quando sente il glande di John tornare a stimolargli la prostata ad ogni affondo e John si bea di quella visione così erotica, ma ancora non gli basta, vuole di più, vuole che Sherlock gridi il suo nome, vuole che non abbia in mente altri che lui.

Eccitato come non mai, si china in avanti piegandolo quasi in due, imprime un ritmo veloce e profondo alle sue spinte che fanno sbattere il letto contro la parete, ed insinua una mano tra i loro corpi, afferrandogli ancora il pene. Si perde completamente nella sensazione del corpo bollente di Sherlock che ansima sotto di lui e gli graffia la schiena, nell’odore del sesso e della pelle sudata, appoggia la fronte contro la sua spalla e spinge ancora più forte, tendendo i muscoli fino a sentir male dappertutto, solo vagamente consapevole dello sperma di Sherlock che viene per la seconda volta in pochi minuti, mentre lui stesso raggiunge l’orgasmo.

Quando si solleva, ancora sconvolto e tremante, si accorge che Sherlock è addirittura svenuto, allora lo volta delicatamente su un fianco per farlo riprendere, ma è solo dopo un minuto che il moro emette un flebile mugolio, segno che è tornato nel mondo dei vivi.

John si sdraia dietro di lui e lo abbraccia con forza, nascondendo il viso tra le sue scapole e cercando di comunicargli con la sua stretta ciò che non riesce a dire a parole.

_“E’ mai stato così con lui?”_

_“Ti ha mai scopato sino a farti perdere i sensi?”_

_“Dimmi che l’hai dimenticato.”_

_“Avrei voluto essere il primo, Sherlock. Avrei voluto essere l’unico.”_

Per fortuna almeno uno di loro due è un genio e sembra percepire tutti i suoi dubbi, perché Sherlock gli appoggia una mano sul braccio e sussurra adagio “Non è importante il primo, ma l’ultimo.” [2]

John annuisce contro la sua pelle e non lo lascia più andare per tutta la notte.

 

Tuttavia, quando si risveglia il mattino dopo, John è solo nel letto. Si rizza a sedere e prova un attimo di smarrimento, prima di sentire dei rassicuranti rumori provenire dalla cucina: Sherlock si è semplicemente già alzato.

Scosta le coperte e rimane impietrito: sul lenzuolo c’è una piccola macchia color ruggine.

Si passa una mano sul viso, inorridito. La notte scorsa è stato talmente brutale che…

“Oh dio…” sibila piano, poi scalcia via le coperte e, senza nemmeno coprirsi, corre in cucina, dove trova Sherlock che sta bevendo un tè, con la schiena appoggiata al frigorifero, mentre guarda pensoso lo schermo del suo cellulare.

Non è seduto perché probabilmente non riesce a farlo, indossa solo la vestaglia e al di sotto di essa si intravedono morsi e lividi rabbiosi e questo non fa che aumentare la vergogna dell’ex soldato.

“Io… Sherlock… mio dio…” balbetta John.

“John, ti prego, calmati, non è successo nulla.” risponde l’altro, con voce calma e pacata.

“Dobbiamo andare al pronto soccorso.” replica il medico, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

“Non essere ridicolo, è una semplice fissurazione anale, guarirà nel giro di tre giorni.”

Il fatto che Sherlock appaia così composto e clinico al riguardo non lo fa sentire meglio: ha ferito di nuovo la persona più importante della sua vita, questa volta fisicamente, a causa della sua gelosia nei confronti di Trevor. Si lascia andare su una sedia e si prende il viso tra le mani, chiedendosi se avrà ancora il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.

“Sono un mostro.” mormora con desolazione, ma subito Sherlock si inginocchia davanti a lui, afferrandogli i polsi e scostandogli le mani per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“No. - nega con assoluta fermezza - Non sei tu il mostro tra noi due.”

“Sherlock - mormora John, incredulo a quelle parole - sono io che ti ho… come puoi dire una cosa del genere?”

Gli occhi grigi del detective si riempiono di tristezza e sembra così vulnerabile mentre raccoglie il cellulare che aveva appoggiato a terra e glielo mette tra le mani, che a John viene voglia di stringerlo e cullarlo tra le braccia, come con un bambino che ha fatto un brutto sogno.

“C’è qualcosa che non ti ho rivelato del mio incontro con Lecter ed è tutto scritto qui.”

Incuriosito ed anche un po’ disorientato da quell’insolito comportamento di Sherlock, John sta per schiacciare il pulsante per sbloccare lo schermo, ma questi lo ferma.

“Aspetta che io sia tornato in camera, non farlo in mia presenza, ti prego.”

“Perché?”

“Perché una volta che avrai letto ciò che c’è scritto, non vorrai più vedermi [3]. - lo bacia sulle labbra accarezzandogli la nuca, dolce e struggente come se fosse l’ultima volta - Ma sappi che per me sarai sempre l’unico, John.”

Poi si alza e si chiude in camera, lasciando John completamente spiazzato: vorrebbe raggiungerlo e rassicurarlo che ormai nulla potrà allontanarlo di nuovo da Baker Street e di certo non sarà quello che c'è scritto sul cellulare a fargli cambiare idea, ma poi la curiosità ha il sopravvento e decidere di leggere il post.

Sherlock si getta sul letto raggomitolandosi su un fianco, chiude gli occhi e respira a fatica finché, dopo qualche minuto, inevitabili i passi di John risuonano lungo i diciassette gradini e il portone del 221B si chiude alle sue spalle.

John ha letto, sa e adesso ha schifo di lui.

Una lacrima, poi due gli sfuggono dagli occhi ed in breve Sherlock non è più in grado di arginare il pianto, per la prima volta in vita sua.

Sarebbe stato facile cancellare quella bozza di post e vivere il resto della vita accanto al suo John facendo finta che quelle parole non fossero mai esistite, né dentro né fuori di lui, ma se avesse scelto questa strada nulla, davvero nulla lo avrebbe più distinto dal cannibale che ha portato alla luce quel lato oscuro e distorto di lui.

Mentre la notte prima si amavano, mentre sentiva il cuore esplodere d’amore per John, Sherlock si è reso conto che non poteva mentirgli: metterebbe il mondo a ferro e fuoco per lui, farebbe a pezzi con le sue mani chiunque osasse fargli del male, ma se gli mentisse su questa cosa, non sarebbe per proteggerlo, ma solo per proteggere se stesso e questo è inaccettabile.

L'unica cosa che John gli aveva chiesto era proprio che non gli mentisse più, perciò doveva conoscere ogni cosa, anche la più buia e sporca di lui, nonostante ciò abbia portato ad una inesorabile separazione.

Del resto chi vorrebbe mai vivere al fianco di un mostro in grado di pensare cose così terribili?

Non ha percezione del tempo che passa e, quando anche le lacrime finiscono e dentro di lui resta solo il dolore, si assopisce provato da tutte quelle emozioni.

Viene ridestato dalla porta della camera che si schiude e da John che sussurra adagio il suo nome.

Sherlock solleva la testa di scatto, incurante della protesta dei muscoli intorpiditi e lo guarda smarrito: perché è tornato?

Oh, per portar via le sue cose, ovvio.

Ma John ovvio non lo è mai stato e non lo è nemmeno questa volta, mentre si avvicina lentamente e si siede sul letto, appoggiandovi un grosso sacchetto di carta, al quale Sherlock non fa caso, troppo concentrato a cercare di leggere le emozioni sul viso del suo blogger.

John gli appoggia una mano sulla guancia ispida di barba e sembra incerto su cosa dire.

“Quello che ho letto mi ha turbato, lo ammetto. - ma la sua mano non lascia il viso di Sherlock - Sei sempre stato così composto e distaccato che non avrei mai immaginato che tu potessi provare qualcosa di così estremo.”

Ciò che ha letto gli ha fatto realizzare che Sherlock è come un vulcano pronto ad esplodere nascosto sotto una distesa di ghiaccio apparentemente immobile. [4]

“John - lo interrompe il detective con voce appena udibile - non hai bisogno di una giustificazione, è perfettamente comprensibile che tu voglia andartene.”

La mano di John si sposta tra i suoi capelli e li stringe appena. “No Sherlock, non vado da nessuna parte - si china su di lui a baciarlo sulla tempia mentre l’altro sgrana gli occhi, incredulo - perché io proverei le stesse cose che hai scritto nei confronti di chiunque tentasse di farti del male, sia esso Victor o la piccola ed indifesa Molly. E se questo fa di noi due mostri, vuol dire che ci siamo trovati e ci meritiamo a vicenda.”

“No, John, non paragonarti a me, tu sei diverso, tu sei buono.”

“Sherlock, smettila di pensare a me come ad un santo! - John gli poggia un dito sulle labbra - Non ti ricordi? Il giorno dopo averti incontrato, ho ucciso un perfetto sconosciuto senza alcuna esitazione e solo perché rappresentava un pericolo per te. Noi due non siamo il buio e la luce come stai pensando in questo momento, siamo più simili di quanto tu non creda, e se esiste qualcuno in grado di comprendere ciò che provi, quello sono io.”

“John…” Sherlock esala un respiro tremante e gli afferra l’orlo del maglione.

“E poi - prosegue il dottore - mentre ero fuori e ripensavo a quello che hai scritto sul tuo cellulare, mi sono reso conto che anch’io ho qualcosa che non ti ho detto, e devo assolutamente farlo.”

Si allunga verso il sacchetto e ne estrae la custodia di uno strumento musicale, appoggiandola sul letto.

Sherlock si mette a sedere di scatto.

Il suo amato violino.

Prima che abbia la possibilità di dire qualcosa, John lo abbraccia forte, forte quasi quanto la sera prima e la sua voce è incrinata dall’emozione quando gli parla adagio all’orecchio.

“Perdonami per averti fatto male fino a questo punto con la mia cecità.”

Sherlock solleva la testa dalla sua spalla, scuote appena la testa riccioluta e lo bacia dolcemente a fior di labbra; quando si separano John per la prima volta gli dice “Ti amo” e Sherlock è certo che sarà solo la prima di una serie infinita di dichiarazioni d’amore.

“Suona qualcosa per me, ti prego.”

Sherlock apre la custodia e riprende in mano il prezioso Stradivari dopo più di un anno: all’epoca non riusciva nemmeno più ad avvicinarsi allo strumento, però adesso, mentre guarda negli occhi la persona più importante della sua vita che ricambia fiducioso il suo sguardo, ha l’incrollabile certezza che può suonare di nuovo.

Non risponde a parole alla dichiarazione d’amore di John, ma impugna l’archetto, appoggia il violino sotto il mento ed attacca il secondo movimento della Primavera di Vivaldi, il meno conosciuto, ma quello che esprime alla perfezione il dolore e la fatica della rinascita.

Le note risuonano forti e senza incertezze tra le pareti della camera e fanno vibrare le loro anime.

E’ l’inno del loro ritorno alla vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La rosa rossa è il simbolo per eccellenza della passione, l’orchidea della devozione più totale, mentre il significato della camomilla è “forza nelle difficoltà”.
> 
> [1] Sono quelle graminacee, simili a spighe, che proliferano nei prati. Si attaccano al pelo degli animali e possono provocare ferite o reazioni allergiche.
> 
> [2] Frase presa dal manga “Vitamin” di Keiko Suenobu.
> 
> [3] Rielaborazione della frase che pronuncia Mary in HLV.
> 
> [4] Rielaborazione di una frase di Moffat rilasciata durante un’intervista.


	16. 16. Tiglio e celidonia

Dopo quel primo brano musicale Sherlock suona ancora, prima perché è John che lo incoraggia a non smettere, poi perché ritrova da solo il piacere di farlo. Suona un brano, poi un altro e un altro ancora, richiamando alla memoria note e spartiti, oppure improvvisando, e va avanti per ore e ore, facendo scorrere l'archetto sulle corde con la facilità di un tempo, come se il blocco che gli impediva di esprimersi non fosse mai esistito.

Smette di suonare solo quando il dottore gli posa le mani sulle sue, facendogli deporre il violino, e lo costringe a sedersi a tavola per la cena; il detective rispolvera la sua vecchia espressione imbronciata, quella che John non mancava mai di guardare con affettuosa esasperazione, così come fa adesso mettendogli davanti il piatto di arrosto preparato dalla signora Hudson.

Quella sera sono talmente sfibrati dalle intense emozioni che hanno provato quel giorno che a malapena riescono a tornare a letto, prima di addormentarsi di nuovo.

Il mattino dopo John se lo ritrova tra le braccia, ancora profondamente addormentato, il viso rilassato e sereno, finalmente privo di quelle rughe corrucciate che ne incupivano l’espressione e non resiste alla tentazione di svegliarlo baciandogli gli occhi chiusi, la base del naso, le tempie.

Sherlock si stiracchia e mormora qualcosa di vago, simile al miagolio di protesta di un gatto destato dal suo pisolino, ma quando John cerca di baciarlo sulla bocca, abbassa la testa.

“Non mi sono ancora lavato i denti.” spiega con voce che John si spinge a definire timida, e la cosa lo fa sorridere come un ebete.

“Non mi importa.” Cerca di sollevargli il mento, ma Sherlock oppone resistenza.

“John, ma è…”

“Sherlock, quando mi hai trovato a casa di Grass, l’ultima cosa che avevo bevuto è stata la mia urina.” ridacchia l’ex soldato.

“Oh. - l’altro solleva la testa, sembra ponderare la situazione ed alla fine si unisce alla risata - Allora suppongo che potremmo...”

“Supponi bene.” dice John, toccando finalmente le labbra di Sherlock con le proprie. All’inizio sono baci casti e dolci, mentre entrambi restano sdraiati su un fianco e si accarezzano il viso, ma quando le dita di Sherlock sfiorano l’orecchio di John, il dottore è percorso da un brivido di piacere che gli fa approfondire il bacio, mentre rovescia il detective sotto di sé e gli solleva la maglietta del pigiama.

“John…”

“Mh?” risponde lui distrattamente, mentre scende a baciare ogni neo e lentiggine sul suo petto e Sherlock si lascia scappare un sospiro.

“Io… uh, uuuh…”

Qualsiasi cosa stia cercando di dire, viene interrotta dalla lingua del dottore che gli lecca un capezzolo.

“Sì? Ti ascolto.” domanda, e lo guarda con una luce maliziosa negli occhi.

“Uhm…” Sherlock prova a parlare, ma si blocca di nuovo e strizza gli occhi, frustrato, perché John sta strofinando il viso contro il suo stomaco e lui non si ricorda più cosa stava per dire.

Alla fine il dottore gli schiocca un sonoro bacio sul plesso solare e lo guarda divertito. “Potrei aver appena scoperto di avere un’arma incredibile nelle mie mani: quella di riuscire a zittirti.”

"Non è divertente." dichiara Sherlock gettandosi un braccio sopra gli occhi.

"Invece sì, lo è." risponde John facendogli scorrere un dito lungo il fianco, stupendosi di quanto sia liscio e di come sia facile procurare a Sherlock la pelle d'oca.

"Jo- hnf..."

"Cosa c'è?"

“E’ che… non so se posso già… dopo l’altro giorno…” bisbiglia, recuperando un minimo di facoltà mentali.

A quelle parole John si scosta da lui di scatto ed arrossisce come mai è arrossito in vita sua, iniziando a tartagliare in maniera indecente “Sì, certo… non volevo fare _quello_. Cioè, non è che non voglio più farlo in assoluto, ma non oggi, non finché non... starai meglio. Un’altra volta… se ti va… ma se tu non…”

“No, no, voglio farlo ancora - lo tranquillizza Sherlock - è stato… io non ero mai…” si morde le labbra ed arrossisce anche lui, trovando assai poco dignitoso confessare ad alta voce di aver perso i sensi durante un orgasmo.

“Sì, è stato…” concorda John, gesticolando con le mani.

“Intenso."

"Puoi dirlo."

"Molto." sussurra Sherlock ed il suo sorriso ha un'ombra di incertezza.

“Ma non sono sempre così. - John scuote violentemente la testa, mortificato all’idea di aver terrorizzato il suo compagno - So essere anche più…”

_Dolce? Delicato? Attento?_

Quella mattina le parole sembrano sfuggire ad entrambi, ed alla fine John ha un’idea: scende dal letto e gli tende una mano, sorridendo davanti allo sguardo confuso di Sherlock. “Vieni con me.”

Lo porta in bagno, apre l’acqua della doccia e ne testa la temperatura: quando è calda a sufficienza, spinge entrambi sotto il getto d’acqua, che distende i riccioli di Sherlock facendoglieli cadere sul viso.

John glieli scosta dalla fronte con un sorriso affettuoso, lo abbraccia e bacia con dolcezza ogni segno che gli ha lasciato sul corpo due notti prima, mentre Sherlock appoggia la fronte sulla sua testa e sospira di contentezza, ma quando il dottore si versa il bagnoschiuma sulle mani e gli insapona le spalle, lo guarda perplesso.

“John, ti assicuro che sono perfettamente in grado di lavarmi da solo.”

L’altro ride e lo bacia appena sotto il lobo dell’orecchio destro. “Lo so.” gli fa sapere, ma non smette di toccarlo, facendo scivolare le mani lungo le sue braccia.

“Allora perché-”

“Silenzio - lo ammonisce stampandogli un bacio veloce sulla spalla - lasciami fare.”

 _“Lascia che mi prenda cura di te_ \- raccontano le mani di John mentre scorrono sulla sua pelle - _lasciami dimostrare che non sono solo capace di farti male -_ sussurrano le dita, accarezzando il profilo dei suoi stessi morsi - _lascia che ti mostri quanto ti adoro.”_ dice John, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui per lavargli le gambe.

Quando alza gli occhi su di lui, vede che Sherlock si è appoggiato alle piastrelle, ha chiuso gli occhi, respira pesantemente dalla bocca aperta ed è anche molto, molto eccitato.

Ah be', ovviamente è ben contento di prendersi cura di lui anche in quel senso.

Con un risolino che si perde nello scroscio della doccia, si versa altro bagnoschiuma sulle mani e crea una soffice schiuma prima di toccarlo. Il detective spalanca gli occhi e si spinge contro le sue mani, rischiando di sbilanciarli entrambi.

“Okay?” chiede John in un sussurro e Sherlock emette un suono simile ad un ‘mmguhh’, che costringe John a mordersi l’interno delle guance per non scoppiare a ridere.

“Temo di non aver capito.” mormora insolente sul suo collo ed intanto lo accarezza con le mani insaponate solo per il piacere di sentirlo rabbrividire.

Sherlock cerca di recuperare l’equilibrio appoggiandosi alle sue spalle. “Bellissimo - ansima, poi lo stringe forte - Non smettere.”

“Non neho alcuna intenzione.” lo rassicura John, continuando a stimolarlo adagio, prendendosi il suo tempo per ogni carezza, finché Sherlock non mugola di impazienza cercando più contatto.

“Voglio… come l’altra notte…” la richiesta del compagno, pronunciata sulla sua pelle, giunge attutita fino a John, ma non incompresa.

“Vediamo se mi ricordo bene…” scherza, poi fa scivolare un dito sul suo perineo, mentre allo stesso tempo gli massaggia i testicoli nel palmo della mano sinistra e con la destra gli stuzzica il frenulo. “Così?”

Le unghie di Sherlock che gli graffiano la schiena mentre viene ed il suo gemito incontrollato sono una risposta più che esauriente, e subito dopo il suo compagno scivola in ginocchio davanti a lui, rendendo chiare le sue intenzioni strofinando il naso sull’inguine di John, che gli passa una mano tra i capelli.

“Non devi per forza-”

“Silenzio - lo copia - lasciami fare.”

Apre la bocca, leccandogli adagio l’asta, ma poco dopo si tira indietro con aria infastidita, posa le mani sui fianchi di John e lo scosta dal getto d’acqua; gli stringe il pene nella mano destra e risale adagio verso la punta, finché non vede affiorare una goccia di liquido precoitale, che succhia via, schioccando la lingua con soddisfazione.

Sherlock lo sta… assaporando.

"Mi piace il tuo sapore - confessa Sherlock, strofinando il naso contro i suoi testicoli ed inalando profondamente - ed anche il tuo odore."

“Oh… oh dio.” mormora John, passandosi una mano sulla faccia.

“Non va bene?” chiede lui, incerto.

Il dottore è costretto a prendere un profondo respiro per calmarsi prima di rispondergli. “Oh no, va tutto benissimo, a parte il fatto che rischio mi parta un embolo.”

“Adesso chi è il melodrammatico tra noi due?” Gli regala uno dei suoi sorrisi storti, prima di chiudere nuovamente le labbra attorno a lui e succhiarlo con entusiasmo, ed è imbarazzante, profondamente imbarazzante che alla sua età il tutto finisca in meno di cinque minuti, ma John era già tremendamente eccitato per aver provocato l’orgasmo di Sherlock, e le cose che il suo compagno è in grado di fare con la lingua non si possono nemmeno descrivere.

Quando Sherlock si allontana da lui con aria deliziata e soddisfatta, John ha a malapena la forza di reggersi in piedi, barcolla e, nel tentativo di appoggiarsi alla doccia, la sua mano urta il miscelatore, girando la manopola sull’acqua fredda.

Un getto ghiacciato investe i due, che urlano come due ragazzini e caracollano fuori dal box doccia inciampando l’uno sull’altro e finendo lunghi distesi sul pavimento del bagno, dove scoppiano a ridere.

“Questa - sentenzia John afferrando un asciugamano per avvolgere entrambi - entra di diritto nella classifica delle cose più ridicole che abbia mai fatto.”

“Ti consiglio - sbuffa Sherlock cercando di riprendere fiato - di lasciare l’elenco aperto. Ci saranno altre occasioni per trovarci in situazioni ridicole, non è vero?”

“Oh sì - risponde John, baciandolo con dolcezza - ci saranno.”

 

Qualche giorno più tardi, il primo in cui John rientra al lavoro dopo la convalescenza, Sherlock si sente padrone di sé al punto da fare piazza pulita di tutte le droghe che ci sono in casa, sicuro che, finché ci sarà John al suo fianco, la tentazione di ricorrervi sarà solo uno dei tanti ricordi seppelliti dietro una porta del suo Mind Palace e che non verrà più riaperta.

Quella sera John varca la soglia del loro appartamento ansioso di togliersi dalla mente la fatica di una giornata di lavoro; il dottore non ha alcun problema ad ammettere che il periodo di riposo, trascorso senza quasi mai mettere il piede fuori dalla loro camera da letto, è stato estremamente piacevole e avrebbe voluto restare a casa ancora un po’, ma purtroppo il suo certificato medico recitava che era di nuovo in salute.

Tuttavia, una volta finito di visitare i pazienti, ha sfogliato il giornale in cerca degli annunci di lavoro: non ha ancora le idee chiarissime al riguardo, ma adesso non ha più sulle spalle tutte le spese che aveva prima e la sua priorità nella vita sarà sempre quella di coprire le spalle al consulente investigativo ed evitare che si faccia ammazzare, perciò ha bisogno di un lavoro con tempi più elastici, oppure un part-time. Ne parleranno insieme e troveranno una soluzione.

Non appena lo vede entrare in casa, Sherlock gli sorride e lo accoglie con le note gioiose e festanti della Sinfonia n.1 in Mi bemolle maggiore di Mozart.

John non sa con certezza quale sia il motivo per cui il detective è così allegro, ma intuisce qualcosa: forse adesso, quando sistemerà la biancheria, non dovrà più aprire il cassetto dei calzini del suo compagno con il cuore in gola, temendo di trovare cose che mai vorrebbe vedere.

Lascia che Sherlock concluda il brano, poi gli sfila il violino dalle mani, riponendolo nella sua custodia e lo trascina sul divano, perché non vuole fare altro che baciarlo per tutta la sera.

 

Circa un mese dopo, invece, tutto ciò che John vorrebbe fare è prenderlo a pugni sulla zucca, fino ad inculcargli qualche grammo di buonsenso, sì, proprio su quella stessa zucca che ora è decorata con una decina di punti di sutura dove una coltellata gli ha ferito di striscio lo scalpo sopra la tempia destra. Ma di buonsenso, attorno a quel letto d'ospedale, non ce n'è nemmeno un atomo, visto che Sherlock continua a sospirare ed alzare gli occhi al cielo, dicendo che "non è successo nulla", che "la situazione era perfettamente sotto controllo", che "ha solo sbagliato leggermente a calcolare i tempi di reazione dell'aggressore", mentre John, quando ha visto il sangue macchiargli la guancia, ha smesso di respirare ed il terrore di perderlo lo ha paralizzato.

Però, ora che tutto si è risolto per il meglio, dentro di John, assieme al sollievo, riemerge anche la rabbia per quel comportamento sconsiderato.

"Non c'era alcun motivo perché tu lo provocassi a quel modo, Sherlock." lo rimprovera agitandogli l'indice davanti al viso.

"Invece sì, dovevo registrare una confessione piena, visto che non c'erano abbastanza prove per portarlo in tribunale." ribatte lui con l'usuale, sfrontata sicurezza e John esplode ed urla, fregandosene del fatto che si trovino in ospedale "Razza di imbecille, hai volutamente fatto perdere le staffe ad uno psicolabile armato di coltello. Devi smetterla di comportarti così, o io..."

"O tu cosa?" lo sfida Sherlock con tono infantile, ed è lì che John decreta di averne avuto abbastanza di quella conversazione: ha bisogno di una birra, di calmarsi i nervi e di parlare con qualcuno di ragionevole e lì non può farlo.

Afferra la giacca appoggiata allo schienale della seggiolina di plastica ed esce.

"Ti è molto facile andartene." scandisce Sherlock con voce fredda.

"E per te è molto facile farmi andar via."

Al pronto soccorso Lestrade sta finendo di dare le ultime indicazioni ai due poliziotti che tengono sotto controllo il sospettato, perché John è rimasto paralizzato solo pochi istanti, al termine dei quali ha spezzato il braccio all'aggressore di Sherlock. In due punti.

John lo raggiunge e lo trascina verso il pub più vicino.

"Starà bene." cerca di rassicurarlo il poliziotto.

"Fino al giorno in cui non lo sarà più." ribatte lui.

"E' Sherlock - osserva Greg - vorresti che restasse a casa tutto il giorno a cucinare?"

"No, certo che no. - il dottore si stropiccia la faccia - Vorrei solo che avesse un po' più di considerazione per il suo mezzo di trasporto e che quando gli faccio notare che ha fatto una cazzata, perché ha fatto una cazzata, lo ammettesse e basta, invece di comportarsi come un bambino di cinque anni che vuole aver ragione a tutti i costi."

Lestrade urta il suo boccale contro quello di John. "Su questo mi trovi pienamente d'accordo."

"Dimmi che la conosci." supplica l'ex soldato una volta finita la sua birra.

"Che cosa?"

"La formula segreta per convivere con un Holmes senza rischiare le coronarie."

Il poliziotto ride e gli allunga una pacca sulla spalla. "No, mi dispiace."

"Anche Mycroft è così?"

Lestrade ci riflette un po', ed offre a John una risposta sibillina. "No, è diverso. Myc è meglio e peggio di Sherlock allo stesso tempo."

"Non ti seguo."

"E' meglio perché non mette il broncio per giorni senza motivo apparente, è meglio perché non sfoga la sua frustrazione prendendo a male parole chi lo circonda o scaricando un revolver contro il muro, ma, una volta che hai imparato a comprendere il suo bizzarro linguaggio, scopri che Sherlock è molto più limpido ed ingenuo nelle sue reazioni quando si tratta di emozioni, ed a volte vorrei che il fratello gli assomigliasse un po'. Myc, invece, è sempre una sfinge, controllato, posato... potrebbe essere felice, come di umore nero, o soffrire profondamente, ma non lo lascerà mai trapelare, quindi è difficile capire di cosa ha bisogno o come posso aiutarlo. E' faticoso ed esasperante, sai?"

"Ce li siamo scelti proprio bene, eh?"

"Lo cambieresti il tuo?"

"Mai. - risponde con sicurezza - E tu?"

"Nemmeno."

John ordina un altro giro di birre e poi scuote la testa, già più calmo. "Sembriamo ad una riunione degli alcolisti anonimi. Ciao, io mi chiamo John."

"Ciao John." risponde Lestrade, ridendo.

"Sono follemente innamorato di un consulente investigativo geniale e lunatico, il cui hobby è andare a stuzzicare da vicino gli assassini per vedere la loro reazione."

"Ciao, io mi chiamo Greg."

"Ciao Greg."

"Il mio compagno, mentre ti versa un tè e conversa amabilmente del tempo, probabilmente ha appena fatto silurare due giudici della Corte Suprema americana o provocato una crisi di governo in qualche Stato dell'Asia."

"Eppure, eccoci qua. Più che alcolisti, direi idioti anonimi."

"Nah, solo innamorati. E poi, un vantaggio i litigi ce l'hanno."

John inarca un sopracciglio, scettico. "Sì? E quale?"

"Dopo si fa pace."

John si tappa le orecchie e chiude gli occhi "Dio, Greg! Non avevo bisogno di sapere **questo**."

Il poliziotto si stringe nelle spalle. "Ehi, sei stato tu a iniziare il discorso."

"Sì, per essere confortato, non per... Grazie, grazie davvero, adesso non mi leverò più dalla testa l'immagine di tu e Mycroft che... Voglio un whisky. Doppio."

Greg riceve una telefonata, risponde, annuisce un paio di volte, sospira e poi si rivolge a John "Dice Mycroft che è inutile che torni in ospedale quando usciamo da qua: Sherlock ha firmato il foglio di dimissioni ed è andato a casa."

L'ex soldato si passa una mano nei capelli, sospirando. "Splendido, lo sapevo."

Greg gli fa un cenno con il mento in direzione della porta. "Dai, lo so che non vedi l'ora di andare a controllare come sta."

John si alza e lascia qualche banconota sul tavolo. "Ci vediamo, grazie per la chiacchierata."

"Quando vuoi: nel frattempo farò di tutto per non pensare a tu e Sherlock che fate pace."

"E smettila!"

 

Le finestre del 221B non sono illuminate: forse alla fine la stanchezza ha avuto la meglio sulla testardaggine di Sherlock ed il suo compagno è già andato a letto, pensa John, mentre sale silenziosamente i gradini.

La sua ipotesi viene smentita seccamente non appena varca la soglia del salotto, perché la porta si richiude con violenza alle sue spalle, facendolo sussultare per lo spavento.

"Sherlock, ma che...?"

Il detective chiude la porta a doppia mandata, gettando poi alla cieca la chiave nella stanza, che atterra dalle parti della libreria. Illuminato solo dalla luce dei lampioni della strada, appare quasi spettrale.

"Non ti lascio andare via." proclama con voce che vorrebbe essere autoritaria, ma che è troppo affannata per sortire l'effetto voluto.

"Andare?"

"Ho bloccato la tua carta di credito ed il tuo conto corrente."

"Ma sei fuori di testa? Cosa ti hanno dato in ospedale al posto degli antidolorifici?"

"Ho nascosto il tuo passaporto." prosegue imperterrito, avvicinandosi a lui sino a fargli sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle.

"Mi spieghi il perché?" chiede John cercando di mantenere la calma e di non pensare a tutti i casini che la mossa del suo ragazzo ha provocato. Gli appoggia le mani sulle braccia che l'altro tiene rigide lungo i fianchi e muove i pollici in piccoli cerchi.

"Ti sto dimostrando che non è vero che ti faccio andare via. Io non ti lascio, John."

John ripensa a come si sono lasciati in ospedale, all'ultima cosa che si sono detti, e sbuffa esasperato, intrecciando le dita dietro la sua nuca. Quando si tratta di emozioni, è davvero un bambino ed è facile per John leggere al di là dei suoi gesti assurdi e percepire la paura di essere abbandonato dall'unica persona che conti qualcosa per lui.

"Sherlock, ero arrabbiato e spaventato per quanto ti è successo e ho detto cose che non pensavo."

Nel buio della stanza John non riesce a leggere la sua espressione, ma sente comunque il corpo di Sherlock rilassarsi impercettibilmente.

"Quando eri via, mi arrangiavo spesso da solo a catturare i sospettati. Ho agito d'impulso e non ho pensato che... ti saresti preoccupato."

"Sherlock Holmes, ti stai scusando?"

"Per me è difficile, John."

"Che cosa, scusarti o avere considerazione degli altri?" domanda il blogger, accarezzandogli la testa.

"Entrambe le cose, suppongo. - si china in avanti, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla - Ci proverò, ma non so dirti se ne sarò in grado."

"A me è sufficiente che in un piccolo angolo della tua vasta mente ci sia un pensiero per me, la prossima volta che deciderai di affrontare un uomo armato."

"Mh."

"E in quanto alle scuse?"

Sherlock gira la testa, lasciando una delicata scia di baci dal collo al lobo dell'orecchio. "Okay?"

"Più che okay. Però..."

"Cosa?"

"Domani mattina per prima cosa mi sblocchi il conto e la carta di credito."

"Sì. Domani." ed è l'ultima cosa che Sherlock dice quella notte, prima di appoggiare le labbra su quelle di John.

 

Perciò è vero che non va tutto bene fin da subito, ma lentamente le cose si aggiustano, le ferite si rimarginano, gli errori si dimenticano, e Sherlock e John ritrovano l’armonia e la coesione di un tempo.

 

 

 

Il Natale sarebbe un giorno uguale a tutti gli altri all’ospedale psichiatrico di Baltimora, se non fosse per il menù, che prevede cibo fresco e non precotto, una volta tanto.

Tuttavia quell’anno il Hannibal Lecter percepisce che c’è una novità nel momento in cui Barney percorre il corridoio e si avvicina alla sua cella.

“C’è un regalo per lei, dottor Lecter.”

La cosa non è inusuale: al mondo ci sono diversi suoi ammiratori o donne che vorrebbero sposarlo e che ogni tanto fanno pervenire all’ospedale i loro omaggi. Peccato che nessuno di questi oggetti gli venga mai consegnato, nel timore - del tutto concreto - che lui lo trasformi in uno strumento per evadere.

Quando però l’inserviente appoggia uno stereo sul pavimento, capisce che di quel regalo potrà goderne.

“Oggi il dottor Chilton non c’è...” esordisce Barney attaccando lo stereo alla corrente.

“E non c’è nessuna ragione per cui debba essere informato di questo.” lo rassicura il prigioniero.

“Il cd è da parte del signor Sherlock Holmes.”

“Oh.”

“Torno più tardi.”

“No: prendi una sedia e fermati: stai per ascoltare qualcosa di notevole.”

“Grazie, dottor Lecter.”

Hannibal si siede sul letto e chiude gli occhi e, non appena la musica inizia, non è più nella sua cella, ma nella Minato Mirai Hall di Yokohama, al Musikverein di Vienna, alla Opera House di Sydney o in qualunque sala concerti del mondo voglia essere, trasportato fin lì dalle sinfonie che il signor Holmes ha registrato per lui, una selezione dei più bei concerti per violino per Bach.

Non c’è un biglietto ad accompagnare il cd, ma l’ex psichiatra non ha bisogno di parole per comprendere che Holmes non è più l’uomo sconfitto e distrutto che si è presentato al suo cospetto mesi prima e che ha trovato chi gli sa restare accanto nonostante abbia conosciuto la parte più disfunzionale di lui: lo percepisce dall’armonia con cui le note si susseguono e si rincorrono, creando la magia della musica.

Sherlock Holmes è un uomo che ha accanto a sé la persona più importante della sua vita ed ha raggiunto la stessa completa felicità che Dante provò con Beatrice al suo fianco nella contemplazione dell’Empireo, una felicità che odora come i fiori del tiglio che diffondono il loro profumo nelle notti estive.

Piuttosto sfacciato da parte sua veicolare così un simile messaggio, ma l’esecuzione dei brani musicali è talmente meravigliosa (e Bach è un autore insidioso), che decide di chiudere un occhio.

Un domani, quando uscirà da lì (ed uscirà da lì, deve solo pazientare ed attendere il momento giusto), non andrà a cercare il signor Holmes ed il suo fedele dottore, ma cercherà di costruire per se stesso una felicità altrettanto perfetta, in una casa piena di libri. con una grande cucina ed un piccolo studio di disegno, vicina ad un fiume pescoso e circondata da un ampio prato per i cani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La celidonia è augurio di gioie future, mentre il tiglio allude all’amore coniugale.
> 
> Grazie a tutti voi che avete letto e commentato questa storia, spero che vi sia piaciuta.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo della fanfiction e quello di ogni capitolo è ispirato al linguaggio dei fiori. Non chiedetemi perché mi sia voluta incaponire su questa scelta, che mi ha portato via quasi più tempo della stesura della storia medesima, dato che ogni sito che consultavo dava agli stessi fiori un significato diverso. All'inizio volevo addirittura scrivere il nome dei fiori in francese, ma c'è un limite alla follia.  
> Comunque, i miei principali riferimenti sono stati:  
> \- "Il linguaggio segreto dei fiori" di Vanessa Diffenbaugh;  
> \- il sito www.giardinaggio.it;  
> \- il sito www.ilgiardinodegliilluminati.it.  
> L’Amor nascosto, o aquilegia, è un fiore tipico delle alpi, simbolo dell’amore perfetto e totale, quasi folle (per la sua rassomiglianza col cappello a sonagli che portavano i giullari nel Medioevo).  
> Il lichene rappresenta lo scoraggiamento e la ruta il rimpianto.


End file.
